Meet The Sullivans
by Cooala
Summary: Two sisters come over to Bobby's and join Sam and Dean to stop the seals from breaking. Dean/OC, Sam/OC. Spoilers for season 4. Not very good with summaries.
1. Meet The Sullivans

**Meet The Sullivans**

**September 20th, 2008**

**Dakota POV**

This was never how I intended things. Sure, I knew that our life as hunters was dangerous, but I never wanted her to take the fall for my mistakes. And she wasn't the first.

It was because of my mistakes that our parents died twelve years ago. It was my fault that our brother died six years ago and his twin sister left us the week afterward.

And still… and still my little sister kept by my side like a leech. No matter how much I begged her to leave for her safely she never gave me up. She always said that it wasn't my fault, that I had been too young to understand when our parents and brother died.

But this time… no matter what she said I would never forgive myself for my mistake. It was my mistake that cost Rose her life. My mistake and my mistake only.

**Arizona POV**

I glanced over at Dakota, who now was asleep with her head against the car door. Ever since Rose's death she had been closing herself away from me.

I sighed and pulled my hand through my curly, long, brown hair. Rose… it was too bad. But, considering our life it wasn't really something we could do about it. Death was always with us in our job, and there was nothing you could do about it.

Dakota took the blame upon herself. She thought it was her fault that Rose had died. But it wasn't. It really wasn't. We had split up, making us all go different directions, and Rose had stumbled upon the ghoul we hunted and it had killed her.

But, of course, Dakota thought it was her fault. She thought she would've never let Rose go alone, and not me either, but especially not Rose, who had been hurt during the time.

I sighed again, thinking about how Dakota had been behaving during these last three weeks. She had been drinking and sleeping with various guys, not talking about Rose at all, not even wanting to get our asses moving to a new location.

So I had taken her spot in our little family. I had packed our things when Dakota had been out, and as soon as she had gotten back I had loaded her in the car and then started to drive to our Godfather, Bobby. Maybe he could help me with her a bit. I really hoped so.

**Dakota POV**

I groaned in pain as I woke up. My head was thumping and I felt sick to my stomach, and it certainly didn't feel any better when I discovered that I was moving.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled and opened my eyes slowly to get used to the light, "Zona? What the fuck!?"

I sat up straight and cursed when I saw my younger sister driving my precious car that our brother had had, and dad before him, a blue 1971 Chevy Nova with white racing stripes. I glared at Arizona, who nervously glanced over at me.

"What the fuck have I said about driving my car!?" I asked, angry and irritated.

"That I'm not allowed to. But, Dakota, honestly, we have to get a move on, and you're just a wreck. We're heading to Bobby's."

"Damnit, Arizona. I need some time, okay? Can't you just give me that?"

"And what will happen when the credit card doesn't work anymore? When we get to Bobby's you can get back to your drink and sleep life for a while. I can borrow a car from him."

"You're not going to hunt alone." I snapped, "Idiot. Pull over."

"No, you're not sober. I'm not letting you drive. And you're not going to make me, if you do I'll probably end up crashing the car, so just relax. We're there in an hour."

I sighed, frustrated, but I didn't argue anymore. I leaned my head against the door, feeling queasy.

"Pull over. I think I have to throw up." I said quietly and Arizona did as told.

**Arizona POV**

I raised the volume on the radio up as Dakota threw her guts up. Fall Out Boy's _Dance, Dance _was being played and I quietly sang along.

Dakota got back in the car and took some pain pills from her bag and drank all the water in her water bottle. I started to drive again, without Dakota interjecting. She never let me drive the car without bitching, so she's definitely not feeling alright.

I glanced over at her, seeing her pulling her long, curly, dirty-blonde hair up in a ponytail, blowing her bang away from her eyes and then close her blue eyes.

Dakota has always been beautiful, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, her tall, 5'10", slender body and pale skin.

She and I really looked different. I was petite, short, 5'4", and slim, with brown hair and brown eyes, and tanned skin.

Dakota and I never were really alike. She's very professional and together, while I'm happy and giddy. I always make jokes, while she almost never really talks. I've always made friends while in school, and Dakota always shut herself away from other people.

She drinks a lot and sleeps with different guys in every town we're in, while I stay at the motel and read, watch TV or something like that.

**Dakota POV**

When I woke up again the car stood still. I opened my eyes sleepily and looked over at Arizona, who sat and looked at Bobby's house.

"Zona? Are you all right?" I asked with a hoarse voice.

"What? Oh, yeah. We're there, but Bobby's not home. He'll be back in about an hour. How are you feeling?"

"Great. My head is killing me and…" I said and looked down on my hands, feeling tears starting to fall down my cheeks, "It's my fault, Zona… I shouldn't have let her go alone. I should have let the two of you go together. It's my fault!"

"No, it's not your fault. It's the ghoul's fault. He was the one that killed her, not you. You couldn't have known."

Arizona got out of the car and the next thing I knew was that my door opened and Arizona threw herself in my arms. The both of us cried our eyes out, something that doesn't happen a lot.

We stopped when we heard a couple of cars coming up towards the house. Arizona stood up and I wiped away the tears and looked myself in the rear window.

My eyes were puffy and red. I sighed deeply and put on a pair of sunglasses to hid the eyes from Bobby and whoever was with him.

I got out of the car and looked at Bobby's beat up car and a shiny black, 1967 Chevy Impala, who just had parked beside us. Arizona ran up to Bobby when he gout out from his car and hugged him tightly.

"Hi, Bobby!" she said happily.

Bobby laughed and hugged back. I folded my arms and looked at the guys who got out of the Impala. They were hot, really hot. Bobby looked at me after pulling away from Arizona.

"Hey, Dakota." he said.

I nodded curtly to him and then took an interest of my beat up, black Converse and leaned against the Nova.


	2. Basket Case

**Basket Case**

**Arizona POV**

I hugged Bobby quickly again and then looked at the guys that had gotten there with him. They looked at me and Dakota with interested and surprised looks, probably wondering who the fuck we were.

"Hi." I said and waved my hand, "I'm Arizona Sullivan and that is my sister Dakota."

"That's Sam and Dean." Bobby said and laid his arm around my shoulders, "Let's go inside, shall we?"

"Sam and Dean? Winchester? John's sons?" Dakota asked, making the three men look at her.

"You knew our father?" the shorter one of the guys asked.

I raised my eyebrow towards Dakota, who only sighed and pushed herself from the Nova and started to walk towards Bobby's house. The rest of us followed, after I shrugged my shoulders to the guys. Bobby unlocked the door to his house and looked at me with a little smirk.

"You couldn't unlock a simple lock? Oh, Zona, you're getting out of shape."

I pouted towards him, with my arms crossed.

"I didn't want to break into your house. Something called manners. Some people like that you have them."

"Yeah, sure, kid." Bobby said and opened the door, letting us all inside.

Dakota went straight to his booze cabin and took out a bottle of whiskey, taking a big gulp from it. I sighed heavily and looked at Bobby.

"She's having a rough time." I said sadly.

"Yeah, I can understand that." Bobby said and then we walked into the kitchen and sat down by the kitchen table.

"Hey. Weren't you dead?" Dakota suddenly asked and looked at the shorter one of the brothers.

The guy looked at Bobby, who nodded shortly at him.

"Yeah, I was."

"In hell and all? How the fuck did you get up again?"

"I don't know."

"What?" I said, not getting anything, probably looking really confused right now.

"Little Dean here sold his soul to a demon to keep his baby brother from being dead. He went to hell, but apparently he's back." Dakota said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

Dakota looked at me and gave me a drunk smile, how did she get drunk so quickly? She must have had liquor in the water bottle she drank in the car.

"I have my ways." she said mysteriously and waved a little with the whiskey bottle.

"Okay, Ms. Drunk-pants, I think you should go to bed." I said and started to lead Dakota to the guest room she always had.

"Do you mind sharing rooms? I only have three bedrooms and four guests." Bobby said.

"Sure, that's all right. We're used to it anyways." I said and then took Dakota to the room and made sure she lay down on the bed.

I walked back to Bobby and the brothers and sat down next to the tall one, Sam, I think. Bobby opened up the cabin in which Dakota had gotten the whiskey and looked over his shoulder at us.

"You want anything to drink, Zona?"

I snorted and shook my head.

"Don't want to end up like Little Miss Sunshine in the other room."

"You're the smart one." Bobby said and then poured himself and the brothers a glass of some booze.

"Are you going to fill me in? I have no idea what's going on." I said and laid my head on my hands and looked at Bobby.

"Sure. Well, four months ago Dean went to hell." Bobby said and patted Dean on the shoulder, "Today he was standing by my doorstep. At first we thought that Sam had made a deal, but that wasn't the case. We're trying to find out who dragged him out. We're going to Pamela's right after dinner."

I sat up straight and blinked a little.

"Wow." I mumbled and then leaned back against the chair, looking at Dean, "That's something powerful. I've only heard of one thing that can drag you out of hell."

"What? We haven't heard about anything, but it has to be a demon, right?" Sam said.

I shook my head.

"No, no, no. More like the opposite."

"What?" Dean asked and leaned forward.

"You're going to laugh." I said, "Angels."

"There's no such thing."

"Sure, but that's the only thing I've read about that could actually bring someone out of hell. I haven't met an angel myself, so I don't know if it's true, but I keep an open mind. If demons exist I think that angels have to be real as well."

"You and Sammy both then." Dean said with a sigh.

I smiled towards Dean and then looked at Bobby with a really serious look, almost startling him.

"Hey, Bobby. I really need help with Dakota. She's getting out of my hands. Since Rose she's been… well, alcoholic, but these last two days she's been kind of paranoid, always thinking that there's someone watching her."

"I'm sure she's just fine, Zona. Just give her some space and time and she'll heal up nicely."

**Dakota POV**

I sat on the bed and sighed. I weren't drunk at all. I just wanted some time alone. I felt a headache coming up.

"Damnit." I cursed and then sneaked outside to my car.

Arizona was in the kitchen with the boys and talked about God only knows what, but, probably about Dean's little trip to Hell and definitely about my recent problems.

I snorted as I opened the car door and jumped inside. I glanced over towards the window of Bobby's house, where you could see Arizona helping Bobby with the dinner. She had no idea about my real problems. Sure, Rose took up most of my alone time with my head right now, but there were so much more, especially these last two days.

I sighed and turned the car key and started the car, seeing Arizona looking out of the window with panic written all over her face. I pulled in the gear and drove away from Bobby's house.

**Arizona POV**

"Shit! She's definitely not sober and she's driving the fucking car to God knows where!"

I started to panic. Dakota was everything for me, I really didn't want anything to happen to her. I looked at Bobby.

"Give me your car keys." I said, making Bobby snort and shake his head.

"Ask Dean for a ride."

I glared at him and then looked at Dean.

"Please, pretty please, with cherry on top. Help me stop her."

Dean just smirked towards me and took out his car key.

"Sure, let's go."

I ran after Dean as he walked with long steps to his Impala. We got inside the car and he started to drive after Dakota.

"Any idea to where she might go?" Dean asked and glanced over at me.

"Dunno. The bar maybe?" I said and raised the volume to his radio, "Oh, Metallica. They're good."

"I know. Otherwise I wouldn't be playing that. So, you and your sister's pretty close, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about this. Dakota can be a little… well, you probably understand."

"I guess she's a bit like myself." Dean chuckled, "Wow, for a drunk woman she surely drives fast."

"She probably drives faster when she's drunk. Damnit, Dakota, answer the fucking phone." I said, trying to call her for the umpteenth time.

"So, she's been especially difficult these last two days?"

"Yeah, it's like she hears voices or something, sometimes she's asking me about what I said, when I didn't say a word, and she's been really paranoid, more that usual."

"It's two days since I was brought back." Dean muttered, "I'm not saying that it has anything to do with it, I'm just mentioning it. Who's Rose?"

"She was a friend of ours. She got killed by a ghoul three weeks ago. Dakota blames herself." I said and sighed in relief when we saw the rear lamps on the Nova, "Thank God."

**Dakota POV**

I pulled over and got out of the car, leaning back against it and looking at Arizona and Dean as they got out of the Impala.

"What the hell are you thinking with?" Zona asked me, harshly, while she walked up to me.

"I'm not drunk."

"Yeah, right. You staggered and stumbled when I got you to bed."

I sighed deeply, glanced over at Dean, who leaned against his car and then I opened the car door again, bringing out my iPod and my jacket.

"I'll walk. Drive her home safely, Zona."

Arizona just stared at me, with an open mouth, not believing the words that just came out of my mouth.

"Say what?"

"You heard me."

Arizona sighed and walked up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Dakota, why are you doing this? You can't beat yourself up over this. It wasn't your fault."

"You don't get it, Zona. I was responsible for Rose. She was injured. I shouldn't have let her…" I let out a frustrated sound and then looked Arizona straight in the eye, "I'm over it. Are you? You haven't even tried to let your feelings out. Here I've been doing all sort of crazy things and I haven't even seen you shed a tear until today. At least I'm doing something."

"You're hiding your feelings as much as I am, Dakota. And I've been crying myself to sleep these past weeks, but you haven't seen that since you've been out doing whatever."

"You know what? Take the car, drive back to Bobby's, let me stay behind talking to Hellboy here."

Arizona nodded, got inside the car and drove away. I walked up to Dean and stood beside him, leaning against the car's trunk. Dean raised his eyebrows towards me and looked a bit confused.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said and looked at him, "Just wanted Zona out of here. Listen, I'll walk, you just drive your pretty ass out of here, okay?"

"I don't know." Dean said skeptically.

"I'm an adult. I can handle myself. I've been hunting since I was twelve, training since I was five. I'm sure I can handle a walk to Bobby's."

"Okay. You have any weapons with you?"

"Yeah. Just go."

Dean got inside his car and drove away. I sighed deeply and started to walk.

**Arizona POV**

I got back to Bobby's and walked inside. Bobby glanced over at me from the kitchen and then continued cooking.

"How is she?"

"I don't know. She's acting so weird."

"Where is she?"

"She wanted to talk to Dean."

"Why?" Sam asked from the kitchen table.

"You tell me." I answered and sat down opposite him, "She doesn't like to talk to people at all. She almost never talks to me."

I looked out of the window when Dean's car showed up and parked outside. I sighed deeply when I saw that Dakota wasn't with him. Dean walked inside and sat down next to Sam.

"Where is she?" I asked when Dean didn't say a word.

He looked at me and scratched the back of his head.

"She wanted to walk."

"What did she say to you?"

"Nothing. She just wanted you to go. But I wouldn't worry. She seems like someone who can take care of herself."

"The dinner is ready." Bobby said and the four of us started to eat.

**Dakota POV**

I watched the Nova as it slowed down and stopped beside me. Arizona rolled down the window and looked at me.

"We're going to Pamela's. Get in the car." she said and rolled up the window.

I had seen Bobby in the front seat next to Arizona, so I opened the door to the backseats and got in. Arizona started to drive and I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes.

"I think I and Dakota will stay in the motel while you talk to Pam." Arizona told Bobby.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Bobby said.

We got to the motel and then I let Bobby borrow my car to get himself to Pamela. The Winchesters got one room, Arizona and I one and Bobby had a room for himself. Bobby and the brothers left and Arizona and I stayed in our room. Arizona took a shower while I sat by the TV and zapped through the channels. Arizona got out from the bathroom and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked and plopped down next to me.

"Nothing." I muttered and settled down in watching a show about Egypt.

"I know you, Dakota. You're not okay. It has to be about more than just Rose."

"It's everything that have happened to us during these last years. If I hadn't been so damn stubborn when mom and dad told me to go inside they would still be alive. If I hadn't gone inside the haunted house Texas would still be alive and Lou would still be with us. If I hadn't let Rose be by herself she would still be alive. And, on top of that I'm hearing voices. I know about Sam and Dean because of the voices, well, that and that I've met John once."

"Voices?"

"Yeah. The first time I heard them was two days ago; "Dean Winchester is saved." I mean, this is going way over strange, even for us. And, the voices said that Sam has demon blood in him, and that they doesn't like him at all." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "You know what, just forget it. I'm going to bed."

**Arizona POV**

I jumped when someone knocked on the door to the motel room. I glanced over at Dakota and saw her sound asleep, so I got up, unlocked the door and peeked outside, seeing Sam and Dean. I smiled.

"Hi." I said and walked outside, "Dakota is sleeping."

The brothers nodded and then the three of us walked over to their room. I sat down on one of the bed and looked at Sam and Dean. They didn't look happy.

"How did it go? Where's Bobby?"

"Bobby's at the hospital with Pamela." Sam said.

"What?"

"She did a seans. Trying to get a peek on the thing that raised me. She got a name and a warning, and then her eyes burned out." Dean said.

"Wow… Is she okay?"

"Don't know. She's probably going to be blind though." Sam said.

"What was the name?" I asked.

"Castiel." Dean said, "Heard it before?"

I shook my head.

"No, maybe Dakota heard something. I dunno." I said and put my elbows on my knees and laid my head on my hands, "Poor Pamela."

There was a knock on the door and then Dakota walked inside. Dakota sat down next to me and looked very tired. She rubbed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes again.

"Castiel." I said and looked at Dakota, who snapped her eyes open, "Ring any bells?"

"You've heard that name before." Dean said.

Dakota closed her eyes again and shook her head.

"Nope. Never ever."

"Dakota, we all saw how you reacted when you heard the name." Sam said, "No idea denying it."

Dakota opened her eyes and glared at Sam.

"I haven't heard that name before." she muttered and then closed her eyes again.

"Dakota…" I said.

"No, Zona." Dakota said and sighed deeply, sitting up and opening her eyes, "Just, don't."

"Just tell us what he is." Dean said.

"I don't know what he is." Dakota said, "I have no idea."

"But you've heard the name?" Sam asked.

Dakota buried her face in her hands and sighed.

"Yeah."

"Where?"

She looked up and then stood up, flattening down her t-shirt.

"Don't remember. I'll go to bed now." Dakota said and quickly walked out of the room.

**Dakota POV**

In the middle of the night there were a knock on the door, waking Arizona up. I was already awake, having heard some strange voice inside my head. I grabbed my gun that I had under my pillow and walked up to the door, opening it a little. Seeing Bobby looking at me, I lowered the gun and looked back at him with a questionable look.

"Yeah?"

"Come, we're leaving." Bobby said.

Arizona and I quickly got dressed and then walked out on the parking lot. We got inside the Nova, together with Dean and Bobby. I let Bobby drive and got inside the back with Zona.

After driving for a little while, Bobby told us what had happened. Apparently some glass and a strange sound had made him wanting to leave, since Dean had been in the middle of it, even starting to bleed from his ears. He thought it was the same thing that had dragged Dean out from Hell.

"How you doing, kid?" Bobby asked, glancing over at Dean.

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head… peachy." Dean said and called Sam, who had left with the Impala, "What are you doing? … In my car? … Well, Bobby's back. We're taking the girls to grab a beer. … Done. I'll catch you later." Dean hung up.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby asked.

"He'd just try to stop us." Dean said.

"From what?" both Bobby and I asked at the same time.

"Summoning this thing. It's time we face it head on."

"You can't be serious."

"As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby."

"We don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything."

"An angel." Arizona said, with a smile on her lips, making me roll my eyes.

"They don't exist, stupid." I muttered to her.

"So then we gotta be ready for anything." Dean said and pulled out a knife, "We got the bigtime magic knife, Dakota got an arsenal in the trunk."

"This is a bad idea."

"Couldn't agree more." Dean and I said at the same time, and then he continued, "But what other choice do we have?"

"We could choose life." Bobby said with a matter-of-fact voice.

"Whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right? Well, I got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand."

"And then you have to drag our asses into the whole thing?" I asked and raised an eyebrow, "Very gentleman of you."

"Dean, we could use Sam for this."

"No, he's better off where he is."

"I don't like this any more than any of you, but I agree with Dean. Together we know all the demon traps in the world, if it is a demon, and not an angel, as I believe, then it shouldn't be able to go anywhere near us." Arizona said.

"Angels don't exist." Dean said.

"It's the only thing I've heard about that can drag one out from Hell."

"Whatever." I muttered and looked out of the window, I didn't look forward to die.

**Arizona POV**

We got to an abandoned barn and started to paint different Devil's traps all over the thing. Bobby and I had just finished when Dakota and Dean had finished carrying weapons of all kinds to the barn.

"It's a hell of an art project you got going there." Dean said.

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe." Bobby said, "How you doing?"

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, the knife. We're pretty much set to catch anything I've ever heard of."

"This is still a bad idea." Bobby said and shook his head.

"Yeah, what if it is something we never heard about?" Dakota asked, while loading a gun.

"Yeah, Bobby, Dakota, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?"

Bobby started the ritual that was going to summon the thing, while the rest of us sat down, waiting. Dean sat down next to me on the table. When Bobby was finished he sat down next to Dakota, shotgun in both their hands, waiting. We had waited for almost twenty minutes when Dean started to feel itchy.

"Sure you did the ritual right?" he asked Bobby, who only looked at him, "Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?"

Right after that the wind caught the roof, what started to move and make loud sounds in the whole barn. I saw Dakota grab her shotgun closer and look around. Both Bobby and Dean stood up and looked towards the big door. I stood slightly behind Dean, peeking at the door.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Dean said, right when the lamps started to explode and the door to the barn opened.

"That's not just the wind." Dakota said.

Dakota, Bobby and Dean raised their guns towards the man who walked inside. He didn't look very tall, sure he was taller than both me and Dakota, but shorter than Dean and Bobby. He was wearing a suit, with a beige trench coat over it. His hair was ruffled and his skin tanned. Even from the distance we were from him, I could see that his eyes were blue.

I glanced over at Dakota, who lowered her gun with a shocked expression, making me furrow my brows. The man started to walk through the Devil's traps and then Bobby and Dean started to shoot him. When nothing happened, they looked at each other, and me and Dakota, and then Dean grabbed the knife and Bobby an iron pipe. The man walked up to us all, first looking at Dakota and then at Dean.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." the man said.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Dean said and then stabbed the man with the knife and yet nothing happened.

Dean looked at the man, shocked, while the man pulled the knife out. Dean threw Bobby a panicked look and the old man then tried to hit the man with the pipe, but the man grabbed the pipe and turned towards Bobby. He put two fingers at Bobby's forehead and Bobby slipped to the floor, unconscious.

Dean looked at me and Dakota, while the man walked up to me. I looked at him with big eyes, swallowing hard. I felt the man's fingers on my forehead and then everything went black.

**Dakota POV**

When I saw the man making Arizona fall to the ground I snapped out of it. I raised the shotgun, and was just about to pull the trigger at his head when I heard a voice inside my head.

"_You're not going crazy, Dakota. Everything is going to be all right. I'm only going to talk to Dean. Your sister and Bobby is going to be fine. Please, leave us. Trust me, I'm Castiel, an angel of the Lord._"

I felt my eye twitch and then lowered my gun. I looked at Dean, who looked at me with big, panicked eyes, and then I turned around and left the barn. I sat down on the hood of my car, waiting for Dean and Castiel to be ready.

I bit my lower lip when I heard thunder. How the hell could I leave my sister with that man? He could be a demon for all I knew. Some powerful demon, who was very good at lying and twisting with peoples minds. I stood up and started to pace around the car. I kept throwing nervous looks at the barn, not really knowing what the hell was going on.

About fifteen minutes after I left the barn I saw Castiel walk out of it. He looked at me and gave me an almost non-existent nod. Then he was gone. Just poof. Gone. I pulled myself together and then ran to the barn. I walked inside, just in time to see Bobby and Arizona slowly getting up. I ran up to Bobby, seeing Dean was already helping Arizona. I helped him up.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

Bobby nodded and then looked at Dean.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"It was an angel." I said and looked at Arizona, who suddenly looked really happy.

"I told you so!" she said.

"No, he wasn't an angel. He was some demon. I don't know." Dean said.

"Well, let's get our asses back home, before something else happens." Bobby said, "We'll discuss this later."


	3. Alone We Fall

**Alone We Fall**

**September 19th, New Orleans, California**

It was a hot, sunny day in a very nice neighborhood in New Orleans. A brand new, black Mercedes drove up to one of the beautiful houses and parked and woman got out of it.

She was pretty short, around 5'6", with nice curves, shoulder-long, curly, blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a black pen skirt with high waist, a silky, purple blouse and a pair of purple, high-heeled shoes.

She grabbed her black purse, locked the car and then walked to the house. She unlocked the door and walked inside. She left the keys on a small table in the hallway and then walked into the kitchen.

"Paul, I'm home." she said loudly to let her husband know that she was home early.

She took a glass of water and drank, and then walked upstairs to her bedroom. She opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her husband in bed with another woman. She stared at the two of them as they quickly jumped off each other and looked at her. Her husband scratched the back of his head and looked at her apologetically.

"Lois." he said, which was enough for the woman to snap out of the staring and slam the door close.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she walked into the walk-in closet and started to pack clothes. She sobbed at angrily wiped away the tears. Her husband walked up to her and she turned around and glared at him.

"Lois, I'm so sorry." he said.

Lois shook her head and continued packing. She didn't pack any of her fancy clothes, only jeans, tee shirts, hoodies and sneakers.

"Lois, please."

"No, Paul." Lois said and zipped her bag close, "Don't even try. I'm calling my lawyer and we're getting a divorce and then you can bang that chick as often as you want." she said, trying not to cry.

"Where are you going?"

Lois stood up straight and started to open a safe.

"To my sisters." she said and opened the safe.

"Holy crap!" Paul said when Lois started to pack down guns and knives in another bag, "What the hell, Lois?!"

Lois looked at Paul as she zipped that bag.

"You have your secrets. I have mine." she said, grabbed the bags and pushed past Paul, "And it's Lou, not Lois."

"Come on, Lois."

Lou didn't listen at Paul. She walked downstairs, grabbed her car keys and got out to the car. She threw her bags in the trunk, got inside the car and drove off. The tears started to fall again and she hit her hand on the steering wheel.

"Damnit!"

Lou sat in a motel room that night, looking at her laptop. She had decided to go to her Godfather and then try to find her sisters. She was going back to her old life and she really didn't want to, but she felt that she had to.

She sighed deeply and lay down on the bed that she had been sitting on. Her life was falling apart, again. She picked up her cell phone from the nightstand and dialed the number to her lawyer.

"_Harker, Connor and Wilson. This is Amanda Wilson speaking_."

"Amanda. This is Lou Connor."

"_Hi, Lou. What's up_?"

"I'm getting a divorce and I want you to handle it."

"_A divorce? But, Lou_?"

"He cheated on me."

"_Oh… I'm sorry_."

"No, it's okay. I'm getting out of town for a while, but you can reach me on the phone. Oh, and I quit."

"_You quit? You can't quit. You're the Connor in Harker, Connor and Wilson_."

"You don't think I already know that? I quit. I guess it's just Harker and Wilson now."

"_Where are you going_?"

"Can't tell you."

"_Oh, okay… Well, I'll get into the divorce then. You know that you have to sign and stuff, right_?"

"Yeah, call me when it's time to do that and I'll show up then."

"_Okay. Well, I guess I see you later_."

"Yeah. Bye."

Lou hung up and sighed. She couldn't believe that Paul had cheated on her. She thought that they had been happy, but apparently not.

"Damn." she said and thought about what her sisters would say, "They're going to kill me."

Two days later Lou drove up on the gravy road to her Godfather's house. She frowned when she saw the two, shiny, classic cars. A black '67 Chevy Impala and a blue '71 Chevy Nova. They were there.

"Damnit." Lou muttered and parked her black '08 Mercedes next to the Nova.

She got out and flattened down her black tank top and her blue jeans. She sighed and looked down at her white tennis shoes. She took a deep breath and walked over to the door and knocked. She waited for three minutes and then a tall guy with shaggy hair opened the door. Lou's eyes widened and she opened her mouth a little in surprise.

"Oh, eh… hi?" she said, "Is Bobby home?"

"Who are you?" the guy asked.

"Lou."

"Bobby? You know someone named Lou?"

"Throw holy water at her!" Lou heard Bobby shout.

"Great." Lou muttered and looked at the guy, "Do it."

The guy threw some holy water at Lou and she wiped it away from her face.

"Perfect. Can I go in now?"

The guy moved aside and Lou walked in. She looked around at the house, thinking that it had gotten old. She followed the guy to the kitchen where Bobby sat, together with another guy and her two sisters. Lou stopped in the doorway and looked at Dakota and Arizona, who looked shocked to say the least.

"Damn, I though he was kidding." Dakota muttered and looked away from Lou.

Arizona got up and jumped into Lou's arms, almost crushing her in a hug.

"Oh, my God. I'm so happy that you're here!"

"Sorry, but who is she?" Dean asked.

"That's Louisiana. Lou, this is Sam and Dean Winchester." Bobby said and smiled, "I'm glad to see you again, kid."

Lou pulled away from Arizona and pulled her hand through her hair and sighed.

"Can I stay here for a while, Bobby?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course. What happened?"

"Nothing." Lou said, trying to keep the tears from falling, "I'm tired. Where can I…?"

"Know what? We found an angel." Arizona said, making Lou look at her surprised.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. We summoned an angel yesterday. His name is Castiel, but he like put me down to sleep, so I couldn't hear what he told Dean, though."

Lou raised her eyebrows in question.

"Yeah." Arizona said and nodded her head enthusiastically, "He pulled Dean out from Hell."

Lou looked over at Dean. He didn't look that convinced that it really was an angel.

"Sure it's an angel and not a demon? You know how they lie." Lou said and looked at Arizona.

"He walked right through all the traps we made, the iron didn't do anything and neither did the knife that Dean has that kills demons."

Lou nodded and looked at Dakota, who still didn't look at her. She looked into Arizona's eyes and nodded towards Dakota. Arizona's smile faltered.

"She's beating herself up. Rose died three weeks ago and she blames herself."

Lou sighed.

"Right."

"Are you a hunter as well?" Sam asked.

Lou shook her head.

"No, I stopped hunting six years ago."

"Yeah, what happened with you?" Arizona asked, "Come, sit down."

Lou reluctantly sat down by the kitchen table. She tried to ignore the look she got from Arizona, and she tried to ignore the fact that Dakota didn't seem like she wanted to see her again.

"So, what did you do after you left?" Arizona asked.

"I went to college, graduated law school, went to Europe, met a guy, got married, started a law firm with some friends, got cheated on, and here I am."

"Wow… I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No, it's all right."

"So, you had a normal life?" Bobby asked, "You didn't miss the life as a hunter? Let me see your bags."

Lou snorted.

"Yeah, I still carry weapons. Precaution. You never know if you bump into a ghost or worse. And, yeah, I missed it, but not enough to return."

"What a fancy car you got there." Bobby said and looked out of the window.

"Yeah. Fancy lawyers got to have fancy cars." Lou muttered.

"Weren't you tired?" Bobby asked.

"Not anymore." Lou said and noticed the strange look Bobby gave her, "Hey, you've met an angel. That simply woke me up."

Dakota stood up and looked at Lou.

"You got to be kidding me." she said and shook her head, "Here you come, after six fucking years and think that everything will go back to normal?"

"No, I don't think that everything will go back to normal. How could it possible go back? Tex is dead. Without him things can't be normal again."

"Yeah? What a sister you have been. You totally get the sister of the year award. You left me alone with Zona. I was eighteen and you believed that I could take care of a twelve year old? Sure, I had Rose, but still, we're your sisters. You was supposed to take care of us and you just left? Who does that?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Lou said and stood up, "But don't come and tell me that I'm the bad guy here. Tex was my twin. We could practically read each others minds. I fell apart. I couldn't let you see that."

"I'm sorry I killed him." Dakota snapped, "Confess. It was because of me you left."

"No! I never blamed you. It was my fault. That's why I left." Lou said, the tears starting to fall, "It was my fault."

"What? How?" Dakota demanded and walked up in Lou's face, "Tell me!"

"He died because we started to fight. He lost focus." Lou's chin shook and the tears ran down her face.

She sat down and started to sob violently. She hadn't thought about Tex in six years, she had suppressed the memories of him, but now they came back, all of them.

Dakota looked at her with a shocked expression. Bobby stared, not knowing what to believe, and Arizona was crying silently, her back towards the others. The Winchesters looked at the sisters, trying to figure them out. Dakota walked out of the kitchen with quick steps.

"Well, let's research about angels, shall we?" Sam asked, trying to get everyone on different thoughts.

"Yeah, let's do that." Bobby said and walked out of the kitchen, to get some books.


	4. Dead Memories

**Dead Memories**

**_May 16th__, 2002, Minnesota_**

_Seventeen year old Dakota Sullivan sat on the couch in the crappy motel room, beside her little sister Arizona. She glared at the TV, waiting for her older siblings and their friend to come back from researching about a haunted house. _

_Dakota was old enough to help with every hunt, not only the easy ones, no matter what her older siblings thought, she was ready to hunt, damn, she had been practicing in the ways of hunting for thirteen years. _

_Arizona could handle herself at home, but, no, Texas and Louisiana thought that Dakota should be babysitting. Dakota growled, making Arizona look at her._

"_What's wrong?" she asked._

"_Nothing." Dakota answered and sighed deeply._

"_You want to hunt, huh?"_

"_Yeah. I mean, damn, I'm old enough. You're old enough to stay alone. They even let Rose hunt with them, and she's only been with us for seven months."_

_Just then the two girls heard the Chevy Nova parking outside the room. Soon their two older siblings and their brother's girlfriend walked inside the room. _

_Texas Sullivan was 21 years old, tall and muscular, with short, blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. He was wearing a pair of blue, beat up jeans, a pair of broken, dirty, white sneakers and a black Metallica t-shirt. _

_Louisiana Sullivan was Texas' twin sister. She was pretty short, slim, but curvy, with long, sun-bleached, curly, blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a pair of black converse and a white tank top. _

_Rose Wilson was Texas' girlfriend. She was tall and slender, with long, wavy, brown hair and big, brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top with a green shirt over it, obviously Texas' shirt, and a pair of black sneakers._

_The three of them looked at the two younger sisters and started to pull out guns from their bags._

"_Well?" Dakota asked._

_Texas looked up at her and wrinkled his nose._

"_I don't know. Maybe you should stay behind this time as well, Ota. Rose will stay behind."_

"_But, Tex!" Dakota whined._

"_No. It's too dangerous for someone without any experience." Lou said calmly without taking her eyes from the guns._

"_Oh, come on. I have experience, you've let me hunt since I was twelve, I think I can handle cases that are a little harder. Even Zona thinks that she can stay alone."_

_Texas and Louisiana looked at each other. Lou sighed and nodded. Texas looked at Dakota, who was smiling really big._

"_Okay, but, you have to listen to everything we say."_

"_Yes, yes, yes! Thanks!"_

"_Zona, you think you'll be okay?" Lou asked._

" _Yeah, I'll salt the exits when you leave. And I'll have Rose here."_

"_Okay, change, Ota. We're leaving in fifteen minutes." Texas said, making Dakota skip over to the bathroom._

_Dakota changed from her pj's into a pair of snug, black jeans, a black, tight, AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of black converse, and then she walked out of the bathroom. Texas and Louisiana glanced over at her and Louisiana continued packing the right guns._

"_Okay, so the ghosts are Richard and Peter Hopper. Their bodies were never found, so we believe that they are inside the house somewhere. We're going to search for a secret room. We won't split up, and if we get separated and get alone we'll go outside the house and wait for the others. No one walks around alone inside the house." Texas told Dakota, who nodded._

"_I've done this before, Tex. I'll be fine." Dakota said and grabbed one of the shotguns and loaded it with rock salt._

"_Yeah, you've done easy missions, nothing like this." Louisiana said and glanced over at Dakota, "This are really vengeful spirits, they have killed a lot of people. If we notice that you don't do a good job, we'll throw you out. Got it?"_

"_Yeah, Lou. I got it." Dakota muttered and rolled her eyes towards Arizona, who giggled._

_Louisiana stood up and looked hard at Dakota._

"_This isn't the usual fun game. This is an actual murderous spirit, and not only one, but two. I personally don't think that you're ready, but I'm sick and tired of your nagging."_

"_Easy now, girls." Texas said with a laugh, "Lou, I think it's time to let Dakota help us more. And Ota, don't take this too lightly. It's really dangerous. Oh, and Zona, you know who to call if we don't show up after 24 hours."_

"_Yeah, Bobby."_

"_Good. Okay, let's head out."_

_The three siblings got to the haunted house half an hour later. They got out of the car and took out all their weapons. Dakota loaded her shotgun and felt inside her pockets, to make sure she had enough rock salt. She looked at the twins and saw them doing the same, and then they started to walk towards the house. _

_Dakota could practically hear her own heart beating in anticipation. She loved hunting, it was the greatest rush a girl could have, even better than sex. Texas picked the lock and then the three of them walked inside. Dakota started to walk quickly, looking around, trying to see the ghosts so that she could blow them away._

"_Dakota!" she didn't hear her brother calling after her in a hushed tone, she just kept going._

"_I knew it." Louisiana said through clenched teeth, "She's way too young and rushed."_

"_We were only sixteen when we started. We were rushed then, we never thought about what we did, we just did it." Texas said, even though he was annoyed that his little sister didn't listen at him._

"_That stupid…" Louisiana muttered, "We shouldn't have brought her."_

"_Give her a shot. She won't learn if we never bring her."_

"_Tex, we can't bring her if she won't listen to us." Louisiana snapped, trying to find the secret room._

"_Come on, Lou. Don't be so harsh."_

"_Harsh!? We told her that she wouldn't run off. We told her that we would stick together. Did she listen? No!"_

"_I can't believe you." Tex said, slamming down his gun on the floor, glaring at Louisiana, "Whenever we do something wrong you don't say a word about it, but as soon as Dakota or Arizona do something the complaining never stops. Please, Lou, explain that for me."_

"_We are the ones that should protect them, Tex. We shouldn't let them do anything dangerous until they are ready. I don't want them to die, God damnit!"_

"_If that's the case you should teach them more instead of just pointing out their flaws!"_

"_Fuck you!"_

"_No, fuck…!"_

_Louisiana screamed as Texas chest was pierced by a sword that had been hanging on the wall._

"_Tex!" she screamed and ran up to her twin brother who lay down on the floor, bleeding to death, "Oh, my God. Tex, please, please, don't die. Please!"_

_Louisiana heard a scraping sound and slowly looked up with tear-filled eyes, only to see the ghosts smirking at her. She sobbed and hugged Texas' body closer to her, not even thinking about the shotguns that laid beside her. _

_She screamed as one of the ghosts pushed his hand in her chest and squeezed her heart. Suddenly the ghosts disappeared in a light of blue. Dakota came inside the room, smiling like a maniac until she saw Texas dead body._

"_Oh, my God." she said quietly, "Oh, no."_


	5. We Are Broken

**We Are Broken**

**September 21st, 2008**

**Arizona POV**

I sat down next to Dean on the couch and started to read through the books Bobby had gotten to us. Dakota had followed Sam to the store to get some pie and chips for Dean.

I glanced over at Louisiana, who sat next to Bobby, talking silently and reading through some book. She had decided to help us the best she could during her time at Bobby's, much to Dakota's dismay.

"You know anything about angels, Louisiana?" Dean asked and glanced over at my sister.

"No, nothing. Oh, but please, call me Lou. Louisiana is so long."

"Okay. Yeah, sure." Dean said and threw a quick smile to Lou.

I threw the book I had read in the pile with book without information, which were everyone so far.

"This is useless." I said and sighed deeply, "I'll go and get myself a coke. Anyone wants anything?"

Everyone shook their heads and I walked away to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed one of the cokes that I had bought and then closed the fridge. I turned around and let out a small scream when Dean was standing close behind me.

"Oops, sorry." he said and smirked a little.

I put my hand over my heart and grinned.

"Damnit, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked in a joking tone.

"Nah, I wouldn't want you to die before it's your time."

"Gee, thanks. Are you getting anything? Because I asked, but you shook your head."

"Well, I changed my mind. I need a beer."

I moved aside a little, just enough for Dean to take his beer. He opened it and took a sip, without taking his eyes from me. I started to blush. Damn, those eyes were sexy.

"You know, Zona." he said, making me smile when I heard him use my nickname, "I think it's good that you and your sisters are helping us out. And I think that Sam are starting to dig Dakota a little." he said and wiggled his eyebrows, making me giggle.

"Yeah? Well, Dakota has taken an interest in both of you. She's a bit of a slut, I know that she's my sister, but I'm getting pretty tired of taking care of her."

"You and Sammy has pretty much in common. You both believe in angels, you both has to take care of your older siblings."

"Yeah, but you and Dakota are taking care of your younger siblings."

"That we do." Dean said and smiled, "I actually think that you're good for us. But, the relationship between Dakota and Lou might be a problem."

"They just need some time. Lou took care of us when our parents died. She and Tex were only sixteen years then, and they had to take care of a twelve-year-old and a six-year-old."

"One hell of a job they did. You turned out just great."

"Thanks." I said, blushed and pulled my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah." Dean said, winked and then left the kitchen.

**Dakota POV**

I watched as Sam handed over the groceries to Dean and then I walked into the kitchen, only to find Arizona leaning against the fridge, blushing. I smirked as I walked closer and watched her trying to regain her posture.

"My, my, my." I said and giggled a little, "Has someone gotten herself kissed?" I asked and raised one eyebrow.

Arizona shook her head.

"No." she said and smiled a little, "I don't know. I think he flirted a little, but I don't know."

"Aawn, damn." I said and leaned against the counter, "Poor girl."

"Oh, just shut up already." Arizona said and pushed away from the fridge, "It's not like something is going to happen between us. As you've said; having a boyfriend will only become a weakness."

"Yeah, if the boyfriend isn't a hunter. I mean, look at those two brothers, that's some fine ass, and they are really good hunters. Maybe the both of us can find something there."

"It's too early to tell now."

"Yeah, well, you can have Dean though. I'll take Sam."

Arizona giggled a little, and then her face became all serious, making me look at her with a questionable look.

"What do you think of Lou being here?" she asked, making me sigh deeply.

"I don't know. I mean, she could have called during these last six years, so that we would know that she was alive. All these years I thought that it was my fault that Tex died, and she made me believe that. I don't know. I guess I'm happy that she finally is back, but at the same time pissed."

I sighed and pulled my hand through my hair. Arizona nodded.

"I understand. Well, we should continue searching about information of angels."

I looked at Arizona as she left the room. I turned around so that my stomach was leaning against the counter. I buried my head in my hands and started to make small circles on my temples.

"Hey, Ota? Are you all right?"

I groaned when I heard Lou's nickname for me.

"It's Dakota, and I have a headache. Isn't that obvious?"

Lou walked up to me and leaned back against the counter with her back against it.

"I'm sorry for everything. I just couldn't face you, neither of you." she sighed, "I heard about Rose."

"Zona told you, huh?"

"Yeah. That wasn't your fault. You just did things like you've always done them. Rose knew the risks."

"So, you were married, huh?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Still am. That bastard."

"I'm sorry about that."

"I'm sorry I didn't invite the two of you to the wedding. You should have seen Paul's face when I didn't want to invite any of my family." Lou said and made a sound that sounded like something between a laugh and a sob.

I glanced over at her and saw that she had some tears falling down her cheek. I turned around again and looked down at my feet.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked, not really wanting to talk, but asking since she _is _my sister.

"Nah." Lou said and I sighed inwardly, "I'm not the talking person. You know that." she said and wiped away the tears, "I'm sorry. I don't know what's the matter with me."

"You got cheated on. Any normal girl would cry their eyes out for weeks."

"I guess. So, an angel? Did you see it? Did it put you to sleep as well?"

"Castiel." I muttered, "Yeah, I saw him. You're going to think I'm crazy, but I heard his voice inside my head, and he told me to go outside and wait, and that I shouldn't worry about Zona. And I trusted him. I'm an idiot. What if he had killed Zona and Dean and Bobby? I don't know what happened."

**Louisiana POV**

I sat alone in the living room, flipping through a book. The others had already gotten to bed, but I was stuck in the living room on the couch, and I didn't feel like sleeping, so I continued to read through the books.

I looked up when I heard somebody walk down the stairs. I smiled towards Sam as he made his way over to me and sat down next to me. He grabbed one of the books and started to read through it.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked and raised my eyebrow.

"No. You?"

"I haven't slept that good these last days."

"Understandable. I'm sorry to hear about your husband."

"Don't be. He's a jerk. I should have known from the moment I met him." I said and slammed the book close.

I grabbed another one and started to flip the pages. Sam looked at me apologetically, but didn't say anything. I sighed deeply.

"Sorry. It's just… I don't know…" I said.

"Yeah, you don't have to explain. I understand. So, did you know my father? John Winchester?"

"Ah, John. Yeah, I met him when I was twenty. We were on a hunt, the same hunt as him, and we bumped into each other. Damn, was he pissed over that we were there, but after a while he agreed in letting us join him. We met a couple of more times, but then my brother died and I left. I don't know if Ota and Zona met him after that."

"You know that he's dead, right?"

"He is?" I asked, shocked, "I had no idea about that."

"Yeah, he made a deal with a demon to save Dean."

"That's just horrible." I said and sighed as I put away the book, "I'm sorry."

"Actually. I'm glad that he died and not Dean."

I nodded. I got that. I would much rather have my siblings alive than my parents any day.

"Do you believe that Castiel is an angel?" Sam asked, making me look at him.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I believe in angels." I said, "Bobby told me about Dean's deal, and an angel is the only thing that can pull you out from the pit."

Sam looked relieved. He smiled and nodded.

"Dean doesn't believe in it, and he met the guy."

I laughed a little.

"Some people are narrow-minded. So, how long have you known my sisters?"

"Only two days. But so far I like them, and I think Dean does as well."

"I think that the feeling is mutual." I said with a smile, "I never saw them this happy before."

"Yeah? Well, they are great, that's for sure."

"Yeah, they are." I said and felt tears falling down my cheeks.

I wiped the tears away, but they just kept coming. Suddenly I felt strong arms around me, and I leaned against Sam and started to cry my eyes out.


	6. Haunted

**Forgot this; I don't own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

**Haunted**

**Arizona's POV**

**September 22nd, 2008**

I woke up early the next morning. I quietly got dressed, not to wake up Dakota, and then I walked downstairs. I looked at the couch in the living room and saw Sam and Louisiana sleeping on it, sitting, with her in his arms. I smiled and walked into the kitchen, where Bobby and Dean sat, drinking coffee, well, Bobby was using the phone too.

I sat down next to Dean and poured myself a cup of coffee, as I looked at Bobby, who looked frustrated. Dean nudged my side and I looked at him and mouthed 'what?'.

"Did you see Sammy and Lou?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said and smiled a little.

My smiled faltered when I remember what Dakota had said the day before. I stood up, winked towards Dean and then walked to the living room with quick steps. I started to shake Lou.

"Hey, Lou. Wake up." I whispered and she fluttered her eyes open.

I felt bad right away. I could see that she had cried herself to sleep. She rubbed her eyes and sat up straight, glancing over at Sam.

"What?" she asked with a hoarse voice.

"Breakfast." I said and smiled.

She nodded and got up at the same time as Sam woke up. I smiled towards the both of them and then walked back to the kitchen and sat down next to Dean and continued to drink my coffee. Bobby hang up and cursed.

"Damnit." he said and then left the kitchen.

I gave Dean a questionable look and he just shrugged his shoulders. Sam walked into the kitchen and sat down by the table and helped himself with some coffee.

"Slept well?" Dean asked with a wink, "Sammy, you dog."

"It was nothing like that." Sam said.

"Where did Lou go?" I asked.

"She went to the bathroom."

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You've only known her for a day." Dean said and smirked, "Was she good?"

"Dean!" I said and smacked him lightly on the shoulder, "That's my sister you're talking about."

"And we didn't do anything. I couldn't sleep, so I walked downstairs, and she was still awake, so we researched a little, and then she fell asleep on my shoulder." Sam explained, making Dean snicker a little.

"Yeah, right." he said and winked.

"Well, we still had our clothes on, right?" Lou asked as she walked inside the kitchen and sat down next to Sam, "Yeah, sure, we could have been dry humping, but then I think we would have fallen asleep laying down, don't you think?"

Dean didn't answer and I smiled towards Lou, who looked happier than yesterday, but there were still something missing. Her smile didn't reach her eyes, and the smile seemed forced. Suddenly I felt Dean's arm around my shoulders. I glanced over at him and then at Lou, who winked at me, making me blush.

"You know what? I think that Sammy and I should let you guys hunt with us."

Sam almost choked on his coffee.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah. You like them, and they seem to know a little something something about hunting. It couldn't hurt, could it?"

Dakota walked into the kitchen, wearing only a pair of black panties and a white tank top.

"Dakota!" I said, shocked over her clothes in front of the guys.

I glanced over at Dean, who just finished his overlook at Dakota, and then at Sam, who blushed a little after his. I giggled a little and hid my face in my hands. Lou snorted.

"You never learned how to put on clothes, huh?" she asked.

I looked up again, just in time to see Dakota flip the finger and then drink milk directly from the cartoon. Dean squeezed my shoulder, making me look at him. He nodded his head towards Sam. I looked at Sam again and smiled when I saw him look at Dakota's long legs and the little gap between the panties and the top. Bobby came downstairs and sighed when he saw Dakota.

"Dakota Renée Sullivan. Go upstairs and put on a pair of pants before Dean and Sam here gets a heart attack." he said.

Dakota rolled her eyes and put back the milk in the fridge and then walked out of the kitchen. She returned a couple of minutes later, wearing a pair of light-blue jeans that went down to her knees. She sat down next to Lou and absently played with a lock of her hair that hung from the ponytail. Bobby swore again when the person he was trying to call didn't answer.

"We have to go and see if she's okay." he said and stood up, "Let's go, all of us."

"We take my car." both Dean and Dakota said and then glared at each other.

"Well, we're six people. We have to take at least two cars." Lou said.

"Let's take three cars, if this show up to be something bad. Maybe we have to split up and check on the other hunters I can't get a hang of. I'll go with Lou." Bobby said and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"I have to change. I'll be right out." Lou said and ran out to the bathroom to change her clothes.

I and Dakota went out to her car, while the brothers took the Impala. Lou came out after a short while, wearing a pair of loose-fitting, blue jeans and a black t-shirt. She and Bobby took her Mercedes and then they drove off with the rest of us right after them.

**Dakota POV**

We got to Bobby's friend's house after two hours. After knocking, several times, Bobby picked the lock and then the six of us sneaked inside, shotguns in the air.

"Olivia?" Bobby asked, loudly.

We walked further inside, I had gotten up in front of Bobby, but I stopped dean in my tracks when I saw the mutilated body of Olivia. Bobby and the rest came to a stop beside me. Bobby walked out of the house after looking at the body for about five seconds.

"Bobby?" Dean called after him.

Lou followed Bobby outside, while Zona, I , Sam and Dean walked up to the body.

"Salt line." Sam noticed.

I looked at Arizona, and saw her pale face when she was looking at the body.

"Zona. Get out." I said and the poor girl did as told.

Sam kneeled down by the body and Dean walked up to Olivia's weapons, grabbing a EMF-meter.

"Olivia was rocking the EMF meter." Dean said.

"Spirit activity." Sam said.

"Yeah, on steroids. I've never seen a ghost do this to a person."

"There's a lot of things you've never seen, Winchester." I said and looked up when Bobby walked up to us.

"Bobby, you all right?" Dean asked.

"I called some hunters nearby." Bobby said.

"Good, we could use the help." Dean said.

"Except they ain't answering their phones either."

"Something's up, huh?"

"No shit, Sherlock." I muttered and walked up to Bobby, "We'll split up and go to see if they are all right. You go with Lou, I take Zona and the brothers go together."

We went outside, seeing my sisters standing by Lou's shiny Mercedes. Just before the six of us got in the cars, Bobby looked at me.

"By the way, Dakota. Happy birthday."

"Yeah, and what a birthday it is." I muttered and slammed the door after getting inside.

Louisiana POV

After checking out two houses, and almost hurled twice the times, we were finally moving towards Bobby's place again. I glanced over at Bobby, who looked deep in thought, when his phone rang.

"Bobby?" I said, making him look at me, "Your phone."

Bobby answered quickly after that.

"Dean?" he answered, listening for a couple of seconds, "We checked on Carl Bates and R.C. Adams. They've redecorated. In red. … I don't know. But until we find out, you guys get your asses to my place."

Bobby hung up and I glanced over at him.

"Dead?"

"Yeah."

"Have you talked to Ota and Zona yet?"

"No. I'll call them now." he said and called Dakota's phone, "How's it going?" he asked when she answered, "Yeah, same here. Get over to my place, as fast as you can. We're going to find out what's going on."

He hung up and looked at me. I pressed down the accelerator further down.

"I don't like this." I said, "I'm too much out of shape to be any help."

"No, not at all, Lou. You're doing fine."

I snorted.

"What a birthday for Ota, huh? This fucking life, it's not good for anyone."

"You're right. But at least we're saving people."

We got to Bobby's place not long after that. We quickly went inside. I went to shower, while Bobby was going to make something quick to eat. I stood in the shower, enjoying the hot water after seeing so much blood during one day. I wasn't used to the life as a hunter. It had been six years, and I had gotten out of shape, not used to blood, not used to demons, not used to ghosts.

I screamed when the water suddenly went ice-cold. I quickly turned the water off and grabbed a towel. It was freezing, my hole body got goosebumps, I saw the fog on the mirror turning into ice, my breath came out in white puffs.

"Shit." I said and quickly turned around, only to scream when I saw by dead brother Texas, standing there, glaring at me, "Tex…" I choked out when my voice felt hard to get out.

"Hello, sister." Tex said with an evil voice that didn't suit him at all.

"Texas…" I said, feeling tears streaming down my face, "I'm so, so sorry."

"Not sorry enough!"

Tex pushed me against the wall, my head smashing into the mirror. I cried out and kicked with my feet when Tex grabbed my throat, choking me. I grabbed an iron pipe beside the sink and succeeded in hitting him, making him disappear. I quickly pulled on a pair of black panties and a white tee shirt and then ran out of the bathroom.

"Bobby!" I yelled, "Bobby!!!"

Arizona POV

We got to Bobby's the next day, we had been driving non stop, only stopping for gas once. The Impala and the Mercedes were parked outside Bobby's house. We got out, just in time to see Bobby and Sam coming from the junk yard.

"Hey." I said and smiled towards them, however, the smile turned to a frown when I saw their upset faces, "What's going on?" I asked.

"We're being haunted." Sam said and then the four of us walked inside the house.

Dean game up to us.

"Meg." he said, "First Henriksen and now Meg."

"Did you see Lou?" Bobby asked.

Dean shook his head.

"No."

"Damnit." Bobby said.

We got to Bobby's living room, where Bobby started to flip through books.

"So they're all people we know?" Sam asked.

"Not just know. People we couldn't save." Dean answered.

"You haven't seen anything?" Bobby asked me and Dakota.

We both shook our heads. Dakota was trying to call Lou, but didn't get an answer.

"I saw something on Meg." Dean said, "Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?"

"I don't think so." Sam said and shook his head.

"Like a mark on her hand. Almost like a brand."

"I saw a mark too, on Henriksen."

"What did it look like?" Bobby asked.

"Paper?"

Bobby gave a piece of paper to Sam, who started to draw the mark. He showed it to Dean.

"That's it." Dean said and Sam showed it to Bobby.

"I may have seen this before." he said and gave it to me, while he grabbed some books, "We gotta move. Follow me."

"Okay. Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Someplace safe, you idiot."

We all got down to Bobby's basement where he tried to open an iron door. When it didn't move he furrowed his brows and opened a small hatch, where you could look inside.

"Lou!" he said, "Open up."

The door opened, reveling a very scared Lou, who was only wearing a pair of panties and a tee shirt. Her hair was ruffled, it looked like she had dried blood on her neck and she had a purple bruise around her throat. We all walked inside, looking at Lou with surprised looks. I walked up to her and was about to lay my hand on her shoulder when she flinched away.

"Lou? What's going on?" I asked, while the boys looked around the room.

Bobby told them about the room, while I tried to get in contact with Lou. Dakota looked out of place. I knew she was bad with the emotion things, so I didn't give her a hard time about it.

"Lou, what happened?" I asked again, trying to make her talk to me.

Lou was sitting down, hugging her legs tightly against her body, rocking back and forth.

"She saw someone." Dean said, "Probably."

"Who was it?" Bobby asked and got up to Lou, "Tell us."

Lou shook her head and started to cry.

"No, no, no, no." she started to mumble.

Bobby sighed and stood up.

"I'll try to find out what's going on. You try to get her talking." he said and sat down by a small desk.

Sam walked up to me and took off his jacket.

"Let me try." he said, making me go away from Lou.

I, Dakota and Dean started to make salt rounds. I kept watching Sam, who had hung his jacket over Lou's trembling form and then started to talk smoothly to her.

"Sam's a bit better at that then I am." Dean said, "I don't have the patience."

"We already know that, Winchester." Dakota said, "But don't worry, she'll be her usual self soon. She's just out of shape, not used to see ghosts, and when it is some ghost who she couldn't save, then I guess it's even worse."

I shook my head.

"No. Lou was always the tough one. It must have been someone she really got herself torn about."

I saw Sam pulling Lou into a hug and stroking her back. He glanced over at me and I walked up to them. Sam gently pulled away from Lou and I hugged her instead.

"She saw your brother." he said, "Be careful with her head, she might have glass there."

Dakota POV

Sam sat down beside me, giving me a sympathetic look, that I didn't understand.

"What?" I asked and glanced over at Lou, "Did she talk?"

"She said that she saw your brother." Sam said.

I clenched my jaw and continued with the salt rounds. It was quiet for a little while.

"This is why I can't get behind God." Dean suddenly said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people, that's how it is. And no rhyme or reason, just random, horrible, evil. I get it. Okay? I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself, you know? Why doesn't he help?"

Sam and Dean looked at Bobby, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I ain't touching this one with a 10-foot pole. Fount it."

"What?" Sam asked.

"The symbol you saw. The brand on the ghosts. Mark of the Witness."

"Witness?" Sam asked, "Witness to what?"

"The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts, they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They're like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them on purpose."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Do I look like I know?"

I glanced over at Arizona and Lou. They had pulled away from each other, and Lou looked beyond pissed. Which I was, by the way. Someone rose my brother, who was in agony. That someone was now on my 'to kill-list'.

"But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark. A brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called the Rising of the Witnesses. It figures into an ancient prophecy." Bobby said.

"Wait, wait." Dean said and stood up, "What book is that prophecy from?"

"Well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know. But long story short, Revelations. This is a sign, boys."

"A sign of what?" Sam, Dean, I and Arizona asked at the same time.

"The Apocalypse." Lou said hoarsely, looking at Bobby, who nodded.

"Apocalypse?" Dean asked.

"Yep." Bobby said.

"As in "apocalypse" apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?"

"That's the one. The Rise of the Witnesses is a mile marker."

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Road trip. Yeah, Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience, Bunny Ranch." Dean said.

"First thing first. How about we survive our friends out there?"

"Great. Any ideas, aside from staying in this room until Judgment Day?"

Lou now stood up and walked up to Bobby, grabbing the book. She nodded and pointed at something for Bobby to look at.

"It's a spell to send the witnessed back to rest." Bobby said and looked at Lou, "Should work."

"Should? Great." Sam said.

"If I translated correctly. I think I got everything we need here at the house."

"Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?" Dean asked.

"So you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden?" Bobby asked, "Spell's gotta be cast over an open fire."

"Fireplace in the library." Sam said.

"Bingo."

"It's just not as appealing as a ghost-proof panic room, you know?"

"What's the fun in that?" I asked, "We all need some thrill in our lives. But I think that we've already had our share a long time ago. You all right, sis?"

Lou looked at me, pulling Sam's jacket closer to her. She nodded at first, but then shook her head.

"No, not at all." she said and zipped the jacket up, "You won't be after seeing him as well."

We all gathered a couple of shotguns and salt rounds.

"Cover each other, and aim careful." Bobby said, "Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you."

"Don't you think you should stay behind, Lou?" I asked, making Lou glare angrily at me.

"Shouldn't you?"

"Girls!" Bobby said and then opened the door.

We all walked out of the room and towards the stairs. I gasped when I saw Texas sitting in the stairs, smirking towards us.

"Isn't it my two favorite girls in the world? If it wasn't for you two I would still be alive!"

"Tex?" I said quietly, "I'm so sorry for this." I said and then shot him.

Bobby laid a hand on my shoulder, before getting up the stairs. I bit my lower lip so hard that I drew blood. I wasn't going to cry. God damnit!

Louisiana POV

We got to Bobby's library shortly after Dakota shot Tex.

"Upstairs. Linen closet. Red hex box." Bobby told Sam, "It'll be heavy."

"Got it." Sam said and then ran upstairs, with Dakota after him.

I, Arizona and Dean started to make a salt circle around us.

"Bobby."

We all looked up and saw two, dirty girls standing by the salt line. Dean shot them.

"Kitchen." Bobby said with a little weaker voice than before, "Cutlery drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood."

"Opium?" Dean asked.

"Go."

Dean went and Arizona followed him. I looked at Bobby and tried to get the fire going.

"Bobby." the girls were back, "You walked right by us, while that monster ate us all up."

"You could have saved us."

I grabbed Bobby's shotgun and shot them. Then I continued with the fire.

"Lou, Lou, Lou." I stiffened when I heard Texas voice.

I had missed his voice so much, but this was not how I wanted to hear it again. The fire was burning and I stood up and looked at Texas.

"You thought you were protecting Arizona and Dakota, but look where they ended up. Huh? If you hadn't started that fight, I would still be alive and kicking, and been able to get them away from this life. Like mom and dad got Carolina out of our lives. But, no, you had to fight with me. You're a bad excuse for a sister."

The tears had started to fall when Bobby shot him.

"Don't let them talk! Just shoot them."

Suddenly the door to the kitchen closed.

"Dean!? Zona?" Bobby called.

"We're all right, Bobby. Keep working."

I held the shotgun tight, when I heard a gunshot from the kitchen. The sliding door opened and the Winchesters, Arizona and Dakota walked out and into the salt circle. Suddenly the windows blew open, leaving holes in the salt line.

The ghosts started to appear and we shot each and every one of them, until the ammo was out and the ghosts tried to hurt us one way or another. Suddenly one of the ghosts, Meg, had her hand through Bobby's body, not making him able to finish the spell.

I quickly ran up to the things he did. He gave me one Latin word, from where he had ended and I quickly finished the spell, while I watched my sisters and my new found friends try to keep the ghosts away from me. When I was done I threw the thing in the fire, making the ghosts disappear in a blue light.

I exhaled a breath I didn't knew I had been holding. I slipped down on the floor, burying my head in my hands. Dakota, Arizona, Dean and Sam looked at me with strange looks, while Bobby chuckled, painfully.

"See, you still got it, kid. I told you so."

I looked at Bobby.

"Damn you, Bobby." I cursed and stood up, "That was not funny. Not at all."

"How the hell did you know the words?" Dakota asked.

I sighed and looked at Bobby.

"Photographic memory." I said, "I just had to read the spell once and then I knew it."

"And the Latin still suits you perfectly." Bobby said and patted my back.

"I need to get another shower." I said, and bit my lower lip.

"Don't worry, Lou. We'll make sure nothing gets inside." Bobby said.


	7. Everything Burns

**Everything Burns**

**Arizona POV**

**September 30****th****, 2008**

I woke up in the morning when I heard Dakota's phone ring. I groggily opened my eyes and saw her reach for her phone.

"Yeah?" she answered, with a really tired voice, "Yeah. We just got back. … Yeah, sure. Carthage, Missouri? … Yeah, we'll meet you at the motel. Bye."

She hung up and got up from bed.

"Get up, sis. Sam just called and asked if we want to hunt with them. Come on."

We both got up and got dressed and then walked down to the kitchen, where Bobby and Lou were cleaning guns.

"Are you going out partying?" Dakota asked and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"We're going on a hunt in Tennessee." Lou said, "You want to come?"

"No, we're going to Missouri to hunt with Sam and Dean." Dakota said, "We're leaving right away. Good luck with your hunt."

"Yeah, be careful you two."

"Sure thing. Bye."

We left to the car and started to drive towards Missouri. I slept a couple of hours at first and then we changed drivers. By the time we got to Missouri I was sleeping again.

"We're here." Dakota said, making me wake up.

She was talking in the phone, probably with Sam or Dean. She hung up and got out of the car. I stretched and then followed her. We walked up to a motel room and the door was opened before we even reached it. I smiled towards Dean, who had opened the door.

"Hello, ladies." he said, "Come on in."

"What are we hunting?" Dakota asked and grabbed an already open bottle of beer and took a long sip.

"Don't really know yet. We got a call from an old friend who told us to look up a Jack Montgomery." Sam said.

"Okay. Have you found out any address?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, we're going now. You want to come?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said and smiled, "Stakeouts are the funniest thing in the world." I said sarcastically.

"We'll come with you." Dakota said.

"Maybe we should hide the beer, Sammy? If Travis comes." Dean said.

"Let's go." Sam said with a smile and then the four of us got inside Dean's car and drove away to Montgomery's house.

Sam and Dean had the binoculars and looked towards the big, fancy house.

"Well, you sure that's him?" Dean asked when they saw the man in one of the windows.

"Only Montgomery in town." Sam said.

"And we're looking for?"

"Travis said to keep an eye out for anything weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah."

"All right, well, yeah, I've seen big weird, little weird, weird with crazy on top. But this guy… Come on, this guy's boring."

"I don't know, Dean. Travis seemed pretty sure."

Dakota took Dean's binoculars and looked at the guy.

"Maybe the Travis guy is weird himself?" she said, "Wow, the man's hungry. Yuck, raw meat."

"Give me!" Dean said and took the binoculars from Dakota.

"I'd say that qualifies as weird." Sam said.

"Holy mother in Hell. That's just disgusting." Dakota said and shuddered.

"Okay, let's get back to the motel." Dean said and drove away from the Montgomery house.

We got back to the motel after a ten minutes drive. Dakota went to get herself and I a room, while I followed Sam and Dean to their room. Dean unlocked the door and walked inside. An older man sat by the table, drinking a beer.

"Travis!" Dean said, making the man put down the beer on the table, "See, Sam? Told you we should've hid the beer."

"Smartass." Travis said and stood up, "Get over here." he hugged Dean tightly, hitting Dean's back, "Oh, good to see you." he said and then hugged Sam, "Good to see you."

"You too, Travis." Sam and Dean said.

I silently closed the door behind me and leaned against the wall, smiling at the sight of the Winchesters hugging another man.

"Man, you got tall, kid." Travis told Sam, making them all laugh, "How long has it been?"

"Gotta be 10 years." Sam said.

"You still a…? Oh, what was is? A mathlete?"

"No."

"Yep, sure is." Dean said.

"Been too long, boys. I mean, look at you. Grown men. John would've been damn proud of you, sticking together like this."

"Yeah. No, we're as think as thieves. Nothing more important than family."

"Sorry I'm late for the dance." Travis said and sat down by the table, followed by Sam and Dean, "Thanks for helping out an old man. I'm a little short-handed." he said and showed his arm, that had a cast over it, then he noticed me, "Oh, look at this. Come here, sweetheart. Whose she?" he asked Sam and Dean, who looked over at me.

I walked up to the table and sat down on the empty chair, next to Sam.

"She's no ones." Dean said, while looking at me, "Arizona Sullivan. Her sister is getting a room for them now."

"Really? Sullivan? Is it Louisiana who's out there?" Travis asked, looking at me.

"No. Dakota." I said and smiled, "You know Lou?"

"I met her once. I knew your parents. Damn good people."

The door opened and Dakota walked inside, immediately giving Travis a look of suspicion.

"Dakota Sullivan." Dean said, "Zona's older sister."

"Yeah." Travis said.

Dakota walked over to the table, pushing me aside and taking my chair.

"Who are you?" she asked.

I sat down in Dakota's lap.

"I'm Travis. I knew your parents. And I met Louisiana and Texas once."

Dakota's eye twitched, but she didn't say anything.

"So, you track down Montgomery?" Travis asked Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, we found him at his home." Sam said.

"And?"

"He had a hell of a case of the munchies." Dean said, "Topped off with a burger that he forgot to cook."

"That's him, all right."

"What's him?" Dean asked.

"Boys and girls, we got a Rougarou on our hands."

"A Rougarou?" Dean asked, "Is that made-up? That sounds made-up."

"They're mean, nasty little suckers. Rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works."

"Well, that ain't this guy. He was wearing a cell phone on his belt." Dean said.

"He'll turn ugly soon enough." Travis said, "They start out human for all intents and purposes."

"They go through some kind of metamorphosis?" Sam asked.

"Yep, like a maggot turning into a blowfly. But most of all, they're hungry."

"Hungry for what?" Dean asked.

"At first, for everything. But then for long pig."

I furrowed my brows, long pig?

"Long pig?" Dean and Dakota asked at the same time.

"He means human flesh." Sam said.

"Why not saying so in the first place?" Dakota muttered.

"And that is my word of the day." Dean said.

"Hunger grows in until they can't fight it. Until they gotta take themselves a big, juicy chomp, and then it happens."

"What happens?" Sam asked.

"They transform completely, and fast. One bite's all it takes. Eyes, teeth, skin all turns. No going back either. They feed once, they're a monster forever. Jack's headed there on a bullet train."

"Well, how'd you find this guy if he's a walking, talking human?" Dean asked.

"It runs in his family." Travis answered.

"You mean…?"

"Killed his daddy back in '78. Son of a bitch mangled eight bodies before I put him down. Guy used to be a dentist. Cadillac. Trophy wife. Little did I know, pregnant trophy wife. She put the boy up for adoption. By the time I found out, he was long gone, lost in the system."

Dakota snorted.

"You mean to tell me you couldn't find someone?" Sam asked.

Travis sighed.

"I'm not sure I wanted to. The idea of hunting down some poor kid. I don't think I'd had the heart. No. I wanted to wait. Make damn sure I had the right man. Apparently I do."

"Well, what a nice little sob story. How about someone go after this Montgomery man, to see that he doesn't kill anyone?" Dakota asked, "Arizona?"

"No, she's way too young." Travis said.

"I'm not leaving her here with you." Dakota said and pushed me down from her lap and stood up, "I don't trust you one little bit."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll go." I said, "Car-keys, sis." I said and held out my hand.

Dakota wrinkled her nose, but took out the keys and gave them to me.

"One scratch and you'll do great in a meatloaf."

"Don't worry. I'll bring her back in one piece." I said and walked out of the room.

After watching his house for about ten minutes I saw Jack running outside. I started the car and followed him to a bar. I parked the car, looked at my reflection in the review window, grabbed a faked ID and got out of the car.

I flashed the ID to the bounty and then walked inside the bar. Jack sat by the bar, eating peanuts and nursing a whiskey. I sat down by the bar, a couple of chairs away from him and ordered a drink. I watched Jack eating all the peanuts and then gulping down the whiskey.

He ordered another one and asked for more peanuts. The man was hungry all right. A fat, drunk man walked up to me.

"Hi, beautiful." he slurred, "Come on. What are you drinking? It's my treat."

"No, thank you." I said, a little annoyed.

"Well, don't be like that. Have a drink with me."

I smiled sweetly.

"I'm waiting for someone." I said and hoped he'll get the idea.

"Okay, well, where is he?"

"Hey, douche bag."

I looked at Jack, who just had said that, with wide eyes.

"She doesn't wanna talk to you." Jack said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." the drunk man said.

Jack got up and started to walk towards us.

"I said… she doesn't wanna talk to you, you fat, sweaty dick. Now, leave her alone."

Jack and the drunk, fat man now stood nose to nose. I looked at them a little nervously, not really knowing what could happen, Jack being a Rougarou and all.

"You seriously wanna do this, guy?" the drunk man asked.

"You know, I really think I do."

The fat man took a swing at Jack, but Jack grabbed his hand and broke his wrist, reveling the bone. I screamed a little of chock and then looked at Jack, who was staring at the blood. Don't do it, don't do it. Jack ran out of the bar and I called 911 for the fat man. When I got out, Jack was gone.

**Dakota POV**

Travis had just told us how to kill a Rougarou, and now he, Dean and I were now making some fire throwers.

"So fire, huh?" Dean asked, probably to start a conversation in the awkward silence.

"The only way I found to kill these bastards, deep-fry them." Travis said.

"Well, that's gonna be horrible." Dean said, not sounding like he meant it, "That what you did to Jack's dad?"

"Aha."

The door to the motel opened and Sam walked inside, holding some papers.

"Not wasting any time, are you?" Sam asked as he walked up to the table.

"None to waste. The guy hulks out, we won't be finding bodies, just remains."

Sam sat down.

"Well, what if he doesn't hulk out? I did a little homework. I've been checking out the lore on Rougarous."

"What, my 30 years of experience not good enough for you?" Travis asked, making me roll my eyes.

"Damn, male pride." I said, "It's worth checking even though you "know" about them."

"I just wanted to be prepared." Sam said nervously, "I mean, not that you didn't…"

"Sam loves research." Dean said, "He does. He keeps it under his mattress right next to his K-Y. It's a sickness. It is."

"Look, everything you said checked out, of course. But I found a couple of interesting stories about people who have this Rougarou gene or whatever. See, they start to turn, but they never take the final step."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"See, if they never eat human flesh they don't fully transform."

"Go vegan, stay human?"

"Basically. Or, in this case, eat a lot of raw meat, just not…"

"Long pig." Dean butted in.

"Right."

We all looked at Travis, I found Sam's story convincing, he might be able to check himself, but Travis didn't seem as convinced.

"Good on you for the due diligence, Sam. But those are fairy tales." he said and stood up and walked across the room, "The fact is, every Rougarou I ever saw or heard of…" he said and poured himself a cup of coffee, "…took that bite."

"Okay, well, that doesn't mean that Jack will." Sam said and stood up, followed by Dean.

"So, what do we do? Sit and hope, and wait for a body count?"

"No, we talk to him. Explain what's happening. That way he can fight it." Sam said.

"Fight it?" Travis asked and laughed, "Are you kidding me? You ever been really hungry? I mean, haven't-eaten-in-days hungry?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Yeah. Right, then. So somebody slaps a big, juicy sirloin in front of you, you walking away? That's what we are to him now. Meat on legs. I'm sorry. I'm sure he's a stand-up guy. But it's pure, basic instinct. Everything in nature's gotta eat. You think he can stop himself because he's nice?"

"I don't know. But we're not gonna kill him unless he does something to get killed for." Sam said.

Just then did Arizona burst through the door, her white tee shirt all bloody.

"Zona? What the hell happened to you?" Dean asked.

"He's turning." Travis said, sounding both excited and pissed.

"No." Arizona said and shook her head, looking down at her shirt, "This isn't my blood or anything. Some fat, drunk man hit on me and Jack broke his wrist. I mean, like really broke it. The bone peaked out and everything. It was creepy, but he didn't take the bite."

"Where is he now?" Travis asked.

Arizona shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea, I lost him. I went back to his house, but he didn't show up. Well, I say, let's get some sleep, and a shower, yes, definitely a shower, and then we'll go and talk to him tomorrow, or something."

"Yeah, we have to talk to him. Explain."

"Right." Arizona said with a big smile on her lips, "Well, I'm gonna take a shower. The keys, Dakota?"

I threw her the keys to the room.

"Room 31. Make it fast."

"Sure. Cut off the mother hen, Dakota. It's not attractive."

Arizona left the room and I stood up. Travis was shaking his head.

"We're making a mistake. We should kill him right away. Didn't you hear? He snapped the wrist on someone, so that the bone showed? He's going to take that bite."

"Let's talk to him first." I said and left the room.

The next morning we woke up pretty early and got inside Dean's car and started to drive over to Jack's.

"We're gonna go have a little chat with this guy, which, you know… I'm down. I just wanna make sure, if push comes, you're gonna shove." Dean said, after a ten minutes drive.

"Meaning?" Sam asked.

"Odds are we're gonna have to burn this guy alive."

"This guy has a name and a wife."

"Yeah, who we're probably gonna make a widow, okay? You heard Travis. He's gonna turn. They always turn."

"Maybe he won't. Maybe he can fight it off." Sam said, getting pissed off I could tell.

"Maybe he can't. That's all I'm saying."

"All right. We'll just have to see, then, okay?"

"See, this is what I mean, Sam. You sure your emotions aren't getting in the way here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, nice dude, but he's got something evil inside him. Something in his blood. Maybe you can relate."

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"Stop the car, or I will."

"Damn, these fights are even worse than ours." I said to Arizona, who nodded.

Dean pulled over and the two brothers got out of the car.

"Wanna know why I've been lying to you? Because of crap like this." Sam said.

"Like what?"

"The way you talk to me. They way you look at me like I'm a freak."

"I do not."

"Even worse, like I'm an idiot. Like I don't know the difference between right and wrong. What?"

"Do you know the difference, Sam? I mean, you've kinda been strolling a dark road lately."

"You have no idea what I'm going through. None."

"Then enlighten me!"

"I've got demon blood in me, Dean. This disease pumping through my veins and I can't ever rip it out or scrub it clean. I'm a whole new level of freak. And I'm just trying to take this curse and make something good out of it. Because I have to."

The boys were quiet for a while. I got out of the car, looking at Arizona, telling her with my eyes to stay in the car.

"Guys?" I said, putting my hand on Dean's shoulder, making him snap out of it.

"Let's just go talk to the guy. I mean, Jack." he added when Sam looked at him, "Okay?"

We all got into the car again and drove to Jack's place. The rest of the drive were quiet and when we got there Dean told me and Arizona to stay in the car. Jack had seen Arizona and could probably be a little pissed seeing her. Arizona looked at me, after five minutes of quiet.

"What was the fight about? What dark roads?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't know. Maybe Sam's doing something with his psychic abilities. I don't know."

"Have you heard anything from the angels lately?"

I glared at Arizona. I didn't like the fact that I had angels conversing in my head.

"No." I said and then we were quiet until the boys came back.

Sam and Dean got in the car. Dean looked back at us.

"Okay, we're going to follow him during the day, see what happens, okay?"

"Sure thing." I said and smiled.

**Arizona POV**

We had been stalking Jack for a good couple of hours and now something seemed to happen. Jack had started to climb up a wall, to get to a girl, who was changing her clothes. Sam and Dean reached for the fire throwers.

"Damn it, Jack, no." Sam said and got out of the car.

"You two stay here in case…"

"He gets out. Got it." Dakota said and smiled sweetly towards Dean.

Dean and Sam ran inside the apartment building while Dakota and I looked at Jack. I grabbed Dean's binoculars and looked.

"He's leaving." I said and looked at Dakota with a smile on my lips, "He's fighting it."

"Great for him." Dakota said and called either Dean or Sam, "He's leaving."

She hung up right afterwards and we saw Sam and Dean running back to the car.

"Did you see where he went?" Dean asked as he started the car.

"Nope. Probably back to the wife." Dakota said.

"Okay, we'll go back to the motel. Tell Travis and then go to the house."

We drove back to the motel. Sam ran inside to update Travis and then came back.

"He's not there." he said.

"Okay, let's worry about him later." Dean said and then we drove back towards Jack's house.

We reached the house fifteen minutes later. We all got out of the car. I pointed towards a truck that stood by the sidewalk.

"Look." I said.

"I guess now we know where Travis is." Dean said.

"That stupid son of a bitch." Sam said and started to walk towards the house.

Dean turned towards us.

"I know, I know. Stay by the car. If you're not out in fifteen minutes we're going in." Dakota said, making Dean nod.

Dean ran up to Sam and the two of them walked inside the house. Dakota leaned back against the hood on the Impala and looked at the house.

"Keep your ears and eyes open." she said, "We need to be ready to get inside."

Fifteen minutes later and not a sound from Dean or Sam, we walked to the house, with a fire thrower each. Just when we walked inside we saw Jack burning.

After a few minutes, of calming down we went back to the motel. Sam and Dean started to clean their wounds up, while Dakota and I started to pack our things, and their things as well. Soon we were on our way back home to Bobby's.


	8. The Worst Day Ever

**The Worst Day Ever**

**September 28th****, 2008, Charlotte, North Carolina**

A young, blonde girl, was walking towards her home. She was wearing a knee-long, black and blue skirt, with a pale-blue blouse, a pair of black and blue socks and a pair of black shoes. Her long hair was up in a ponytail, her body petite, she was only 5'1" with a slim body. Her eyes were blue and her smile were bright and white.

She said hello to all the people she passed. The woman's name was Carolina Dalton, the adopted daughter of Ruth and George Dalton. She was on her way home from her Catholic University in the town. Her parents were deeply religious, going to church every Sunday, and some other days as well.

Carolina was 21 years old, and very happy about her life. She had always been happy with her life. Even after her parents told her that she was adopted. She didn't break down and cry, but just took it with ease. It was God's will and who was she to question that? She got to her big, white house and unlocked the door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she called and walked inside, leaving the house keys on the small table in the hallway.

She went into the kitchen and furrowed her brows. Her two dogs didn't come and meet her. Her parents didn't give her a sign that told her that they had even heard her. What was going on? Carolina walked around the hole house, calling for her parents and her dogs, not getting any answers. When she reached her parents room she slowly opened the door.

"Mom? Dad? Are you in there?" she asked and pushed the door fully open.

The sight made her scream. Her parents laid on the floor, chests open, bleeding a lot. Her dogs laid beside them, their necks in weird angles.

The cops came soon after the call. They checked the rooms and everything, interviewed Carolina, not getting how the murder had happened. Carolina sat on the white couch in the big living room, crying silently, as a policeman stood by her, asking her a few questions at the same time as CSI searched the house.

"Hey, look at this." one of the CSI men said and waved over another man to one of the windows.

"Looks like sulfur." the other man said, sounding confused.

"Okay, Ms. Dalton. Do you have anywhere to stay until CSI are done with the place?" the policeman asked.

Carolina looked at him with red and puffy eyes, nodding.

"Yeah, I have a couple of friends." Carolina said.

"Good." the policeman said, "Come on, let me give you a ride."

Carolina followed the policeman to his squad car and got inside. They drove over to one of Carolina's friends. When Carolina was about to open the door the car was locked. She looked at the policeman, who was smirking.

"Let me out." Carolina said.

"I don't think so." the man said and looked at her, his eyes all black, "It was you I was waiting for the whole time."

"What the…?"

"You know, we've heard rumors about you, Carolina." the man said, "Rumors that says that you and your sisters are going to be a pain in the ass for us."

"I don't have any sisters. I'm the only child."

"You're adopted as the only child." the man said, raising his eyebrows, "You're definitely not the only child in your biological family. Now, now. We have decided to kill the Sullivans off, one by one, starting with the weakest of them. You."

"No!" Carolina screamed when the man attacked her, "Please, no!"

The door to the car suddenly opened and Carolina fell out. The demon looked at her and then at someone behind her. Carolina opened her mouth in surprise when she saw black smoke coming out of the man, who then fell together, unconscious. Carolina quickly gathered herself together and got up. She looked behind her, but saw no one. She furrowed her brows and then started to run towards City Hall.

Carolina had a good friend at City Hall. She walked up to Clayton Presley, who looked at her, with a surprised look.

"Carrie. That wasn't yesterday. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Could you find the records of my adoption? I would like to find out who my birth parents are."

"Sure, honey." Clayton said, "Sit down and I'll get into it."

Carolina sat down on the other side of his desk and looked at him as he tapped on the computer. She saw him glancing up at her.

"Hey, Carrie, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Carolina said tiredly.

"Why are you still wearing your uniform? And why do you look like you've been crying?" Clayton asked and continued tapping on his computer.

"I don't know." Carolina sighed, "This day has been exhausting."

Clayton nodded and then leaned forward towards the screen.

"Carolina Dalton, adoptive parents; Ruth and George Dalton, birth parents; Cornelia and Austin Sullivan." Clayton said with a smile, that soon disappeared, "Sorry, Carrie, your birth parents are dead."

"How? When?"

"Twelve years ago. An accident. They left five kids after them."

"Tell me more!"

"Okay, okay, easy, girl. Texas and Louisiana, twins, born in 1980, Dakota, born in 1984, Carolina, born in 1987 and Arizona, born in 1990. Custody went to their Godfather, he's your Godfather as well, Robert Singer." Clayton said and looked at Carolina, "Your brother is dead too. Another accident."

"Do you have an address or phone number or anything?"

"Only an address to Robert Singer." Clayton said, "Oh, and Ruth is your aunt. She's your birth mother's older sister."

"Can you give me the address?"

"Sure." Clayton said and wrote the address to Robert Singer down, "Here. Are you going to search them up?"

Carolina nodded.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Mom and dad are dead."

**October 3****rd****, 2008**

Carolina sat in her parents car, a red BMW from 2006. She had been driving for a day, trying not to think about what had happened. Things were hard for her and she had had to stop to cry several times. She couldn't really grip that she was going to see her sisters, both older and younger, that she didn't even know existed. But first she had to find her Godfather.

Clayton hadn't found any addresses to her sisters, so the two of them believed that they still lived with Robert Singer, or that they were traveling a lot. Carolina had finally gotten to the right state and city, and was now looking for the right way. She found it and drove up the gravy road ahead of her.

Her mind kept going to the policeman with the black eyes and black smoke. She couldn't figure out what he was. Maybe she had just been seeing things, or dreamt. She shook her head as the came up to a car junk yard.

She saw an old, beat up house, what had three cars standing in front of it. A navy-blue, Chevy with white race-stripes, a black Chevy and a black Mercedes. The two Chevy's looked classic, very good taken care of, while the Mercedes was brand new.

Carolina parked next to the Mercedes and got out of the car. She was wearing a pair of pale-blue jeans, a white blouse and a pair of white sneakers. She closed the car door and took off the sunglasses she had on.

She saw a face in one of the windows, a face of a man, that quickly disappeared. Carolina took a deep breath and walked up to the door of the house. She knocked three times and held her breath.

"Hello, I'm Carolina Dalton. I'm your Goddaughter. This sounds stupid." she muttered and jumped when the door was open roughly, by a tall man, with short, dark-blonde hair and green eyes.

He looked her over and raised one eyebrow.

"Yes?" he said.

"Oh, hi… I'm Carolina Dalton. I'm looking for a Robert Singer, is he in?" Carolina asked and glanced at a man behind the man she was standing in front of.

The other man was even taller, with shaggy, brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, Bobby! She's looking for you!" the man in front of her called, making her jump again.

She mentally kicked herself. She was so jumpy. An older man, with grey hair and beard, wearing a dirty shirt, and a dirty baseball cap walked up to Carolina and the other man.

"Dean, move." he said gruffly, making the man in front of her walk back to the taller man.

The grey-haired man looked at Carolina with a questionable look.

"Robert Singer?" Carolina asked, making the man nod once, "Hi, I'm Carolina Dalton. I'm…"

"Dalton? Ruth Dalton's daughter?"

"Yes, well, adoptive daughter would be the correct term."

"Come in." Robert said, letting Carolina walk inside.

"Thank you." she said and smiled towards him.

The looked at the other two men, who immediately moved to the kitchen, where Robert took Carolina. The four of them sat down by the kitchen table. Robert looked at the man called Dean.

"Hey, Dean, make sure the girls don't come down just yet." he said, making Dean nod and walk out of the kitchen, "Sam, go and get Carolina something to drink, will you?"

"Sure, Bobby." the taller man said and went to the fridge, taking out a bottle of water and pouring it up in a glass.

He gave the glass to Carolina, who smiled and took a couple of sips.

"Thanks." she said.

"Okay, Carolina. Why are you here? Something happened to Ruth and George?"

"Yes, actually. They are dead. They died five days ago."

"How?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, really. Neither are the police. But we're pretty sure they were murdered."

Sam was about to open his mouth again, but Robert cut him off.

"So, the murderer didn't try to kill you?"

Carolina shook her head and then thought about the policeman with black eyes. She couldn't tell him that, he would think that she was crazy. Dean came back to the kitchen and sat down next to Carolina.

"Can you tell me how the murder scene looked like?" Robert asked, "What was the cause of death?"

Carolina bit her lower lip and looked down at her hands.

"I think they were stabbed, or something. Their chests were…" she said and motioned with her hand over her chest, "Open. I could see the ribs. Blood everywhere… And our dogs had their necks snapped. Who would do that?"

"Did you see anything else that was strange? Maybe smelt something? Rotten eggs? Sulfur?"

Carolina looked at Dean, who had said that, her brows furrowed.

"The CSI said that they saw something by the window. It looked like sulfur."

"Did you happen to see anyone that behaved strange? Maybe you saw something that shouldn't be there on a human? Black eyes? Any black smoke maybe?" Sam asked.

"How…?" Carolina said and then shook her head, "There were this policeman. The one that questioned me. He said something about some rumor. He told me about my sisters and me. "The Sullivans will be a pain in the ass" or something like that. And then he said that "they" would kill us off one by one. The weakest first.

"And then he attacked me. I couldn't open the door to the car, but suddenly it was opened by itself, and the policeman looked at me, with his eyes all black, and then he looked at someone behind me and screamed, and all this black smoke came out from his mouth." Carolina was panicking now, "I don't know. Maybe I was just hallucinating."

"Was there someone behind you?" Robert asked.

"No. No one. I went to a friend that work at City Hall. He helped me find out about you. That you're my Godfather."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then at Robert.

"How many Goddaughters do you have, Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Four. The Sullivan sisters." Bobby said, "Their mother adopted Carolina away, to her older sister, when Ruth couldn't get any children. She was pregnant with Zona then, and already had so much to do with Dakota, Lou and Tex. Children and hunting ain't really a good combination."

"Hunting?" Carolina asked.

Bobby looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah. That man you saw, the one with black eyes, was possessed by a demon, the black smoke. Your parents hunted demons, ghosts and such. As do I, Sam and Dean here, and your siblings. Your parents and your brother all died hunting."

"What?" Carolina asked, sounding confused, "Are you kidding me?"

"No, not at all. I'm sorry, but it's very much true."

"Okay, okay. Hold on a second. Let's pretend that I believe you for a minute. Why would a demon want to kill my parents?"

"It probably got bored waiting for you." Dean said, "As for the thing it said; "The Sullivans will be a pain in the ass", well, your sisters are helping us with stopping the Apocalypse."

Carolina's eyes widened.

"The Apocalypse, like in the Bible?"

"Yeah, that's it." Bobby said, "Now, your sisters are upstairs, and I think that only one of them remember you, so let me talk to them before you say anything."

"We've already heard everything." a female voice said from behind them.

Carolina looked behind her and saw a gorgeous woman, with long, curly, dirty-blonde hair. A short woman, with long, brown hair stood beside her, looking at Carolina with big eyes. A third woman, this one a little bit older than the other two, with shoulder-long, blonde hair had a very chocked expression on her face.

"So, we have another sister." the first woman said.

"Carolina, this is Dakota." Robert said and nodded towards the first woman, "Arizona." the short, brown-haired one, raised her hand and waved hesitantly, "And Louisiana." the third woman closed her mouth and gave her a weak smile, "Girls, this is Carolina Dalton. Your sister."

**Arizona POV**

I was shocked, to say the least. I had another older sister. A sister that mom and dad adopted away before I was even born. A sister who didn't know anything about demons, ghosts and other things. Surprise, surprise.

Dakota, of course, wasn't happy at all. She was royally pissed, on Bobby, on mom and dad, and mostly on Lou. Apparently Lou knew everything about Carolina, but hadn't told us, which made Dakota mad.

Carolina was cute though, she was pleasantly introducing herself, and I, Bobby and Lou listened when she told us about her life. Dakota, Sam and Dean left for a hunt they had heard about. Someone said that they had seen a vampire, so they had decided to look it up. Lou and I stayed to get to know Carolina a little better. Dakota was going to bite my ass off when she came back, that was for sure.

"So you've been in Catholic school all your life?" Lou asked.

Carolina nodded.

"Yes. Mom and dad are… were, very religious." she said.

"So you believe us then? When we say that demons are real?" I asked.

"Yeah… No… I don't know. Maybe? It sounds crazy, but considering what I've been taught to believe in, I guess I have to believe you."

"We can teach you everything you need to know." I said, making Bobby and Lou look at me, "What?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Lou asked, "We're in the middle of stopping the Apocalypse. Taking on a student at that time aren't a very good idea."

"The demons are after her. She need to be able to defend herself. What's better than letting her stay with us?"

"You're right." Bobby said, "We should let her stay with us. At least her odds are better then."

"Great!" I said and smiled brightly towards Carolina, who smiled back at me, "Oh, we're going to be real good friends."

"I hope so." Carolina said.

"Should I call you Carolina, or do you have a nickname?"

"Carrie. My friends call me Carrie."

"You can call me Zona, and Louisiana is called Lou."

"This feels so strange. I lost my family, but I gained a new one instead."

"At least your life won't be boring." I said and smiled sadly, "We're in the middle of the action all the time. Oh. And about Dakota, just give her some time. She'll come over herself. She's always grumpy."

"She needs to get laid." Lou said, making me laugh.

"You think? She's always grumpy, and she gets laid a lot. But not during this last week though. She's slowly getting out of her addiction. She might be really bad these coming weeks."

Bobby chuckled and then left us. Lou looked at me with a sparkle in her eyes that I hadn't seen since she came here.

"How's things going between you and Mr. Dean Winchester, huh?"

I felt myself blushing.

"I don't know. He hasn't really talked to me since the Rising of the Witnesses."

"Don't worry. He'll be yours in no time. You'll be having a piece of the Winchester cake before you know it. I've heard that sex with Dean and Sam are amazing."

"Where did you hear that?"

"When I and Bobby went to the hunt in Tennessee, while you and Dakota went with the Winchesters to hunt the man that transformed into that… thing. Anyways, there were another hunter there, who told me everything he knew about Sam and Dean. Including that they were good at sex, don't ask me where he got that information from."

I laughed and looked at Carolina, who was blushing. My eyes widened and I looked at Lou, who held her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, Carrie. I didn't think about that you're a Catholic. This is probably a sensitive subject for you, huh?"

Carolina nodded and I smiled towards Lou. We really had to watch our tongues in front of her. Her innocent, Catholic mind wasn't used to that kind of talk. Sure, I'm a virgin too, but when you live with Dakota, sex becomes a subject you can talk openly about, even if you never had it.

"Hey, why don't we go out and teach you how to shoot with a shotgun? If you're going with us, you need to know about that." Lou said, and then the three of us went outside.


	9. How To Save A Life

**How To Save A Life**

**Dakota POV**

I was sitting in the back of the Impala, we were on our way to Pennsylvania, to check out something about a vampire.

"Hey, Dakota? Are you all right?" Sam asked.

I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

"You can talk to us, you know?"

I snorted and shook my head.

"Uh uh, no way. I don't do emotions." I said and decided to change the subject, "Zona's birthday is coming up. It's six days away. Just saying."

"Your birthday was a couple of days ago, too." Sam said, "We never got a chance to celebrate you."

"We usually celebrate at the same time." I said, "But forget me. Think about Zona. We need to buy her a cake."

"What about the seals?" Dean asked.

"They can wait for a couple of hours."

"How old is she turning?" Sam asked.

"18."

"She's only 17 now?" Dean asked, sounding horrified.

"Yeah." I said and chuckled, "What's with the nerves? You haven't done anything illegal with her, right?"

"No." Dean said harshly.

"He's turning 30 this January. He's probably thinking that he's too old." Sam said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Zona doesn't mind about age. I know I don't. I think that the two of you will make a great couple."

"We're not a couple!"

"Sure, not yet. But soon." I said and smirked when I saw Dean get a little redder in the face, "Oh, did I make the great Dean Winchester blush?"

"No!"

"Sure did."

Sam was laughing now. Dean smacked him over the back of his head, making myself laugh.

"You're good for us." I said, "And we're good for you. We all need something in our lives that gives us at least a little normalcy."

"Chick flick moment." Dean complained.

"Shut up. You know I'm right."

"Sure, whatever. We're there now. Ah, look at this. It's an Oktoberfest."

"Great!" I said, "Beer, drunk men, money, beer."

"You're a female Dean." Sam laughed.

"Oh, so, he's into men?"

"No! Women. Women, dude."

"Yeah, right."

"Hey, your sister is a woman, right? Or have I been completely out of it?"

I laughed.

"Okay, you win. You're into women."

We drove to a motel and checked in. well inside the room we changed into our "FBI-suits", Dean and Sam in black and white suits and me in a women's suit, completed with a high-waist skirt and black, high-heeled shoes. Dean smirked when I got out of the bathroom.

"Looking hot, Sullivan." he said.

"Oh, shut up."

We drove back to the festival and got out of the car to search for the sheriff.

"We still gotta see the new Raiders movie." Dean told Sam.

"Saw it." Sam said.

"Without me?"

"You were in Hell."

"It's no excuse." Dean said, making me laugh.

"Dean, Dean, Dean." I said.

Dean just looked at me and made an ugly grimace. Then he heard a salesman shouting out that he had pretzels.

"Big pretzel." he said and walked up to the salesman, "Want one, Sullivan?"

"No." I said.

"Suit yourself. I'll take two please." Dean said and got two huge pretzels from the man, "Thank you."

He gave one of the pretzels to Sam, who thanked him, and then the two of them took bites from the pretzels. A blonde woman, in a skanky German outfit, probably a waitress, walked by.

"Guten Tag." she said to Dean.

"Guten Tag yourself." Dean said and looked after the woman.

I hit him over the head.

"You're going to get yourself some stupid bimbo pussy, Winchester?"

"Oh, shut up, you."

"Looks like that's our man." Sam said and nodded towards the sheriff, who was directing the way for someone.

We walked up to the old sheriff.

"Sheriff Deitrich?" Sam asked.

"Are you the guys from the fed?" the sheriff asked as we took out our faked badges.

"Agents Angus, Young and Wood." Sam said, "We called ahead about your problem."

"Right. I tell you what. Why don't we talk this out away from the crowd?"

We got to the morgue not long afterwards. The sheriff showed us the body.

"Marissa Wright, 26. Just up from Larkin for the fest." the sheriff said, "Terrible. Just terrible. I mean, it's the last thing this town needs in peak tourist season."

"Definitely the last thing Marissa Wright needed." Sam said.

Dean moved the girl's head, to take a look at the neck, which had two bite marks on it, just like in the old vampire movies.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

I furrowed my brows. This wasn't a vampire.

"Hey, you got me. I mean, this killed is some kind of grade-A whacko, right? I mean, some Satan-worshipping, Anne Rice-reading, gothic psycho vampire-wannabe?"

"Sheriff, in your report, you mentioned a witness." Dean said.

"Yeah, I wished I didn't. But the witness insisted. That's Ed Brewer. Not exactly what you'd call reliable."

"I guess we need to talk to him anyways." I muttered and walked out of the morgue.

We went to a pub afterwards, to find Ed Brewer. We walked up to the bar, where the girl from earlier stood.

"I remember you." she said to Dean.

"Yeah, and I remember you," Dean said and looked at the name tag, "Jamie. I never forget a pretty… everything."

"We're looking for Ed Brewer." Sam said.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"What do you want with Ed?"

I was just about to snap at the girl when Dean started to talk.

"Well, we are federal agents." he said and the two brothers started to take out their badges, I sighed and did the same, "Mr. Brewer was witness to a serious crime. We just need to…"

"Wait a minute. You're a fed?" the girl asked.

"No, shit, Sherlock." I muttered, making Sam lay his hand on my shoulder.

"Easy, Dakota." he whispered in my ear.

"Wow, you don't come on like a fed. Seriously?"

Dean leaned over the bar.

"I'm a maverick, ma'am. A rebel with a badge."

I twitched and glanced up at Sam, who looked at Dean unbelievably. I so wanted to kick Dean's ass.

"One thing I don't play by? The rules."

"Okay, maverick." Sam said, "So where can we find Mr. Brewer?"

Jamie pointed towards one of the tables and we walked over there. I smacked Dean on the back of his head.

"You're an asshole, you know that, right?"

"Easy, Dakota. I was just…"

"Whatever. Let's talk to this guy."

We told Ed Brewer who we were and then sat down opposite the man, who was drinking beer from a very large pint.

"I told the cops everything I saw. No one believes me. Why should you be any different?"

"Believe me, Mr. Brewer. We're different." Dean said.

"I spoke the God's-honest truth, and now I'm the town joke."

"Marissa Wright's murder is no joke to us." Sam said, "And we wanna hear everything, no matter how strange it may seem."

"We have a lot of experience with strange." Dean said.

Ed drank from the ridiculous pint again and dried off his mouth.

"It was just after midnight. I just left here and like I do every night, I cut through the park on the way home. At first I thought it was a couple kissing. But she was… struggling too much. And this man, he was… Well, he was biting her neck."

"Can you describe her assailant?"

"Oh, he was a vampire."

"Okay, right. And by that, you mean…?" Dean asked.

"You know, a vampire."

"Aha." Dean said, "So he looked like…?"

"He looked like a vampire. You know, with the fangs, and the slicked-back hair, and the fancy cape and the little medallion thingy on the ribbon."

"Like Dracula?" both Dean and I asked at the same time.

"Exactly. Like a Dracula. Right down to the accent."

"The accent?" Sam asked, "What did he say?"

"You know, something like; "Stay away, mortal. The night is mine!" You do believe me, don't you?"

"Sure." I said with a high, false voice, "Definitely."

Dean got up and walked up to the bar, soon followed by me and Sam, after we thanked Ed.

"So, what do you think?" Dean asked, "Goth psycho vampire-wannabe, right?"

"Definitely not our kind of case." Sam said.

"Agreed, but who cares?" Dean said and we walked to an empty table, "Room's paid for and it's Oktoberfest. Come on, brother, and Sullivan, beer and bar wenches."

"Pretty sure women today don't react well to the whole wench thing." Sam said.

"Hey, bar wench, where's that beer!?" Dean called out to Jamie.

"Coming up, good sir." Jamie said in an extremely girly voice.

I groaned and laid my head on my hands.

"Dean, stop behaving like a swine. No one likes it."

"Dude, Oktoberfest."

Jamie came up to us and gave Dean a beer.

"Here you go. What can I get you two?" she asked me and Sam.

"Oh, they don't drink. He's a Christian Scientist, and she's just, you know, coo-coo. Don't even take aspirin. It's a real drag on stakeouts."

Jamie giggled.

"You're funny."

"Like a heart attack." I said, "I'll have a beer, please."

Jamie didn't even notice me.

"I'm a lot more than that." Dean said, "Love the chance to show you. What time do you get off?"

"Ha-ha. Like I said, funny. Beer, huh?"

"Yeah. Make it quick."

Jamie left.

"Man, it is time to right some wrongs." Dean said.

"Come again?" Sam asked.

"Look at me." Dean said, "I mean, I came back from the furnace without any of my old scar, right? No bullet wound, knife cuts, none of the off-angle fingers from all the breaks. I mean, my hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom. Which leads me to conclude, sadly, that my virginity is intact."

"What?" Sam and I asked at the same time, me with a grossed voice.

"I've been re-hymenated."

"Re…? Please." Sam snorted, "Maybe angels can pull you out of Hell, but no one could do that."

"Brother, I have been re-hymenated. And the dude will not abide."

I make a gagging sound, making Dean look at me with a smirk.

"You know you want me."

"Hell no." I said, "I rather be with Bobby than you."

"Alright, dude. Well, you go do whatever you gotta do. And I'm gonna go back to the room and get some sleep." with that Sam left.

Jamie came with the beer to me and I thanked her. I drank pretty much and fast, making Dean chuckle.

"Does my virginity freak you out, Sullivan?"

"Not at all, Winchester." I said after putting down the beer and wiping my mouth, "But the fact about you having sex does."

"It's a natural thing."

"I know. I really like it, but I don't want to imagine you doing it. Here, take the rest of the beer. I'll go to bed."

The next day another murder had happened, and we decided to talk to the witness to the murder. A young, brown-haired girl, who drank too much soda from a huge mug with a straw.

"…And then it just tore Rick into little pieces." she said, after telling us that a creature killed her boyfriend.

"Ma'am, we understand how hard this is, but can you describe the creature?" Dean asked.

"Oh… It was a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" Sam asked.

"Mhm-hm."

"You're sure?"

"Oh, yeah. With the furry face, and the black nose, and the claws and the torn up pants and shirt. Like from the old movies."

"Whoa, okay, so… Thank you for your time." Dean said and then we left the girl.

"This is starting to sound like our weird." I said as we made our way to the morgue, to see the body.

"First a Dracula, and now a full-on movie-time wolf man? What the hell is going on in this town?" Dean said.

Sam pulled out the body and opened the bag, making all of us wince. The body was really mangled.

"Damn." Dean said.

"All right." Sam said, "Whatever did this, wasn't a psycho wannabe." he said and started to poke at the body with a pen, "Look at those white marks. Right down to the bone and deeper."

"Strong enough to tear a healthy man apart, limb from limb. Could be a werewolf."

"Yes, except, look. Heart's still there, in one piece. They never leave the heart behind."

"Thus, I reiterate. What the hell is going on?"

"Well, I was hoping you guys could tell me." the sheriff said as he walked up to us, "Just got a rush job back from the lab on those fibers we found on the body. Canine, wolf hairs."

"I'm getting a headache." Dean said.

We went back to the pub after that, to get something to eat and drink.

"I don't know, man. Looks like we've stumbled onto a midnight showing of Dracula Meets Wolf Man. Is that it?"

"I don't know. I mean, Wolf Man seems real enough. Makes Dracula seem less impossible, I guess." Sam said.

"Werewolves don't grow wolf hair. That's just a myth."

"Yeah."

"So what, we've got a vampire and a werewolf monster-mashing this town?" Dean asked, but shut up when Jamie came over with a couple of beers to us.

"Looks like you guys are staying a while. I heard about Rick Deacon." she said.

"This just got weird enough for our department." Dean said.

"Well, beers are on me." she said and turned to Dean, "And just so you know, I get off at midnight tonight."

"Oh, it's not another girls' night out?"

"Doesn't have to be."

"Okay then. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay then." Jamie said and left us.

I rolled my eyes.

"Man whore." I said.

"Hey, you think this Dracula could turn into a bat? That'd be cool."

"Maybe it isn't two monsters in this town, but only one?" I said, after drinking some of my beer.

"Are you drunk?" Dean asked.

"No! But think about it. Don't it seem strange that it's two monsters in the same town?"

"Yeah, but it seems more likely that it's two monsters than just one that turns into two."

"Whatever."

Later the same day, around midnight, yet another murder had been made. By a mummy.

"This sarcophagus isn't ancient. It's from a prop house in Philly." Sam said after checking out the sarcophagus.

"Goes well with the bucket of dry ice he was keeping in it." Dean said and showed a small bucket that smoked.

"Is he making his own special effects?" Sam asked.

"Mummy with a good sense of showmanship." Dean said.

"This is stupid."

"Damn it. Jamie. I'm late." Dean said, "You're good here with the mummy and the crazy…?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Dean left and I looked at Sam.

"Looks more and more like I'm the one that's right here." I said, "It's a Shifter."

"We'll see about that." Sam said not sounding so convinced.

A little bit later, after Sam and I had gotten back to the motel and changed, Sam got a call from Dean, who told us to come to the pub, so we went over there.

"Hey." Sam said as we walked inside, "You guys all right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Dean said, "And I think I know what's going on."

"Yeah?" Sam asked, as I sat down next to the Jamie girl.

"Part of it, at least." Dean said and laid up a small towel on the table.

Sam unwrapped it, showing off an ear.

"The ear part?"

"Ripped it off Dracula's head. Touch it."

I smirked and leaned forwards. I was right.

"Feels familiar to you?" Dean asked.

"Oh, man."

"Skin of a Shapeshifter."

"Told you so." I said, triumphant, "You need to listen to the girl sometimes."

Dean looked at me and continued talking.

"Just like in St. Louis and just like Milwaukee. Of course, this one's a whole new buckets of crazy. Oh, and… this. I pulled it off during the fight." Dean said and showed us a medallion, "Look at the label on the ribbon."

"It's a costume rental." Sam said.

"All three monsters, the Dracula, Wolf Man, the mummy, it hurts to say this, but, Sullivan was right, they're all the same critter. We need to catch this freak before he Creature-From-the-Black-Lagoons somebody."

"So you guys are like Mulder and Scully or something?" Jamie asked, "And The X Files are real?"

"No, The X Files is a TV show. This is real." Dean said.

"Okay, so the stagecraft, the costuming. It's like he's trying to reenact his favorite monster-movie moments right down to the bloody murders." Sam said.

"Wait a second. Who the hell is Mina?" Jamie asked.

"Mina?"

"Yeah, it's what he called Jamie." Dean said, "He called me Mr. Harker."

"Jonathan Harker?" Sam asked, making Dean look at him like he was crazy.

"They are characters from the Dracula movies and novels." I said, "Mina is the girl who Dracula wants to marry and have for all the eternity, and Harker is Mina's fiancé."

"Seems like he's fixating on you. Like he sees you as his bride." Sam told Jamie.

"Well, lucky me."

"But to fixate on you, my guess is that the Shifter has to have seen you before or been around you."

"Jamie, has anybody strange come to town? Somebody that has taken specific notice of you?"

"I don't know, Dean. It's Oktoberfest. I'm a bartender. There's lots of people. I… Wait a second, there is Ed."

"'Ed Brewer' Ed?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. He moved here about a month ago. Lucy swears he has a crush on me. He comes in almost every night. But, I don't think he's the type of guy…"

"Where does Ed live?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. But he works at the old movie theater. I think he's the projectionist there."

"Hang on a second. Maybe he's just an ordinary drunk. I mean, you've met him, guys." I said, "He's hardly our type of guy."

Dean pointed towards the door and looked at me and Sam.

"Take care of Mina?" Sam asked.

"Yup."

I sighed and followed Sam out of the pub.

"I still don't think he's our guy." I said and we got into the Impala and started to drive towards the theater.

"It's better to be safe than dead."

"Har-har." I said, "Very funny."

We came to the theater and walked inside, guns ready. It was actually kind of creepy, seeing a piano was played with some creepy horror music. We found the piano after a little while and I almost burst out laughing when suddenly some kind of 'hip' beat started as well.

Ed Brewer sat by the piano in his briefs and a white wife-beater. As we walked closer he suddenly noticed that we were there and jumped up. Sam pulled the gun at his face, but I put mine down. No way he was our man.

"You FBI man. What did I…?"

"Shut up! Okay? You know what you did."

"What?"

"I know what you are."

"I'm not anything. I just like to play the Casio."

"He's right, Sammy. He's a nobody." I said, but Sam didn't listen to me.

Men.

"Had time to grow the ear back, huh?"

"What?"

Sam grabbed Ed's ear and started to pull, making Ed scream from the pain it caused him.

"It's supposed to come off." Sam said.

"No, it's not."

I walked up to them and pulled Sam away.

"You have to excuse him. I think he's on something." I said and then we walked outside, "I told you. When are you guys going to learn to listen to me?"

"Never?" Sam said and smiled, pushing me lightly, "I'm sorry. But Dean and I are used to do this alone."

"Well, let's just get back to the pub and tell them that we're still searching for the monster."

We got inside the Impala and drove back to the pub. We walked inside the pub, not seeing Dean or Jamie.

"Oh, come on." I said and groaned, "Don't tell me that they are fucking right now."

"I don't think so." Sam said and kneeled down, "Broken bottle." he said and stood up, seeing a napkin with a lip-mark on it, "Lucy."

We quickly made our way out of the pub and into the Impala. Sam called the sheriff and asked for Lucy's address, which he got and then we made our way there. Sam picked the lock to Lucy's house and we walked inside, with our guns with silver bullets in them. We walked down to the cellar, and saw that the Shifter had built a whole movie set there.

"You go that way." Sam said and pointed down the hall to the left.

I nodded and walked away. I came to a big room, with a bed in it. On the bed laid Jamie, wearing a silky dress. I put the gun in my waistline and walked towards Jamie. Suddenly someone grabbed my throat and yanked me back. I let out a muffled, hoarse scream that hurt like hell.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw the Shapeshifter, in his full Dracula outfit holding me, with his fangs out. I cried out in pain when I felt his sharp teeth sink into my neck. I was pushed down on the floor, next to the bed when the door to the room opened.

I heard the Shifter say something about Van Helsing and not long after two gunshots were heard. I tried very hard not to close my eyes and fall asleep, so I took up my hand up to my neck and held pressure on the bite marks, which woke me up a little. It hurt like hell. I heard someone came up to me and gently lift me up.

"Dean, I think she's hurt." I heard Jamie say, "She's bleeding!"

I tried to focus on Dean, who walked up to me and pulled away my hand from the wound.

"The son of a bitch bit her!" he said.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital."

"No." I said hoarsely, wincing from the pain in my throat.

"Okay. Let's just patch her up at the motel. Are you all right, Jamie?"

"Yeah. You sure she'll be all right."

"Yeah, Dakota is a tough girl. But, maybe I should follow you back home and make sure that you don't faint from chock?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Sammy, take good care of her. If she dies Bobby and Lou will kill us, not to mention what Zona will do."

"She's going to be all right." Sam said, "Take care of Jamie, you."

Sam and I got to the motel room and Sam gently put me down on the bed. He brought out some first-aid help and a bottle of booze.

"This is going to hurt." he said and then poured some booze on the bites.

I groaned and I felt tears starting to fall down my cheeks. Damn. Sam continued fixing up my wound and in the end he put a patch over it.

"So. You're going to be okay." he said and smiled.

"Thanks." I said and wrinkled my nose when I felt the pain.

"Don't talk. Just get some rest. We'll be leaving tomorrow."

I slowly nodded and then let my head fall down on the pillow. I felt Sam pull the sheet over my body and then I fell asleep.


	10. Breaking The Habit

**Breaking The Habit**

**Louisiana POV**

**October 8th, 2008**

During these last couple of days Arizona and Carolina had gotten really close. I had been holding myself a bit out of the way, while Arizona taught Carolina a few things, and told her about things that she had encountered.

Bobby had gone away on a hunt, I had wanted to follow, but he didn't want two young girls alone in his house, so I had been forced to stay behind. Sam had called earlier today and told me that they were on their way back, after encountering a Shapeshifter who was into Dracula and old movies.

I was sitting in the living room, reading an old Italian book about hunting. I heard the front door open, so I put away the book and walked to the kitchen, where Dakota and the brothers just had gotten seated by the kitchen table, with a beer each.

"Hunt going wrong?" I asked and unlocked Bobby's booze cabin, "Maybe you want something stronger?"

I poured up three glasses of whiskey and gave them.

"Yeah, thanks." Dakota said, with a hoarse voice.

I raised an eyebrow as Dakota gulped down the whiskey. I poured her some more and looked at Sam and Dean with a questionable look.

"Well, the Shapeshifter turned himself into Dracula, and some other monsters. When we found where he lived he attacked Dakota and bit her." Sam said.

Dakota moved down a scarf she had around her neck, reveling bite marks that looked exactly like the bite marks that vampires had in movies.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah, and he held my throat some weird way and busted my voice. That fucker." Dakota said and gulped down the whiskey.

The door opened and Arizona and Carolina walked inside, laughing. I looked at Dakota and then at Zona and Carrie.

"Hey, why don't you guys take my car and go to the store, huh? We need some milk, meat and potatoes for the dinner tonight." I said and threw my car keys to Arizona.

"Yeah, sure." she said and smiled.

"Here, take my card."

"Okay." Arizona said as she took my credit card and one of the faked ID's I had had made for Zona and Dakota, to make them able to use my card, "Hi, Dean. Sam. Dakota."

She and Carolina left and I watched them as they drove away from Bobby's house. I sat down opposite Dakota and looked her in the eyes.

"Arizona and Bobby have agreed in letting Carolina stay here. To teach her about hunting."

"What?" Dakota exclaimed, grimacing when her throat hurt.

"The demons are obviously after her, Zona and Bobby thought it was best to have her around us. To teach her how to defend herself."

"Sounds logical." Dean said and looked at Dakota, who shook her head.

"No way. No way! I don't want her here. Have you even checked if she's a normal human?"

"Yeah, we gave her holy water when she first got here." Sam said, "She's a normal human being."

"She's getting real close with Zona, so I don't think you'll be able to split them up now. I have been thinking though, I think I'm going to hunt with Bobby. Split us up, so that we can save more."

"Sounds about right." Sam said, "I guess Dean and I can help taking care of Carolina. It'll go fine."

"Is Bobby okay with it? I mean, he's been hunting alone all his life."

"We talked it over, yeah. I'll leave my credit card with you guys, Dakota will have a id with my name on it. I'm going to sell the Mercedes to get some money to me and Bobby."

"You've really been thinking about this." Sam said.

"Yeah. We have to make some kind of a plan. Talking about plans. It's Arizona's 18th birthday tomorrow. We're going to have a party. I need you guys to take her away from here during a couple of hours. We need to get her a gift too. I'm going to make a cake and we're going to eat a dinner, all of us, together. It's 24 hours. We can take the day off."

Dakota nodded.

"We need to get to the store then." she said.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get her out of here?" I asked.

Dakota looked at Dean and smirked. Sam noticed and smiled towards me.

"Dean can take her out." he said.

"What!?"

"Yeah. A little road trip out of town." Sam said with a smirk towards his brother.

"I don't know." Dean said, "Isn't that something you ask a couple of days before?"

"She's going to suspect something, sure, but that doesn't matter. Since it's her birthday she knows that something's up. Which mean that she'll go with you wherever you go. Then Sam, Ota, Carrie and I go to the store, clean this place up, make the cake and make dinner. We'll call you when we're ready to get the party started."

"Okay. What about Bobby?" Dean asked, "You heard from him?"

"Yeah, he's coming back tomorrow, he should be here by dinner."

**Carolina POV**

When Arizona and I had bought the things Lou wanted we started to drive back to Bobby's. We were listening to Arizona's favorite band, Green Day. I had to agree, they were pretty good, not really my kind of music, but still pretty good. Arizona was singing along with the song, a song called _Jesus of Suburbia_, hitting the steering wheel at the same time.

I was really enjoying spending time with Arizona. I really enjoyed being a bigger sister, even though it was she who taught me stuff and not the opposite way. I almost forgot about my parents and the demons. Arizona turned down the volume and glanced over at me.

"You're religious, right? You believe in God and angels?"

"Yes, I guess. Why?"

"I've seen an angel. Or, sure, an angel's vessel. But, either way, there's an angel inside it. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah. Really cool."

"His name is Castiel. Pretty good-looking too. The vessel, that is."

I smiled towards Arizona.

"I thought you liked Dean?"

"I do. I only said that Castiel looks good. Dean is much hotter anyways."

"Hey, do you even have a driver's license."

"Legal in some states. Otherwise I have a faked ID, allowing me to drive. I learned to drive when I was 14."

"How long have you been doing this anyways?"

"I began training when I was four. Mom and dad died when I was six. I wasn't allowed to hunt until I was twelve, just small cases then. And when Texas died and Lou left us, Dakota let me hunt with her from the very beginning. So, I was twelve when I started hunting for real. Six years now."

"I'm never going to get all this."

"Sure you are. You just need a little time. You're going to become one of the Sullivans."

We came back to Bobby's and gave the food to Lou, who immediately started to cook dinner. Arizona and I walked into the living room and sat down on one of the couches there, with Sam, Dean and Dakota on the other couch. I looked at Dakota, and saw her glaring at me. She really didn't like me, but Arizona and Lou had told me to give her some time, that she soon would love me as one of them.

"So, Zona, you want to get out from this hellhole tomorrow?" Dean asked.

I looked at Arizona, who beamed of joy.

"Yeah, sure." she said, "Where to?"

"I don't know. Lets just get in the car and drive away for a couple of hours. I'm sure we can find something to do." he said and winked at Arizona, who blushed.

Dakota rolled her eyes and slapped Dean lightly over the cheek.

"Way to make a girl uncomfortable." she said in a hoarse voice, making me wonder what has happened to her, "If you said something like that to me, and then wink, I would run away screaming."

"No you wouldn't. No one can resist my charm."

"I can think of a few." Sam said, "Remember Madison? And Sarah?"

"That's because they're crazy. Liked Sam instead of me." Dean snorted, "Delusional. What about you Carolina? You have a special someone where you come from?"

I shook my head.

"No."

"No? Well, I'm sure that there's a lot of men who like you there." Dean said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"She comes from Charlotte. It's a very religious town. Men are the last thing on Carrie's mind." Arizona said.

"Oh, but you're wrong, honey." Dean said, "God is a man. At least that's what I've heard. I mean, He did make virgin Mary pregnant. And everyone says He. So, Carolina is thinking about men, okay, only one man, The man."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Dakota said, "What are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements?"

"Well, when you were gone, Lou took the boys room, while Carrie and I had our room. I guess that Carrie can share with us, while Lou sleep on the couch or something."

"Nah, we can take the couch and the oh, so fantastic floor." Dean said, "Lou and Dakota can have our room."

"Sounds about right. What a gentleman you are, Winchester." Dakota said.

"Well, we have to help ladies in distress. By the way, we're probably leaving soon, and then we can have the beds in the motel. It's no biggie." Dean said and shrugged his shoulders.

**October 9****th****, 2008**

**Arizona POV**

I sat by the kitchen table, eating breakfast, a glass of orange juice and a sandwich with ham on it. Today was my 18th birthday. I couldn't really grip it though. These past six years had only been me and Dakota. We always celebrated the both of us at the same time, whenever we did have time, with cake and simple presents.

This year would be not only me and Dakota, but Lou for the first time in six years, and Carrie, Sam and Dean for the first time ever. I suspected a party, since Dean asked me out the day before, and I had already bought Dakota's gift, hell, she turned 24 two and a half weeks earlier.

I wondered when Dean's and Sam's birthdays were, but couldn't think about it for especially long, before Dakota came in to the kitchen, wearing a pair of short, black shorts and a white tank top.

"Morning." she said sleepily, with a hoarse voice.

"What happened to you during the hunt?" I asked, wondering about her voice.

"Got a Shapeshifter slash Vampire biting my neck and pressing my throat in some weird way. It hurts like hell to talk."

"Then be quiet." I said and smiled, "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're more talkative than I've ever heard."

"Well, it's these boys. They bring out the Arizona in me." Dakota said and sat down, "Did you make some coffee?"

"No. I don't drink coffee, why would I make it?"

"For me. You never make me coffee." Dakota said and pouted.

I smiled and got up.

"Okay, sometimes you have to break the habit." I said and started to make her some coffee, "By the way, what do you think about Carrie?"

Dakota sighed.

"I don't know. I don't know her. I'm just pissed that no one told me about her. Lou and I had one of our famous family fights last night, because I asked her why she never told me. I mean, now when we finally have met her, why the hell can't anyone tell us why they never told us about her? Lou is so closed in."

"She's like you." I said and sat down opposite Dakota, "You never tell me what's on your mind."

"I guess it's a family treat then, you're the same way, little sis."

"I know. But at least I talk a little."

"You haven't said a word about Rose since she died, Zona. Not a word. Only that it wasn't my fault."

"It wasn't."

"I know." Dakota sighed and pulled her hand through her messy hair, "But you miss my point, Zona. We're both very closed in on our emotions, but sometimes you need to talk about them."

"I miss Rose." I said and looked down on my hands, "But I don't want to talk about her. At least not yet."

"Yeah, me too." Dakota said and bit her lower lip.

Another family treat, I think. When we're nervous we always bite our lower lips. I've noticed Lou and Carrie do the same. I could tell that Dakota actually wanted to talk, but I weren't ready just yet. And I definitely didn't want to talk about Rose today, when Dean was taking me on a car drive. I got up and looked at the coffee, seeing that it was finished. I poured a cup for Dakota and gave it to her.

"Where's Lou?" I asked.

"Probably sleeping. I slept in the car tonight, so I don't really know. Carolina?"

"Still sleeping."

"Did you know that Lou is going to hunt with Bobby?"

"What?" I had no idea, "When did she say that?"

"Yesterday. When you and Carolina were shopping groceries. I think it's a good idea, and I think that they should take Carolina."

"What? No!"

"Think about it." Dakota said and leaned forward, "Bobby's been hunting for how many years? And when Lou's in shape, she's one of the greatest hunters out there. Do you really think it's a good idea to bring Carolina with us? I make too rash decisions, you're too new at this, and I think that the Winchesters will think that she's in the way. I know they did when that fucker bit me a couple of days ago."

I couldn't believe the words that had come out of Dakota's mouth. She wanted me to leave my sister after just gaining her?

"No." I said, "We'll just do as we did when you and me were out of experience. We leave her in the motel, with protection, until she's good to go."

"How do you make sure demons don't come after her?"

"Salt the windows and doorways, Devil's traps under the windows and in front of the door. And protective amulets so she doesn't get possessed. It's fool proof."

Dakota sighed deeply, making me know that I had won that argument, but probably lost her friendship for a couple of days. She stood up, grabbed her cup of coffee and left the kitchen. I had lost my appetite, so I started to remove the food from the table.

"No, leave the food. We haven't eaten yet."

I turned around and smiled towards Dean and Sam, who walked inside the kitchen and got seated by the table. I put the food back on the table and put the pot of coffee on the table.

"Bon appetite." I said, smiled and then left the kitchen and walked outside.

I sat down on the porch and started to think. What if Dakota was right? Bobby and Lou were probably better at protect Carrie than Dakota and me were. But I had just gotten Carrie as my sister. I didn't want to leave her right away. No, she was going to stick with me and Dakota, no matter what.

**Dakota POV**

Stupid girl. Hadn't she noticed that I couldn't protect people? Rose had died, Tex had died, damn, our parents had died. All because I were too rash in my decisions and too stubborn. I could barely protect Arizona, and she knew how to defend herself.

I looked up when I heard someone walk into the living room, where I were currently sitting. I saw Lou walking inside the living room and getting seated on the couch opposite mine. She looked at me with a sad smile on her lips.

"What?" I asked harshly, wincing when it hurt in my throat.

"I heard you." she said, "You're probably right, but Zona won't leave Carrie now. And pulling them apart would be cruel to them. Zona and Carrie have really gotten close. Carrie has lost her family, and Zona has become a crucial part in her life now."

I sighed deeply.

"Why didn't you tell us about her?" I asked and looked at Lou, who bit her lower lip.

"I never thought we would meet her. I never thought it would come to this. I thought that she was destined to live a normal, happy life. I didn't want to tell you about her. If you would decide to go and meet her, you could bring the madness onto her and her family."

"Zona isn't happy about you hunting with Bobby."

"I'm sure that you're not happy about it either. You probably think that I'm leaving you again."

Damn older sister, who knows exactly how I think.

"No, not at all. We can save more people this way. Stop more seals from breaking."

"Exactly. So, when is Dean taking out the birthday kid?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should tell Carolina what's going on. But, Zona said that she's still sleeping."

"You can call her Carrie, you know."

"No, it brings her closer and I don't want her closer. At least not now. It's too soon."

Lou nodded and then left the room. I sighed deeply and pulled my hand through my hair. I got up and walked out to the kitchen. Sam and Dean were chatting quietly, drinking coffee and eating some breakfast. I sat down next to Sam and leaned over the table, my head resting on my hands.

Carolina and Lou came into the kitchen. I wrinkled my nose and put my forehead on the table, when I saw Carolina's big smile. She was too happy, too innocent to be involved in this life.

"Good morning, everyone." she said with her girly, happy voice, "How did the hunt go?"

"We survived." I said and sat up straight, "A little bruises, but we're used to that."

"Yeah, I was wondering. Why are you so hoarse?"

"Someone tried to choke me. Sloppy choking, but still."

"So, how are we doing things today?"

"You're going to shut your mouth until Dean and Zona are out of here, okay?"

"Oh, sure." Carolina said in a hurt voice, making me groan and put my head on the table again, "Are you feeling okay?"

"No." I mumbled, "I'm tired, my throat hurts and everything are going straight down to hell."

"You know what? Why don't I go and grab Zona and get the hell out of here, huh?" Dean said and stood up, "Let's get this party started. Sammy, take good care of the girls, will you? No hot orgies now."

"Go now."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean left the kitchen and walked outside. I looked up at Sam and smirked towards him.

"You know, I think it might be Dean who'll have an orgy."

"Yeah, probably."

I looked out of the window and saw the Impala driving away from the house. I stood up and clapped my hands together.

"Okay, Sammy and I go to the store and you two clean up this mess."

"Sure." Lou said, "I wrote a list."

She pulled up a white piece of paper and gave it to me, together with her credit card and a faked ID. I took it and looked at the list.

"This is going to be expensive, Lou."

"Yeah, that's why you're taking my credit card, oh, and don't forget the present."

"Nope." I said, grabbed Sam by his shirt and then the two of us walked out of the house and into my Nova.

**Arizona POV**

Dean took me to a beautiful spot, about three hours away from Bobby's. We got out of the car and sat down on the hood. Dean handed me a cold coke and took a beer himself.

"I know that you're not that much into drinking beer." he said.

I shook my head and took a sip from the coke.

"No, not really. That's more Dakota's thing. She didn't give you a hard time during the hunt, did she?"

"No, not at all." Dean said, "She was great."

"Good." I said and smiled, "I'm not used to be without her for days. It felt kind of weird."

"Yeah, but you had Carolina."

"Yeah." I smiled even bigger now, "I'm so glad to have her. She's great."

"That's good. You know, Sammy and I are thinking about moving to another hunt in a few days. You think you and your sisters will follow?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"So, it's your birthday today, huh?"

I felt myself blushing as I looked into Dean's eyes.

"Yeah. The big 18."

"Don't get me wrong here, but I thought that you were older."

"I wish I was older."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Wish that you're older. The older you are, the closer you are to death."

I gave Dean a sympatric look. I couldn't imagine who Hell was like. I didn't want to imagine. Dean furrowed his brows.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said quickly and looked away from Dean.

I took another gulp from the coke and almost jumped when I felt Dean's knee touching mine. Either Dean didn't notice, or he pretended he didn't notice, the latter one I believe.

"Don't worry." Dean said, "I know why you gave me that look. Hell, I want to give it to myself sometimes."

"Have you met Castiel lately?"

"Yeah, right after we met you guys, when you were on that hunt in Minnesota. He brought me back to the 70's."

"What?" I asked and giggled, "He brought you back to the 70's?"

"Yeah, '73. I met my parents."

"Oh."

"My mom was a hunter."

"She was?"

"Yeah, and dad was just an ordinary guy."

I laid my hand on Dean's when I heard his sad voice. I could understand him. I didn't remember my parents that well, but Dakota did, and whenever they were mentioned she would shut herself into a cocoon, no way to get in contact with her. Dean handled the fact that he met his parents much better than Dakota would, probably better than me as well.

**Louisiana POV**

Carolina and I had just finished cleaning up and putting up some decorations when Dakota and Sam returned with the food and the present. We all met in the kitchen. I went through the bags of groceries, to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything.

"What did you buy her?" I asked when I started to pack up the things.

"A surprise." Dakota said with a smirk on her lips, "Only Sammy and I can know."

"You didn't buy her condoms or anything?" I asked and eyed Dakota suspiciously.

"Nope."

"Good. Carrie, you want to help me with the food and the cake?"

"Sure." Carrie said and got right into it.

I looked at Sam.

"You can call Dean and see how far away they are. They have to be at least two hours away to return."

"Okay." Sam said and dialed Dean's number, "Hey, Dean. How's it going? … How far away from Bobby's are you? … Three hours? Okay, you can head back now. … Yeah, bye."

Sam hung up.

"Three hours. Okay. That's perfect." I said, "You can help if you want?"

"No, thanks." Dakota said, "We'll be in the library. Come on, Sammy."

Dakota and Sam left to the library and Carrie and I continued with the food. Bobby came home two and a half hours later, carrying a bag with a couple of presents in it. I smiled towards him when he walked into the kitchen.

"What did you buy?" I asked.

"A couple of knives to Dakota and an old, Latin book about demons and rituals for Arizona."

I nodded. Dakota likes weapons and Arizona books. Bobby knew what he was doing. I jumped when my cell phone suddenly rang. I answered quickly.

"Yeah?"

"_Hey, it's Amanda Wilson_."

"Yes, hi, Amanda."

"_Paul has signed the papers. Will you come over and sign them, or shall I send them to you?"_

"You can send them." I said and told her an address to a safety deposit box I had at a bus station.

"_Okay. I'll do that then_."

"Great, bye." I said and hung up.

"Who was it?" Bobby asked.

"My lawyer. My moron to husband has signed the divorce papers and now she's sending them over to me."

"When will Dean and Arizona be back?" Bobby asked to change the subject.

"In about half an hour or something like that." I answered and checked the steak in the oven, "Perfect timing."

"You're not one of those Desperate Housewives now, are you?" Dakota asked as she walked inside the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and took a beer.

"No." I said.

"You certainly look like one." Dakota said and took a large sip from the beer, "Like that red-head, whatever her name is."

"Bree?" I asked.

"You watch that show?"

"Yeah, I used to. Desperate Housewives, Grey's Anatomy. All those, really."

"Man, my sister has turned into a human." Dakota said and shuddered.

"What's up with the good mood?" I asked, "You didn't do anything dirty in the library did you? Where is Sam?"

"Sammy is showering. I was considering joining him, but I figured it will be much more fun to wait until we have sex."

"You and Sam are together?" Carolina asked, making Dakota snort and frown.

"No. Keep up in the turns, little girl. The Sullivans always joke dirty."

"I do however think that you and Sam have gotten pretty close since the hunt." I said and smiled towards Dakota, who rolled her eyes.

"He's fun."

"You're not the one that make friends easily, Ota. I think that Sam and Dean have gotten a special place in your heart."

"Whatever."

**Arizona POV**

Dean and I got back to Bobby's right after dinner time. We got out of the car and walked up towards the house. Dean stopped me right before I opened the door. I gave him a questionable look and he smiled towards me.

"I had fun today." he said, "Maybe we can do it again sometime soon?"

"Perhaps." I said, smiling shyly towards him.

Dean opened the door. I walked inside and jumped.

"SURPRISE!"

I started to laugh and smiled widely towards my sisters, Bobby and Sam, who apparently had decided to throw me a surprise party.

"Oh, guys! How sweet of you." Dean said from behind me, "I know that you love me and all."

I turned towards Dean and hit him lightly at his chest.

"Ouch." he said and rubbed his chest, "That hurt, little girl."

"Oh, just shut your hellhole, Winchester." I heard the hoarse Dakota say.

I turned around towards her and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Dakota." I said.

"Yeah. And… you know." Dakota said awkwardly.

"I know." I said and pulled away from her and looked at the others, "Thanks, guys." I said.

Lou walked up to me and hugged me.

"Happy birthday." she said.

"Thanks."

I hugged Carrie after that, and then Bobby. Sam walked up to me and ruffled my hair, like I was a little kid.

"Happy birthday." he said.

"Oh, don't be a baby." I said and pulled him into a hug, "I already see you and Dean as family."

I pulled away from Sam and turned and looked at Dean, who gave me a smug smile.

"Come and give me some loving too, kiddo."

"Kiddo." I snorted, but walked up to Dean and gave him a hug as well, "Thanks."

"Yeah."

We pulled away and then went into the kitchen, where a fancy dinner was on the table. We all sat down by the table and started to eat the dinner that I learned that Lou had made. We all ate the dinner and then we moved to the library.

Bobby, Lou and Dakota gave me some presents, and then Bobby, Lou and I gave Dakota some presents. We both opened our gifts and then thanked the people who gave them to us. I got a really good book about demons and rituals from Bobby, a beautiful Pentagram, silver necklace from Lou and two tickets to a Nickelback concert from Dakota.

I looked at the gifts to Dakota, she had gotten two knives from Bobby, probably ancient and blessed, a necklace, the same as mine, from Lou and from me she had gotten a signed Metallica LP, their first album, it had been expensive, but I didn't care about the prize when it was Dakota we were talking about. Carrie gave me an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know about your birthdays, so I didn't get you anything." Carrie said.

"It's perfectly okay, Carrie. I don't care about gifts." I said and looked at Dakota, "You and I at the concert then?"

"That was my thought." Dakota said and smiled, "It's the next Saturday, in Los Angeles. So you guys will have to be without us for a while."

"I think we'll manage, Sullivan." Dean said, looking at Dakota.

"You better not do anything stupid, Winchester. I might have to hurt you."

"Don't get your lace panties in a bunch." Dean said.

"What about Carrie?" I asked.

"She'll stay with Lou and Bobby. If that's okay with you, Carolina?" Dakota asked Carrie, who nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great. We're leaving on Wednesday."

"Cake!" Lou said and got up, "Chocolate cake. In the kitchen now."

"I love cake." Dean said and then everyone went to the kitchen and ate cake.

The rest of the evening were perfect. We all sat in the living room, chatted, listened to great music and watched a good movie. I sat next to Dean the whole night, snuggling close to him, much to Dakota's joy and amusement.


	11. Angels

**Angels**

**Dakota POV**

**October 29th, 2008**

Arizona and I came back from Los Angeles after a great concert, and a struggling hunt. We hadn't talked to either the brothers, our sisters or Bobby since we left for the hunt, but last thing we knew they were fine. We drove up to Bobby's house after a very long, exhausting car ride. We got out of the car, looking at the two Chevy's and the BMW outside Bobby's house.

"I guess Lou sold her car?" Arizona said.

"Maybe, or, they might not be home?"

"We'll see."

We walked inside the house and walked to the kitchen, where Sam and Dean sat, eating some food.

"Howdy!" Arizona said and sat down opposite Dean, "How's things?"

"Good, I guess. Dean got sick a couple of days ago though. Ghost sickness." Sam said.

Arizona looked at Dean with a worried look.

"The disease that scares you to death?" she asked.

"That's the one. Bobby, Lou and Carrie came to the rescue."

"Are they okay?" Arizona asked.

"I guess. They are still gone on a hunt." Sam said, "How are your neck, Dakota?"

"Better. I can talk now at least. It still hurts a little, but nothing I can't handle." I said and smiled, "So, Dean was pretty scared, huh? Screamed like a little girl?"

"Shut up, Sullivan." Dean said.

I didn't have time to answer before my phone rang. I took it up and saw Bobby as the caller ID.

"Bobby. Everything's okay?"

"_Yeah, we're on our way back. I've got a hunt for you_."

**October 30****th****, 2008**

Sam, Dean, Arizona, Carolina and I got to a small town early the next day. We went to the crime scene to check out what had happened. Apparently the man dead had swallowed a couple of razors. I couldn't see how this were our case. But Bobby seemed sure. So, we checked it out.

Bobby, Lou and Carolina had gotten home not long after the call and Arizona had asked to take Carolina with us, and we agreed after a shorter argument. Sam asked the wife a few questions while the rest of us looked around. Dean suddenly found a hex bag, and suddenly this were our kind of case.

We went back to the motel room. Sam, Arizona and Carolina checked the hex bag, while Dean and I went to check out all about the murdered guy. We had interviewed about ten of his friends and coworkers when we gave up.

"Everyone seem to like the guy." I said, "Who the hell wanted to kill him?"

"Beat me." Dean said as we walked inside the store, "Let's get some candy."

"Why?"

"Dude, it's Halloween."

So, we bought some candy, and not just some, pretty much actually, and then went back to the motel room. Sam and Arizona sat next to each other, looking at the things in the hex bag and looking things up on the computer. Carolina wasn't there, but probably in the shower, because I heard the water running.

"Really?" Sam asked when he saw Dean eating candy, "After that guy choked down all those razor blades?"

"It's Halloween, man.

"Yeah. For us, every day is Halloween." Sam said, making Arizona snicker a little.

"Don't be a downer. Anything interesting?" Dean asked and sat down on the couch's arm.

"Well, we're on a witch-hunt, that's for sure, but this isn't your typical hex bag."

"No?"

"Goldthread." Sam said and showed us some dried plant of some sort, "An herb that's been extinct for 200 years. And this is Celtic." he said and showed up a piece of metal, "And I don't mean some New-Age knockoff. It looks like the real deal, like 600-years-old real. And, uh," Sam said and looked at the thing Dean was looking at, "that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby."

"Gross." Dean said, made a face and laid back the piece of bone.

"Relax, man. It's at least a hundred years old."

"Oh, right, like that makes it better. Witches, man, so frigging skeevy." Dean said and stood up.

"Yeah. Well, takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together. More juice than we've ever dealt with, that's for sure. Find anything on the victim."

"None." I muttered and laid down on one of the two beds.

"This Luke Wallace, he was so vanilla, that he made vanilla seem spicy." Dean said.

"Good metaphor." I commented.

"We can't find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead." Dean said.

I heard the shower go off. I sat up.

"Hey, Winchester. Give me some candy, will you?"

"No, Sullivan."

"Why the hell not?"

"You didn't say please."

I groaned and fell down on the bed again. I sat up straight when I heard police cars driving past the motel.

"Something's up." I said and rummaged through my bag to find my FBI-suit and my badge.

Sam and Dean started to change as well, while Arizona kept looking at the computer.

"Carrie and I'll stay behind. It will look strange if five feds show up, plus, two of them are way out of age of being feds." she said.

"Do that." I said and started to change as well.

When we were changed we got into the Impala and drove after the police cars. We got to a pretty big house and then walked inside, flashing our badges. We walked downstairs and looked around the room. It looked like it had been a party there, which were confirmed when one of the girls who was interviewed, wearing a cheerleader outfit, told the cop that she had been drinking.

"I got this one." Dean said.

"Two words: Jail bait." Sam said.

"I would never." Dean said, watching Sam walk away towards the girl and the cop.

Dean and I followed, I watched Sam starting to look through the room, so I decided that I would go with Dean. It would look real strange if two feds started to rummage through the room, plus, I wanted to make sure Dean didn't do anything stupid.

"The water in the tub, it wasn't hot." the cheerleader girl told the cop, "I had just been there myself."

"Your friend didn't happen to know a man named Luke Wallace?" Dean asked and showed his badge when the girl looked at him strangely, "Agent Seger, FBI. This is my partner agent Monroe."

I showed the girl my badge and then closed it, putting it back where it belonged. The cop looked at us and then walked away.

"Who's Luke Wallace?" the blonde girl asked.

"He died yesterday." Dean said.

"I don't know who that is."

Dean nodded and then looked up at Sam. I did the same and saw Sam holding up a hex bag. I excused myself and walked up to Sam.

"The same things in it?" I asked as Sam opened the bag and looked inside.

"Yup."

I took up my phone and called Arizona. I told her what had happened and she said that she would get right into it.

**Arizona POV**

It was pretty late. Sam, I, Carrie and Dakota was checking books for what the hell was happening, while Dean was checking out the victims.

"I'm telling you, both of these vics are clean. There is no reason for wicked-bitch payback." Dean said.

"Maybe because it's not about that." Sam said, looking in his book.

"Wow, insightful." Dean said.

"Maybe this witch isn't working a grudge. Maybe they're working a spell. Check this out:," Sam said and stood up, "'Three blood sacrifices over three days. The last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest.' Celtic calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31st." Sam said and gave the book to Dean.

"Halloween."

"Exactly."

"What exactly are the blood sacrifices for?" Dean asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Well, if I'm right, this witch is summoning a demon. And not just any demon. Samhain."

My eyes widened. No way.

"Sam who?" Dakota asked.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween. The Celts believed that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was thinnest between the living and dead. It was Samhain's night. Masks were put on to hide from him. Sweets left on doorsteps to appease him. Faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago."

"So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck."

"Exactly. Only now, instead of demons and blood orgies Halloween is all about kids, candy and costumes."

"Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?"

"Dean, this is serious."

"I am serious."

"We're talking heavyweight witchcraft. This ritual can only be performed every 600 years."

"And the 600-year marker rolls around…"

"Tomorrow night."

"Naturally." Dean said.

"Just our luck." Dakota muttered.

"Sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon." Dean said.

"That's because he likes company. Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own."

"Raising what, exactly?"

"Dark, evil crap, and lots of it. They follow him around like the pied piper."

"We're talking ghosts?"

"Yeah."

"Zombies?"

"Mhm."

"Leprechauns?"

"Dean."

"Thos little dudes are scary. Small hands."

"Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls, this sucker keeps on going by night's end, we are talking about every awful thing we've ever seen. Everything we fight. All in one place."

"Fantastic." Dakota said sarcastically.

"It's gonna be a slaughterhouse." Dean said.

I sighed and looked at Carrie, who looked scared to death.

"We're gonna stop it, Carrie. Don't worry."

Not long after that we went to sleep. Carrie and I in one bed. Dakota and Sam in the other bed, and Dean on the couch.

**Halloween, 2008**

**Dakota POV**

After Sam, Dean and I had talked to the teacher of the witch, who we had discovered was the cheerleader girl, Tracy, we met up with Arizona and Carolina to eat some quick lunch. After we had eaten we went to find the Tracy witch. Sam and I went to her apartment, while Dean, Arizona and Carolina went to talk to her friends.

We all came back with nothing. After a short encounter with an astronaut, who we couldn't give any candy, we went back to the room. Sam unlocked and walked inside, immediately drawing his gun.

"Who are you!?" Sam asked and moved further inside the room.

"Sam. Sam, wait." Dean called out and stopped Sam.

I groaned seeing the God-damned angel inside our room, and another one standing by the window.

"That's Castiel. The angel." Dean said and noticed the other angel, "Him, I don't know."

Castiel turned around and walked up to us.

"Hello, Sam." he said, and glanced over at Carolina, "Carolina."

"Oh, my God." Sam said, "I didn't mean to… Sorry. It's an honor. Really. I've heard a lot about you." Sam said and held out his hand for Castiel to shake.

Castiel looked at the hand for a pretty long time, before he took it.

"And I you." Castiel said, "Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood."

"Oh, please." I muttered.

"Glad to hear you've ceased your extracurricular activities."

"Let's keep it that way." the other angel said, he in a vessel of a big, black man.

"Yeah, okay, Chuckles." Dean said and then looked at Castiel, "Who's your friend?"

"The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Castiel asked, ignoring Dean's question.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Dean, have you located the witch?"

"Yes, we've located the witch."

"And is the witch dead?"

"No, but…" Sam started, "We know who it is."

I started to get an uncomfortable feeling about this little interrogation. Why were they here, and why this interest of the witch?

"Apparently, the witch knows who you are too." Castiel said and walked across the room and took up a hex bag, "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or more of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

I looked at Arizona, who seemed pretty surprised about that. We had just been outside the room for a short while.

"We're working on it." Dean said.

"That's unfortunate." Castiel said.

"What do you care?"

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals." Castiel said.

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." the other angel said.

I felt a headache coming in. It was really painful, and I got the feeling that it was the other angel who was the cause of it.

"It's just an expression." Dean said.

"Lucifer cannot rise." Castiel said, "Breaking of the seals must be prevented at all costs."

"Okay, great. Now that you're here, tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her." Dean said.

"We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful. She's cloaked even our methods."

"Okay, we already know who she is." Sam said, "So, if we work together…"

"Enough of this." the other angel said.

"Who are you and why should I care?" Dean asked.

"This is Uriel." Castiel said, "He's what you might call a specialist."

"What kind of specialist?" Dean asked as Uriel walked closer to us.

I felt the headache grow stronger as Uriel looked at Castiel. I closed my eyes and started to make tiny circles with my fingers around my temples. I didn't like this angel.

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked.

"You, all of you, need to leave to leave this town immediately."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because we're about to destroy it."

My eyes snapped open and I looked at Castiel with a shocked expression.

"Are you stupid?" I snapped, "You can't do that."

"This is your plan? You're gonna smite the whole frigging town?" Dean asked.

"We're out of time. This witch has to die. The seal must be saved."

"So you're gonna kill a thousand innocent people?" I asked, with an unbelieving voice, "You are stupid."

"One thousand two hundred fourteen." Uriel said.

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam asked.

"This isn't the first time I've… purified a city." Uriel said.

"Purify my ass." I snapped.

"Look, I understand, this is regrettable." Castiel said.

"Regrettable?" Dean asked.

"We have to hold the line. Too many seals have been broken already." Castiel said.

"And now this town has to pay the price?" Dean asked.

"Because you can't stop the breaking of the seals? You're pathetic." I said angrily.

I felt Arizona grab my hand, but I snatched it away.

"It's the lives of 100 against the lives of 6 billion." Castiel said, looking at me, "There's a bigger picture here."

"Right. Because you're 'bigger picture' kind of guys." Dean said.

Castiel walked into Dean's face.

"Lucifer cannot rise. He does, and Hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?"

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die." Sam said.

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." Uriel said.

"I'm sorry, but we have our orders."

"Listen to me, very carefully." I said and walked closer to Castiel, "If you even…"

Dean pulled me back and shook his head. I cracked my neck and suddenly felt the headache coming really strong.

"You can't do this." Sam said, "You're angels. I mean, aren't you supposed to… You're supposed to show mercy."

"Says who?" Uriel asked.

I groaned from the pain and sat down against the wall, burying my head in my hands.

"We have no choice." Castiel said.

"Of course you have a choice. I mean, come on. What, you've never questioned a crap order, huh? Are you both just a couple of hammers?"

"Angels aren't supposed to show emotions or have feelings for themselves." Arizona said, "They are warriors who should listen to every order they have."

"Even if you can't understand it, have faith. The plan is just." Castiel said.

"How could you even say that?" Sam asked.

"Because it comes from Heaven. That makes it just."

"Well, it must be nice to be so sure of yourselves."

"Tell me something, Dean. When your father gave you an order didn't you obey?"

"Well, sorry, boys. Looks like the plans have changed." Dean said.

I slowly got up, from the help of Carolina, who looked at me with a worried look.

"You're bleeding." she whispered.

I wiped away the nosebleed I had gotten and stood up beside Sam.

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked.

"No." Dean said and walked closer to Uriel, "But if you're gonna smite this whole town they you're gonna have to smite us with it because we are not leaving. You went to the trouble of busting me out of Hell I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. You wanna waste me? Go ahead. See how He digs that."

"I'm gonna drag you out of here myself." Uriel said.

My headache grew even worse, making me figure out that whenever Uriel got pissed, my head took the fall.

"But you'll have to kill me. Then we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on. You're gonna wipe out a whole city of one little witch? Sounds to me like you're compensating for something." Dean said.

"They are incompetent from stopping the seals from breaking, so now they have decided to destroy every city they find where a seal is breaking." I said, glaring at Uriel.

"How does your head feel?" Uriel asked, "You want it to become worse?"

I felt the nosebleed running down my face as I went to attack the God-damned angel. Dean grabbed my by the waist and held me close to him.

"We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning." Dean said, as my head felt like it was gonna explode.

"Castiel, I will not let these…" Uriel began.

"Enough." Castiel said, without taking his eyes away from Dean, "I suggest you move quickly." he told him and then looked at Uriel, "And I suggest that you stop messing with her head, Uriel."

"And I suggest that she stops eavesdropping on us." Uriel said as my headache vanished.

"I'm standing right here, ass hole. Talk to my face instead of letting him be your messenger." I said and glared holes at the angel.

"Come on, Dakota. Let's go."

I wiped away the blood and then turned to face the others.

"Carolina. You'll stay here. Do not leave this room." I told her and then left the room.

**Carolina POV**

Right after Dakota, Arizona, Dean and Sam left, I turned around and looked at the angels, except they were gone. I frowned when I thought about the angels and how they had behaved. I sighed deeply. That was how angels were? I couldn't believe it. And Dakota, she seemed to have a grudge against Uriel. Or, the other way around. Apparently Uriel messed with her mind, and he did say something about her 'hearing' them.

I started to finger on the necklace I had gotten from mom. A silver crucifix. I sighed deeply and stood up. No way I was going to stay in this room waiting for judgment day, no, I wanted to be somewhere I felt safe. I wanted to be inside a church.

I got out of the room and started to walk towards the church. The day had gotten darker, and it was already 11 o'clock. When I got to the church it was already 12 o'clock. One hour walk from the room. I started to walk over the cemetery. Little did I know that that was going to be the worst mistake of my life.

**Dakota POV**

Dean, Arizona and I had just watched Sam send Samhain back to Hell, using some demonic powers of his. Dean and I walked out of the mausoleum right after that, leaving Arizona to handle Dean. We started to walk over the cemetery when I saw something I really didn't want to see.

"Dean?" I said quietly, making him look at me.

"Yeah?"

"Please, don't tell me that's Carolina lying there."

Dean looked in the direction I was looking in and then ran over to the bloody body of a petite, blonde woman. I saw his head shake.

"It's Carrie."

"Oh, my God." I said, with tears in my eyes, as I walked up to Dean and kneeled down by the body.

Arizona was going to be crushed. I felt Dean's hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"Why didn't she listen to me? Why?"

Dean didn't answer, and I heard Sam and Arizona walk out of the mausoleum, talking quietly to each other.

"Dakota? Dean? What's wrong?" Arizona asked.

Both Dean and I stood up. I turned to face Arizona. I bit my lower lip and looked down at the ground.

"It's Carolina." I said, "She's… um, she's dead."


	12. All These Things I Hate

**All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me)**

**November 3****rd****, 2008**

**Arizona POV**

I slowly walked up to Bobby's house and got inside. These past days had been pretty messed up for me. I could actually not remember a thing. When I got inside I was crushed into a hug by Lou. I absently hugged back. I still couldn't grip that Carrie was dead. I had only known her for a couple of weeks, and gotten so close to her.

"I'm sorry." Lou whispered in my ear and then pulled away, "You guys all right?" she asked Sam and Dean.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"We're pretty worried about Zona and Dakota though." Sam told Lou, even though I was standing right there, where Dakota was, I didn't know, "They haven't been reachable these past days."

"What'd you think? That they would laugh and chat like nothing happened?" Lou asked and shook her head, "No."

"I haven't seen neither of them cry though. I thought that were what girls do?" Dean said.

"Not everyone. Definitely not my sisters. Hey, Zona, do you want to go to bed? Bobby made sure you and Dakota can have a guest room by yourself. Dean and Sam will sleep in the living room and I'll share with Bobby. Okay?"

I nodded and followed Lou to one of the guest rooms.

"Where's Dakota?" Lou asked as she made the bed for me.

"I don't know. Maybe still in the car." I said and shrugged my shoulders, "She's beating herself up again."

"I think you're doing the same, Zona. If I understood correctly, it was neither of your faults. Did you hear me? Neither of you."

"Yeah, sure. Have you told Carrie's friends?"

"Dakota said that she wanted to handle it." Lou said, making me pretty surprised, "I guess, to make up for the way she behaved, or something."

"Yeah." I said and sat down on the newly-made bed, "Dakota will have the other guest room?"

"Yes. If she comes inside and doesn't get away to some bar." Lou sighed, "This life really messes up our lives."

"Yeah, really."

Lou left the room after giving me another short hug and I laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

I didn't know how long I had been staring at the ceiling when there was a knock on the door and Dean walked inside. He sat down on the bed, next to me. I glanced over at him and laid on my side, propping up my elbow and held my head.

"What?" I asked.

"Sammy and I are moving to our next hunt. He, we, wondered if you want to come along?"

"Sure."

"Good."

"Where's Dakota?"

"She's in her room. She's going to stay behind this time. We'll get her when we're done."

"Okay."

"We're leaving tomorrow morning, if that's all right?"

I nodded and put my head against my pillow.

"Yeah, that's all right."

Dean kissed my forehead and then left the room. I closed my eyes and fell asleep not long after that.

**Louisiana POV**

**November 4****th****, 2008**

Sam, Dean and Arizona had just left when Bobby and I were ready to go to our hunt. I found Dakota sitting by the fireplace in the library, staring into the fire.

"Ota?" I asked, seeing her straighten her neck a little, "Bobby and I are leaving, you sure you don't wanna come?"

"Yeah. You go. I just need some time by myself."

I nodded and then walked out to the kitchen to Bobby. Bobby raised one of his eyebrows and looked at me.

"What did she say?"

"She wants to stay behind. Said she needed some alone time."

"Okay. Well, shall we go?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Bobby and I got inside his Chevy, seeing that I had sold my Mercedes just a couple of days earlier, and then we left. I glanced back at the house and sighed.

"She's going to go out drinking. I just know it." I said.

"Probably. But she's an adult. She can handle herself. I shouldn't worry. Too much crap have happened lately, she just need to get it out of her system."

"I'm still worried though. I mean, she didn't even like Carrie."

"It's probably that Arizona is upset, otherwise I don't think she would care that much."

"How can she blame herself on this one? Did Dean leave something behind when he talked to me?"

"I have no idea. You have to ask him."

"Yeah."

**Dakota POV**

I stood looking out of the kitchen window as Bobby and Lou left the house. I grabbed my car keys and was just about to walk out the door when I remembered Carolina. I sighed deeply and walked inside again, picking up my phone and a small list of names and numbers. I sat down by the kitchen table and dialed the first number.

"_Charlotte City Hall, this is Mariah Dotson speaking_."

"Yeah, hi. I would like to talk to a Mr. Clayton Presley."

"_Hold on a second_."

I waited for a little while before the guy picked up his phone.

"_This is Clayton Presley speaking, what can I do for you_?"

"Yes, hi. This is Dakota Sullivan. I believe that you know Carolina Dalton?"

"_Carrie? Yeah. Wait a sec, you're Dakota Sullivan? Carrie's sister? She found you_?"

"Um, yes."

"_Cool! How is she_?"

"That's why I'm calling. I wanted you to know that Carolina passed away a couple of days ago."

"_What? What happened_?"

"It was a… car crash. Yeah. Could you pass that on to the rest of her friends? I don't think I can handle calling everyone."

"_Yeah. Yeah, sure_."

"Great." I said and hung up.

I groaned and looked up at the key cabin, making a plan. I stood up, opened the cabin and took out the keys that belonged to Carolina's BMW, and then I walked outside to the car. I unlocked it and got inside. I started the car up and drove away from Bobby's. It was time to start dealing with the pain.

**Arizona POV**

I sat in the backseat of the Impala, playing with a loose thread on my tee shirt. I looked up when Dean cleared his throat.

"So, what did you think about the angels, huh? Dicks, yeah?"

"Pretty much. Smite a whole town because they can't, as Dakota said, save the seals themselves. I hope we don't have to deal with them in the future. By the way. Lou told me something last night that was pretty interesting."

"Yeah, what was that?" Sam asked.

"Well, she came to my room right after midnight."

"And?" Dean said, wanting me to go on.

"And she said that she and Bobby was going away to save a seal. I mean, how does she knows which seals to save, when we don't even know? Sure, Dakota can hear the angels, but she doesn't hear them saying anything about seals, and Castiel doesn't tell us where to go. We just stumble across the seals, while Lou goes out saving them."

"What do you mean 'Dakota can hear angels'?" Dean asked.

"You didn't get anything but that? Well, she can hear the angels talking. That's why she got the headache earlier. Because Uriel was messing with her head. I don't think they can do it as easily with us. What about the seals?"

"Well, it is strange that Lou knows that she's going after a seal. It is. Maybe she has some contact of some sort, or maybe it's her photographic memory. She probably read about the seals before, and then she sees the signs." Sam said.

"Maybe. It's just strange."

"So, you're going to talk to us during this hunt?" Dean asked, "It got pretty fucked up during the drive home."

"I just needed some time to think and bury my memories. I'm good now. Dakota, however, not so much."

"What is it with her and her over-natural protectiveness?" Dean asked, "She beats herself up for things that clearly isn't her fault."

"Well, I think that it both has to do with… Carrie, and also about the fact that she can hear angels talking in her head. How fucked up wouldn't you be?"

"Pretty fucked up." Dean confessed.

"Exactly." I said and leaned back, "She's really fucked up."

**Dakota POV**

I quickly put on my clothes, not even looking at the guy I had just fucked. I strapped on my newly-bought, high-heeled shoes and got myself into the little, very showing, black dress I had bought along with the shoes and then grabbed my purse.

"Hey, babe. Where're you going?" the guy slurred.

I paid him no attention and left his house. I staggered my way to the car and unlocked it. When I had gotten inside I started to cry. Tears just streamed down my face and I couldn't do anything to stop them.

What was wrong with me? I let out a scream full of angst and hit my head on the steering wheel so hard that I got a headache. Ignoring the headache and pulled out from the driveway and headed back home to Bobby's.

I felt disgusted by myself when I got inside the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror, and not because my makeup made me look like Alice Cooper on crack, or because of the purplish bump on my forehead.

No, because I couldn't get a healthy relationship with anyone. Not Arizona, not Lou, not Bobby, not anyone. I just kept looking for short-time loves in the bars, even though I had people who loved me at home. People who loved me, but people that I couldn't bring myself to love back. I knew that if I allowed myself to love them I would end up getting hurt.

Hell, my previous boyfriend was the one who showed me that. I had loved him, but he had broken my heart in a way I didn't know was possible. From that day I had pushed everyone away from me, even Arizona, and I still hadn't allowed myself to say 'I love you' to anyone. I knew I loved Arizona. She was everything to me and I knew that I wouldn't stand it if she died, but I couldn't say the words. I was so fucked up.

**November 8****th****, 2008**

**Arizona POV**

We had just gotten to Concrete, Washington, where a possible ghost was haunting women's showers. Dean was ecstatic, a ghost in a female shower-room? Of course he would be.

So, Dean dropped Sam off by a restaurant so that Sam could talk to the woman who had talked about the ghost, while Dean and I got to the showers. We EMF'd the place, but nothing showed up. It was totally clean. We got out of the building to wait for Sam. Dean was reading the news, while I was leaning my head against his shoulder, almost falling asleep.

"Well, you pick up anything?"

I snapped awake and looked at Sam, who just had walked up to us. I rubbed my eyes as Dean answered.

"No EMF in the shower or anywhere else. This house is clean." Dean said and stood up.

I quickly followed him and the three of us started to walk towards the car.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. I kind of got the feeling back there that crazy pushed Mrs. Armstrong down the stairs." Sam said.

"I gotta tell you, I'm disappointed."

"You wanted to save naked women."

"Damn right, I wanted to save some naked women."

A couple of kids ran past us, three of them chasing the fourth one, that was really small for his age.

"Run, Forrest, run!" Dean yelled after them.

I lightly hit his shoulders.

"Don't be a jerk." I said quietly, looking after the boys.

"Sorry, Dean, I don't think anything's going on around here."

I stopped the boys from leaving when I saw the sheriff arguing with another guy, about something that sounded like, well, something.

"Something's going on." Dean said and then we walked up to the sheriff and the other guy.

"Excuse us. FBI." Sam said as we got up to the men.

I quickly picked up my intern badge and flashed it.

"What?" the sheriff said.

"Yes, sir. We're here about the… That." Sam said and nodded towards the other man.

"About Bigfoot?"

"That's right. Sir, can you tell me exactly where this happened?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I can." the man said and told us the location.

I saw the sheriff glancing over at me from time to time, making me a little uncomfortable.

"Aren't she a little too young to be a FBI?" he asked right before we left.

"She's our intern." Dean said, "A genius. Graduated from Collage at the age of 15."

We left and started to walk to the car.

"A genius, huh?" I asked with a smile on my lips, "Graduated Collage at 15. Wow, I didn't know I was that good. Hell, I didn't even finish high-school."

We got to the forest and started to walk to the location where 'Bigfoot' attacked the man.

"What the hell's going on in this town?" Dean asked, "First there's a ghost that's not real and now a Bigfoot sighting?"

"Well, every hunter worth his salt knows Bigfoot's a hoax."

"Yeah, maybe somebody's pumping LSD into the town water supply."

And then we saw the tracks. Real big foot prints. Not a bear, and definitely not human.

"Okay, what do you suppose made that?" Dean asked.

"That is a big foot." Sam said slowly.

"Well, let's find out where it went." I said and started to follow the tracks.

Sam and Dean soon followed me and we followed the tracks to a liquor store. We stopped outside, seeing that the door to the store had been ripped open. I took out my gun, just as a precaution.

"Okay." Dean said and then we walked inside.

Well inside we noticed that no one was inside, so I clicked the safely on and put away the gun. 'Bigfoot' surely had made a mess.

"So what, Bigfoot breaks into a liquor store jonesing for some hooch?" Dean asked and kneeled down to look at the broken bottles, "Amaretto and Irish cream. He's a girl-drink drunk."

I rolled my eyes.

"So just because I'm a girl means that I just drink that? And Dakota?" I snorted, "Yeah, right, Dean."

"Hey, check this out." Sam said as Dean pocketed a bottle of booze.

We walked up to Sam and saw that almost every porn magazine were gone.

"He took the whole porno rack?" Dean asked as Sam took some furry thing from the magazine rack and showed it to us, "Well, I'll say it again. What the hell is going on in this town?"

We walked outside and sat down on a bench outside the store, thinking about possible solutions to the problem.

"I got nothing." Dean said.

"It's got to be a joke, right?" Sam said, "Some big-ass mother in a gorilla suit?"

"Or it's a Bigfoot." Dean said, "You know, and he's some kind of an alcoholo-porno addict. Kind of like a deep-woods Duchovny."

We watched a girl ride her bike past us and the wind got caught in a magazine she had stored up in a yellow basket on the bike. Dean and Sam stood up and Dean took up the magazine. I walked up to them and giggled a little when I saw the porn magazine in Dean's hands.

"A little young for Busty Asian Beauties." Dean said.

We watched the girl leave a carton of booze and magazines on the porch or the liquor store and then leave. We got back to the Impala and drove around town, looking for the girls bike. When we found it we got out of the Impala and walked up to the house.

"What is this, like a Harry and the Hendersons deal?" Dean asked and then knocked on the door.

We didn't have to wait long until the little girl opened the door.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello." Sam said, "Um, could we…? You know what, are your parents home?"

"Nope." the girl said.

"No." Sam and Dean said.

"Of course not." I mumbled.

"Um, have you seen a really, really furry…?" Dean started to ask, but was interrupted by the girl.

"Is he in trouble?" the girl asked, sounding hysterical.

"No, no, no. Not at all. We just… We wanted to make sure he was okay." Sam said, making me have to keep myself from bursting out laughing.

"Exactly." Dean said.

"He's my teddy bear. I think he's sick." the girl said, making me gape a little, a teddy bear?

"Wow. Amazing, because you know what? We are teddy bear doctors." Dean said and he and Sam took out their Health Inspector badges and showed the little girl.

"Really? Can you please take a look at him?"

"Sure, yeah."

"Sure."

"Absolutely." I said, "Just show us the way."

We walked inside the house and up the stairs.

"He's in my bedroom. He's pretty grumpy." the girl said and knocked on a white door, "Teddy? There's some nice doctors here to see you." the girl said and opened the door.

I opened my mouth in chock when I saw the huge, black teddy bear sitting on her bed, looking at TV and drinking booze.

"Close the frigging door!" the teddy bear yelled.

The girl closed the door and looked at us.

"See what I mean?" the girl said, "All I ever wanted was a teddy which was big, real, and talked. But now he's sad all the time… Not "ouch" sad, but "ouch in the head" sad, says weird stuff, and smells like the bus."

"Um… little girl…" Dean started.

"Audrey." the girl said.

"Audrey. How exactly did your teddy become real?" Dean asked.

"I wished for it."

"You wished for it?" Sam asked.

"At the wishing well."

Dean nodded and opened the door to the bedroom and walked inside.

"Look at this." the teddy said, "Can you believe this crap?"

"Not really." Dean said.

"It is a terrible world." the teddy said and looked in our direction, at Dean or Audrey, I didn't know, "Why am I here?"

"For tea parties." Audrey said.

"Tea parties? Is that all there is?" the teddy asked and started to cry.

Dean closed the door and looked at Sam and me.

"Audrey, give us a second, okay?" Sam said.

"Okay." Audrey said and Sam, Dean and I walked away from her.

"Are we…? Should we…? Are we gonna kill this teddy bear?" Sam asked.

"How, huh? We shoot it, burn it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Both?"

"How do we know that's gonna work? I don't want some giant, flaming, pissed-off teddy on our hands."

"Yeah. Besides, I get the feeling that the bear isn't really the, you know, core problem here."

"Yeah, the wishing well?" I said, "She did wish for it."

"Audrey, where are your parents?" Sam asked.

"My mom wished they were in Bali, so I think they're in Bali." Audrey said.

"See?" I whispered.

"Okay, well… I'm really sorry to have to break this to you, but your bear is sick. Yeah, he's got…"

"Lollipop disease." Dean said.

"Lollipop disease." Sam confirmed.

"Lollipop disease?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"It's not uncommon for a bear his size. But see, it's really contagious." Dean said.

"Yeah, so is there someone, maybe a grownup that you can stay with while we treat him?" Sam asked.

"Mrs. Hurley lives down the street." Audrey said.

"Perfect." Dean said.

"Good, yeah, good. We'd like you to stay there for a few days, okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh, and Audrey, where is this wishing well?"

"At the restaurant. Lucky Chin."

"Okay. Good."

"Okay, why don't I follow you to Mrs. Hurley, so I can explain why you're going to be there?" I asked.

"Okay."

"I'll meet you guys later." I said and then followed Audrey outside.

We walked down the street to one of the houses. Before we knocked I explained to Audrey that she couldn't tell Mrs. Hurley about Teddy. Audrey nodded and then I knocked on the door. An old lady opened.

"Hello, Mrs. Hurley. I'm Katie Sullivan, Audrey's babysitter. You see, her parents are in Bali. But, I got a call from my sister. She's at the hospital, so I have to leave. Could you take Audrey for a couple of days?"

"Yes, of course. Audrey, come inside. I hope your sister is going to be okay, Ms. Sullivan."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hurley." I said, "Bye Audrey."

I got to Lucky Chin a while after. Dean and Sam had already been there about an hour of so, even emptied the well. The owner said that the restaurant was closed and Dean looked back.

"She's with us." he said, "Arizona, come here."

I smiled to the owner and walked up to Sam and Dean, who were trying to bend a coin away from the well. Dean broke a hammer trying to do so.

"Damn!"

"Coin's magical." Sam said.

"Boy, I'd say. I think it's Hoodoo that's protecting the well." Dean said and Sam put a piece of paper over the coin and drew it, "I don't think we can destroy this."

"All right, here." Sam said and handed over the paper to Dean, "You gotta look into this."

"Where are you going?"

"Something just occurred to me." Sam said and left the restaurant.

"Okay?" Dean said.

I took the paper from him and looked at it, furrowing my brows.

"You recognize it?" Dean asked.

"No." I said, "I've never seen it before."

We left the restaurant and started to walk to the motel. I stopped Dean when I saw the kids from earlier, except now the positions were changed, the kid being chased were the kid chasing.

"You better run!" he yelled after the other kids and stopped and looked at me and Dean, "You got a problem, mister?"

"What? No." Dean said and then we started to walk again.

Dean suddenly stopped and held his stomach. I raised my brows in question.

"You're all right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

When we got to our room Dean ran to the toilet and started to throw up. I sat down on the bed with Sam's laptop and tried to find something about the coin. Sam came to the room not long after I had found out what was causing the wishes to come true. He smiled towards me, but his smile turned to a frown when he heard Dean throwing up his guts.

"Dean? You all right?"

"The wishes turn bad, Sam. The wishes turn very bad."

I looked at Sam with a question in my look.

"The sandwich, huh?" Sam said and I nodded.

"He made a wish. Stupid man."

The toilet flushed and Dean walked out.

"The coin is Babylonian. It's cursed. Zona found some fragments of a legend, but…" Dean said and gagged a little, "I'm good."

Sam smiled and sat down next to me and looked at the things on the laptop. Dean walked into the room.

"The serpent is Tiamat, which is the Babylonian god of primordial chaos." Dean said, took a can of beer from the fridge and sat down by the bed, making me move back a little, "I guess her priests were working some serious Black Magic."

"They made the coin?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, to sow the seeds of chaos. Whoever tosses a coin in a wishing well, makes a wish, it turns on the well. Then it starts granting wishes to all comers."

"But the wishes get twisted. You ask for a talking teddy…"

"You get a bipolar nut job."

"And you get E. coli."

Dean groaned and opened the beer.

"This thing has turned more than one town upside down for centuries. It's even wiped a few off the map. One person gets their wish, it's trouble. But everybody gets their wish…"

"It's chaos."

"Mhm." Dean said and drank from the beer.

"Any way to stop it?"

"One way." I said.

"We gotta find the first wisher. Whoever dropped the coin in and made the first wish they're the only ones who can pull it back out and reverse the wishes. So for now, we've got, you know, a couple of nutso dreams come true, but, once the word gets out about the well things are just gonna get crazier."

I looked at the beer Dean was drinking with a skeptical look.

"Are you sure you're gonna drink beer after throwing your guts up?" I asked and looked him in the eyes.

Dean just smirked.

"Gotta fill up the stomach. It gets easier to throw up then."

"Coke is good. Especially if it open and the carbon dioxide is gone."

"Yeah, but to me it's beer that's the magical medicine."

Later that day I was out getting us something to eat, while Dean slept and Sam was searching for the first wisher. Dean was going to get pissed when he found out that I had borrowed the Impala, but, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do to get something in her stomach.

I ended up with some French fries and burgers and then I went back to the motel, just in time for Sam and Dean to get out of the room. I got out of the car and smiled apologetically towards Dean who looked a little mad.

"I had to get something to eat." I said, "I got you guys something too."

Dean looked at the fries and the burgers and smiled.

"You're forgiven." he said, "We find someone who can be the first wisher."

We got into the car and drove away towards Wesley Mondale's house. Apparently he was engaged with a girl and no one had seen it coming. We got to the house and walked up to it. Dean rang the doorbell and the door was opened by a pretty, brown-haired girl.

"Hello, ma'am…" Dean started.

"We're the florists for the wedding." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Oh, my God. Come in." the girl said and we walked inside the house.

"Florists?" Dean asked me.

"What? I only have my FBI intern badge with me. Don't you think she'll be much happier to let us in if I say that we're here for the wedding?"

"Wes, you didn't tell me that you called the florists for the wedding." the girl told her, not so attractive fiancé.

"Huh?"

"You're the best."

"Wha…?" Wesley said as the girl kissed his forehead.

"I'm gonna go get my folders." the girl said and then left the room.

"Wesley, how's it going?" Dean asked.

"It's Wes…" the guy said and started to stand up, but sat back down when Sam and Dean walked closer, "Aren't you the guys from the health department?"

"Yeah. And florists on the side." Sam said and winked at me.

"Plus FBI. And on Thursdays, we're teddy-bear doctors." Dean said.

"Huh?"

"Doesn't matter who we are. What matters is what we know."

"So a coin collector, huh, Wes?" Sam asked when he saw a frame with coins in it.

"Oh, yeah. My grandfather gave them to me." Wes said.

"Did you lose one of those coins lately? And by "lose", I mean drop into a wishing well at Lucky Chin's and make a wish on it?"

"No, I… I don't know what you're talking about." Wes said.

"Okay, now. I have a lot of ideas." the girl said as she walked back inside the room with a folder for the wedding, "But, you know, we don't have all the money in the world. Wes is between jobs right now. Means more time for me. You know, I'm thinking a Japanesey-ikebana kind of thing."

"Yes, I can see that." Dean said and glared a little at me.

"Yeah." Sam said, "So, Hope, tell us how you two lovebirds met?"

"Oh, best day of my life."

"I bet." Dean said.

"Yeah. It's the funniest thing. We both grew up here but I never really knew who he was. Not by name anyway. Until one day last month, it was like I just… I just saw him for the first time. He was just glowing." Hope said and started to caress Wes' cheek, "Just glowing."

"Babe, can you get us some coffee?"

"Yes, yeah." Hope said and started to kiss him.

I bit my lower lip to keep myself from laughing.

"Oh, okay. Okay. Okay. Oh, okay. Okay, okay, okay." Wes kept saying in between the kisses, "Okay, okay. Would you…?"

"Yeah." Hope said and left the room.

"Wes, we know. So tell us the truth." Sam said.

"My grandfather found the coin in North Africa, you know, World War II, and he brought it back. He said it was a real wish-granting coin. But that nobody should ever use it." Wes started to explain, "He was all I had, and when he died I thought: "Well, you know what? Why not give the coin a shot?""

"Yeah, well, now you're gonna wish it back." Sam said.

"Oh, huh. Oh, ha-ha. No, I'm not."

"If you don't stop it something bad is gonna happen." Dean said.

"Something bad, like us." Sam said.

Dean took out his gun.

"We really wish you'd come with us."

We said good-bye to Hope and soon we sat in the Impala, on our way to Lucky Chin's. I sat in the back with Wes, who was a little bit grumpy.

"I don't get it. So my wish came true. Why does that have to be a bad thing?"

"Because the wishes go south, Wes. Your town is going insane." Sam said.

"Yeah, come on. You're gonna tell me your relationship with Hope is functional? That it's what you wished for?"

"I wished she would love me more than anything." Wes said and leaned forward in between the seats.

"Yeah, and how is that going? That seem healthy to you?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's a hell of a lot better than when she didn't know I was alive."

"Yeah, to you. She had a life before you, you know." I said.

"You're not supposed to get what you want. Not this way. That what's the coin does. It takes your heart's desires and it twist it back on you. You know the whole, be-careful-what-you-wish-for?" Dean said, and just after that the car bumped into something.

"Did we just hit something?" Sam asked.

"I didn't see anything." Dean said.

"Careful what you wish for." Wes mocked, "You know who says that? Good-looking jerks like you guys. The ones who got it so easy because you happen to be handsome."

"Easy?" all three of us said at the same time.

"Yeah. Women look at you, right. And men at you. They notice you."

"Believe us, we do not have it easy." Sam said.

"We are miserable. We never get what we want. In fact we have to fight just to keep whatever it is we got." Dean said.

"But you know what? Maybe that's the whole point, Wes." Sam said.

"People are people because they're miserable bastards. They never get what they really want."

"Right, yeah. You get what you want, you get crazy."

"Just take a look at Michael Jackson, or Hasselhoff."

"You know what? Hope loves me now, completely." Wes said, "And it's awesome. Besides, look around. Where's all this insanity you guys are talking about?"

We stopped by a red light and looked at the little boy that had been chased earlier when he tipped over a God-damned car.

"Wow." I said and leaned forward to see better.

"Well, that should cover it." Dean said and got out of the car, "I'll handle Todd. You get Wes to Lucky Chin's. Go."

"Right." Sam said and scooted over to the driver's seat.

We drove over to Lucky Chin's and the three of us got out of the car.

"That… That kid turned over that car like it was nothing." Wes said.

"You should have seen the teddy bear." Sam said.

"Yeah, it was suicidal." I said.

"Now, come on. Fun's over. Time to pull the coin." Sam said, making Wes look down at the ground, "Wes."

"Why can't we just get what we want?"

"Because that's life, Wes."

"You really think that's what Hope really wants?" I asked, laying my hand at Wes' shoulder, just when lightning suddenly struck Sam, "Oh, my God." I said and kneeled down by him, "Please, do as we say, Wes. Go."

Wes quickly walked into the restaurant. I checked Sam's pulse and bit my lip. He was dead.

"Oh, my God." I said and jumped when Sam suddenly came to life, "Oh, my God, Sam." I said and hugged him tightly, "You were dead."


	13. Torn part 1

**Torn part 1**

**November 14th****, 2008**

**Dakota POV**

Lou and Bobby returned first. After having fucked that guy I hadn't been able to leave the house. I was too damn disgusted with myself. So, November 10th Bobby and Lou came back home after their hunt. I was sitting in the kitchen, staring out the window. As soon as they stepped inside the door I pulled myself together though and started to behave the way I had before everything became fucked up.

A couple of days later Sam, Dean and Arizona came back. Arizona seemed a lot better than before they had left, but I knew that she was keeping everything inside.

"Hey, Dakota." Dean said and sat down opposite me by the kitchen table.

"Hi. How did the hunt go?"

"Just perfect. How did your alone-time go?"

I glared up at him and then shook my head and closed my eyes.

"It was peachy. You know what? Why don't we go out for some drinks, huh? We can get some money and just think about something else than hunting."

"Sure, let me tell Sam and Zona and then we'll go."

Dean left and about ten minutes later he came back.

"Zona wanted to stay behind. So, it'll be you, me and Sam." Dean said, "Come on."

"Yeah."

We got to the pub after about an hour long drive. Sam and Dean decided that they would play some drunk bastards playing pool.

"Okay, who'll be the drunk one?" Dean asked as we got outside the car.

"Let me." Sam said and then we got inside the bar.

Sam walked up to the pool table, playing drunk, while Dean and I got some beers. After Sam had lost a couple of games Dean and I walked up to the pool table. I looked at the guy who played against Sam. He was huge, bald, with a big mustache and looked like a mean biker.

"Excuse me." Dean said, "My brother's a little sauced to be making bets."

"Hey, he insisted."

"Yeah, but you've already taken, what, two bills off him? I'm just saying."

"Hey, shut up, Dean. I'm fine." Sam said.

"No, you're not fine, you're drunk."

"Let's make it 500."

"Five hundred?"

"Sure." the biker guy said and looked at me, while I was looking at him with a seductive look.

"Five hundred." Sam said and laid the money on the table.

"Your break." the biker said and moved aside a little.

Sam broke and made it real good. The biker looked unbelievable at the sight.

"Keep the money." Sam suddenly said and left the table.

"Keep the money?" Dean asked, looking at Sam and then at the bar, "Hell."

Dean followed Sam to a brown-haired girl, while I leaned back over the table.

"Why don't you play me instead?" I asked flirty, "The same money? It is my brothers money and you already have them. I just want to learn how to play this game."

"Yeah, sure, sweetie." the biker said, "I'm Greg."

"I'm Julia." I said and grabbed the pool stick, "So, how do you hold this thing?"

Greg stood behind me and helped me hold the stick.

"You do it like this." he said in my ear and leaned over me, "You're supposed to hit the balls in the right order. Lowest number first."

"Okay." I said and then started to play.

Sam and Dean walked up to the table after a little while, the biker hadn't been able to strike once.

"Beginners luck." I said when I took the money and followed Dean and Sam out, "What the hell happened?"

"We have a case. Let's go get Arizona and then leave." Sam said.

**Arizona POV**

Sam walked inside my room and looked at me, while I was reading on the computer. I looked up at him.

"Huh?"

"You wanna come on a case? Dakota is coming as well."

"Yeah, sure."

We got inside the Impala and started to drive.

"So, what are we going after?" I asked.

"A missing girl that a demon tipped us of." Dakota said, "Three days drive from here."

"A demon?" I asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah. A demon. Apparently Sam's best friend."

"Knock it off, Dakota." Sam said.

"Why? I mean, there's a hell of a lot that we don't know about you. But friends with a demon? That's not pretty, Sam."

"Yeah? What should I have done? Told you? Wouldn't you acted just the same then?"

"Calm down, guys." I said, "Let's not fight. We'll go and see if this girl's the real deal. If she isn't we'll kick some demon ass, and if she is, well, then I guess we just have to deal with that."

Three days later we got to the hospital where Anna Milton had been committed. I stayed in the motel room, trying to find out something more about the girl. I found her parents address and I hacked into the hospital's files and found out about Anna's medical file. Apparently she saw demons and said that the Apocalypse were coming.

Sam, Dean and Dakota came back to the room, only to tell me that they were going to her parents. I followed them and soon we were there. We all got out of the car and Dean knocked on the door.

"Maybe they're not home." he said when no one opened the door.

"Both cars in the driveway." Sam said.

"Check if it's open." Dakota said with a bored voice.

I looked at my sister while Dean opened the unlocked door and called after Mr. and Mrs. Milton. Dakota and I hadn't spoken since I got back from the wishing well hunt. I walked inside the house, after Sam, Dean and Dakota.

"Damn." I heard Dakota say.

I walked up to her and looked into the living room, seeing two dead bodies. Sam walked up to the bodies and kneeled down.

"Sulfur." he said after smelling something, "Demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl…"

"Yeah, they want her. And they're not screwing around. All right, so, I'm _Girl, Interrupted _and I know the score of the Apocalypse. Just busted out of the nut box. Possibly using superpowers, by the way. Where do I go?" Dean said.

"That's the million dollar question." Dakota said as she was looking around the room.

"Hey, you got those sketches from Anna's notebook?" Sam asked, holding a framed picture in his hands.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Let me see them." Sam said and walked up to Dean, who pulled out a sketchbook from under his suit-jacket, "Check this out."

"She was drawing the window of her church, over and over." Dean said.

"If you were religious, scared and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?"

"McDonalds." Dakota said, "Or some other fast food joint."

"You feel safe in fast food restaurants?" Sam asked.

"Many people. And French fries."

We got to the church a little while after that and walked inside, our guns drawn. We noticed some movement behind some painted glass and put our guns away.

"Anna?" Sam asked, "We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean, and our friends Dakota and Arizona."

"Sam?" we heard the Anna girl say, "Not Sam Winchester?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Um… Yeah." Sam said, making the red-head girl walk out from behind the glass.

"And you're Dean? The Dean?" she asked.

I heard Dakota snort from behind me.

"Well, yeah. The Dean, I guess." Dean said, sounding proud of himself.

"It's really you. Oh, my God." Anna said and walked closer, "The angels talk about you."

I glanced over at Dakota, who suddenly stiffened and looked at the girl with a skeptical look.

"You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out and some of them think you can help save us." Anna said and then looked at Sam, "And some of them don't like you at all." Anna looked at me and Dakota, "And you are the Sullivan sisters?"

I nodded my head slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Louisiana?"

"Back at home." I said.

"They talk about you all the time lately." Anna said and looked at all of us.

I looked back at Dakota, who sighed and nodded curtly to me.

"I feel like I know you." Anna said.

"So you talk angels?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no, no. No way. They probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of overhear them." she said and looked at Dakota, who I could imagine glared back.

"You overhear them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they talk and sometimes I just hear them in my head." Anna said.

"Like right now?" Dean asked.

"Not right this second. But a lot. And I can't shut them out. There are so many of them."

"So they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just tuning in to angel radio?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?" Sam asked.

I could tell that it was going to be exactly like it was for Dakota. Was this the same cause?

"I can tell you exactly. September 18th."

"Day I got out of Hell." Dean said.

"First words I heard, clear as a bell:" Anna said and then Dakota filled in.

"Dean Winchester is saved." Dakota muttered, making us all glance over at her.

"Exactly." Anna said.

"What do you think?" Dean asked Sam.

"This is above my pay grade, man." Sam said.

"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad. They get a hold of you and they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-ANGEL."

Anna smiled and then became serious.

"Hey, do you know, are my parents okay? I didn't go home. I was afraid."

I looked at the boys, not wanting to be the one who told Anna about her parents being dead. Just then the door opened and a brunette burst inside the church.

"You got the girl? Good, let's go."

Anna started to scream and back off.

"Her face!"

"It's okay. She's here to help." Sam said.

It occurred to me that this was the demon Sam was friends with.

"Don't be so sure." Dean muttered.

"We have to hurry." the demon said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because a demon's coming. Big-timer. We can fight later, Dean."

"Well, that's pretty convenient. Showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail." Dean said.

"I didn't bring him here. You did."

"What?"

"He followed you from the girl's house. We gotta go now."

"Dean." Sam said and pointed towards a statue, who's eyes were bleeding.

"It's too late." the demon said, "He's here."

Sam walked up to Anna and grabbed her arm.

"Come here." he said and walked away with her.

Dakota pushed me lightly.

"You go with her. Hide."

"What? Dakota, I can fight."

"No. I'm not going to loose you. Go!"

I pouted, but followed Sam and Anna to a small closet. I got inside the closet with Anna and hid with her. Anna was starting to panic.

"Take it easy." I whispered, "Sam, Dean and Dakota can fight the demon. They are very good at it."

After about five minutes the door to the closet opened and the demon looked at us.

"Come on." she said and grabbed Anna's arm.

I quickly followed, thinking that it was best not to leave Anna with a demon. Just in case.

**Dakota POV**

We got back to the motel after jumping out of the church window. Hurting ourselves badly. I was pretty worried about Arizona, and I really hoped that she would be okay. I was pretty sure I had broken my wrist, but I didn't say anything about it until the boys had finished their patching up.

"Can someone help me with this?" I asked and pointed at my hand with my other, healthy hand.

Dean winced, seeing my wrist being a bit out of place.

"Yeah, sure." Sam said and walked up to me with the first aid patch.

He moved as quickly as possible and it hurt like hell.

"Are you sure about Ruby?" Dean asked, "Because I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and brought that demon to kill us."

Sam finished up and I wiped away the tears from my eyes. I grabbed a bottle of booze and gulped down a lot of it.

"No, she took Anna to keep her safe. Plus, Zona's with her."

"Yeah. Why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?"

"Because that demon is probably watching us right now. Waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's why he let us go."

Dean started to chuckle.

"You call this letting us go?"

"Yeah, I do. Look, killing us would have been no problem to that thing. That's why for now, we gotta lay low and wait for Ruby to contact us."

"How's she gonna do that?" Dean asked and turned to look at Sam, "Why do you trust her so much?"

"I told you."

"You gotta do better than that. I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, I deserve to know more."

"Because." Sam said quietly, "She saved my life."

"How?" I asked, raising my eyebrows when Dean looked at me.

Sam took a deep breath and then began to tell us why the hell he trusted a demon.

**Arizona POV**

I sat next to Anna in an old cabin, looking at the body that Ruby had used. I looked at Anna.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." she said, "It's unbelievable. A demon who wants to help us."

I smiled towards the girl. She sounded so happy.

"So, I have a question for you." I said, making her look at me, "What have the angels said about me?"

"About you? Not much actually. They have been talking about your sisters though."

"What about them?"

"Well, that Dakota can hear them, and that Louisiana is working for them."

"Lou is working for them?"

"Yes. The angels tell her where the seals are and she goes after them."

Suddenly Ruby's body woke up again, gasping. She stood up and looked at us.

"They're on their way." she said.

"Are they okay?" I asked.

"A little bloody, but otherwise fine."

"Okay, good." I said and looked at the door as it opened.

"Glad you could make it." Ruby said as Dean, Sam and Dakota walked inside.

"Anna, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life."

"I hear she does that." Dean said.

"Zona, are you okay?" Dakota asked and walked up to me, kneeling before me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm perfect." Dakota said with a pained smile and then stood up.

I could see that her wrist was injured, but I decided not to ask any questions about it.

"I guess I…" Dean started, looking at Ruby, "You know."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I guess I owe you for Sam. And I just wanna… You know?"

"Don't strain yourself."

"Okay, then. Is the moment over? Good, because that was awkward." Dean said.

"Hey, Sam? You think it'd be safe to make a quick call?" Anna asked, "Just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked."

Awkward. I looked down at my hands.

"Um…" Sam said.

"What?" Anna asked.

Sam sighed and sat down next to Anna.

"Anna. Your parents."

"What about them?"

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"No, they're not…"

"Anna, I'm sorry." Sam said again, making Anna start crying.

I gently stoked her back.

"Why is this happening to me?"

"I don't know."

Anna suddenly gasped, at the same time as Dakota cracked her neck.

"They're coming." Anna said, as the lights started to flicker.

"Back room." Dean said and Sam brought Anna to the back room.

I stood up and looked at Dakota.

"What's coming?" I asked.

"The angels. And they are pissed." she said, "Go to Anna. Keep her calm."

I frowned and walked to the back room. Anna was freaking out.

"Anna. Calm down. Everything's gonna be okay." I said.

I heard the front door burst open and I looked at the door. Why were the angels pissed?

"What do the angels want?" I asked and turned towards Anna, "What are you doing?!"

**Dakota POV**

We leaned back against the wall, looking at the angels as they walked inside the barn.

"Please, tell me you're here to help." Dean said, "We've been having demon issues all day."

"I can see that." Uriel said and looked at Ruby, "You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?"

"We're here for Anna." Castiel said.

"Here for her, like 'here for her'?" Dean asked.

"Stop talking. Give her to us." Uriel said.

"Are you gonna help her?" Sam asked.

"No. She has to die." Castiel said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You want Anna? Why?" Sam asked.

"Out of the way." Uriel said.

"Wow, wow, wow. Okay, I know she's wiretapping you angel chats or whatever. But it's no reason to gank her." Dean said.

"Don't worry. I'll kill her gently." Uriel said.

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Dean said.

"As a matter of fact, we are. And?" Castiel said.

"And, Anna's an innocent girl." Sam said.

"She's far from innocent." Castiel said.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

I too furrowed my brows, seeing that I hadn't heard the angels talking about Anna before, and all I knew was that she was like me and could hear them talking.

"It means she's worse that this abomination you've been screwing." Uriel said, "Now give us the girl."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then at me. I shook my head. I might not like her, but I wasn't going to let her die if the angels didn't say why.

"Sorry. Get yourself another one." Dean said, "Try JDate."

"Who's gonna stop us?" Uriel asked and looked at Sam and Dean, "You two?" he looked at me and chuckled, "Her?" then he looked at Ruby and glared holes at her, "Or this demon whore?" he asked and pushed Ruby into a window.

And then the fight was on. Dean actually saved Ruby from being exorcised, while Cass walked up to Sam and put him down to sleep. Actual sleep, not death. I walked into the way for him.

"No, Castiel. I can't let you." I said and quickly dodge out of his way when he was about to do the angel crap on me.

I pulled up my gun and put it to my head, looking into his eyes as they widened.

"I'll do it." I said.

"Don't." Castiel said and then both he and Uriel disappeared in a blue flash.

I took down my gun and put it in my waistline, looking at Sam and Dean. Sam was getting up from the floor and Dean had just helped Ruby up. Dean walked up to the door to the other room and opened it.

"Anna? Anna!" Dean said and ran up to Anna and Arizona.

I looked inside the room and saw Zona and Dean holding pressure to Anna's bloody wrists.

"Are they gone?" Anna asked.

"Did you kill them?" Dean asked.

"No. I sent them away. Far away." Anna said.

I looked at the bloody thing on the mirror and then looked at Arizona, who shrugged her shoulders.

"You want to tell me how?" Dean asked.

"That just popped into my head." Anna said, "I don't know how I did it. I just did."

After that Ruby went to patch Anna up, while Dean went outside for a while. Arizona and I sat on a staircase and she was tending to my broken wrist. Dean came back inside.

"What do you think?" he asked Sam.

"I think Anna's getting more interesting by the second."

"Yeah, I agree. And what did they mean by she's not innocent?"

"It seems they want her bad, not just because of the angel radio thing."

"Yeah, if that was the case I would be dead by now." I said and winced when Arizona pulled the bandage a little too tight.

"Sorry." she said.

"Yeah, and I mean, that blood spell? It's some serious crap, man."

"Something's going on with her." Dean said, "See what you can find out."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Anna may have sent the angels back to the outfield, but sooner or later they're gonna be back. We got to get ourselves safe now."

Dean said and started to leave the cabin.

"Wait." I said and stood up, "I'll come with you."

"I'm just going to get the car."

"Yeah, and there's tons of demons out there. It might be wise to have some backup."

"Whatever. Come on, Sullivan."

"You're a bitch, Winchester."

"Takes one to know one."

"Smartass."


	14. Torn part 2

**Torn part 2**

**Dakota POV**

Getting the car was way to easy, but no one seemed to follow us and no one attacked. We came back to the cabin and then loaded our asses into the car. Dean was driving, Sam was riding shotgun, Arizona was sitting in Sam's lap and I was stuck in between angel bitch and demon bitch.

Dean started to drive back home to Bobby's. I had called Lou and warned her about us coming, with a demon, and she had said that it was okay. Sooner or later we got to Bobby's, after what seemed like an eternity, but at least we were there.

Dean, Anna, Ruby and I got down to the panic room, while Sam and Arizona was researching about this thing. Lou was upstairs, making a snack for Anna. And Bobby was in the Dominican.

"Walls are made of iron, drenched in salt. Demons can't touch the joint." Dean told Anna.

"Which I find racist, by the way." Ruby said.

"Write to your congressman." Dean said.

"Here." Ruby said and threw us some hex bags.

"Hex bags?" Dean asked.

"Extra crunchy. Hide us from angels, demons, all comers."

"Thanks, Ruby." Dean said, "Don't lose this." he told Anna and gave her one of the hex bags.

Lou came downstairs, with a bottle of water and a bag of potato chips. She shrugged her shoulders when I raised one eyebrow to her.

"It was all we had." she said and cautiously walked past Ruby and walked inside the panic room, "Here you go." she said and gave the snacks to Anna.

"So Anna, what's going on angel radio? Anything useful?" Dean asked and Lou looked at me with a little worried look, mouthing 'what?'.

"It's quiet." Anna said, "Dead silence."

Dean looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Good, that's not troubling at all." Dean said.

"We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared?"

"No." Dean said.

"Hey, Dean!" I heard Sam shout from upstairs.

"Just stay here, okay?" Dean told Anna and then left the panic room.

I looked at Lou.

"Hey, Lou, can you get me some pain pills? I'm hurting like a bitch."

"You should go to the hospital." Lou said.

"Nah." I said and shook my head, "No way. Miss all this fun?"

"You're not scared?" Anna asked.

"Somehow I get the feeling that the angels don't want to kill me." I said.

"You're Louisiana, right?" Anna asked Lou, who looked a little shocked.

Lou laughed nervously.

"Did they talk about me a lot?" she asked and glanced over at me.

"Not your sisters. The angels however talk about you a lot."

Lou sighed.

"Yeah, right."

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know. We just seem to be one of the families of the year, huh? I'm sure they talk about you and Zona as well."

"Not Arizona. Just you and Dakota." Anna said and stood up, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Right this way." Lou said and the three of us, including Ruby walked upstairs.

We walked to the kitchen and overheard Sam and Dean discussing Anna.

"So, what's she's hiding?" I heard Dean ask.

"Why don't you ask it in my face?" Anna asked, folding her arms.

"Nice job watching her." Dean told Ruby.

"I'm watching her." Ruby said.

"No, you're right, Anna." Sam said, "Is there anything you wanna tell us?"

I sighed and nudged Lou.

"I'll go take a shower. Can you re-do this afterwards?"

"Sure." Lou said and looked at my wrist, "It's broken, so try not to move it so much."

"Thanks, doc." I said sarcastically and left before a fight broke off.

**Louisiana POV**

After Dean decided he was the one to go get Pamela, the rest of us walked downstairs. I told Arizona about Dakota being in the shower and might be using some help and then I followed Sam, Ruby and Anna down to the panic room.

I sat down against the wall, looking at Anna with a confused and interested look. She could hear angels talking? This was huge. I kept wondering why Castiel and Uriel hadn't told me about this, but it wasn't something I asked out loud, knowing that if Anna knew that I was working with them, or God forbid, Dakota knew about it, things would get messy.

"So, let me get this straight. You can hear angels talking?" I asked.

Anna nodded.

"Yes. I've heard all about Dean. And Sam. And Dakota and you. Only a little about Arizona and Carolina."

"Carrie is dead." I said, without looking at her, "Samhain's rising killed her."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No, it's okay." I said and looked at Sam, "Hey, Sam, why don't you and Ruby go up and make something to eat, huh?"

"You said there weren't anything left but potato chips?" Sam said, confused.

"Now there is. Just go."

Sam and Ruby left and I looked at Anna.

"What have you heard about me?" I asked.

"That you're fighting for the angels. They are very pleased with you. Castiel more than anyone, I think. I also know about Marcus."

I flinched at the mention of that name and looked away from Anna again.

"What about Dakota?"

"I don't really understand what they want with her. I do however know that she can hear them as well."

"Like you?"

"Yeah."

"Weird."

Sam and Ruby came back after a little while, with some sausages and mashed potato. Sam gave it to Anna and then sat down, sighing.

"Did you happen to see Arizona or Dakota?" I asked, making him shake his head.

"No."

"Okay."

"We're here." I heard Dean call from the stairs.

I stood up and saw him walking down the stairs with Pamela holding his shoulders. I immediately felt sorry for her.

"Pamela. Hey." Sam said.

"Sam. Sam?"

"Yeah, it's me, Sam. Yeah?" Sam said and walked up to Pamela.

"Sam, is that you?"

"I'm right here."

"You know how I can tell?" Pamela asked and grabbed Sam's ass, "That perky little ass of yours. Bounce a nickel of that thing." she said and laughed, "Of course I know it's you, Grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon and that poor girl's Anna."

"Hey, Pam." I said and smiled sadly as I approached her.

"Lou? Is that really you?"

"Yep. Flesh and bones."

"Oh, my God."

I walked up to Pam and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's good to see you, Pam."

"I would say the same, but…"

"Yeah, I heard. Damn Castiel."

Pam gave an emotionless laugh and then walked up to Anna.

"Hey, Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela."

"Hi."

I looked up at the stairs as Arizona came skipping down.

"Pamela!" she said and walked up to Pamela and hugged her tightly, "I heard your voice."

"Arizona. Damn, girl. It's been a while."

"Too damn long."

They pulled away and I saw Arizona's sad look when she looked at Pamela. Pamela turned back to Anna.

"Dean told me what's been going on. I'm exited to help."

"That's nice of you." Anna said.

"Well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"They stole something from me." Pam said and pulled down her sunglasses, "Demony, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra psychic, don't you think? Now, how about you tell me what your deal is?"

Pam and Anna walked inside the panic room and I looked at Arizona.

"Dakota?"

"She's coming down in a second. I think she's in one hell of a pain."

"She's probably throwing up because of it." I said and rolled my eyes, "Damn, stubborn kid. When is she going to learn?"

"I had to put on some God-damned clothes." Dakota said as she walked down the stairs, "Damn hard when you just have one arm. So, what's cooking?"

"Pam's about to do a hypnosis." I said and looked towards the panic room, "I think we should stay out of it. Too much disturbance isn't good."

So, we kept waiting outside the panic room, by the stairs. I checked Dakota's arm and redid the patching. Suddenly Anna started to scream 'no' and the lights in the panic room started to flicker. All three of us looked up as the door to the panic room slammed close. Ruby looked at us with a panicked look.

I was the first one up. I ran over to the door and opened it, reveling Pamela standing over Anna, who had been woken from the hypnosis, Dean on the floor and Sam looking at them with a chocked expression. We watched Anna sitting up.

"Thank you, Pamela. That helped a lot." there was something about her that felt familiar now, "I remember now."

"Remember what?" Sam asked.

"Who I am."

"I'll bite. Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm an angel."

I heard Dakota groan and then head upstairs. I quickly looked back at her and watched her disappear upstairs. I looked back at Anna and the rest. I saw Pamela looking pretty messed up.

**Arizona POV**

We all were in the living room, well, everyone but Dakota who seemed to have vanished.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not like the others." Anna said.

"I don't find that very reassuring." Ruby said.

"Neither do I." Pam said.

"So, Castiel, Uriel, they're the ones that came for me?" Anna asked.

"You know them?" Sam asked.

"We were kind of in the same foxhole." Anna said.

"So, what were they, like, your bosses or something?" Dean asked.

"Try the other way around." Anna said.

"Look at you." Dean said, sounding impressed.

"And now they wanna kill you?" Pamela asked.

"Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

"Why?" Pam asked.

"I disobeyed. Which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell."

"Meaning?" Dean asked.

"She fell to Earth. Became human." Pam said.

"Wait a minute, I don't understand." Sam said, "So, angels can just become human?"

"Kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace."

"Come again?" Dean said.

"My grace. It's energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."

"So you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?"

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah."

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are." Ruby said.

"Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead."

"And Hell just wants her. A flesh and blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you."

"I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back."

"Get what back?" I asked.

"Her grace." Dakota butted in as she walked inside the room and leaned against the wall, glaring at Anna, with her arms folded.

"You can do that?" Dean asked.

"If I can find it." Anna said.

"So what? You're just gonna take some divine bong hit. And… you're Roma Downey?" Dean asked.

"Something like that."

"All right. I like this plan. So where's this grace of yours?" Dean asked.

"Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time."

"Wait, you mean falling., like, literally?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?"

"Why do you ask?" Anna asked.

Sam stood up and walked up to his laptop.

"Meteors you can track." he said.

I looked over at Dakota, who looked beyond pissed. I walked up to her and looked at her with a questionable look.

"What?" she snapped.

I furrowed my brows.

"Dakota, what's going on?" I asked.

She looked away from me and at Dean and Lou, who offered to take Pam back home.

"Nothing." she said.

"Don't." I said, suddenly getting angry, "It's not nothing, Dakota. I know you. I know that something's going on and you don't want to talk to me. I'm getting sick and tired of this. First after Tex, then after Rose and now after Carrie. You didn't even like her!"

"No, but I…" Dakota snapped and looked at me, "…I like you, okay? And when I saw your God-damned face. Just screw this. I don't want to talk to you about this." she said and walked away from me.

"Damnit, Dakota!" I called after her, making Sam, Ruby and Anna look at me, "Stop behaving this fucking way. I'm getting sick of it."

Dakota turned around and glared at me.

"Well, you know what? Why don't you leave then?"

"Because I love you." I said, close to tears, "I love you more than anything on the world."

"Don't go there." Dakota threatened.

"I would die for you."

Dakota sighed deeply and walked up to me.

"I don't…" she started, but stopped, she took a deep breath and turned around.

"Dakota. Please." I said.

Dakota turned back and glared at Anna.

"It's all this shit. I mean, we have to save an angel? Because she can't obey like they're supposed to? We have a damned demon on our hands. I'm just like Anna and keeps hearing the angels talking."

"You think that you're an angel?" I asked quietly.

"What? No! I'm not a God-damned angel. Don't you think that if I were the angels would have killed me a long time ago? Hell, Castiel didn't even move a muscle when I put my gun against my head. Oh, I think that they want me alive, and I'm going to find out why. But I don't need this crap!"

Dakota left the living room and I heard her slam the front door closed. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and then turned around and looked at Sam, Ruby and Anna.

"I'm sorry about that. Siblings love, you know?" I looked at Anna, "We're going to help you. That's what we do." then I looked at Ruby, "And despite what Dakota says, I like you."

**Dakota POV**

Later that same evening Lou came in my room.

"We think we have found Anna's grace. You wanna come?"

"Not if I have to ride in the same car." I muttered.

"Sure. We'll take the Nova." Lou said and nodded, "You're okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"How's the arm?"

"Just peachy."

"I'll drive."

"What? No."

"You're high on booze and painkillers. I'll drive."

Soon we hit the road. Sam, Dean, Ruby and Anna in Dean's Impala, me, Lou and Zona in my Nova.

"Look, Dakota. I'm sorry." Zona said from the backseat, making me groan.

"Don't." I said, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay."

We got to the place where Anna's grace was early the next morning. Lou and Zona had switched drivers sometime during the night, when I was out dead. I heard the car doors slam and woke up with a snap, seeing a huge oak in the middle of a field.

I sighed and got out of the car, being careful with my arm. I saw Anna, Ruby, Sam and Dean already standing by the tree, and Lou and Zona on their way over. I decided to stay behind, not wanting to be near that angel bitch.

I don't know why I took it so hard being around her. I thought about it for a minute and then came up with a solution that shocked me. It was the way she was behaving around Dean. The way she practically threw herself at him in the church the first time we met her. I sighed deeply. I was getting feelings for Dean fucking Winchester. I watched as the people came back.

"So?" I asked.

"It's not there." Dean said and got inside the Impala.

"We need to find somewhere safe." Sam said.

I nodded and got in on the passenger side. Lou sat by the driver's side and Zona got into the back.

We got to an abandoned barn just after it had gotten dark. We all went inside and decided to stay the night there. I saw down by a corner, listening to what the others had to say.

"We still got the hex bags. I say we head back to the panic room." Dean said.

"What? Forever?" Ruby asked.

"I'm just thinking out loud." Dean snapped at her.

"You call that thinking?"

"Hey, hey. Stop it." Sam interrupted the fight.

"Anna's grace is gone, you understand?" Ruby asked, "She can't angel up and protect us. We can't fight Heaven and Hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once."

I cracked my neck when I heard the angels talking again.

"Um, guys. The angels are talking again." Anna said.

"What are they saying?" Sam asked.

"It's weird. Like a recording. A loop. It says; Dean Winchester gives us Anna before midnight, or…"

"Or what?" Dean asked, as I got up.

"We hurl him back to damnation." I said, looking over at Anna, "No way." I said and shook my head, "They went through the trouble of bringing you back. They won't do that."

Dean looked terrified. Sam walked up to Anna.

"Anna, do you know any weapon that works on an angel?" he asked.

"To what? To kill them?" Anna asked, "Nothing we can get to. Not right now."

"Okay, wait. I say we call Bobby, get him back from Hedonism…"

"Dean, what's he gonna tell us that we don't already know?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. But we gotta think of something."

The boys got quiet after that.

"I'll be outside, researching." Dean muttered and left the barn.

I sighed deeply and sat down again.

"Why don't anyone ever listen to me?" I asked in an angry tone, "They won't throw Dean back."

"She's right." Lou said, "But they might try something else." she said and looked at me, "Not Dean, but someone he really cares about."

"Sam." I muttered and cursed, "Damnit!"

I stood up and looked at Lou.

"But, Castiel did stop trying to get past me when I threatened to kill myself."

Lou pursed her lips and nodded.

"Yeah. You're obviously important to them as well. But, don't you think they would just drag you out from Hell if you did kill yourself?"

"Maybe." I muttered and looked at Arizona for some help.

Arizona got up, just as Anna walked outside the barn, making me want to gag.

"Maybe…" Zona started, "The both of you mean too much for the angels. But I still can't see them stopping from killing either Sam or me. If you guys start to threaten to kill yourself, they might go after me, and despite your hard-ass shell, I know that you love me, Dakota, and that you would do anything for me."

"I really don't care if the angels take Anna. She got into this position herself, I can't understand why we must be stuck in the middle of it."

I sighed deeply and turned away from my sisters.

"I have to get some air." I said and walked outside.

I glanced over towards the cars and saw Dean and Anna making out. I cracked my neck and walked over to the other side of the barn. Dean really was a man whore. I sighed deeply and sat down on the ground, looking up at the stars, thinking about Arizona. She had told me about her and Dean making out. I would kill that son of a bitch.

If Arizona found out about Dean and angel-bitch, she would be heartbroken. Sure, she hadn't talked about Dean since her birthday, really, making me believe that maybe her feelings just were a school crush, but still. That stupid son of a bitch.

When I was on my way back inside I almost bumped into Ruby.

"Are they asleep?" I asked, not really knowing how long I had been outside.

"Yeah." Ruby said and looked at me with a suspicious look.

"Hey, I want you to do something." I said and pulled Ruby with me away from hearing distance of the barn, "Could you burn your hex bag?" I asked.

Ruby looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why?"

"If the demons and the angels show up at the same time, don't you think they will kill each other first? Besides, I really don't care what happens to that angel. Do you?"

"No. Not at all. You're not going to blame me, are you?"

I snorted and pulled out my own hex bag.

"Burn mine as well." I said and walked back inside the barn, hoping that Ruby would do as told.

I sat down by my corner and sighed deeply. Maybe I should get some sleep before the show began.

When I woke up Sam was going crazy. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my sisters, who had been awake for quite some time I could tell. I slowly sat up and listened to what the hell was being mentioned.

"I don't know, man. Where's Ruby?" Sam asked.

My eyes widened a bit when I saw that the demon indeed wasn't back.

"Hey, she's your hell, buddy." Dean said.

Anna walked inside and walked right up to Dean.

"A little early for that, isn't it?" she asked when she saw Dean drinking.

"It's 2 a.m. somewhere." was Dean's answer.

"You okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, of course."

Just then the doors to the barn opened and Castiel and Uriel walked inside. I smiled a little, but hid the smile away quickly, as my sisters, the brothers and Anna looked at the angels with big eyes, well, not Lou, who was glaring a little at Uriel. I stood up and stood next to Zona.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you." Castiel said.

"How?" Sam asked, "How did you find us?"

Castiel glanced over at Dean, making me surprised. It wasn't Ruby's fault?

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry." Dean told Anna.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because they gave him a choice." Anna said and looked at Sam, "They either kill me, or kill you. I know how their minds work."

Anna turned to Dean and then kissed him goodbye, making me look at Zona, who was looking surprised.

"You did the best you could. I forgive you." Anna said and looked at Uriel and Castiel, "Okay, no more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

"I'm sorry." Castiel said.

"No, you're not." Anna said, "Not really. You don't know the feeling."

"Okay, hold on just a second." Lou said and walked up in front of Anna, "I really don't want you to do this, Castiel."

"It's not your decision, you whore." Uriel snapped.

Lou looked at him calmly.

"I would watch it if I were you, Uriel." she said slowly, "You know what I can do."

"Like you did to Marcus, huh?" Uriel asked.

I saw Lou's jaw clench.

"Don't talk about Marcus." she said through clenched teeth.

"What? You don't want me to tell the rest about your affair with an angel that you killed?"

I saw Lou back off a little and Uriel smirked.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." a male voice said from behind us.

I turned around and saw Alastair, with two other demons, that held Ruby, who didn't look too hot. Uriel walked closer and the rest of us moved out of the way.

"How dare you come in this room you pussing sore?" Uriel asked.

"Name-calling?"

I smirked a little, knowing that my plan would work just fine. They would kill each other and then we would take care of the rest.

"That hurt my feelings." Alastair said as he walked closer to Uriel, "You sanctimonious, fanatical prick."

"Turn around and walk away now." Castiel said.

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do." Castiel warned and walked up next to Uriel, "I won't say it again. Leave now or we lay you to waste."

"Think I'll take my chances." Alastair said and then the fight was on.

Uriel attacked one of Alastair's sidekicks and then got attacked by the other one as well, while Castiel started to fight Alastair himself, and then tried to exorcise him, or, maybe even kill me.

"Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to Daddy?" Alastair asked when Castiel's exorcism didn't work, and then he punched him good, making Castiel fall down the ground.

Alastair then started to send Castiel back to Heaven, as Uriel killed one of the demons. Dean suddenly hit Alastair with an iron pipe.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. I'm so disappointed. You had such promise." Alastair said and started to do something with his powers to choke everyone in the barn, however, it didn't work on neither me, Anna, or Lou.

Anna ran up to Uriel, who was busy killing the other demon, as I picked up my gun and shot Alastair in the head.

"Hey, douche bag, you forgot someone." I said, as Anna ripped her grace away from Uriel and threw it to the ground.

A bright light started to make it's way into Anna and she then fell to the ground, starting to glow.

"Shut you eyes." she said, "Shut your eyes!"

I quickly closed my eyes, but I had time to notice Lou standing up. Suddenly a bright light erupted and then it became dark again. I slowly opened my eyes and stood up. I glanced over at Lou, who was helping Castiel up.

"What're you waiting for?" Dean asked, "Aren't you gonna go get Anna? Unless, of course, you're scared."

"This isn't over." Uriel said and started to walk closer to Dean, but stopped when both Lou and Castiel laid their hands on his shoulders.

"It looks over to me, junk-less." Dean said.

The angels disappeared and Ruby staggered up to us.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"No thanks to Dakota." she said and glanced over at me.

I shrugged my shoulders as I put my gun down my waistline.

"Not my fault you obeyed like a little angel." I teased, watching her glare.

"What took you so long to get here?" Dean asked.

"Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured. And I'm not a fucking angel."

"Could have fooled me." I said and smiled, "Thanks."

"This was your idea?" Dean asked me.

I nodded.

"Yup. Figured they would start killing each other."

"Nice one." Dean said.

I glanced over at Lou and furrowed my brows a little.

"I know. Now, let's go home." I said and walked out of the barn.


	15. Voices Of Violence

**Voices of Violence**

**November 22nd****, 2008**

**Louisiana POV**

We had just gotten back and I was in the kitchen, making us something to eat. Dakota had been awfully quiet since we came home, and the Winchester boys hadn't really talked to us either. Dean was in the library, looking for a job, that I knew Dakota wouldn't get her hands off. I had just put some French fries in the oven when I felt Castiel's presence. I sighed deeply and turned around.

"What do you want, Cass?" I asked, leaning back against the counter.

Castiel looked at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"Were you ready to die to save Anna?" he asked.

I snorted and turned around, leaning against the counter.

"I was going to stand in your way as long as possible. Until you told me not to." I said and sighed, "I don't know…" I turned around again and walked closer to Castiel, "I need to tell my sisters."

"You can not do that."

"They are beginning to wonder what's my relationship to you guys are. Dakota is going to be pissed at me."

"That is not relevant."

I sighed and pulled my hand through my hair.

"Okay." I said, "You have a seal for me?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. Can it wait an hour or two?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll be outside when I'm ready."

Castiel nodded and then disappeared. I finished the meal and then made the table.

"Dinner's ready!" I called out and soon the kitchen was full of people.

Sam, Dean and Arizona sat down by the table. I looked at them and furrowed my brows.

"Where's Dakota?" I asked and put out the food on the table.

"I don't know." Arizona said and shrugged her shoulders.

Right then Dakota walked into the kitchen, looking incredibly tired. She sat down by the table and started to rub her temple with her good hand. The other was now in a cast, since I had driven her to the hospital on our way back. I looked at her with a worried look.

"Are you okay, Dakota?" Dean asked.

"Never been better." Dakota muttered and then cracked her neck, "No."

"Dakota?" I asked.

Dakota stood up and shook her head.

"No." she said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Is she all right?" Sam asked.

"Are you stupid, Sam? Of course she's not all right." Dean said.

I looked at Arizona.

"I'll go talk to her." I said and then followed Dakota to her room.

She sat on her bed, cracking her neck from time to time, murmuring quietly. I walked up to her bed and sat down on it, making her look at me with a surprised look.

"Dakota? What's going on? Is it the angels?"

"They keep talking. It's like they're right here."

I moved a little and took both of her hands.

"Let me give you a little advice." I said and looked at her, "Close your eyes, take deep breaths and try to block them out. Just calm yourself down."

Dakota closed her eyes and relaxed. She took deep breaths and I saw her head twitch a little.

"Calm down." I said softly, "They are going to disappear from your head. Just relax."

Dakota took another deep breath and I let go off her hands. I stood up and looked down at my little sister.

"I'm going away on a hunt." I said, "Dean's probably finding another hunt as well."

Dakota opened her eyes and looked relieved. She looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"You're welcome. I'll leave in an hour or so."

"Yeah, sure."

**December 13****th****, 2008**

**Arizona POV**

We had been hunting with the boys for almost a month now, nonstop. Dean didn't seem to want to calm down. Right now we all sat in the Impala, in the middle of the night. Sam was asleep in the backseat, along with Dakota, and I sat in the front, looking at Dean who was reading the news paper. I heard Sam waking up in the back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Like you're looking for a job."

"Yathzee."

"We just finished a job like two hours ago." Sam said and I smiled a little.

He was right. We had just finished a job involving a heavy ass ghost.

"Adrenaline's still pumping, I guess. So what do you think? Cedar Rapids, Tulsa or Chi-Town?"

"Chi-Town. Please." I said, "I could really need some good Chinese food."

"I am all for working, I really am but you've got us chasing cases nonstop for like a month now. We need sleep."

I saw Dakota snapping out of sleep, her head quickly snapping up and her eyes looking around, until she relaxed a bit and leaned back against the car seat.

"We can sleep when we're dead." Dean said.

"You're exhausted, Dean."

"I'm good."

"No, you're not. You're running on fumes, and you can't run forever."

"What am I running from?" Dean asked.

Sam seemed to be thinking about that for a little while.

"From what you told me." Sam said mysteriously, "Or are we pretending that never happened?"

"Stratton, Nebraska. Farm town." Dean said, "Man gets hacked to death in a locked room inside a locked house. No signs of forced entry."

"Sounds like a ghost." Sam said.

"Yes, it does."

"Wonderful." I heard Dakota groan in the back, at the same time as Sam leaned back with a sigh.

I snorted.

"Come on, sister. You've always wanted to hunt and now suddenly you don't want to? Something's wrong?"

"No." Dakota said, "I'm just tired."

"Well, I'll be driving." Dean said and started the car and drove away towards Nebraska.

**December 15****th****, 2008**

We got to Stratton, Nebraska after a two days drive, where Dean had done most the driving. We got to the house around noon and got inside it to check it out. It was huge and empty.

"Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, one homicide." Dean said, "This place is gonna sell like hotcakes."

"Zona and I take the upper floor." Dakota said and pulled out an EMF-meter and got upstairs with me.

She started the EMF when we had gotten up the stairs, and it started to flip out.

"Wow." she said and then looked out the window and sighed, "Power lines."

"Damn." I muttered and then we continued looking around the house until we heard cars coming down the road.

Dakota and I walked to the window and looked out, seeing a moving-truck and a van coming towards the house.

"Sam said it was still for sale." Dakota said.

"I guess he was wrong."

We jogged down the stairs and almost bumped into Sam and Dean, and then walked outside towards the family who was moving in. it was a family of five as I could see, but I figured one of the men only helped them move, so, a family of four, mom, dad, daughter and son. One of the men walked up to us, probably the father.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Are you the new owner?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. You guys are…? This is Mr. Stanwick. I'm Mr. Babar. And that is…" Dean said.

"Ms. Armstrong and I'm Ms. Wright." Dakota said and the four of us pulled out our badges.

"County Code Enforcement." Dean said.

"We had the building inspected last week. Is there a problem?" the father asked.

"Asbestos in the walls, a gas leak. Yeah, I'd say we got a problem." Sam said.

"Asbestos? Meaning what?" the mother of the family asked.

"Meaning until this house is up to code, it's uninhabitable." Sam said.

"Wow, wow, wow, wow. You're saying we can't stay here?" the father asked.

"It's a health hazard. You don't want to." Dean said.

"Hold up." the other man said, "We just drove 400 miles."

"There's a motel just down the road. Till this gets cleaned up, I suggest you stay there." Dean said.

"All right, and what if we don't?" the father asked.

"Well, you get a fine and you go to jail. Pick your poison." Dean said, making the family look at each other.

"One night." the father said, making the daughter look at him unbelievingly, "One night, and then I'll take care of everything ASAP, I promise."

"Yeah, you do that." Dean said.

"Another motel?" the daughter asked, "Awesome, Dad. I hope this one has hooker sheets like the last one."

"Danny!" they called after the son, who was playing with their dog.

When the family had left the brothers decided to go and talk to the woman who found the murdered guy. Dakota and I got to the motel, during the time, looking up the man who had been murdered. His wife had died and his daughter had killed herself in the house, but both of them were cremated.

"The possible ghosts were cremated." I told Dakota, who was pacing around the room, "Maybe something else is holding it there."

"Great." Dakota muttered and looked up when Dean and Sam walked inside the room, "Anything?"

"The wife died during birth and his daughter hung herself. But…"

"They were both cremated." Dakota said.

"Yeah. So, we're going back tonight to check it out." Dean said, "Okay?"

"Yeah. That sounds great." Dakota said and jumped a little when her cell phone rang, "Yeah?" she answered, "Hi, Lou. … Yeah, we're doing great. What about you? … Mhm, well, we're investigating a possible vengeful spirit right about now. … Okay, yeah, sure. … Okay, bye." she hung up and shrugged her shoulders, "Lou wants us to head back home when we're done. Apparently she have a case we might be interested in, but she didn't want to talk about it over the phone."

"Okay." Dean said and nodded, "Sure."

**Dakota POV**

We headed back to the house after dark and saw that the lights were on.

"Crap." Dean said.

"Damn people who can't listen to us." I muttered.

"So what now?" Dean asked.

"We could tell them the truth." Sam said, making me snort.

"Yeah, right."

"Really?"

"No, not really."

"Let's drive closer and keep a look on it. If something happen I'm sure we'll hear it." Arizona said.

"Yeah." Dean said and drive up to the house and stopped the engine.

I got out of the car and leaned against it, looking at the house. Soon Dean followed, while Sam and Arizona stayed in the car.

"What do you think?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Sounds pretty messed up that it should be a spirit when they cleaned the whole house out."

"Yeah."

Suddenly a very high, girly scream was heard. Dean knocked on the window to the car and Sam and Arizona got out. We all ran up to the house and knocked on the door. The door was opened and we walked inside.

"We heard screams. What's going on?" Dean asked.

"You two." the father said when he saw Sam and Dean, "Did you touch my daughter?"

"What? No." Dean said, sounding horrified that he would believe such a thing.

"Who are you guys?" the father then asked.

"Relax, please." Sam said, "You have a ghost."

"A ghost?"

The daughter and the son walked up to the father.

"I told you." the girl said.

"It's the girl."

"Both of you, relax. What are you guys playing at?"

"Your family is in danger. You need to get out of the house now." Dean said.

The lights suddenly went off, making me sigh deeply.

"Perfect." I muttered.

"What the hell?" the other man said.

"Nobody move." Dean ordered.

Everyone went silent and then we heard a dog whine.

"Buster!" the son screamed, making the father and the other man run outside and call after the dog.

Dean and Sam followed the men, while Arizona and I tried to stop the others from going outside, which, of course, didn't go so well. After the mother and the kids had gotten outside on the porch, Arizona and I followed.

"Buster!" the son yelled again.

"Go back inside. Go." the father told us, or, probably his family.

I looked at the truck which had writing on it, writing in what looked like blood. 'Too late', it said. Then Arizona and I followed the mother and the kids inside.

"What's going on?" the mother asked.

"As we said, you have a ghost." I said and loaded my hand gun with salt rounds, "This might be messy. You need to get out of here."

The father came inside the house.

"Come on. We're leaving." he said and his family followed him outside, as did Zona and I.

"Head to the motel I told you about." Dean said.

"What are you four gonna do?" the father asked.

"Oh, no." Dean said and walked up to his car, "Oh, come on."

I saw the that two of the tires were flat. Sam walked to the trunk and opened it.

"Oh, come on!" Dean yelled.

"Dude, the guns are gone. So is the…" Sam said, "Basically everything is gone."

"The truck's no good. Both tires slashed." the other man in the family said.

"What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels!?" Dean yelled out.

I nudged Arizona.

"I'm kind of happy I didn't bring my car now." I said and smiled a little to her.

She made a little face and snorted at me.

"What's going on?" the daughter of the family asked and then screamed her lungs out, "She's there! She's there!"

I looked in the direction of where she was looking and saw the ghost. I quickly aimed at her and shot, but I believe I missed, since I suddenly heard the God-damned angels in my head again.

"Where?" the mother asked.

"She was right there in the woods."

Sam and Dean pointed their flashlights in the direction.

"What's a ghost doing outside?" Dean asked.

"You wanna stay and find out?" Sam asked and turned to me, "Did you hit it?"

"I honestly don't think so." I said, took a deep breath and blocked out the angels.

"Everybody inside." Dean said.

"Are you crazy? We need to get the Hell out of here." the other man in the family said.

"In what? This ghost is hunting us. Everybody back inside now. Move."

We all got inside the living room, by the open fire. Sam found some salt and salted a circle around us, while Dean made a fire.

"Whatever's outside, it can't get in this circle. As long as the salt line is unbroken, this is the safest place to be." Dean explained.

"Safe from ghosts?" the father asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Dean said.

"Okay, I'm not listening to this anymore. Come on. I gotta get my family out. Let's go."

"Nobody's going anywhere until we kill this thing." Dean said and stood up.

"Sir, please, this is what we do. Just trust us." Sam said.

"You hunt ghosts?" the son asked, Danny, I believed.

"That's right." Dean said.

"Like Scooby-Doo?"

"Better." Dean said.

"You saw her outside, right?" Sam asked the daughter, "Okay, does she look like either one of these girls?" he asked and showed her two photos of the wife and the daughter.

"Her. She was paler and a lot dirtier, but that was her."

"That's the girl in the walls." Danny said.

"So it was the daughter?" Sam asked Dean.

"Sounds like it, Sammy." I said.

"That girl in the picture, she's dead?" the mother asked.

"She killed herself inside this house." Sam said.

Dean waved Sam, Zona and me over and we walked away a little bit from the family.

"So, what, the maid got her story wrong? Rebecca wasn't cremated?"

"Unless her spirit's attached to something inside the house." Sam said.

"She hung herself in the attic, right?" Dean asked.

"You wanna babysit and I'll check it out?"

Dean nodded and I looked at Zona.

"I'll follow him. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure. You have your gun, right?"

"Never leave without it."

"Look, I don't care who hung themselves where." the other man in the family said, "Maybe something is going on, but…"

"It's a spirit, man." Dean said.

"No, it's just some hillbilly bitch, and I'm not about to sit around here waiting for her to go Deliverance on my ass."

"Well, nobody's leaving the house."

"Stop me." the man said and started to go out, but Dean pushed him against the wall.

"Wow, wow, wow" the father said and walked up to them, but Sam stopped him before he got too close.

"Listen, man, I've got a gun. You don't get back in that circle, you're gonna have yourself a third hole." Dean threatened.

Sam walked up to Dean after the man had walked back to the family. Zona and I too walked up to Dean.

"Dude, you don't have a gun." Sam said.

"And? Dakota has one, the same shit. I'm not letting that bastard or anyone else die tonight."

"You cool?"

"Go." Dean said and then Sam and I walked out of the circle, me with my gun out.

**Arizona POV**

Dakota and Sam had been gone for about ten minutes. I sat next to the kids, Kate and Danny, by the fire, Ted, the uncle, sat by the salt line, the mother, Suse, was sitting behind Kate, the father, Brian, stood by the fire and Dean was pacing around inside the circle.

"Hey, Fonzie. Question for you." Ted said, "This indestructible force field made out of salt? Have to be kosher stuff or what?"

"Knock it off, Ted." Suse said.

"I wouldn't piss him off if I were you." I told Ted, "Dean can be pretty aggressive when he wants to."

"That's right, sunshine." Dean said and looked at me, "Really aggressive."

I snorted and shook my head, at the same time as I heard a door creak open.

"What was that?" Kate asked.

We all stood up when we saw the ghost walked inside the room. I gripped my iron pipe harder and walked up next to Dean.

"Mom." Kate said, sounding really scared.

"Everybody stay calm. She's a ghost. She can't come in the circle." Dean said and looked calmly at the ghost who was walking up towards us.

She was small, very thin, very dirty and very pale. I noticed that she held a knife.

"Dean, she has a knife. What ghost carry a knife?" I asked as the supposed ghost walked inside the circle.

"I thought you said ghosts couldn't cross." Kate panicked.

"They can't. She's not a ghost."

"Shoot her! Shoot her!" Ted yelled.

"Yeah, about that… Go, go, go. Move! Zona, you too!"

I grimaced a little, but ran outside with the family. Once outside I ran after Kate and Suse and hid behind some bushes.

"Why did you come with us?" Kate asked quietly.

"They don't think I can handle myself." I muttered.

Brian came up to us after about five minutes.

"Come." he said and we followed him to the front of the house, where Dean, Sam and Dakota stood.

Dakota was holding her gun, frowning, because she knew that salt rounds couldn't kill a human.

"We're okay." Suse said.

"Danny, Ted, we gotta go!" Brian called.

Ted jogged up to us.

"I'm good."

"Danny? Come on!" Suse called when Danny didn't show up.

"Danny, buddy, we gotta go!" Brian called.

"Told you it was some crazy bitch." Ted said.

"Yes, you did." Dean said at the same time as Dakota slapped him.

"I've had it with you." she said and walked up at his face, "You just shut the fuck up, okay?"

"Head to town." Sam said as Dean pulled Dakota away from Ted, "We'll take it from here, okay?"

"Danny, come on, baby, we're leaving."

"Danny, we gotta go."

"Brian, where is he?"

"Danny!"

"Danny!"

"Suse, Suse, Suse." Brian said and ran after Suse, who had started to walk away, "We will find Danny, I promise. Take Kate and go now."

"No, not without Danny."

"We will find him."

"I'm not going with Mom alone." Kate said.

"She's right, she's right. Until we find your son the safest place for you right now is in the shed." Dean said.

"I am not going in there either." Kate said.

"Yes, you are. It is the best defense. The windows are boarded, it's got one door. It's your best shot right now, trust me."

"Suse, Kate, go. Go."

"Zona." Dakota said and nodded towards the shed.

"Dakota." I said, seriously, "I think I can handle it."

"You're going to protect them while we go and search for the kid. Go." Dakota said harshly and pointed towards the shed, "Now!"

**Dakota POV**

"All right." Sam said after Arizona had gone after the mother and the daughter, "You and me will take the outside." he said to the father, "You three take the house."

"Bossy, are we?" I muttered when I noticed that I had to go with the stupid son of a bitch.

We walked inside, Dean and the uncle carrying flashlights, while I was carrying my gun.

"You have the gun? You can kill her, right?" the uncle asked.

"No. It's salt rounds. It won't kill, but they'll hurt."

"What are you doing?" he then asked Dean.

"She's human. She had to come from somewhere." Dean said and then opened the wall.

A stench of rotten meat filled our nostrils and the uncle winced.

"You smell that?" he asked.

"Every day." Dean answered and got inside the wall.

I looked at the uncle.

"Are you going or are you going to stay behind?" I asked, making the uncle go inside the wall.

I followed him and then we walked inside the wall for a little while, Dean and the uncle having a hard time, because of their sizes, while me, who was pretty thin, could walk just fine. We got to a hole in the floor and Dean walked to the other side of it. I stood tiptoes, to be able to glance over the uncle's shoulder.

"You're not going down there." the uncle said.

"Well, do you want to?" Dean asked.

"I'm the smallest. I should go." I said.

"Hell no." Dean said and then started to lower himself down the hole, "Please, nobody grab my leg. Please, nobody grab my leg."

Dean got down the hole and the uncle moved to the other side, so that I could see better.

"Find anything?" the uncle asked.

"Yeah, her kitchen." I heard Dean answer.

"Her what?"

"Kitchen. Are you deaf?"

"Shut up, you stupid bitch."

"You're the bitch around here. I'm the one with the gun."

"Did you hear that?" the uncle asked and started to move away from the hole.

"No, you. Stay here. I'll go." I said and took up my cell phone, putting on the flashlight on it and managed to get past the uncle after some difficulties.

I walked to a corner and shone with the light around it. Seeing nothing, I turned back only to gasp when I saw the girl standing behind the uncle. He turned around and gasped loudly, as the girl started to scream and stabbed him in the head with a knife. As he fell down I aimed my gun at her and shot her, making her scream and run away. I walked up to the body.

"Dean?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're okay?"

"Yeah. Him, not so much."

"Yeah, I notice."

I moved the body to the side so Dean could get up and then we carried the dead body outside and went to the shed. Dean knocked on the door.

"Sam, it's me." he said.

After a short while the door was opened and Dean and I got inside.

"Did you get Danny?" the mother asked.

"No." Dean said.

"No? Well, where's Ted?"

"He's outside."

"Why doesn't he come inside?"

"Because we had to carry him out. I'm sorry."

"You're…? What does that mean? What does that mean, you're sorry?"

"Are you saying that he's dead?" the father asked.

"No. No, he's not saying that he's dead. You're not saying that, are you?"

"We were in the walls, and she attacked. And I couldn't get to him in time."

"Well, you were one floor down." I snapped, "I was standing right next to him."

"Uncle Ted is dead?" the daughter asked, as the mother hugged the father, crying.

"I shouldn't have left him alone."

I glared at Dean and slapped him, making him look at me surprised.

"He wasn't alone, you son of a bitch. It was my fault."

"Dakota, it wasn't your fault. It never is." Arizona said.

I shook my head.

"If I had let him check the sound out he would probably be alive."

"And you dead." Arizona whispered.

I walked outside the shed, with Dean after me.

"Dakota. I didn't mean…"

"Don't. I don't care."

"It wasn't your fault. If you had been the one who stayed behind, both of you would have been dead. I'm sorry about what I said."

"Yeah, whatever." I said and shook my head when the voices started again, "Damn."

I tried to block out the voices, but I was too upset. I felt Dean's hand on my shoulder.

"Dakota. I really didn't mean it. I know that you're more than capable of this. I just… I don't know. This whole thing is just fucked up. Humans."

"Yeah. They are evil suckers." I muttered, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just, these past weeks have been so… Whatever."

"Yeah."

**Arizona POV**

Later Dakota, I and the family was sitting in the shed, while Sam and Dean were inside, talking about something I didn't know. I looked at Dakota, who was cleaning her gun, looking like she had ticks. Her head shook from time to time, making me believe that she heard the angels again. There was a knock on the door.

"Zona, it's me." I heard Sam say.

I got up and opened the door. Sam walked inside and looked at Brian.

"We might know where we can find Danny." he said and looked at me, "Maybe you and Dakota should stay here, in case the girl comes here."

"Yeah, sure." I muttered and looked at Dakota, who had closed her eyes, shaking her head a little.

"Is she all right?" Sam asked.

"I think the angels are bothering her." I whispered, "Good luck."

"Yeah."

"Don't die on me."

"I'll try not to." Sam said and smiled, and then he and Brian left the shed.

I closed the door after them and sat down by Suse and Kate.

"They are going to find him." I reassured, "I can promise you that."

"I hope you're right." Kate said quietly.

"My name is Arizona, by the way. But you can call me Zona. That's Dakota, my sister."

"Is she all right?" Kate asked.

I looked at Dakota, who was burying her head in her hands now.

"I don't know."

"It wasn't her fault." Suse said, "She knows that, right?"

"Yeah. But that's the way she is. She keeps blaming herself."

Suddenly the window behind us broke and Suse and Kate screamed and moved away from it. I backed off with them and looked at Dakota, who didn't seem to notice anything.

"Dakota!" I said harshly, but she didn't move.

"Get the fuck away from my head." she muttered.

Suddenly the girl tried to get inside some different way, through a hole in the wall. Suse stood in the way and kept pressure on the piece of metal.

"Dakota! Snap out of it!" I screamed as the girl manage to get through the hole, when the piece of metal fell over Suse.

The girl was just about to stab Suse, when I kicked her in the face and then she was pulled out. I helped Suse away from the metal and took a hold of Kate, as we listened to the girl getting stabbed and then silent. A knock on the door scared all three of us.

"Suse!" it was Brian.

Suse opened the door and Brian walked inside, holding a bloody knife in his hands. I walked up to Dakota and took hold of her head.

"NO!" she screamed and I backed off.

"Dakota. Calm down."

Kate, Suse and Brian left us after I told them to go to the house. I kneeled down in front of Dakota, who actually was crying.

"Dakota. Listen to me."

"No, no, no."

"Dakota, they aren't here. It's just you and me. Come on. Listen to my voice. Dakota, come on."

Dakota suddenly snapped her eyes open and looked at me with her eyes wide. She quickly stood up and closed her eyes again, taking deep breaths.

"Dakota?"

When her eyes opened again she wiped away her tears and left the shed, without talking to me.

We left the next day, after Dean changed the tires of his car. We stopped later, by the way, to eat some burgers. Dakota was fast asleep, so it was just me, Dean and Sam. I immediately started to eat my burger, while Dean put his away.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"You know, I felt for the sons of bitches back there." Dean said, "Life-long torture turns you into something like that."

"You were in Hell, Dean." Sam said as I shrank away a little, not really wanting to hear this conversation, "Look, maybe you did what you did there but you're not them. They were barely human."

"Yeah, you're right, I wasn't like them. I was worse. They were animals, Sam, defending territory. Me? I did it for the sheer pleasure."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I enjoyed it, Sam. They took me off the rack, and I tortured souls, and I liked it."

Suddenly the burger didn't seem so yummy for me anymore. I slowly put it away and looked at Dean.

"All those years, all that pain. Finally getting to deal some out yourself. I didn't care who they put in front of me. Because that pain I felt, it just slipped away. No matter how many people I save I can't change that. I can't fill this hole. Not ever."

I bit my lower lip, not knowing what to say, and neither did Sam, it seemed like. I jumped a little when the door to the car opened and Dakota got out.

"Food, please." she murmured and I gave her a burger.

She started to eat and looked at the three of us.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing." Sam said.

"You weren't talking about me, right?"

I looked at Dakota and straightened a bit.

"What the hell happened to you back there?"

She looked at me, or, more like glared at me and walked up in my face.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You're so damn stubborn, Dakota."

"You think so? Well, tell me then, Arizona, how did it feel when Rose died? How did it feel when Carolina hit the nail? How did it feel when Tex vanished from our lives?" I looked down at my feet, "Exactly."

Dakota threw the burger away and started to walk away from us.

"Dakota? Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Home. Pick me up when you're finished."

I looked at the brothers and sighed.

"What happened before?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." I said, "She started to mutter to herself and didn't even notice when Kate screamed and that girl was trying to kill us. She just sat there, shaking her head. I'm starting to worry about her."

"You think the angels talked?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. But, she's never behaved like this before. I mean, even Anna, who was an angel, could pull herself together. I think it seems like Dakota hear even more than Anna did."

"Maybe we should head back home to Bobby's. Lou said she had a case for us." Sam said.

"Yeah."


	16. Famous Last Words

**I've gotten reviews ^^**

**littleaprilroses, wizziewoo123, LucyLuMcarty-Cullen: I'm so glad that you like my story, thanks for the nice reviews :)**

* * *

Famous Last Words

**December 18****th****, 2008**

**Dakota POV**

We came back to Bobby's and we all walked into the kitchen, where Bobby and Lou said, discussing some things in a book. We sat down and looked at Lou, who looked up at us.

"You had a case?" Dean said.

"Well, not really for you. More for Zona and Ota, if they are interested."

"So, what is it?" I asked and folded my arms.

Lou looked me in the eyes.

"I have a lead on what killed our parents." she said.

"They were vampires." I said, narrowing my eyes, "You and Tex killed them."

Lou shook her head.

"No, it wasn't the vampires. We just said that to still your mind."

"What was it then?" Arizona asked.

Lou leaned forwards and looked at us with a very intensive look.

"It was Ze'ev."

My eyes widened at the mention of that name.

"Ze'ev? Are you sure?"

"Who's Ze'ev?" both Arizona and Dean asked at the same time.

"He's a fallen angel." I said and leaned back, shaking my head, "That's not possible, Lou."

"Oh, it is."

"He's in Hell."

"No. He rose about a week ago."

"What kills an angel?" Dean asked, "I don't think you should go after this alone."

"We have to." Lou said, "You can't follow us on this one. So, you want in?"

Arizona looked at me and then at Lou.

"What does kill an angel?" she asked.

"Trust me. We're going to be able to kill him. Just tell me… Are you in or out?"

"In." I said.

"Yeah. In." Arizona agreed.

"Come on, girls. I don't think you should do this." Bobby said, "He's going to kill you."

Lou shook her head.

"No. He's not. I'm not going to let him."

"Okay. Tell me how you're going to kill him and I'll let you go without us." Dean said.

Lou looked at him and leaned back. She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at the ceiling, closing her eyes for a second and then snapped them open again.

"I have a weapon." she said, "Just trust me."

"Did the angels give you that?" Arizona asked, "I know that you're working with them, Lou."

Lou's eyes widened a bit and the she shut them tightly. She opened them again after about five seconds.

"Okay." she said and sat up straight, "Yes, I work with the angels. Yes, the angels have showed me some very neat tricks. Yes, it was an angel who taught me how to use the weapon. Come on. We'll be all right." she said and looked at Dean, "I'm not allowing you to follow us. I have another case for you. Might be fun." she said and handed over a news paper to Sam, "Magic Week in Iowa. A man got killed by several stab wounds, when he was walking down the street among a lot of people, who didn't see anyone stab him. He just fell down on the ground, bleeding. You've checked for less."

Lou stood up and walked out of the room. I looked at Arizona, who looked deep in thought.

"She's working with the angels?" Dean asked.

Arizona nodded and looked at Bobby.

"You've been following her on hunts lately, have you not?"

"No. I haven't. She's been going alone."

"What?" I said.

Arizona looked shocked.

"I thought…"

"Well, she ain't going with me." Bobby said.

"She's been protected seals." Arizona said, "Anna told me that. Haven't you heard anything about that?" she asked me.

I shook my head. I actually hadn't.

"Maybe they won't let me hear that." I said.

"What do you think this weapon is?" Arizona asked.

"No idea." I said.

Lou came back to the room, wearing a classic hunter's outfit, consisting of a pair of beat-up jeans, a Black Sabbath tee shirt and a pair of beat-up, black Converse. She put her duffel bag on the floor and looked at us.

"Get ready. I want to leave as soon as possible."

Arizona and I got up and went to change. I still had my God-damned arm in a cast, so I still had a pretty rough time getting my jeans on. I cursed when I didn't succeed in buttoning the button, just as Dean knocked once and walked into the room.

"Oh, hi." he said awkwardly and turned to leave.

"It's okay. Please, stay. I need some help with the damn jeans." I said and looked at him.

Dean smirked as he walked up to me. I pointed at the button.

"Please?"

Dean walked closer and easily buttoned the jeans, but he didn't let go of my jeans. He looked me in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. Just fine." I said, "So, how's things going for you and Zona? Is she pissed that you slept with Anna, or did you forget to tell her?"

Dean let go of my jeans and looked away from me.

"You know what? I don't think Arizona and I are good for each other." Dean said and then started to leave, "Well, I just wanted to tell you to take care. I don't know how you're going to kill a fallen angel."

"A fallen angel who fell down to Hell and became a demon. No worries. I trust Lou. She knows what she's doing."

"Yeah. You don't need any more help?"

"No, I'm fine." I said as I put on my combat boots.

"Okay. Be careful."

"I always am."

**December 20****th****, 2008**

We got to Ohio after a two days drive. If I'm honest I was really, really nervous. I had no idea what was going to happen, or how we was going to beat a demon that used to be an angel, but Lou was so sure about herself, and kept saying that everything would be fine.

As we drove into the little town we looked at all the Christmas decorations on the houses. I had forgotten all about Christmas, but now I realized that Arizona, as usual, was really excited about it, even though we were about to go into an almost certain death. I was the one who drove the car into the town and towards the motel we were going to stay at.

"Hey, Dakota. Look at that." Arizona said and leaned forward in between the seat and pointed towards a house with incredibly many decorations.

"Too damn much." I said and shook my head, "People. So, where is Ze'ev? What does he do?"

"He's turning religious people into Satanists." Lou said.

"You do know that he was a seal, right?"

"Of course." Lou said harshly, "And we have to kill him before he breaks more seals."

"Who woke up the Witnesses?" I asked quietly as I drove up at the parking lot to the motel.

"Lilith." Arizona said, "Sam told me."

"Right. Lilith, the demon who Sam wants to kill?"

"That's the one."

"Great. I'll have to fight Sam to get her myself."

"You shouldn't kill Lilith." Lou said, "She's the final seal."

"If we kill her before 65 seals have been broken, it won't work, will it?"

"We still shouldn't kill her. We don't know if she really has to be the last to die."

"So, the angels are your best pals, huh?" I asked and parked the car.

"Yeah, definitely. Uriel wanted to smite me after I told you guys that I was working with them."

"Why didn't he?" Arizona asked as we got out of the car.

"I'm of value to them. I can help them kill the Fallen Ones. You know, the ones who fell with Lucifer."

"Yeah. Well, I got a question." Arizona said, "Ze'ev is a fallen angel, right? So, can he like turn into light and burn our eyes out?"

"No. He fell. He can't do that." Lou said, "I'll go and check us in."

Lou left us and I looked at Arizona, who sat down on the trunk of the car.

"So, do you think Lou is insane, or that we actually can do this?" I asked and sat down next to her.

"I don't know. I really hope we'll make this. But, who knows, we might have our last Christmas here."

"Christmas." I muttered, "Damn holiday. Halloween is the shit, though."

"Yeah. I know you don't like Christmas, but I like the chance to be a normal, functioning family."

"Yeah…"

Lou came back.

"Room 29. Come on."

We got inside the room and immediately salted the door and windows, and made a Devil's trap by the door. We sat inside the room, looking at some TV, cleaning some guns, and just chilling out.

Lou had made us promise not to go outside without her, and we just had to trust her. I was however starting to wonder if she really was sane, or just very delusional. I had almost fallen asleep when I heard Lou starting to talk to someone.

"Yeah, he's here. I can sense him." she said.

"Have you found out exactly where he is?" I recognized the voice as Castiel.

"No, not yet. But I'm getting close."

"I don't think you should take Arizona with you on this one."

"Zona is old enough to take care of herself. I believe that she really wants to help me and Ota with this."

"I have no doubts that you can handle this. Dakota… Maybe, if she can keep her mind to herself. Arizona… No, I think that Ze'ev will be too hard for her."

"She can handle it. She's a lot stronger than you guys give her credit for."

"We can not trust her yet. We do not know which way she will choose."

"She'll follow Ota no matter what."

"I do hope that you're right, Lou."

"I am. And I know that Zona will be able to help me fight Ze'ev. Actually, while you believe in Ota, I'm more skeptical. Zona told me that she was out of reach during their last hunt. You guys keep messing with her head. Can't you keep your voices away from her head?"

"It's not that simple."

"I guess I'll have to do it then."

"No." Castiel said harshly, "You won't use your energy to keep our voices from Dakota's mind. You've already done that too much."

"Yeah, I guess I can let her hear what you say about me now, huh?"

"Yes, you can do that, since you did not obey our orders."

"Oh, come on, Cass. How could I not tell them? Do you know how hard it was to me?"

"I am aware of that."

I furrowed by brows a little. Lou had held things away from my head? What was her deal?

"Dakota is awake." Castiel said, "Be careful, Lou."

"I will."

I heard that Castiel disappeared, so I got up and walked up to Lou. I sat down by the small table in the room and looked at her.

"What did Castiel want?" I asked.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything from 'Yeah, he's here. I can sense him.'" I said.

Lou sighed a little and looked at me.

"Well, I will explain everything to you, when I think that you're ready. Cass only really wanted to know if I had found Ze'ev."

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll go back to sleep then. Tell me your secrets when you think I'm ready." I said a little harshly and then went back to the bed and fell asleep.

**Arizona POV**

When I woke up the next morning Lou sat by the small table, cleaning her guns, and I heard that Dakota was in the shower. I got dressed and then sat down opposite Lou. She glanced up at me and then focused on the guns again.

"We'll go and eat breakfast when you and Ota are ready. We'll go after Ze'ev after that."

I bit my lower lip in thought. What if Dakota was right and Lou was beginning to become insane? Because I couldn't see how we was going to kill Ze'ev. I could not see it at all. Boy, I wished we had Sam and Dean with us. Dakota came out from the bathroom, looking extremely tired. She began brushing her hair and sat down on her bed.

"Are you going to shower, Zona?"

"Nah, I'll shower tonight."

"If we survive that long." Dakota muttered.

"Oh, come on, Ota. You have to trust me. I'm going to show you what I've been doing since the angels contacted me." Lou said.

"Yeah. Whatever. Shall we go and eat breakfast?"

"Yes, come on."

We got out to the Nova and Dakota drove us away to a small diner that served breakfast. We got inside and sat down by a corner booth. A waitress came up to us.

"Do you want to look at the menu?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a quickie." Dakota said.

The waitress gave us a menu each and then left us for a little while, while we looked through the menu. The waitress came back after about two minutes, when she saw that we had put the menus down.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll take a cup of green tea and a chicken salad." Lou said.

"I'll have a cup of black coffee and a toast." Dakota ordered.

"And I'll have a chocolate milkshake and pancakes." I said.

"Okay, you want raspberries, strawberries or blueberries with the pancakes?"

"I'll have strawberries, please."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

The waitress left and Lou leaned forwards.

"Okay, so, I think that Ze'ev is in the church. They have a morning sermon and, since he's turning people to Satanism I believe that it's a pretty good chance that he's there."

"How will we be able to tell?" Dakota asked.

"You and me are going to sense that it is him, because of our powers. However, the trick is to take him away from the others. We might have to use bait." Lou said and looked at me, "Zona?"

"No fucking way, Lou. I won't let you use Zona as bait. We'll use me instead."

"We can't." Lou said, "He's going to feel that you're special. You're not in control of your powers."

"What powers?"

"We'll come to that later, but he's going to feel that you're special. He might even feel that I'm special. But Zona… No, he's not going to understand a thing about her. He's going to think that she's a mystery and therefore he'll want to turn her into Satanism. You have to stay outside the church, Ota, or he'll kill you right away."

"I'll do it." I said before Dakota had the chance to say something else.

"Good." Lou said, just as the food came to the table.

After breakfast we went back to the motel to change. Lou and I put on some clothes that suited better inside a church, while Dakota didn't change her clothes. I put on a cute, blue dress that went down my knees, and put on a white cardigan over the dress.

Lou put on a yellow and white striped dress and a yellow cardigan over. We both put up our hair in knots on our necks. Dakota just sat and looked at us, with an annoyed look upon her face. I looked at her when I was done.

"Something wrong, Dakota?" I asked.

"No, not at all. You're just going in as bait to Ze'ev. I've never been calmer."

I could tell that Dakota was really pissed off, but that she had decided to trust both me and Lou. Lou was done now as well and the three of us got inside the Nova and drove over to the church. When Dakota had parked and was on her way out, Lou stopped her.

"You stay in the car until we come out with him, okay?"

"Fine." Dakota snapped and slammed the door close.

Lou and I got out of the car and walked into the church. We were met by the church's priest and his wife.

"Good morning." the wife said with a big smile, "You're new here, right?"

"We're on our way through town. We wanted to visit the church before we leave." Lou said and shook hands with the priest and the wife, "This is a very beautiful church, don't you think, Katie?"

I smiled brightly.

"It's wonderful. You can almost feel His presence."

"Right?!" the wife said, "I can feel Him with me as soon as I enter this church. It all started a couple of days ago." she said and sighed happily, "It's like I've been reborn."

"We would like to see the sermon?" Lou said.

"Of course. Go inside." the priest said and Lou and I walked inside the church.

It was full of people, everyone looked really excited to be there. And I have to admit, it was something about this church that gave me goosebumps. Lou and I sat down in the back and she leaned into me.

"It's Ze'ev who's making everyone feel like this. Do you feel it?"

"I think." I said, "But I'm not sure."

"He's here. I'll go outside. Keep your eyes open."

Lou left me and I clasped my hands and looked around the church. It was really beautiful, it actually was, but something about it felt wrong. I saw the priest and the wife walk inside and the priest took his place, while the wife sat down in the front row. I looked at a man, who sat down next to me. He was tall, tanned, with black, messy hair and piercing, green eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hello." he said, "I'm Peter."

"I'm Katie. It's so nice to meet you. Don't you just love this church?"

"I sure do." Peter said and smirked a little to me, before the priest started the sermon.

Something was sure wrong with the sermon. The priest started to talk about Lucifer and how he was the angel of light and that we all should embrace him, which, everyone in the church seemed to do. I glanced over at Peter, who was leaning back, staring at me. I looked back at the priest, bit my lower lip and then looked at Peter again.

"Excuse me, I would like to go out." I said and climbed over Peter and walked out of the church.

I saw Lou and Dakota in the Nova, I shook my head lightly to them and then turned around when I heard someone behind me. Peter was leaning against the wall, his arms folded and a smirk on his face.

"Didn't you like the sermon?" he asked and walked up to me and grabbed my chin, "Look into my eyes."

I stared into his green eyes, that suddenly turned red. I looked away from them and tried to get out from his grip.

"Let me go." I said.

"Oh, no. You intrigues me. Why can't I get into your mind?"

"What?"

"Hey, Ze'ev."

Both Peter, who obviously was Ze'ev, and I turned our head in the way of Lou's voice. Dakota stood slightly behind her. Ze'ev snarled and pulled me against his body, I felt a knife on my throat, and I saw Dakota's narrow, mad eyes.

"Let her go." Dakota snapped.

Ze'ev chuckled.

"Ah, isn't it Dakota Sullivan?" he said and suddenly Dakota screamed out in pain and got down on the ground, holding her head in between her hands.

Lou walked closer.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." she said, extremely calm.

"And why's that?" Ze'ev asked, "Because you're the great Louisiana Sullivan?"

"No. Because that's our sister you're holding."

I saw Dakota stand up again, her nose bleeding and her eyes full of rage. Ze'ev laughed again.

"Do you really believe that I am afraid of three young girls, who's mommy and daddy I killed all those years ago? Think again, Louisiana." Ze'ev said and turned his head towards Dakota, "Do you want to know how I killed your parents? First I killed daddy. I pulled his heart out, while he was crying like a baby. Mommy was a little tougher. I guess because of the powers she had inside of her. She was able to hold myself away from her, but after I managed to get inside her mind I got her to kill herself."

"Were you too much of a coward to do it yourself, Ze'ev? You know, our mother didn't have the training I've been going through." Lou said, while Dakota looked pissed, her jaw clenching.

"Really now? Well, neither one of your sisters have been going through some kind of training. Do you really think that you'll be able to save them both and kill me at the same time?"

"Yes, I do." Lou said and closed her eyes.

Ze'ev laughed at first, but then he started to choke. Both Dakota and I looked at Lou with big eyes as she concentrated hard. I felt Ze'ev loose his grip on me, so I quickly pulled away from him and stood next to Dakota. Lou opened her eyes and Ze'ev took a sharp breath and started to laugh weakly.

"See? You couldn't do it."

"I didn't want to do it." Lou said and walked up to him, "Someone else will."

Suddenly Castiel and Uriel stood next to Lou. Uriel gripped Ze'ev and the two of them disappeared. Castiel looked at Lou and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Well done." he said and looked at me and Dakota and then back at Lou, "I thought you would handle this differently."

"I know you thought that. No, I wouldn't let them do anything they aren't ready for. As Ze'ev said, they haven't had any training, and you won't give it to them." the last sentence sounded like a threat.

"Of course not." Castiel said, "We won't touch them."

"Good. Now, go and give Ze'ev what he deserves. Oh, and tell him that we send our regards."

Castiel nodded and then disappeared. Lou walked past us and back to the car.

"That went well, don't you think?"

"Your mind is your weapon?" Dakota asked, "You're getting pretty supernatural, Lou."

"You can probably do the same thing, but I wouldn't recommend that you try it."

"You're like Sam?" I asked, knowing that our boy Sam could exorcise demons with his mind.

"Not really. Sam has demon blood in him. I got this from an angel, and I have different ways to train them than he do. Plus, I don't just exorcise demons, there are a lot more to it."

"As?" Dakota asked as we got in the car.

"I'll tell you when I see you ready."


	17. The Little Things Give You Away

**The Little Things Give You Away**

**Dakota POV**

**December 24th****, 2008**

We came back to Bobby's after an extremely quiet car drive. Bobby or the brothers weren't home, the brothers were on that hunt Lou had given them and Bobby was on a hunt in Minnesota. As soon as we got home I got to my room and lay down on the bed, thinking about the past few days.

Lou had some hell of powers, and apparently I could get them too, if I just practiced, but, Lou didn't want me to. And what was the deal with the angels? And Arizona? And Ze'ev and his story about our parents?

_**April 16**__**th**__**, 1996**_

_Twelve-year-old Dakota Sullivan was playing outside her house, with her baby-sister Arizona. The two girls had such a good time and Dakota didn't want to go inside when it got dark. Their mother, Cornelia Sullivan, walked outside the house to get her daughters. _

_Cornelia was a gorgeous woman. She was a pretty short and slim 42-year-old woman, with short, blonde hair and blue eyes. If you looked at a picture of Cornelia when she was young, you would see that Dakota was a copy of her mother._

"_Dakota, Arizona. It's time to go inside now. We're having dinner."_

"_What's for dinner, Mommy?" Dakota asked._

"_We're having pancakes with ice cream, strawberries and chocolate sauce."_

"_Yay!" Arizona yelled and started to run inside._

_Dakota pouted towards her mother._

"_Can't I stay outside for a little while longer?"_

"_No, sweetie. We have to go inside now. Remember what's out here."_

_Dakota sighed, but followed her mother inside. They got to the dinner table, where the rest of the family sat. Dakota's father, Austin Sullivan, who was 44, tall, muscular and tanned, with short, brown hair and brown eyes, and her siblings, the 16-year-old twins Louisiana and Texas and, of course, Arizona. Dakota sat down next to Arizona and Texas, and then everyone in the family started to eat the pancakes. Austin looked at Dakota._

"_So, Dakota. How do you kill a vampire?"_

"_You slice its head off." Dakota said and ate a strawberry._

"_Very good. How about…?"_

"_Stop it, Austin. Not by the dinner table. Let's just have a normal family dinner." Cornelia said and smiled towards her children, "How was your day, kids?"_

"_Good." Lou said, "Tex and I have started to investigate…"_

"_I don't want to talk about work, okay?" Cornelia said, sounding a little desperate, "Please."_

"_Okay?" Lou said and looked at Tex, who shrugged his shoulders._

"_Are you okay, honey?" Austin asked._

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_

_Later that night Dakota went outside again. She sat on her swing and thought about her mother's behavior. Something wasn't right. _

"_Dakota! Get inside, right now!" _

_Dakota winced at the tone in her father's voice. He surely wasn't happy. Dakota sat on the swing until Austin yelled at her again. She got down from the swing and slowly walked towards the house. She looked up when both her parents ran up to her. Cornelia grabbed Dakota's shoulders and looked her in the eyes._

"_Run inside. Now!" she said and Dakota started to run._

_She looked back once, only to see a man walking up to her parents. Dakota kept running to the house and ran inside, locking the door and then ran to the kitchen and looked out of the window, seeing nothing._

_Dakota woke up the next morning, still sitting by the window. Suddenly Lou and Tex burst through the door and saw Dakota looking at them._

"_Where's Mom and Dad? Did they kill the thing yesterday?" Dakota asked._

"_Em… No." Tex said slowly, "We killed the vampires." he said and looked at Lou, who nodded._

"_Yeah."_

"_What? Where's Mom and Dad?" Dakota asked again, tears beginning to stream down her face._

_Texas walked up to her and wiped away the tears._

"_I'm sorry, Ota… They got killed yesterday. We have just talked to the cops, and they said that it's better if we go to Bobby." Tex said._

_Dakota nodded, tears streaming down her face. Tex hugged her tightly and looked at Lou._

"_Go and get Zona. We'll leave right away."_

**Present time**

I sighed deeply, thinking about the last day we saw our parents. Mom had been so paranoid and wanted to have a normal dinner, not talking about hunting. She had probably known what was coming, since Ze'ev had talked about her having these angelic powers. Arizona burst into my room, carrying something that looked like a Christmas present. I sighed deeply and sat up.

"Zona, what have I told you? No fucking presents."

"It's from Lou." Zona said and sat down next to me, "I got one too."

I opened the gift and saw a very old looking book in it. I rolled my eyes.

"Like I'm going to read that."

"Lou said that she thinks that you should."

"Where is she?"

"She went away. Apparently the angels have a job for her."

"You know, if people find out about what she can do…"

"I know. They would hunt her down."

"Yeah."

Arizona pulled her hand through her hair and looked at me.

"I called Sam. They're on their way back. They'll be here tonight. I thought that maybe we can surprise them with a Christmas dinner?"

"You do that." I said, "I'm going to sleep."

Arizona stood up and began to walk out of the room. She stopped by the doorway and looked at me.

"Dakota, you like Sam, right?"

"'Like' like him? No. He's not my type."

"Good."

"I thought you and Dean were an item."

"I don't think he's good for me. He's just going to hurt me. Once a man whore, always a man whore."

**Arizona POV**

I had just made the table when the Winchester boys came back. I greeted them in the hallway and gave them both a big hug.

"Welcome back!" I said happily, "Dinner's just ready."

I walked back into the kitchen, with the boys after me. I turned to them.

"Can one of you go and get Dakota?" I asked and lightened some candles.

"Yeah, sure." Dean said and walked out of the kitchen.

Sam sat down by the table, looking at the food.

"Wow." he said.

"Merry Christmas." I said and smiled as I sat down opposite him, "This is my gift to you."

"Thanks." Sam said, sounding surprised.

"I just love Christmas. All the lights, the happy kids, Santa." I said, probably sounding excited.

"How did the hunt go?" Sam asked.

"The hunt? Well, good, I guess. The angels took him with them after we cornered him. He did manage to get a whole church into Lucifer-loving fanatics."

"Oh."

"Well, we didn't die. Dakota got one hell of a headache from him and nosebleed, and I got a knife against my throat. Otherwise, just fine. Your hunt? How was Magic Week?"

"Well, there was this magician who used real magic to make himself younger and get his buddy to become the number one star again."

"I love magic. The fake one. It's fun."

"Yeah, I used to do magic when I was a kid."

Dean came back to the kitchen, looking a little concerned.

"I don't think she's feeling that well." he said, "She's sitting on the bed, rocking back and forth with her head in between her hands. When I touched her she didn't react."

"Damn." I said and then the three of us walked up to Dakota's room.

I opened the door and found Dakota sound asleep. I looked at Dean who looked even more concerned now.

"I promise you, she was a total nut job when I was here before." he said.

"I believe you." I said and walked up to the bed, touching Dakota's shoulder, "Dakota? Wake up."

Dakota sat up straight, with a loud gasp and looked around the room, confused.

"Dakota? Are you all right?" Dean asked.

Dakota looked at him and Sam with big eyes and then shook herself and got up from bed.

"I'm fine." she said and walked out of the room.

"Dinner's ready." I called after her.

"Not hungry."

**Dakota POV**

I sat outside of Bobby's house, on my car, staring out at nothing. Things had gotten so strange these last months. I mean, I had started to hear angels in my fucking head, Lou had returned, also she with angels on her ass, I had gotten another little sister that had died only weeks after getting into this life, and, the Winchesters.

Yeah, my life was messed up right now. I heard the front door open and someone walked up to me. I turned my head to look at that someone, who was Dean. He sat down next to me with a sigh.

"Are you all right, Dakota?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said, not looking at him.

"I can tell that you're lying."

"Did Zona put you up to this?"

"No."

"Sam?"

"No. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." I snapped.

"Okay, fine." Dean said with his hands up in defeat, "So, tell me, what's the deal with Christmas and you sister?"

I looked at Dean with furrowed brows. What was he up to? However, I answered his question.

"She loves Christmas. It was the night when our family were gathered and we would all celebrate together."

"Aha. She made a very good dinner. You missed something very special."

"I've eaten it before."

"You know what, Sullivan?"

"No, what?"

"I think Sammy and Zona want to be cozy with each other."

"Gross. It's my sister you're talking about. And you brother." I said and shuddered.

"Yeah, sorry. How's Lou?"

"Good, I guess." I said, "She's good pal with your angel."

"Cass?"

"That's the one."

"Cass, that dog."

"Still one of my sisters, Winchester."

"Sorry."

I sighed and relaxed a little. Being around Dean eased the voices a little. I guess it was because I relaxed around him. I could only hear the voices in quiet whispers at that moment, which were like Heaven to me.

"Why do you think the angels want you?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I whished I knew. You haven't heard anything?"

"No. Not one word."

"You know, I feel like they're keeping something away from me."

"No kidding? The angels seem to like mind games."

"Why don't we go inside? It's getting cold."

"Pussy."

"Chicken."

"And why would I be offended by the word 'chicken'?" I asked with a small laugh.

Dean just looked blankly at me and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I couldn't come up with anything better."

"Let's go inside."

Dean and I got up from the car and Dean laid his arm around my waist. He pulled me a bit closer and leaned into my ear.

"What if we interrupt Sammy and Zona?" he whispered.

"Oh, shut up, Winchester." I said and elbowed him in the stomach, with a smile on my lips.

Dean Winchester wasn't good for Arizona, but I truly believed that he was good for me.


	18. From Yesterday

**From Yesterday**

**January 19****th****, 2009**

**Arizona POV**

I sat next Dean in the Impala, looking up at the mental hospital in which Sam and Dakota were right now. I glanced over at Dean.

"Did you ever go to Truman High?" I asked.

"Yeah. About a month or so. Such a hell-hole."

"Yeah."

"You went there?"

"I didn't got to Truman High, Dakota did. I went to Truman Middle School. I was only 9 at the time. Dakota 15. Tex and Lou worked a hunt not far away."

I looked up and saw Sam and Dakota, in their white scrubs. I climbed into the backseat, as Sam got in on the passenger seat and Dakota in the back.

"So?" Dean asked.

"I think she's telling the truth. The way she talked about being there mentally but not physically. Kind of sounds like demonic possession to me." Sam said.

"Kind of?" Dean asked.

"She didn't see any black smoke. Or smell sulfur."

"Maybe it's not a demon. Kids can be vicious."

"Well, I mean, we're already here, might as well check out the school."

"Right. The school."

"What?"

"Truman High, home of the Bombers."

"What's your point?"

"I don't know. We went there for a month, a million years ago."

"I don't think the school existed a million years ago." I chuckled.

"Smartass." Dean muttered and then looked at Sam, "Why are you so jazzed to go back?"

"I just think it's worth looking into."

"All right, what's our cover? FBI, Homeland Security? Swedish exchange students?"

"Don't worry. I got an idea." Sam said.

"Okay." Dean said and started the car and drove away.

"I don't like the way that sounded." Dakota said, "What's your idea?"

"Well, I read in the news paper. They need a sub gym teacher, a new nurse and school's always need janitors. Arizona can go in as a student."

"Yeah, I can be the Swedish Exchange student." I said and smiled, "I want to be named… Inga Johansson."

"Perfect. They'll recognize me directly." Dakota muttered.

So, we made sure that we all could go in as the things that was needed. Dean went in as the substitute coach, Sam as a janitor, I as a student and Dakota as a nurse. I walked inside the first class that I was going to have, home economics. I walked up to the teacher, a blonde woman, and introduced myself as Katie Bishop.

"Hey, class. Say hello to our new student, Katie Bishop." the teacher said.

The class just looked at me, some of the guys nodded towards me and smirked. I just rolled my eyes. Boys.

"Do you want to say anything about yourself?" the teacher asked.

"No, not really." I said and smiled towards her.

"Okay. You can partner up with Mr. Hannigan."

I nodded and walked up to the guy who raised his hand when the teacher told him to. He was obviously a football player, wearing that jacket of his. I smiled towards him and then turned to the teacher, who started to tell us what we was going to do.

"I'm Jeff." the guy whispered in my ear, making me shudder and move away from him.

"Katie." I said.

Class started and Jeff and I started to make the pie that was going to be made, when suddenly someone screamed from the other side of the classroom. I looked in that direction and saw a guy holding down a jock's hand down the Cuisinart. The class started to scream and run out from the classroom, as I ran up to the guy who had been hurting the other, since he collapsed on the floor. Sam also ran up to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

I looked up at Sam and then back at the guy, seeing something black come out from his ear. At first I thought it was blood, but then I realized that it was ectoplasm.

"Oh, crap."

**Dakota POV**

Some of the teachers recognized me and thought it was fun that I were back. During the first day I had three younger kids coming to me, after being at Dean's class. Dodge ball, man, dodge ball.

I sat next to Dean during the meeting about the kid who smashed the other kid's hand. I had almost started to laugh my ass off when I had seen Dean in his training suit. He, on the other hand, had looked smug when he gave me an once over.

I was wearing a purple pen skirt, a pair of black high-heeled shoes, a silky, black blouse and a white lab coat over that. And, I also had a pair of glasses on me, trying to look a little bit smarter. As soon as the ridiculous meeting was over Dean and I walked out of the office and met Sam in the corridor.

"How's the non-violence assembly going?" Sam asked.

"Shoving a kid's arm into a Cuisinart is not a 'healthy display of anger'." Dean said and looked meaningfully at me, since I had been the one who had said that.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"What was I supposed to say? 'He was possessed by a ghost, everyone need to get the hell out of here.'?"

"The kid had ectoplasm leaking out his ear?" Dean asked Sam.

"Which only comes from a pissed-off spirit. Yeah, it's gotta be ghost possession, as Dakota said"

"That's pretty rare."

"Yeah, but it happens. They get angry enough, they could take control of a person's body."

"So, what, we got a ghost in the building?"

"Yeah, but where? I mean, there's no EMF. Maybe we could find out who it is. Check and see if somebody died around here."

"Way ahead of you." Dean said and pulled out a note from his pocket, "I had to break into the principal's office to get this. Oh, and FYI, three of the cheerleaders are legal. Guess which ones."

"No." Sam said.

I saw Arizona walk up to us. I looked around to make sure no one saw her, since none of the students were supposed to be here now. I smiled quickly to her as she skipped over and looked at the paper Dean had.

"There was only one death on campus. It was a suicide back in '98. Some kid named Barry Cook." Dean said and then Sam took the paper from him, "What?"

"I knew him. How'd he die?"

"He slit his wrists in the first-floor girl's bathroom."

"That's where…"

"Where the chick got swirled to death." Dean said, "So, what, this ghost is possessing nerds?"

"And using them to go after bullies, yeah."

"Well, does that sound like Barry's M.O.?"

"Barry had a hard time."

I furrowed my brows in thought.

"I think I heard about him. Well, everyone said that the bathroom was haunted, since some kid killed himself there. I checked it when I went here, but I didn't find anything." I said.

**Arizona POV**

Sam and Dean went out to burn the body, while Dakota and I stayed in the motel room, watching TV. Well, I was watching TV, Dakota was showering. There were some really bad sitcom playing and I was almost asleep when the door to the room opened and Sam and Dean walked inside. I smiled towards them, but the smile disappeared when I saw Sam's look. I got up and walked up to him.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"No, not really. Barry was my friend and I had to burn his bones."

I immediately wrapped Sam into a hug and smiled when he hugged me back. I heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Hey." I heard Dakota saying, "What's up?"

"Sammy is being comforted by a girl." Dean said.

Sam pulled away from me and glared at Dean.

"Whatever." Sam said and walked into the bathroom.

I looked at Dakota, who was wearing a pair of Scooby-Doo panties and a red tank top. She flipped her long, wet hair back and laid down on one of the beds, stomach down.

"Sleeping arrangements?" Dean asked, looking at Dakota, I noticed.

"Dips on a bed." Dakota said, "I don't care if I have to share, but I won't sleep on the couch."

"The couch is pretty small." I said, "Even I would break my back."

"Well, I guess we have to share like the married couples do." Dean said with a smirk.

"Sure, you can share with Sammy." Dakota said and looked at Dean.

"Yeah, right."

I sighed and got up to the other bed and laid down.

"Well, I guess you guys just have to choose which girl you want to lay next to." I said, smiled brightly and got under the covers.

Sam came out from the bathroom and talked a little to Dean, before Dean took his place in the bathroom and Sam walked up to my bed. I inwardly smiled brightly. I knew that Dean and I wouldn't be anything. Dean was more Dakota's type and Sam was definitely my type. I really liked him. Sam got under the covers next to me and I snuggled closer. He laid his arm over my waist and I grabbed his hand. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

When I woke up Sam wasn't in bed. I slowly opened my eyes and looked over at Dean and Dakota, who was still sound asleep, spooning. I giggled quietly and got up, heading over to the shower and took a quick one. Then I got dressed and got out of the bathroom. Sam sat on the couch when I got out, so I walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"Morning." I said and smiled, seeing that Dean was also awake.

"Good morning." Sam said, "We're leaving. But, Dean and I'll just go to the school to talk to a teacher. We'll come and get you later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll make sure we'll pack."

Sam and Dean left the room shortly after that and just when they closed the door Dakota woke up gasping.

"Something's wrong?" I asked.

"No. Just a bad dream." Dakota said and walked into the bathroom.

I started to pack our things and Dakota came out of the bathroom after a pretty long shower. When we had packed our things we started to wait for Dean and Sam. After about two hours Dakota's phone rang.

"Yeah?" Dakota answered, "Mhm… Okay. … Yeah, sure. We'll just stay in the room. … Yeah, bye."

Dakota hung up and laid down on her bed, sighing deeply.

"What?"

"They had the wrong body. They're going after the ghost alone. I honestly don't care."

"Yeah. Sure." I said and sighed as I put on the TV, it was going to be a long day.

Sam and Dean returned later that night, after Dakota and I had gone to bed. It wasn't until the next morning I understood that they had in fact gotten back during the night. Sam saw sound asleep next to me when I woke up, his arm draped over my waist, snoring slightly.

I smiled as I carefully got out of bed. I looked at Dakota's bed, seeing her awake, staring at the ceiling, with Dean's arms around her. I looked at her and she glanced over at me, looking annoyed.

"He's just pulling me closer when I try to get out of bed." she said.

"What a nightmare." I said sarcastically and then went to take a shower.

After my shower I got dressed and then I got out of the bathroom, seeing Sam sitting on the bed, smiling to Dakota, who still was held captive by Dean. I sat down next to Sam and nudged him a little.

"You snore." I said to him.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Oh, and Dakota, why don't you wake him up?"

Dakota sighed deeply and slapped Dean across the face, making him wake up.

"Huh? What?" he said and looked around groggily.

"Let me go, you man whore." Dakota snapped, even though I heard a hint of a smile in her voice.

Dean let go and Dakota immediately got out of bed.

"I'm taking a shower and then we'll get the hell out of this town." she said and walked into the bathroom.

"Sounds good to me." Dean said.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to the teacher first." Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah. You do that." Dean said, "We'll wait here."

Sam nodded and got out of the room with Dean's car keys. I looked at Dean as I brushed my hair.

"You want to go get breakfast when Sam comes back? Before we leave, I mean." I asked.

"Of course. We'll just check out first."

I nodded and sat down on my bed when I was finished with my hair. Dakota came out from the bathroom, in only a towel. Dean sat up on the bed and looked at her.

"Damn, Sullivan." he said and smirked.

"Shut the fuck up, Winchester." Dakota muttered and started to look for some clothes.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Dean asked.

"No. Someone woke up next to the wrong person." Dakota said and smiled a little to him, making us understand that she was kidding.

Dakota took some clothes and then went back to the bathroom.


	19. Foolish Games

**wizziewoo123 asked for names on celebrities so you can know what the girls look like. So, here you are:**

**Louisiana Sullivan - Reese Witherspoon**

**Dakota Sullivan - Delta Goodrem**

**Arizona Sullivan - Shenae Grimes**

* * *

Foolish Games

**January 25****th****, 2009**

**Louisiana POV**

I had just gotten back to Bobby's after trying to save a seal that I didn't manage to save. I heard the front door open, so I walked down to the hall and saw Sam, Dean, Arizona and Dakota walking inside. I smiled towards them, wincing a little when a bruise I had gotten on my lip hurt. I looked like crap. I had a black eye, a cut through my right eyebrow and a busted lip. Arizona's eyes widened of the sight.

"What happened to you?" Dakota asked and threw her duffel bag on the floor.

"A seal going bad." I said and shrugged my shoulders, "I'm going to be okay. Cass will heal me later tonight."

"He does that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." I said, "But I hope he'll hurry up. It kinds of stings."

"Yeah." Dakota said and showed her arm that still was in a cast, "You think he can help me as well? I think the bones are a little messed up."

"I can ask him. He'll probably do it."

"Yeah, cause he listens to you. He's your little slave." Dakota said and nudged Dean, "Right, Winchester?"

"Absolutely, Sullivan." Dean said and looked at me, "I have a theory. I think our dear little friend Cass is in love or something."

I was about to burst out laughing at the thought, but managed not to when I thought about how much that was going to hurt.

"Oh, yeah." I said instead, "Cass, the angel of the Lord, has fallen for Louisiana, the Lord's hunter. Sounds believable, especially since Cass aren't allowed to feel any emotions."

"So, Lou, where's Bobby?" Sam asked.

"He's hunting in Tennessee." I said, "He's after a vengeful spirit who kills babies in a hospital."

"Nice." Arizona muttered.

"Right?"

We got to the kitchen, where Arizona started to make us something. I didn't feel like sitting down, since my ass hurt pretty much as well. I tell you, man. Falling down on your butt from the roof of a trailer? Not funny.

"How's it going with the seals?" Dean asked.

"36 have been broken already." I said and sighed, "We're losing. Lilith still has about 400 seals to choose from."

"Who came up with the stupid idea to have 666 seals, when only 66 have to be broken?" Arizona asked.

"I don't know. God? Michael? Gabriel? George Clooney?" I said and shrugged my shoulders, "No freaking clue."

Dakota snorted and looked at me.

"Whatever." she said, "I would, however, like you to stop being God's little warrior. I mean, look at you. You're not pretty."

"I've looked much worse. Plus, Castiel heals me when he has the time to."

"Okay, so you came back about, what, four months ago? You hadn't been hunting for years, and suddenly the angels decided that you would make a perfect… well, angel?" Dakota said.

"Pretty much, yeah. I had some conditions though."

"Which were?"

"We would not be allowed to ask you or your sister for help." Castiel said from where he had just popped up, he looked at me, "I am ready to heal you now."

"Perfect. Come on, then. Oh, and please heal Dakota's arm after you're done with me?"

"Of course."

**Arizona POV**

When Dakota and Lou came back from the living room, after being healed from Castiel, they both looked really fresh. Dakota's arm had finally gotten out from the cast, and all the wounds Lou had had were completely gone. They both did, however, look a little sour. Castiel walked into the kitchen after them, stopped and looked at Lou.

"Well?" he asked.

Lou sighed and pulled her hand through her hair.

"I can go. But I won't let Ota follow."

Castiel sighed and nodded.

"Very well. Come here then."

Lou walked up to Castiel, who grabbed her arm, and then the two of them were gone. Sam walked away from the table and came back with his laptop.

"Are you going to find us a job?" I asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah."

"Find us a fun job." Dakota said and then walked away from the kitchen.

"I think we should get on the road. Maybe we can find a job while we're out?"

"Yeah, we'll do that." Dean said and stood up, "I'll go and get Dakota."

**January 26****th****, 2009**

**Dakota POV**

I woke up really early of the sound of Sam's voice. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Dean wake up when a truck passed the motel. I put my finger against my mouth.

"Ssh." I quietly shushed and tried to hear what Sam was saying to the person he was talking to in the phone.

"Yeah. No, that's what I'm telling you. No storms, no bad crops, nothing." Dean sat up a little, to be able to hear better, "Yeah. … Yeah, okay. … Okay, we'll keep looking. You keep looking too, okay? … All right. Talk soon."

Dean quickly lay back in bed and I threw my arm around his waist and lay down on his shoulder, closing my eyes. Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey." he said and patted Dean, "Up at them, kiddo."

"You're up early. What are you doing?" Dean asked tiredly as he and I slowly sat up.

Arizona sat up straight and then laid back down, turning away from us.

"Nothing." Sam said, smiling as he looked at Arizona, "I was in the can."

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. You want me to draw you a picture?"

"No, I'll pass."

"Found a job. Bedford, Iowa."

At the sound of a job, Arizona sat up straight again.

"What?" she asked tiredly.

"Guy beat his wife's brains out with a meat tenderizer."

"Might just be a normal case of domestic murder." I muttered and threw the covers away from me.

"Third local inside two months to gank his wife. No priors on any of them, all happily married."

"Oh, maybe not." I said and smiled, "Sounds like fun."

"Sounds like Ozzie and Harriet." Dean said.

"More like The Shining."

"We'd better have a look." Dean said.

"Let me shower first." I said, "I feel dirty after sleeping next to you."

"Having some good dreams, huh?"

"No, quite the opposite."

**Arizona POV**

I looked at Sam and Dean and rubbed my eyes.

"What are our cover?"

"Well, first off, maybe lawyers?" Sam said, "The guy's in prison."

"Yeah? I guess I have to stay in the motel then." I said and wrinkled my nose, "I hate being young."

"Don't." Dean said, "I would love being young again."

"It makes the job damn much harder."

"Well, we can't have four lawyers talking to the guy either. Three might even seem stupid, so why don't Sammy and I go and talk to him alone?"

"You think Dakota will let you?"

"Well, she better."

We got to Bedford, Iowa early the next morning. Sam and Dean changed into their law-suits , after I had found the guy's credit card bill, which looked pretty damn fun.

"Strip club." Dakota said, after the guys had left, "We better go in and check it."

"Shouldn't we wait for Sam and Dean?" I asked.

"You do that. I'll go in." Dakota said and walked out of the motel room.

I sighed deeply and then ran after her.

"Hang on a sec." I said and got up to her, "I'll go with you."

"Are you a hen mom?"

"No."

We walked into the city and Dakota got a phone call just before we got to the strip bar.

"Yeah?" she answered, "We're about to go into the strip bar. .. Oh, yes we are. … You can't stop me."

Dakota hang up and then knocked on the door to the bar, since, it was closed this early in the day. An older, bald man opened the door.

"Yeah?" he asked harshly.

"I'm looking for a job." Dakota said, making me look at her with wide eyes, "Exotic dancer, bartender or waitress, I don't care."

"Sure." the man said and looked at me.

"Uh-huh." Dakota said, "She's only here to make sure you don't kill me or anything."

"Fine. Be here at six. You can be an exotic dancer."

"Perfect." Dakota said and then the two of us left.

I stopped her when the man had closed the door.

"Are you on crazy pills?" I asked.

"No, I just think that maybe this club has something to do with the murders. You did see they guys bills."

"Yeah, but still. Are you crazy!?"

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun."

Dakota left the motel by five thirty, before the boys even had returned to get me. Sam called me when they were outside, I told them that Dakota was already there and then I followed them to the strip club, with my FBI intern badge. We got into the club and split up. Dean went to talk to the owner, and Sam and I went to keep an eye on the girls. Sam also called Bobby and came up with a theory.

"Siren?" I asked, "Yeah, sounds reasonable."

Dean walked up to us.

"Any luck?" Sam asked.

"No. You?"

"A little. Just talked to Bobby. We officially have a theory."

"What's that?"

"Siren."

"Like Greek myth siren? The Odyssey?" both Sam and I looked at Dean, "Hey, I read."

"Yeah, actually. But the siren's not actually a myth. It's more of a beautiful creatures that prey on men entice them with their siren song." Sam said.

I looked at the strippers and almost choked when I saw Dakota, looking like she had really fun.

"Let me guess." Dean said, "Welcome to the Jungle? No, no. Warrant's Cherry Pie." Dean said and looked at the strippers as well, his eyes widened when he saw Dakota.

"Their song is more of a metaphor, like their call, their allure, you know?"

"They shake their thing, the guys zombie out?" Dean asked, without taking his eyes from Dakota.

"Basically, yeah. Sirens lived on islands. Sailors would chase them, ignoring the rocky shores and dash themselves to pieces."

"Just like Adam and his buddies."

"Yeah. If you were a siren in '09 looking to ruin a bunch of morons where would you set up?"

"So whatever floats the guy's boat, that's what they look like?"

"Yeah. You see, sirens can read minds. They see what you want most and then they can cloak themselves. You know, like an illusion."

"So it could all be the same chick, morphing into different dream girls?"

"Yeah, actually. Probably. Sirens are usually pretty solitary."

"How do we kill it?"

"Bobby's working on it. Even if we figure that out…"

"How the hell we gonna find it? It could be anybody."

"Probably someone with a name from the Disney movies." I said, "I mean, Ariel, Aurora, Jasmine? All from Disney."

"What name is your sister using?" Dean asked, smirking a little.

"How can I know? I haven't been talking to her. I never wanted her to go in as a damned stripper."

"It's a good idea though." Sam said, glancing over at Dakota, "She can talk to the other strippers and know who's calling themselves Disney-names."

"You know what? Let's get out of here. There's nothing we can do right now."

**Dakota POV**

The next morning, while I was asleep, Sam and Arizona got out to talk to another victim, while Dean stayed in the room with me. I woke up when Sam and Arizona got back.

"Lenny Bristol was definitely another siren vic." Sam said.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I saw Dean smirking a little to me and then focus on Sam and Zona.

"You get in to see him?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. He said he brought a stripper home named Belle. Couple of hours later, he offed his mother. Belle, of course, went MIA."

"Wait, he killed his mom?" Dean asked.

"The woman he was closest to."

"Poor bastard." I said.

Sam's phone started to ring.

"Yeah." Dean said and took it up, "You forgot your cell phone."

Dean stood up and tossed the phone to Sam, who took Dean's place on the chair.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam answered, "No, and it doesn't seem she's slowing down. What about you? Got anything? … Hold on a sec, I'm gonna put you on speaker."

"_It says you need 'a bronze dagger covered in the blood of a sailor under the spell of the song_.'" Bobby said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"_You got me. We're dealing with 3000 years of the telephone game_."

"Best guess?" Sam asked.

"_Well, the siren's spell ain't got nothing to do with any song. It's most likely some kind of toxin or venom. Something in the vics' blood_…"

"Makes them go all Manchurian Candidate." Sam said, "What do you thing? She infects the men during sex?"

"_Maybe_."

"Supernatural STD." Dean said.

"_Well, however it happens once it's done, the siren's gotta watch her back. She gets a dose of her own medicine_…"

"It kills her." Sam said.

"_Like a snake getting iced by its own venom_."

"So we gotta find some way to juice one of the O.J.'s in jail." Dean said.

"_Not that easy. None of those guys are under the spell anymore. Haven't got a clue where you're gonna get the blood you need_."

"I think I might have an idea." Sam said.

"_Be careful. These things are tricky bitches. Wrap you up in knots before you know what hit you_."

"We're always careful, Bobby." I said.

"Not you." Dean said, "You walk right into the stripper club and go in as a stripper."

"_Dakota_?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, I did that. But only so I can look it up more closely."

"Whatever." Sam said, "We have to go to the hospital to get the blood."

"All of us?" Arizona asked and raised an eyebrow.

"_I would prefer it that way_." Bobby said and then hang up.

So, after I and Dean had gotten into our suits we went to the hospital, where we was met by a dark-haired, female doctor.

"Dr. Roberts." Sam said.

"Agent Stiles. Can't stay away, huh?"

I snorted a little at the woman and looked around the hospital.

"Who are they?" Dr. Roberts asked and nodded towards me and Arizona.

Both of us took up our badges.

"We're back-up." I said, "Agent Sheppard."

"Intern Reynolds." Arizona said and then we pocketed our badges.

"We're here about the blood samples." Sam said, "The ones with the high, you know, eh, oxytocin?"

"You still have them?" Dean asked.

The doctor dragged her eyes away from Sam and looked at Dean.

"Mhm."

"Good. We need them." Dean said.

"What for?"

"Excuse me, Dr. Roberts." another man in a suit said as he walked up.

"Yeah?"

"Excuse me. We're a little busy here, buddy." Dean said and the four of us took out our badges.

"Yeah, so am I, pal." the other man said and took out a badge.

I sighed a little, making the man look at me intensely. Pretty uncomfortable.

"Doc, could you give us a sec?" Sam asked the doctor, who walked away.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Nick Munroe. What's yours?"

"I'm Special Agent Sam Stiles. This is my partner, Dean Murdock, and that's Agent Renée Sheppard and Intern Katie Reynolds. What office you from?"

"Omaha, violent crimes unit. My SAC sent me down here to see about the murders. You?"

"D.C. Our assistant director assigned us." Dean said.

"Oh, which AD?"

"Mike Kaiser." Sam said.

"What are your badge numbers?"

"You're kidding, right?" Dean said.

"I'm following protocol."

"Look, man. Whatever. Just call our AD, he'll sort things out." Sam said and gave Nick a card.

Nick walked away from us and made the phone call. Arizona and I looked at Sam and Dean.

"Bobby." Dean whispered.

Nick came back after a short while.

"I'm sorry, guys."

"Yeah, just don't let it happen again." Dean said.

"So where are you at with this?"

"Where are you at with this?" Dean countered.

"Well, I was just about to run the perps' blood work."

"I already checked. Dead end." Sam said.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"But get this. I feel like I found something that connects all the murderers." Nick said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

Nick nodded and looked at me.

"They were all banging strippers from the same club."

"Really?" I asked.

"You don't say." Dean said.

"What do you say we go down there and check it out?"

"Well, here's the thing, Nick. See, we're kind of lone wolves…"

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Sam said, "Just give me a second with my partners and we'll… One sec. Come here."

We all followed Sam away a little from Nick. I raised one eyebrow at him.

"Dude, you gotta stay with him." Sam told Dean.

"What?"

"Keep him out of the way."

"Why me?"

"Because I gotta get the blood samples. Dakota gotta go to the club and infiltrate it. I don't trust him enough to go with Zona alone."

"What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Just take him to the strip club keep an eye out for the siren. Come on. Just focus on the naked girls. You'll forget he's even there."

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for the girls." Dean said.

"Zona? You want to go with them?" Sam asked.

"I'd rather not. I think I'll go back to the motel and check some things." Zona said.

"I'll go with you. I need to get there anyways." I said and then followed Dean and agent Munroe out of the hospital.

**Arizona POV**

I walked back to the motel and as soon as I got there I called Bobby.

"_Yeah_?" he answered.

"Did you check Nick Munroe?" I asked.

"_Lou and I are on our way over. Nick Munroe doesn't exist. You won't be able to talk to them if they're infected. By the way, we do need infected blood. So don't tell them about this_."

"I won't." I said.

"_Be careful, and stay out of the way of Nick Munroe_."

"I will."

Sam was the first one to return. I sat on the bed, looking at his laptop in the dark, as he turned on the lights and took up his phone.

"Where's Dean and Dakota?" he asked.

"Dunno. Still at the club I guess."

Sam shrugged his shoulders and put his phone up to his ear.

"With Cara." was the first thing he said, "We were trying to find the blood samples. Someone stole them. … What's that supposed to mean? … So? … Okay? … You think Cara's the siren?"

I looked at Sam at that. Cara? The doctor? No, it was Nick. Or…? Were there two sirens? Or was Dean infected already?

"Yeah. And…? … Well, maybe it was a heart attack. … Look, I just don't think it's her. … I don't know. A hunch. … No. … Dude, I'm not under her spell. … What? … No, say it. … Look, Dean. I'm telling you. It's not Cara. I feel fine. … You don't trust me. … Just tell me where you are, I'll come meet you and we'll figure things out. … Are you serious? … She's sitting on one of the beds."

Sam suddenly stood up and threw his phone in the wall. I jumped a little at that.

"Sam? Are you all right?" I asked.

"Dean believes that Cara's the siren and that I'm under her spell."

"Did he think that you smashed my brains out? Cause I believe that if you were under the spell, you would probably kill Dean. He's the one closest to you."

"Yeah, right."

"He didn't say where he would go?"

"No."

I took up my phone and dialed Dakota's number. Sam looked at me.

"If Dean was on his way home, then maybe Dakota is with him?"

"_Something's wrong_?" Dakota answered, "_Sam's not trying to do something, is he_?"

"What? No." I said and glanced over at Sam, "He's looking fine. Where are you?"

"_I can't tell you_."

"Why not?"

"_Cause you're with Sam. You would only bring him with you. Zona, he's probably under the spell. Just watch you back, will you_."

"Dakota? Listen…" but, Dakota had already hung up.

I stood up and looked at Sam. He furrowed his brows.

"Come on. I think I know who the siren is, and it's not Cara."

"Thank you." Sam said and stood up as well, "Who is it?"

"It's Nick Munroe."

"Great. Then it's Dean who's under the spell."

"Maybe Dakota as well."

Sam and I got back to the motel, after seeing that Cara was just fine. Sam unlocked the door and walked inside, seeing Nick on one of the beds.

"Nick. What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Suddenly I was pushed aside and the door slammed close. When I looked up I saw Dean holding Sam, with a knife against his throat. I touched the back of my head and then looked at my hand. Blood. Great. I moved further up the corner, but I knew that Nick had already seen me.

"Dean?" Sam said and then looked at Nick, "I gotta tell you, you're one butt ugly stripper."

"Well, maybe." Nick said and glanced over at me and then back at Sam, "But I got exactly what I wanted. I got Dean."

I started to look around the room for Dakota, but I couldn't see her. Sam noticed too.

"Where's…?" he started.

"Renée? Probably still at the club. I gotta tell you, these two girls…" Nick said and looked at me, "Are very interesting. I can't read their minds, you know."

"Dean. Come on, man. This isn't you. You can fight this. Let me go." Sam said to Dean.

Nick walked closer to Dean.

"Why don't you cut him? Just a little, on his neck right there?"

I saw Dean doing as Nick had told him to, blood drawing from the cut.

"Dean's all mine."

"You poisoned him."

"No, I gave him what he needed. And it wasn't some bitch in a G-string. It was you. A little brother that looked up to him, that he could trust. And now he loves me. He'd to anything to me. And I gotta tell you, Sam, that kind of devotion? I mean, watching someone kill for you? It's the best feeling."

"That's why you're slutting all over town?"

"I get bored, like we all do, and I wanna fall in love again and again and again."

"I gotta tell you, I have fought some nasty sons of bitches but you are one needy, pathetic loser."

"You won't feel that way in a minute." Nick said and grabbed Sam's mouth and kind of spitting into it.

I started to panic. Two poisoned men in the same room as me? No, this couldn't end good. Nick let Dean let go of Sam and then backed off a bit. He waved them over after looking at me.

"So I know you two have a lot you wanna get off your chests. So why don't you discuss it and whoever survives can be with me forever?"

The boys turned to each other and started to talk about their true feelings. I carefully took up my phone and called Lou. I saw that she answered, so I quickly put the phone to my ear.

"Lou. Hurry the fuck up!" I said, seeing that Nick saw me.

I put down the phone and stood up, just as Dean threw himself over Sam and the two of them burst through the door. Nick looked at me.

"Hey, boys." he said, making the two of them stop, "Kill them for me." he said and looked at someone outside the room and then at me, "Do that first and then we can continue with whatever we were doing."

I moved a little, seeing Dakota standing outside the motel room. Sam stood up with a groan and walked towards me, while Dean walked towards Dakota.

"Sam?" I said and backed away a little, "Come on, Sam. It's me. Arizona. Come on. Snap out of it."

I saw Dakota starting to fight Dean. I looked at Sam, just as he attacked me. I quickly ducked away from him and ran inside the bathroom, knowing that Dakota hid guns all over the place. I found one under the sink, so I took it out and aimed towards Sam, who stopped.

"Don't do it, Sam." I said and walked out of the bathroom, seeing Bobby stop Dean from swinging an axe at Dakota and then stab him.

Nick started to run away, but Lou stood in his way and Bobby threw the knife at him. I exhaled slowly and put down the gun. Sam and I walked out to the corridor and looked at the others. Dakota had a bruise on her cheek, and a bloody nose, but otherwise she looked just fine. I saw Lou stalk over to Nick and snap with her fingers and Nick stopped breathing just then. She looked back at us.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." she said, "You two, come with me and Bobby."

**Dakota POV**

We stopped outside town, so that Zona and I could ride with Sam and Dean, and Lou and Bobby could go do whatever. Bobby handed over sodas to us all.

"Soda?" Dean asked.

"You guys are driving, ain't you?" Bobby asked.

Lou saw sitting on Bobby's car, drinking her soda and looking at us.

"Thanks, Bobby, Lou. You know, you… You hadn't shown up when you did…"

"Done the same for me, more than once. Of course, you could have picked up the phone. Only took one call to figure out that Agent Nick Munroe wasn't real. Well, at least one of you were sane." Bobby said and looked at Zona.

Sam and Dean looked really ashamed, and I felt like I should have done that, not Zona.

"You boys gonna be okay?" Bobby asked Sam and Dean, since they had been the ones under the spell.

"Yeah, fine." Sam said.

"Yeah, good." Dean said.

"See you." Bobby said and started to go to his car, he did however turn around, "You know, sirens are nasty things. That it got to you, that's no reason to feel bad."

Bobby and Lou got inside his car and then they drove off, leaving the rest of us with our sodas.

"You gonna say goodbye to Cara?" Dean asked Sam.

"Nah. Not interested."

"Really? Why not?" Dean asked.

"What's the point?"

"Well, look at you. Love them and leave them."

"Nothing happened." Sam said and sighed, "You know I didn't mean the things I said, right? That it was just the siren's spell talking."

"Of course. Me too."

"Okay. So… So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

I cleared my throat, making the boys look at me.

"What do you want, Sullivan?" Dean asked.

"Oh, excuse me. But you did attack me back there. See? I got a big motherfucker to bruise and you almost broke my nose, and was about to chop me into small pieces with an axe."

"Yeah." Dean said, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks. That was the words I was after."

I knew Sam had already apologized to Zona, and I felt that I really was worth an apology from Dean. I didn't feel that good having to force it out of him, but it had to due.


	20. The Ghost Of You

**The Ghost of You**

**January 30****th****, 2009**

**Dakota POV**

We got to Greybull, Wyoming, where people had stopped dying, even though they were what you would say dead. Arizona stayed in the motel, while Sam, Dean and I went to talk to the most recent not-dying person, a Mr. Jenkins, who had been shot in the heart, but lived.

"Now, you three said you were bloggers?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Sam said, "."

"All God's glory fit to blog." Dean said.

"Some of the people around town are saying what happened to you was a miracle."

"It was, plain as day."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked.

"How else do you explain it? The doctors can't. There's a bullet in my heart. It's pumping like a piston."

"Well, how do you explain it?" Dean asked.

Jenkins looked away from us and looked at his little daughter, who sat in the other room, drawing.

"Look, honestly." Jenkins said and looked back at us, "I was nobody's saint. Not exactly father of the year either."

"Okay." Dean said.

"But when that guy shot me and I didn't bleed a drop I just knew the Lord was giving me a second chance."

"That so?" Dean asked, not sounding so sure about that.

"I had this feeling like angels were watching over me." Jenkins said, making Dean look at me, "I wouldn't expect you guys to understand."

"Well, we'll just have to try." Dean said.

"Of course we understand." I said and smiled, "The Lord works mysterious ways."

"You wouldn't have happened to have swung by a crossroads in the past week or so?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Maybe you met someone? With black eyes? Or red?"

Jenkins leaned forwards.

"Who's you guys say you were again?"

"Never mind. Thank you for your time." Dean said and then we left.

"What do you think?" Sam asked when we had gotten outside.

"Well, it's nothing angelic about it." I said, "They don't do that sort of things."

"I think we should go talk to the other survivors." Dean said.

"Yeah. Sammy, you do that, and bring Zona with you. She's going to end up like a fat cow is she have to stay at the motels much more."

Dean and I got back to the motel after a little while. We ushered Arizona out to go with Sam, and then we sat down by the laptop and looked up who was the last one to die in this town. Sam and Arizona came back after about an hour or so.

"Hey." Sam said when they got inside.

"Anything?" Dean asked.

"That cancer survivor? He was clinically dead. His wife pulled the plug and now he's taking her out for their 20th anniversary."

"Wow." I said.

"Any sign of a deal?"

"No. What about you? Find anyone dying around here?"

"Not since Cole Griffith. He dropped ten days ago. It was the last death we could find."

"So what are you thinking?" Sam asked, as Arizona laid down on one of the beds.

"Maybe it is what the people say it is." Dean said.

"Miracles?"

Dean got up and walked to pour himself a cup of coffee, while Sam took his place.

"Dean, our experience, when do miracles just happen?"

"There's no deals. There's no skeevy faith healers. I mean, these souls just ain't getting dragged into the light."

"Well, it's not any miracles. I've already told you that." I said.

"Maybe it's because there's no one around to carry them." Sam said and it just hit me.

The Reaper was out of town. Of course.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Don't make yourself look dumber than you are." I said, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Grim Reapers, that's what they do, right, schlep souls?" Sam said, "So if Death ain't in town…"

"Then nobody's dying." Dean conclude.

"Bingo." I said.

"So, what, the local Reaper's on strike? Playing the back nine? I don't know, Sam."

"Well, then let's talk to somebody who might." Sam said.

"Who?" Arizona asked, sitting up.

"Last I checked, Huggy Bear ain't available." Dean said.

"The kid." Sam said.

"The kid? The kid's a goner."

"Exactly. Look, if he was the last person to die around here, then maybe he's seen something. We should talk to him."

"I love how matter-of-fact you are about that. Strange lives."

"Well, there is a ritual that can summon spirits that are still around." Arizona said, "It should work."

"Yeah, let's go to the graveyard and have a little party with the ghosts, shall we?" I said.

**Arizona POV**

We got to the graveyard late that night and Sam started to fix the candles and things, while the rest of us watched. Dean was looking in his father's journal, Dakota stood with her arms around her and jumping a little at the same spot, obviously freezing, and I sat on a grave stone.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Dean asked, when Sam almost had finished the spell.

"No." Sam said, "But if his spirit's around, this should smoke him out."

Dean closed the journal.

"What?" Sam asked.

"This job is jacked, that's what."

"How so?"

"You want me to gank a monster or torch a corpse? Hey, let's light it up, right? But this? If we fix whatever this is, people will start dropping dead. Good people."

"Look, I don't want them to die either, Dean. But there's a natural order."

"Yeah, if people stop dying things can become pretty crazy." Dakota said and shrugged her shoulders, "Nature."

"You're kidding, right?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam asked back at him.

"You don't see the irony in that? You guys and me, we're like the poster guys of the unnatural order. All we do is ditch death."

"Yeah, but the normal rules don't really apply to us, do they?" Sam said, making Dean snort.

"We're no different than anybody else."

"I'm infected with demon blood. Dakota can hear the angels. You've been to Hell. I know you wanna think of yourself as Joe the Plumber, but you're not. Neither am I. Sooner you accept that, the better off you're gonna be."

Dean looked up at the sky.

"Joe the Plumber was a douche."

"Just like you then, Winchester." Dakota said and rolled her eyes.

"You gonna help me finish this?" Sam asked.

"Hey!" someone called just when Dean had gotten up, "What are you doing here?"

I got down from the stone and looked at Dakota, who immediately backed away from the man who walked up to us.

"Look, just take it easy."

The man walked up to us and looked at the candles on the ground.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"Oh, this…" Dean started, "This is not what it looks like."

"Really? Because it looks like devil worship."

"What?! No, no. This is not devil worship. This… This is… This… This is the… I don't have a good answer." Dean said.

"Look, we're leaving." Sam said, making the man shake his head.

"You're not going anywhere, ever again, Sam." the man's eyes turned white as he looked at Dean.

"Alastair." Dean said, "I thought you got deep-fried, extra crispy."

"No. Just the pediatrician I was riding. His wife's still looking for him. It's hilarious." Alastair said.

"You and me got a very different sense of humor." Dakota said, making Alastair look at her.

"Ah, one of the Sullivan girls. You must be Dakota, am I right? And that is your baby sister Arizona." he said and looked at me for a short time and then back at Dakota, "You haven't started to practice your powers yet. It's a shame, really. Anyway, no time to chat. Got a hot date with death."

Alastair used his powers to send Dean flying away and hit a tomb stone. He then turned to Dakota and tried to do the same, but couldn't. He frowned a little and then narrowed his eyes, making Dakota kneel down, holding her head in between her hands.

I looked at Alastair with big eyes, as he looked at me and smirked. The next thing I knew, was that I was flying through the graveyard and then everything went black.

**Dakota POV**

The pain was excruciating. It felt like I was going to die. But then I remembered Arizona. I couldn't let him get to Arizona. I pulled myself together, pushing the pain away from my mind and slowly got up. I felt blood running down my nose and then the pain disappeared all together and I saw Alastair getting out of the body. I glanced over at Sam and then tried to find Arizona.

"Sam? Where's Zona?" I asked.

"She's over there." he said and pointed.

I saw her and ran over to her. She was unconscious. That damn demon was going to die. That was for sure.

Sam had woken Dean up and then carried Arizona back to the car. We then got back to the motel. I woke Arizona up and helped her with her head wound, while Sam walked out of the room.

When Arizona said she felt better I moved over to Dean. I sat down on the bed and pushed his head down to my lap and started to massage his temples.

"Feel any better?" I asked.

"Actually, yeah."

Sam walked inside the room and looked at Dean.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"I'm in pain, that's how I'm doing. I think I have a concussion."

"You want some aspirin?"

Dean sat up and I moved my legs to either side of his body, sat down on my knees and continued with the temple massage.

"No, thanks, House." Dean said, "So demons, huh?"

"Yeah. So much for miracles." Sam said.

"What the hell happened with Alastair again?"

"I told you. He tried to fling me or whatever and it didn't work, so he bailed."

"How come he couldn't fling you? He chucked you pretty good last time."

"Got no idea." Sam said, "He couldn't fling Dakota either."

I glared a little at Sam. Way to try to get around the subject.

"Sam, do me a favor." Dean said, "If you're gonna keep your little secrets, then I can't really stop you. But just don't treat me like an idiot, okay?"

"What? Dean, I'm not keeping secrets."

"Mhm. Whatever." Dean said, "So did you go back and Q&A the dead kid?"

"Didn't have to." Sam said, "Bobby called. He did some digging, probably with Lou's help though."

"And?"

"He thinks I'm right. Local Reaper's gone. Not just gone, kidnapped."

"By demons, why?"

"Listen to this: 'And he bloodied Death under the newborn sky. Sweet to taste, but bitter when once devoured.'"

"Swanky. What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, it's from a very obscure, very arcane version of Revelations."

"Which means what I think it means?"

"Basically, you kill a Reaper under the solstice moon… Tomorrow night, by the way. …you got yourself a broken seal."

"Perfect." I muttered and dropped my hands.

"How do you ice a Reaper? You can't kill Death." Dean said.

"I don't know. Maybe demons can." Sam said, "Where the hell are the angels is what I wanna know. We could use their help for once."

"It looks like we'll have to take care of this by ourselves."

"What are we gonna do? We gonna just swing in and save the friendly neighborhood Reaper?"

"You got a better idea, I'm all ears."

"Dean, Reapers are invisible. The only people that can see them are the dead and the dying."

"If ghosts are the only ones who can see them…"

"Yeah?"

"…then we become ghosts." Dean said and put back the ice against his head.

"You do have a concussion." Sam said.

"Sounds crazy I know."

"It is crazy."

"Very, very crazy." I said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Pam."

"Uh-huh. We're not going to bring Pam into this." Arizona said, "She's been through too much because of us."

"I say we do it." I said and stood up, "Come on, Dean. Let's go get the psychic."

**Arizona POV**

Dean and Dakota returned with Pam about two hours later.

"I can't even begin to tell you how crazy you guys are." Pam said as she walked inside the room.

"Well, Pamela, you're a sight for sore eyes." Sam said, earning a smack in the head from Dakota.

Pam chuckled and moved her sunglasses away from her eyes.

"That's sweet, Grumpy. What do you say to deaf people? Which one of you brainiacs came up with astral projection?"

Dean lifted a hand and then added, as if he just remembered that Pam was blind, "Yo."

"Of course, Chachi. So let's be clear. You wanna rip your souls out of your bodies and take a little stroll through the spirit world?" Pam said.

"Mhm." Dean clarified.

"Do you have any idea how heavy-duty insane that is?"

"Maybe, but that's where the Reaper is, so…"

"So it's nuts."

"Not if you know what you're doing." Dean said.

"You don't know what you're doing." Pam said.

"No. But you do."

"Yeah, I do. And guess what? I'm sick of being hauled back into your angel-demon, Soc-greaser crap."

"Look, I'd love to be kicking back with a cold one, watching Judge Judy too." Dean said.

"Nice. More blind jokes?"

"You know what I mean. We're talking about the end of the world here, okay? No more tasseled leather pants, no more Ramones CD's, no more nothing. We need your help."

Pam sighed deeply.

"Okay." she said and started to tell us what to do.

I was about to walk past Dakota, to get some more candles from the car when she grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to her.

"You'll be staying behind, protecting Pam, okay?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

"Good."

"Tell me something, geniuses." Pam said when we was about done with the setup, "Even if you do break into the veil and you find the Reaper, how are you gonna save it?"

"With style and class." Dean said.

"You're gonna be three walking pieces of fog. You can't touch or move anything. You'll be defenseless, hotshot."

"I seem to recall a bunch of ghosts beating the crap out of us." Sam said.

"Yeah, they had plenty of time to practice."

"Well, then I guess we gotta start cramming." Dean said.

"Wow, a couple of heroes. All right. Lie down. Close your eyes."

I sat down on the couch and watched Dakota, Sam and Dean lay down on the two beds and close their eyes. Pamela started to say the spell.

"Okay, guys." she said after a little while of spell-casting, "That's it. Show time."

I stood up and walked up to Pam.

"Did it work?" I asked.

Pam didn't answer me.

"All right, so I'm assuming you're somewhere over the rainbow. Remember, I have to bring you back." Pam said and stood up and walked over to Sam, "I'll whisper the incantation in your ear."

Pam whispered something in Sam's ear and then walked back to the chair and sat down. I looked at her.

"They're ghosts now?"

"Something like that. So, Arizona, am I right when I say that you have a crush on Sam?"

I felt myself blush and looked around the room. Sam could be in there for all I knew.

"Maybe." I said, making Pam laugh a little.

"You have."

**Dakota POV**

"Lie down. Close your eyes."

I laid down next to Dean and closed my eyes, trying to relax. I heard Pam starting to mess in Latin, but I didn't feel anything weird.

"Okay, that's it guys. Show time."

I sat up and looked down on the bed to see myself and Dean lying there, even if Dean was sitting next to me as well.

"Well, nothing like shooting blanks. What's plan B?" Dean said, obviously not knowing that it had worked.

"Did it work?" Arizona asked Pam, who didn't answer.

I looked at Dean.

"We're ghosts." I said with a small smile.

Dean looked around and saw Sam's body lying on the next bed and then he saw Sam's spirit standing by our bed.

"Oh, I'm so feeling up Demi Moore."

I chuckled a little and lightly hit Dean's shoulder.

"All right, so I'm assuming you're somewhere over the rainbow. Remember, I have to bring you back. I'll whisper the incantation in your ear." Pam said and walked over the Sam's body and whispered something in his ear, making Sam snicker.

"What'd she say? What'd she say?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't answer, but just looked smug about himself. Pam walked back to her chair and sat down. We started to walk out of the room.

"They're ghosts now?" Arizona asked.

"Something like that. So, Arizona, am I right when I say that you have a crush on Sam?"

The three of us stopped and looked at Zona, who blushed and looked around the room.

"Maybe." she said, making Pam laugh a little.

"You have."

"Ha!" I said and looked at Sam and Dean, "Let's go."

We walked down the street when Sam suddenly got a jogging girl running through him, making Dean laugh.

"That was wild." Dean said and then put his arm into Sam's stomach, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Get out of me." Sam said.

Dean pulled his hand back.

"You're such a prude. Come on."

Dean started to walk and I touched Sam's shoulder, not falling through him.

"Weird." I said, shrugged my shoulders and followed Dean.

About two hours later and not a demon in sight we started to get sick and tired of the whole thing.

"We've been spooking this town for hours. And no demons, no black smoke. I say we hit Victoria's Secret, get our peep on, huh?" Dean said.

"Hey, hey, hey. Three o'clock. Kid in the window." Sam said, making Dean and myself follow his gaze, "Am I crazy or is he looking at us?"

"That's because we've seen him before."

"We have."

"Yeah." I said.

"New paper. Cole Griffith. Last person to die in this town."

The kid suddenly disappeared.

"Well, let's go talk to him." I said.

We walked inside the house and came up to the kid's room, where the mom walked right through is. The kid was throwing balls over the room.

"How are you doing that?" Dean asked.

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

"Relax, Cole. It's okay." Sam said.

"How do you know my name?"

"Look… this isn't going to be easy to hear, but… you're dead. You're a spirit. Us too." Sam said clumsily.

"Yeah, thanks, Haley Joel. I know I'm dead.

"Just because he's a kid doesn't make him stupid, Sammy." I said and rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" Cole asked.

"We just wanna talk." Sam said.

"About what?"

"About when you died." Sam said.

Cole told us about when he died and when the Reaper came to get him. He also told us that black smoke took the Reaper away.

"Do you know where the black smoke went?" Dean asked.

"No. But I know where it is."

Suddenly the light started to flicker.

"They're back." Cole said, sounding scared.

"Who?" Dean asked.

Cole disappeared and then we saw a white spirit flying up towards his room.

"Another Reaper." Sam said.

The three of us got up and ran towards the stairs.

"Hey!" Dean called out, "Hey! Wait, we need to talk to you."

A long-haired brunette walked down the stairs.

"Dean." she said when she stopped in front of us.

"Do I know you?" Dean asked.

"We go way back."

"What?"

"You don't remember me?"

"Honestly, if I had a nickel for every time I heard a girl say that… You're gonna have to freshen my memory."

The woman walked up to Dean and then kissed him. I clenched my jaw seeing that. I don't know where this jealousy come from, but it was starting to get to me.

"Tessa." Dean said when the Reaper pulled away from him.

"That's one of my names, yeah."

"So you do know her." Sam said.

"From the hospital, after the accident." Dean said.

"The accident with Dad?" Dean nodded, "So this is the Reaper that came after you."

"Yeah."

"Well, this was fun." Tessa said, "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait, wait, wait. You can't… You can't take the kid."

"Why?"

"Demons are in town, that's why. They're already snatched your Reaper pal. Kid knows where."

"So?"

"So you should shag ass." Sam said, "For all we know, they could try and snatch you too."

"Except that this town is off the rails. And someone has to set it straight."

"Yeah, we understand that. But these are special circumstances." Dean said.

"What, your whole angel-demon dance-off? I could care less. I just wanna do my job."

"She doesn't care." I said, "If the Apocalypse come here she'll have more work to do. She'll maybe even have a shot on the Employee of the Year-award."

"Right. We wanna help you do your job." Sam said, "So if you would just bail town…"

"No."

"Well, then could you hold off until we fix this? Please."

"All right, but just so we're clear, when I start reaping again, I'm starting with the kid."

"Understood." Sam said, "I'll find him."

"Wait, wait, wait. What…?" Dean started, "What are you gonna say to him?"

"Whatever I have to." Sam said and walked off.

I leaned back against the wall, folding my arms and glared a little at Tessa. Dean looked at me.

"How come you can touch things and we can't?"

"I do a better ghost than you." I said and then shrugged my shoulders, "How could I know?"

"I'll tell you, life is funny." Tessa said after a little while of quiet.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"You and me, together again."

"Don't make me wanna gag." I said.

"Are you…? Are you making a move on me?" Dean asked.

"You're the one that got away, Dean. You'd be surprised how little that happens to me."

"Can I tell you something between you and me?" Dean asked and looked at me.

I sighed and walked away from the two of them. I walked up the stairs and found Cole getting out of the closet and Sam standing up.

"Are we good?" I asked Cole, "You're going to help us?"

"Yeah, I guess." Cole said and looked at Sam, who nodded.

"Okay, let's go downstairs before Tessa and Dean get hot and steamy." I said and then the three of us walked downstairs.

"Hey, guys." Sam said when we walked closer to Tessa and Dean.

"Hey, Cole." Tessa said, "I'm Tessa. I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's okay, Cole. Just tell them what you told me." Sam said, making Cole nod.

"I saw the black smoke at my funeral."

"At the cemetery?" Dean asked.

Cole shook his head.

"The funeral home. It was everywhere."

Just after Cole told us that the lights started to flicker again.

"Are you doing that?" Dean asked Tessa.

"No."

Suddenly black smoke came in and you couldn't see a thing. When it disappeared again, Tessa was gone.

"Tessa?" Dean called out.

"Cole, are you okay?" Sam asked, making Cole nod.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight that?" Dean asked.

"Learn some ghost moves?"

"By tonight? Yeah, sure. I'll meet you back at Mr. Miyagi's."

"Who's Mr. Miyagi?" Cole asked, making all of us look at him.

I smiled and kneeled in front of him.

"Cole, could you help us to learn some 'ghost moves'?"

"Yeah, sure."

We walked out on the porch, where Dean was supposed to move a wind thing.

"It won't move if you don't concentrate." Cole said.

"I am concentrating." Dean said and stared at the small wind thing, making it move a little, "Ah, here we go, baby!"

"You pull a muscle?" Cole asked when the thing stopped moving.

"All right, Yoda, let's see what you got." Dean said, clearly offended.

Cole started to concentrate and everything that could move on the porch started to move.

"Dude! You are so Amityville." Dean said, smiling.

"This isn't even the good stuff."

"Show us the good stuff." I said.

We walked back inside where Cole hit Sam in the stomach.

"See? If you wanna hit something, you gotta get mad." Cole said.

"Yeah, got it." Sam said.

Cole turned to Dean.

"Now you try. Hit me."

"I think I'll stick to just picking on somebody my own size." Dean said, making Cole slap him and Sam to laugh.

"Hit me as hard as you can." Cole told Sam.

"Dude, I won't do Fight Club with a 12-year-old." Cole hit Sam straight in the face, "All right, cut it out."

"Make me." Cole said and swung again.

This time Sam blocked him, but when he was about to hit Cole, Cole disappeared, and then reappeared right next to me.

"Whoa, whoa, you gotta teach us that." Dean said.

"Dakota. Aren't you gonna learn something?" Sam asked.

I looked down at Cole and smiled.

"Sure. I can fight you guys, since you obviously need to learn more about being a ghost."

"Why aren't you hitting her?" Dean asked Cole, who just smiled brightly.

"She's a girl."

"And he's a kid. I don't hit kids, just as he don't hit girls. Come on, Dean." I said and walked up to Dean, "Are you too much of a chicken to hit me?"

"No offense, Sullivan, but…"

I punched Dean on his cheek.

"That's for trying to kill me." I said and then hit him in the stomach, "And that's for hooking up with angel-girl."

"Right." Dean groaned, crouching over.

"So, are we gonna learn how to disappear and reappear or not?"

We got inside the funeral home after a few hours of practicing and found Tessa and another Reaper lying on the floor in some 'Reaper Trap'. We saw a demon standing guard.

"Dude, check me out." Dean said and disappeared, only to reappear by the demon.

Dean poked the demon and then hit him. Sam and Dean started to fight the demon, until another demon came running with an iron chain and locked them up in a small area. I hid around the corner, trying not to be seen. Another demon walked inside the room.

"Boys." he said, "Find the room okay?"

He walked up to Sam and Dean and another demon gave him a shotgun. The first demon, obviously a big-timer shot Dean.

"Rock salt's not so much fun anymore, is it?"

Dean came back.

"Alastair." he said, "You bastard."

"Well, go on. Why don't you try some of your mojo on me now, hotshot. It's hard to get it up when you're not wearing your meat, huh?" Alastair said.

I got myself invisible and walked closer to Sam and Dean.

"Go to hell." Sam said.

"Oh, if only I could. But they just keep sending me back up to this Arctic crap hole."

"To kill Death?" Dean asked.

"No, to kill Death twice. It takes two to break a seal. I figured another one would show up, you know? They're like lemmings." Alastair said and shot Sam, "By the way, it's good to see you again, Dean."

"You can shoot us all you want, but you can't kill us."

"Ah, that so?"

I made myself visible, right next to Alastair and went to punch him, but he turned around and grabbed hold of me. The other demons came running to him with salt, and salted a small circle in which Alastair pushed me into. Alastair smirked.

"Little Dakota Sullivan." he said, "I do wonder what the angels are up to with you, you know."

Alastair chuckled a little and got some kind of a weapon from another demon.

"Anyhow, moon's in the right spot. The board is set. Let's get started, shall we?"

"You gonna kill a Reaper with that?" Dean asked, "It's a little on the nose, don't you think?"

"Is it? An old friend lent it to me. You know, he doesn't really ride a pale horse. But he does have three amigos. And they're just jonesing for the Apocalypse."

Alastair walked up to the Reapers and kneeled down by the old man.

"It pays to have friends in low places." he said, "Don't you think?"

Alastair started to mess and then sliced the Reaper's neck. He grabbed Tessa, who woke up.

"No." she said, "Stop!"

I saw Sam and Dean look at the iron lamp in the ceiling and then concentrate. I helped them and the lamp fell down, breaking the Trap in which Tessa was in. Tessa disappeared from him, broke my salt ring and broke the chain circle.

"Bye-bye." Dean said and then the four of us disappeared.

I think we all reappeared in different places. I found Dean in an alley, where he had just bumped into Alastair.

"You can't run, Dean. Not from me." Alastair said, "I'm inside that angst little noggin of yours."

I hid behind a dumpster and started to think about the angels, begging them to come and save Dean from Alastair. Suddenly lightning struck Alastair and he disappeared.

"What the hell?" Dean said.

I got up from my spot and quickly ran towards him, but stopped when I saw Castiel next to him.

"Guess again." Castiel said, looked straight at me and then at Dean.

"What just happened?" Dean asked.

I walked up to them and grabbed hold of Dean's arm, looking at Castiel.

"You just saved a seal. We captured Alastair. Dean, this is a victory."

"Well, no thanks to you." Dean said and laid his arm around my waist.

"What makes you say that?"

"You were here the whole time?"

"Enough of it." Castiel said and looked at me.

"Well, thanks for your help with the rock salt."

"That script on the funeral home, we couldn't penetrate it."

"That was angel-proofing."

"Why do you think I recruited you and Sam in the first place?" Castiel asked and looked at Dean.

"You recruited us?"

"That wasn't your friend Bobby who called, Dean. It wasn't Bobby who told Sam about the seal."

"That was you." Dean concluded, "If you want our help, why the hell didn't you just ask?"

"Because whatever I ask you seem to do the exact opposite."

"He's still a child." I told Castiel, "Stuck in the can-self stadium."

"What now? People in this town, they just gonna start dying again?" Dean asked, ignoring me.

"Yes."

"These are good people. Don't you think you can make a few exceptions?"

"To everything, there is a season."

"You made an exception for me."

"You're different." Castiel said and then disappeared.

Tessa walked up to us.

"Dean" I could use your help."

"I'll go back to the motel." I told Dean and then walked away to the motel.

**Arizona POV**

I got back to the motel after being out to grab something to eat. I unlocked the door and walked inside.

"I got burgers and fries. I hope you like Coke." I said and looked up, only to see Sam and Pam sitting my the table, Pam drinking a strong drink, "Where's Dakota? Did everything go the way it should?"

I sat down next to Pam and looked at Sam.

"Dakota and Dean are still in the spirit world. Pam's going to bring them back soon." Sam said, "We saved the seal."

Pam walked over to the bed where Dakota and Dean laid and said the Latin words again. I noticed that she looked in pain. When she was done she tried to get up, and Sam got over to her and helped her.

"Hey." he said, "We just gotta talk to Tessa, get her to hold off reaping until we get you better."

"I'm pretty sure she started up again."

I noticed blood streaming down her hand, which she held over her stomach. Dean and Dakota gasped as they woke up.

"What happened?" Dean asked when he saw Pam.

"Dean, where's Tessa?" Sam asked.

"She's…" Dean started, but didn't say any more.

"Pamela. I'm so sorry." Sam said.

"Stop."

"You don't deserve this."

"Yeah, I don't. I told you I didn't want anything to do with this. Do me a favor? Tell that bastard Bobby Singer to go to Hell for ever introducing me to you two in the first place."

I got up to Pam and grabbed her hand, feeling tears starting to threaten to fall.

"I'm sorry, Pam. I shouldn't have left you."

"I don't blame you, Zona. You didn't want me here either." Pam said and started to cough.

"Take it easy, Pamela." Dean said, "If it's any consolation, you're going to a better place."

"You're lying. But what the hell, right? Everybody's gotta go sometime. Come here." she told Sam, who leaned in.

Pam whispered something to Sam and then started to cough again. She stopped breathing shortly after that.

"Pamela? Pamela!" Dean said and then looked at Sam, "What did she say to you?"

Dakota got up and leaned against the table, her back against us. She hadn't spoken a word since she came back and saw Pam, and if I knew my sister right, she would blame me for leaving Pam.

"Dakota?"

"I'm fine." Dakota said and turned around, "Let's get her body to the hospital, and then we'll get the hell out of here."


	21. Lies

**Lies**

**February 9th, 2009**

**Dakota POV**

After a few days of driving around the country, trying to find a job, we decided to stay in a small town for a few days, to relax and search for a job in a slower pace. Arizona still felt bad for Pam's death, which, I could totally relate to, but she didn't close herself up like I used to do. I sat in the passenger seat of the Impala, while Dean drove us into the small town.

"Look at that!" Arizona suddenly said and leaned to us in between the seats.

She was pointing at a karaoke club. I groaned loudly and leaned back.

"No way, Zona." I said.

"Why not?" Zona pouted.

"You are the only one who enjoys going to that sorts of clubs. They suck hairy balls, Zona. The people can't sing."

"That's not the point, Dakota. You go there to have fun and to comment other peoples singing. It's really fun." Arizona told Sam next to her.

"I know." Sam said, "I went to a karaoke club a couple of years ago."

"Please, can't we go there later?" Arizona asked and leaned back against her seat, "It will be fun."

I shook my head.

"No way."

"Sure." Dean said, making me glare at him, "What? We should give the kids some fun time. By the way, they have booze. Come on, Sullivan, don't be a party pooper."

"Fine. But if it gets boring I'll get the fuck out of there and go to a real bar."

"It will be super fun." Arizona said and leaned against Sam, "I promise you that, Dakota."

"Whatever."

**Arizona POV**

We got to the karaoke club later that night, after checking in to a motel, showered and changed into clothes that could be shown in public. Dakota looked super hot, and I really think that Dean thought so too. She was wearing black, leather leggings, a yellow dress that went to her mid-thigh, a thick, leather belt around her waist and black, high-heeled pumps.

I was wearing a knee-long dress that was black and white, had bare legs and black, high-heeled shoes. It felt good to have so fancy clothes for once. We walked inside the club and got seated by a corner booth. I longingly looked towards the stage where people sang and then I looked at Dakota, who already was drinking a beer.

"Hey, Dakota, what do you say…?"

"No."

"Please." I whined, hoping that my sister would give and sing with me.

"No, I won't do it."

"Pretty please? With cherry on top." I said and gave her my best puppy face.

Fortunately for me Dakota looked at me. She couldn't say no to my puppy face. She almost growled.

"Fine." she said, "Go there and choose a song."

I jumped up and walked over to the people who took care of the singing. A pretty chubby man stood there, by the karaoke machine and smiled to me when I walked up to him.

"You want to sing?" he asked.

"Yes." I said and started to look in the file where the songs were, "This one." I said and pointed at _'I'd Come For You' _by Nickelback.

"Sure thing. Name?"

"Arizona and Dakota Jackson." I said.

"Okay. There's five people and then there's you. You want to give a message?"

_"_Dedicate it for our friends." I said and walked back to Dakota and the brothers.

"What are you going to sing?" Dean asked and took a sip from his beer.

_"_You have to wait and see." I said and sat down next to Sam, who laid his arm around me.

I laid my head on Sam's shoulder and smiled towards Dakota, who gulped down her third beer.

"Don't worry, Dakota. It's a good song."

"I'm sure it is." Dakota muttered and winced when a very drunk guy started to sing to his girlfriend, very, very bad.

Soon it was our turn. I dragged Dakota to the stage.

"And now Arizona and Dakota Jackson are going to sing a song for their friends." the guy by the machine said and the song started to play.

Dakota nodded approvable towards me and then focused on the lyrics. We both started to sing, and I could see that Dakota had a good time.

Suddenly Dakota stopped singing. I kept on going, but glanced over to the boys, to see three persons we didn't expect to meet again. I ended the song alone, since Dakota left the stage. I had thought that she was going to march right up to the people, but she went straight to the bar and got herself a couple of shots. As soon as the song was over I walked up to her.

"Dakota?" I asked and sat down next to her by the bar, "Are you all right?"

_"_You did see them, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Vicky, Alex and Bonnie."

Dakota drank all the five shots she had ordered and then took a deep breath.

"Let's face them." she muttered and then the two of us walked over to the corner booth, where the Winchester brothers now were joined by the Fox siblings.

Dakota, myself, Lou and Tex first met the Foxes in 1998. Lou and Tex did a hunt together with the Foxes parents and then we separated. In 2006 we gathered again when we crossed paths during a hunt. The siblings helped us with the hunt and we became good friends, traveling together, but never hunted together. Until one time, when we were hunting a couple of werewolves, and Bonnie was about to sacrifice Dakota to them, and would have, if I hadn't come to save Dakota.

We walked up to the booth and saw the siblings, chatting with the Winchesters. Victoria Fox, also called Vicky, my former best friend, a pretty short, curvy brunette of 20 years. Alexander "Alex" Fox, Dakota's ex boyfriend, a tall, muscular, black haired man of 26 years. Bonnie Fox, Dakota's former best friend who willingly would leave Dakota to die, was a curvy, pretty average height, brunette of 23 years. When they noticed us all three of them smiled, like nothing had ever happened between us.

"Isn't it the Sullivans? We just talked to your boys here about a hunt that you can help us with." Bonnie said and smiled sweetly towards Dakota, whose jaw clenched.

"We don't want to hunt with you, Bonnie." Dakota said.

"But Dean said that it would be okay." Bonnie said and leaned against Dean and smiled suggestively towards him, making me want to gag.

"Yeah, they said that they are your friends?" Sam said, "It couldn't hurt to hunt with them."

Dakota snorted and glanced over at Alex, who looked her over. Dakota suddenly turned around, looking around the club.

"What?" she said quietly and then shook her head and looked at me, "Zona, I need to talk to you."

"Sure." I said and walked away from the Foxes and the Winchesters, "What's up?"

"Castiel." she said, "He said that the Foxes are working with a seal, without knowing it." she sighed deeply, "We have to help them."

"Fine." I muttered, "But you better drag Dean away from Bonnie."

"I thought you liked Sam."

"I do. But you like Dean."

"I do not."

"You sure do." I said and walked back to the booth and sat down in Sam's lap, whispering in his ear what Dakota had just told me.

"Okay." Sam said and nodded, "So, are you guys staying at Sunnyside Motel?"

"Yeah." Alex said and looked at Dakota, who had walked back to the bar and was drinking some shots.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Bonnie asked me.

"You know, just the usual. Hunting, almost getting ourselves killed several times and then we met up with these guys."

"Yeah, where's Rose?" Alex asked, "Last time we saw you, you were hunting with her."

"She's dead." I said curtly, "Ghoul."

Alex nodded and then looked back at Dakota. I glanced over at Dean and saw him glaring a little at Alex, which was a good sign. Something that wasn't good though, was that Bonnie seemed to have her mind settled on getting Dean to bed, because she sat closely to him and even had her hand on his thigh. Vicky was playing with her cell phone, not even giving me a second of her attention, which was fine with me. I looked back at Dakota, and saw her talking to a man that looked really familiar.

"Isn't that…?" I started.

"Yeah, it is." Dean said, "Cass."

"You think Lou is with him?" I asked.

"How could she?" Sam asked back.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"It isn't that hard you know. A car has several seats."

"Smartass." Dean commented and I saw him glancing down at Bonnie's hand.

Dakota got up and walked up to us. She was staggering a bit, and she would probably have a bad headache the next day. She looked hard at Bonnie and didn't give a second thought about Vicky and Alex.

"Hey, Dacky, what do you think about us hunting together again? Maybe we even can go back to the old times, huh?" Alex said, laying his arm snuggly around Dakota's waist.

Dakota slapped away his arm and glared hard at him.

"I don't like it one bit. But we have to help you." she snapped and then muttered; "You incompetent bastards."

Dean got up and took Alex' place by laying his arm around Dakota's waist. Dakota didn't inject, but just took a hold of his jacket to prevent herself from falling.

"I say we go back to the motel and discuss this there." Dean said, "Come on now, Sullivan. We don't want the security to come here and toss us out because of you."

_"_Fuck you, Winchester." I heard Dakota say when Dean started to take her out of the club.

We got to the motel after about half an hour of driving. Dean tucked Dakota in, while the rest of us went to the Foxes room to discuss the hunt they had found. I sat in Sam's lap when Dean walked in to the room and sat down next to us. The three of us looked at the Foxes, until Bonnie stood up.

"Okay." she said, "So, we think we have a heavy case of demons on our asses. They seem to be up to something. We've been here for about a week now and it doesn't seem like they want to do something yet. We haven't even seen them."

_"_How can you be so sure that it's demons then?" Dean asked, "That it's even a case here at all?"

_"_The omens." Vicky said in a matter-of-fact voice, "That and we've talked to a guy that was possessed."

_"_Maybe they're not here anymore." Sam said.

"They are still here. We have eyewitnesses that have seen the black smoke." Bonnie said, "We just don't know where they are and what they are up to. I would rather not take the help from other hunters, but we don't have a choice."

_"_Yeah, right." I said, "So, where have the witnesses seen the smoke?"

_"_Around the church and at the club we were at." Alex said.

"Maybe they're just into karaoke." Dean said, "I mean, a week without any incidents? Don't seem like they're up to anything."

"You just want the case for yourselves." Vicky snapped.

"No." I said, "But, let's go to sleep and we'll discuss this tomorrow when Dakota is with us."

"She's losing it." Bonnie said when we were about to walk out of the room, "Dakota. She's losing it."

"I know her, Bonnie. I've seen her much worse than that, and she always can go through with it."

**Dakota POV**

A piercing scream woke me up. I sat up straight, gasping and sweating. I looked around the room and noticed that I was back in the motel room. I felt my head hurt and my stomach feel a little queasy, but I had been much worse. I slipped my bare feet on the floor and stood up. The world seemed to spin at first, but soon I felt better and could make my way to the bathroom.

As soon as I got inside the bathroom I put my finger down my throat and threw up. When the stomach was empty I brushed my teeth, splashed my face and then walked out of the bathroom, seeing Dean sit on my bed, looking at me.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be? I'm ready for a new day." I said and threw him a smile.

"It's only 4.30. You don't have to be ready for another day just yet."

I sighed and walked up to him and sat down on the bed. I pulled the comforter around my body and hugged my knees, resting my head upon them.

"Bad dream. That's all."

"Yeah, you were twisting and turning." Dean said, "And then you flew up sitting. Has it something to do with the Foxes?"

"No." I said sharply, "I don't think so. No, I think it was the angels. But I'm not sure. It was just so strange."

"Maybe you should go back to sleep." Dean said and started to leave the bed.

I grabbed his wrist and looked into his eyes when he looked at me.

"Don't leave." I said weakly, "Please. Stay."

_"_Yeah, sure."

We both lay down and Dean put his arms around me, hugging me tight. I rested my head on his shoulder and soon fell back to sleep.

When I woke up again it was in the middle of the day. I heard Sam and Zona talk and laugh, but I still felt Dean's arms around me. I opened my eyes and looked into the green one of his. I smiled a little to him.

"Morning." I said and stretched a little, "I can wake up this time, right?"

"Yeah." Dean said and chuckled a little and then pulled a lock of hair away from my face, "You probably should. We need to talk to the Foxes again. There's some heavy ass demons around here and the Foxes believe that they're up to something."

"They are." I said, "They are waiting for the full moon. They are going to sacrifice three virgins every full moon for three months and during the night to the forth new moon the prince of Hell will rise and break a seal."

"Prince of Hell?"

"Yeah. He was one of the angels who stood by Lucifer's side. We really need to stop the demons from doing this."

_"_Yeah, but how? And how many are they? Do you know that kind of fact?"

_"_No, sorry. But we should kill them. We have Ruby's knife, and I can call Castiel to us. He said something about that last night. It might even be our BFF, Uriel, who comes."

_"_Right." Dean said and sighed as he caressed my cheek, "What is the deal between you and the Foxes?"

I looked away from him, but he forced me to look at him.

"Okay." I said, "We were pretty good friends. Bonnie and I, Vicky and Zona. Alex and I even dated. But that was until we went to a hunt together, Bonnie, I and Alex. There were a couple of werewolves in this small town and we had killed three of them and had two left. That was when one of the werewolves knocked me out and the Foxes just left."

I licked my lips and looked away from Dean's eyes, down at his chin.

'"I would have been dead now if Zona and Vicky hadn't started to fight and Zona went out to find me when I didn't return with Bonnie and Alex. The werewolves stood over my body when Zona came and was just about to take themselves big juicy bites, but, Zona shot them both and saved my ass. She woke me up and when we came back to the motel the Foxes had left. Leaving only a note; 'Sorry, Zona. But your sister is probably dead. We just wanted you to know that Alex never wanted her, and that we will never look after you again. XOXO Bonnie, Vicky and Alex.

"Wow." Dean said.

"Yeah, so of course I didn't want to hunt with them now, but when Castiel told me that they had found a seal, I had no choice. Of course, I could bring Lou over here and tell her what they did. She would beat them into pieces and then go after the seal herself. But, no, I think I'll handle this one."

"That's right. Go right into it." Dean said and smiled.

"Yeah, so, is this little moment over? Can I go up now?"

"Yeah, sure."

I got up and got dressed. I saw Sam and Zona sitting by the small table, with Sam's laptop. There was a knock on the door and Dean opened it. The Foxes walked inside and got seated by the table.

"So, what do you think?" Bonnie asked, "Or, what do your little princess think?" she then asked and looked at me with a disgusted look.

"I think that you should be happy that I don't rip your tongues out and feed them to the demons." I said sweetly, "But, maybe I should let the demons knock you out first and then leave you to your faith. I'm pretty sure that you three would go straight down to Hell."

"And there we would wait for you to come down so we could torture you." Bonnie said.

My eyes narrowed and my jaw clenched. I would have jumped her if Dean didn't lay his hand on my shoulder and Zona interrupted us.

"Play nice, kids." she said, "We think we have it, and I can't understand how you didn't see this. 'Ms. Julia Moore was murdered during the full moon December 16th. Her murder is still a mystery.' and, 'Ms. Jessica Wilson was murdered during the full moon January 13th. Her murder is still a mystery.'"

"So?" Vicky asked.

"So. Two young girls getting killed during the full moon. Both of which were probably virgins, seeing how they looked and how religious their families were. If you ask me, the next time the demons will strike is February 10th, which is tonight. We also found a ritual." Zona said and looked at Sam.

"If you kill three virgins during the full moon over three months, during the next new moon, the Prince of Hell will rise." Sam said.

Bonnie started to laugh.

"Do you hear yourselves? That sounds freaking unbelievable."

"Yeah?" Dean said harshly, "Maybe you have heard of us before, Sam and Dean Winchester? I went to Hell and back, and I know for a fact that Hell exist. Hellhounds, demons, ghosts, shapeshifters. What makes it so hard to believe that there is a Prince of Hell that will rise if the demons successfully kills three virgins?"

"By the way." Sam said, "This ritual can only happen once every 100 years. And this year is one year when it can happen."

"If you don't believe in it you can walk through the door and never return." I said and pointed towards the door, "No one is going to stop you. Hell, I would rather you to go through that door and never return."

"Be nice, Sullivan." Dean said, "We'll help you. Let's go to the church and see if we can see them."

I suddenly heard another piercing scream. I closed my eyes and started to massage my temples.

"Hangover?" Alex asked, smirking a little.

I looked at him and shook my head.

"Not even a little."

"You did throw up early in the morning." Arizona said.

"I made myself throw up. There's a difference." I said and stood up, "Well, let's get going.

Arizona, Sam, Dean and I sat in the Impala, on our way to the church. I tried to focus on what the angels were saying, for once I was interested to know what the hell was going on. I couldn't really get anything out from the chattering, they were talking about so much; Alastair, the Apocalypse, the seals, Lucifer, and… angels getting mysteriously killed. That was probably it.

We got to the church after a short while and got out of the car. The Foxes came there shortly after us in their 1997 Toyota. They got out of their car and we all walked up towards the church. I saw Sam holding Arizona around her waist, and Vicky glaring at Arizona. I had always wondered what the two of them had fought about, but Arizona never told me.

Bonnie linked arms with Dean and started to drag him towards the church. I fought the urge to beat her senseless and just followed, quietly, behind. I suddenly felt an arm around my shoulders. I pulled up my gun that I had inside my jacket and aimed towards… Alex. I sighed deeply and put down the gun again.

"Whoa, easy there, Dacky."

"Let go of me." I growled out.

Alex let go and smiled.

"So, how are you nowadays?"

"Great. Just like when you left me to be a fancy dinner for the werewolves."

"I'm sorry about that, Dacky. We thought you were dead already and Bonnie didn't want me to stay behind to get you out of there."

"Yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that." I said and stopped to look at him, "I know that Bonnie isn't the cock in the henhouse. You bossed her around like she was a dog. If anything you were the one who told Bonnie not to stay behind. But I'm pretty sure that she didn't want to make sure I was fine either."

I started to walk again, but Alex grabbed my arm and pulled me back, pressing his lips against mine. I pulled away and punched him in the face.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" I yelled at him and then started to walk again.

I saw Dean, Sam and Arizona look at me questionably. I walked past them and got inside the church first of all. I made sure that the gun was loaded with iron bullets and then I looked back at the others. I looked at Dean, seeing him pulling out the knife and then hide it under his jacket.

I nodded and then walked further in the church. A few people sat inside the church, but they didn't seem like any demons. We did look closer at them, but none of them got black eyes or said anything strange about seeing the Winchesters and me. I walked up to Dean.

"I say we split up." I said quietly, so that only Dean could hear, "You and Bonnie. Zona, Sam and Vicky. Me and Alex."

"I don't want you to go alone with Alex." Dean whispered back.

"Don't worry about me. I've dealt with him before." I smiled to him and then looked at the others, "We will split up. Bonnie, you go with Dean and look down at the mausoleum. Sam, Zona and Vicky, you go out to the cemetery. Alex and I go upstairs in the towers. Come on, let's go."

We split up and Alex followed me up a stairs to look at the towers. We walked around for about an hour and didn't find anything, and then my phone rang. I picked it up and saw that it was Sam who called.

"Found anything?" I answered and glanced over at Alex, who looked at me intently.

"No. But Zona is missing. We can't find her."

"We'll be right out." I said, hung up and started to run.

Alex and I got out of the church after about a minute. Everyone stood on the graveyard. I walked up to Sam.

"Where was the last place you saw her?" I asked.

"We split up as soon as we got out. I tried to call her and bumped into Vicky." Sam said and shook his head, "We can't find her anywhere."

I bit my lower lip and looked around the cemetery.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"This way." Sam said and pointed, "We've searched everywhere. No trace of her."

"Fuck." I muttered, "You know, she might as well be the third victim."

"She's a virgin?" Dean asked.

"As far as I know." I muttered and picked up my phone, "We better call Lou."

"Your sister? Louisiana? The one that left you?" Bonnie asked, "Yeah, real neat. She'll probably screw you over again."

"Shut the fuck up, Bonnie." I snapped and dialed Lou's number.

I pressed the phone to my ear and took a deep breath.

"_Yeah_?" Lou answered, "_I'm kind of in the middle of something here_."

"Demons captured Zona. Talk to Cass, he knows what's going on here. I would be real happy if the two of you could get your asses over here."

"_Cass is busy right now. With Alastair. Don't worry. I know where you are. I'll be there as soon as I can_."

"Good." I said and hung up, "She'll be here as soon as she can."

"Cass?"

"He's busy, Dean. You know that."

"Yeah."

"So, what do we do now?" Vicky asked, "Are we going to wait here or go back to the motel?"

I looked at Sam and Dean.

"I'll go over to the cops and ask them about where they found the bodies. Hopefully that'll give us something to go on. You guys go back to the motel."

"Someone should go with you, Sullivan." Dean said, "I can…"

"No. You're supposed to be dead, Dean. I'll go by myself. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"I can go with you." Alex said.

"No. Not in this life time." I said and walked away from the others.

"At least take my car." Dean called out after me.

I turned around and raised my eyebrow.

"The Impala?"

"No, the big-ass truck next to the Impala, of course the Impala." Dean said and tossed over the keys, "Be safe."

"Yeah."

I got back to the motel after talking to the cops. I walked into our room and saw the rest sitting in there. They all looked up at me when I entered the room and closed the door.

"The bodies had been moved." I said and tossed over the murder files to Sam, "See if you can get some lead out from the autopsies."

There was a knock on the door. I turned around and opened it. Lou marched inside, but stopped when she saw the Foxes. She wrinkled her nose and looked at me.

"Do you know anything?" I asked.

Lou nodded.

"They must have lots of space to do the ritual. Probably under ground, since a lot of light is erupted once the ritual is over, and people would notice." Lou said, "Zona is the third victim. They must find their victims in the karaoke club."

"How do you know about that?" Bonnie asked.

"My friend saw Zona sing. And, the other two victims had been on the club the day before they were kidnapped." Lou said, keeping her eyes on me, "You have to do this without me, Ota."

I bit my lower lip and looked away from Lou.

"Why? Why can't you help us? This is about the Prince of Hell, Lou. Surely they must be interested about that."

"I'm working a different case, Ota. They need people everywhere. You can do this. I'm sure of it. By the way." Lou said and walked closer to me, whispering in my ear; "You have demon-boy over there. Sure, the angels don't like what he can do, but he can exorcise demons with his mind. If you can't do it, he can." she hugged me tightly, "Bring her home safe, Ota."

"Yeah." I said.

Lou pulled away, waved to Sam and Dean and then left the room. Bonnie snorted.

"See? What did I tell you?" she say, "She still doesn't care about you."

"What are you up to, Bonnie?" I asked, narrowing my eyes, "Zona is very important to Lou, but she need to do her work, which is even more important than the life of one person."

"Big space. Under ground." Sam muttered, reading through the files, "A cave?"

"This ain't Batman, Sam." Dean said, "The mausoleum at the church maybe? We didn't find anything, but there's a lot of space there."

"That's probably it." I said, "Let's go."

**Arizona POV**

I groaned as I woke up. I had a bad headache and I felt myself being strapped down. I opened my eyes and tried to look around, which didn't go that well, but I could tell that I was in a mausoleum. Someone walked up to me and grabbed my hair, pulling lightly. I saw that it was a demon, since his eyes where all white. His eyes turned normal and he smiled creepily to me.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked.

"I'm the one that you're going to sacrifice for the Prince of Hell."

"You do know then." the man chuckled, "Yeah. How lucky were we to find a virgin hunter in that little karaoke club? Don't you see this a little ironic, huh?"

"Not at all." I said.

I noticed even more demons coming inside. They were about five or six of them. I also noticed that I wore a long, white dress. Those bastards had changed my clothes. I closed my eyes and hoped that Dakota and the Winchesters were on their way.

**Dakota POV**

We all walked down the stairs to the mausoleum. Dean took out Ruby's knife. The Foxes took out guns with iron bullets, and Sam and I didn't take out anything. I had spoken to him and we had decided that he could use his powers for once.

"Sammy? Aren't you going to use some weapons?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam said, "I have a gun under my jacket."

"Me too." I said and then Sam kicked open the door.

I felt my heart rate speed up when I saw Arizona strapped to a big marble table, wearing a long, white dress. Six demons stood around the table, one of them holding a big, silver knife. They had already cut open Arizona's left wrist and was about to cut her other open. I knew that the last stage were to cut her throat.

We all walked further in the room, aiming our weapons at the demons, and in Sam's and my case, just watching. The demon who was holding the knife used his powers to push Dean and the Foxes against the wall. The other demons looked at Sam and myself with big eyes. The big-timer smirked.

"Isn't it the great Sam Winchester and little Dakota Sullivan?"

"Oh, I'm more than little." I said and walked closer, "And yes, Sammy here are more than capable to send you back to where you belong. Which would be a real setback, right? I suggest that you let my sister go, before we start sending you back."

The demon started to laugh and cut Zona's right wrist, making her wince from the pain. I clenched my jaw and started to walk up to the big-timer. One of the other demons walked up in my way, so I punched him hard over the jaw, actually making him fall down on the ground. The big-timer put his knife against Arizona's throat and looked at me with a little nervous look.

"I had no idea that you were so developed in your powers, Dakota." the demon said, "But if you and your friend start kill us, your little sister will die sooner rather than later."

"Don't even try that. If we don't start killing you, you will kill her anyways."

The demon smirked.

"You're so right." he said and started to cut through Arizona's throat.

I pulled up my gun and shot the demon in the head, slowing him down a little, so I could get closer. Sam started to pull the demons out from the bodies. I knew that the Foxes would want to hunt us after this, but I could care less. Sam held the other demons away from me as I attacked the big-timer. I jumped him, making him fall back away from Arizona, without cutting her throat, and in the process releasing Dean and the Foxes from the hold. I heard Dean tell the Foxes to go to Arizona and then he started to kill the demons with the knife. The big-timer stood up and glared at me.

"Little Dakota Sullivan." he muttered, "You don't know how to use your powers yet. You can't defeat me."

"Sure I can." I said and smiled, "But I won't do it."

Lou walked inside the mausoleum at that moment and walked up to me and the big-timer. The big-timer's eyes grew wide when he saw her.

"I believe that you've heard of my other sister." I said and looked at Lou, who was staring at the demon.

She looked remarkably much like Castiel at that moment. Her eyes all set and her brows a little furrowed. Lou walked up to the demon and put her hand against his forehead. The demon sank down to his knees and started to mumble in Latin. Lou took a deep breath and closed her eyes. I opened my mouth a bit in surprise. Hell, she was turning into a fucking angel. The demon's eyes erupted a bright light, and then the light disappeared and the demon fell down to the ground. Lou kneeled down and took the pulse on the body the demon had possessed.

"Dead." she said as she stood up and then looked at me, "Good job."

"Thanks for coming."

Lou and I walked up to the brothers and the Foxes. Arizona looked up at us weakly, pale from the blood-loss.

"Thanks." she said.

Lou kneeled down to her level and lightly touched Zona's cheek.

"I love you, Zona. Both Ota and I would die for you, you know that." she leaned closer and whispered something in Zona's ear, then she stood up and looked hard at the Foxes, "Don't mention that to anyone. If you do, I and my friends will find you and smite you off this world."

Lou then left the mausoleum. I looked at Dean and Sam and snickered a little, nervously.

"Does she remind you of someone?" I asked.

"Actually, yeah." Dean agreed, "Cass must really infect her with his… well, personality."

"Yeah. Well, shall we get the fuck out of here? I think Zona need a doctor."

"No, I'll be okay." Zona said, looking me in the eyes, "Just trust me."

"Fine." I said and looked at the Foxes, folding my arms, "What will you do now?"

Alex walked up to me and caressed my cheek. I glared back at him, but didn't flinch away, since I heard a scream in my head again.

"Dacky, I want you to know that I still love you."

"Yeah, right." I snorted and looked away from him.

"I do. Just say the words and I'll come back to you and we can travel together again."

I snorted and looked up at him with a small smile on my lips.

"Alex. If I would want to travel with you again… I've already told Zona to blow my head away if I ever wanted to be with you again." I said, "I don't want anything to do with you, Alex. You broke my heart."

I didn't like the fact that my voice broke a little saying the last part. I clenched my jaw and looked away from Alex.

"Dacky. Baby…"

"No, Alex. Don't. You… I was pregnant, Alex. When you left I did an abortion." I bit my lower lip to prevent the tears from falling, "I was falling apart. I don't care about you any more, Alex. And I certainly don't need you. Everything changed when you left me for the werewolves. Grow up, Alex."

I looked at Sam and then nodded towards Zona. Sam nodded and I left the rest of the people.

**Arizona POV**

"What the fuck was that about?" Bonnie asked Alex, who looked back at her.

"Nothing." he said and looked at Sam, "What the fuck did the two of you do?"

"Nothing you should worry about." Dean said, "I think it's better if you three left before things get ugly."

The Foxes left the mausoleum. Dean spoke a few words to Sam and then left as well. Sam walked up to me and lifted me up, even though I protested.

"You're too weak to walk, Zona. Just let me do this."

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, thinking about Dakota. She had been pregnant. I had no idea about that. She never told me anything about it. Every time I had asked how she was, she had always said that she was okay. She had probably lied to me for years.


	22. Dead!

**Dead!**

**February 13th****, 2009**

**Dakota POV**

"_NO!!!"_

I woke up, breathing hard and sweating. I sat inside the Impala, on our way to a motel room after Pamela's funeral. Sam was driving, Dean sat in the passenger seat and Arizona in the back with me. Dean and Arizona looked at me with worried looks, and I noticed Sam look at me from the review window. I sighed and pulled my hand through my hair.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually. Right now." Sam said and pulled over to the motel, "Are you all right?"

"Just a nightmare."

"Yeah, right." Dean said and looked away from me.

We got out of the Impala, Sam and Zona walked away to get us a room, while Dean and I stayed behind. I knew that they were worried about me. Hell, I was even worried about myself. I hadn't been able to talk to any of them since we departed from the Foxes.

"You know, Zona is worrying her ass off." Dean said.

"Yeah." I muttered and looked down at my shoes, "That's Zona for you. Ms. Worry-pants."

"I'm worried about you, Dakota." Dean said.

"Don't be. I'm fine. I just need some time."

"Yeah. I hear you."

Sam and Zona got back and we walked inside the motel room we had gotten.

"Home, crappy home." Dean said.

Sam hit the lights and I sighed deeply, seeing Castiel and Uriel.

"Winchester and Winchester." Uriel said, looking at Dean and Sam and then at me and Zona, "And Sullivan and Sullivan."

"Oh, come on." Dean said.

"You are needed." Uriel told Dean.

"Needed? We just got back from needed."

"_Take hold of Dean's arm._" I heard Castiel's voice inside my head.

"Now, you mind your tone with me." Uriel said calmly to Dean, as I took a strong hold of Dean's arm.

"No, you mind your damn tone with us."

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral." Sam said.

"Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela. You remember her. Cass, you remember her. You burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freaking minutes." Dean said, raising his voice during the last three words.

"We raised you out of Hell for our purposes." Uriel said.

"Yeah, what were those, again? What exactly do you want from me?"

"Start with gratitude."

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand." Castiel said.

"And we…" Uriel said, looking back at Castiel, "…don't care." Uriel said, "Now, seven angels have been murdered. All of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight. I believe you've heard about that, Dakota?"

"Demons?" Dean asked, making Uriel kind of nod, "How they doing it?"

"We don't know."

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it?" Sam asked, "A demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?"

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much." Uriel said.

"Once we find whoever it is." Castiel butted in.

"So you need our help hunting a demon?" Dean asked.

"Not quite." Castiel said and walked closer, "We have Alastair."

"Great. He should name your trigger man."

"But we won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse."

"He's, like, a black belt in torture. I mean, you are out of your league."

"That's why we've come to his student." Uriel said, making my mouth open a bit in chock.

They didn't want what I thought they wanted? That would be cruel.

"You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got." Uriel continued.

They did want that. They wanted Dean to torture Alastair? Stupid sons of bitches.

"Dean, you are our best hope." Castiel said.

"No. No way." Dean said, "You can't ask me to do this, Cass. Not this."

Uriel walked a bit closer and I grabbed a better hold of Dean's arm.

"Who said anything about asking?"

Suddenly we stood in a big room. I slowly let go of Dean and looked around. Dean walked up to Castiel and looked through the small window of a door. Uriel glared at me.

"How did you get here?" he growled.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"No freaking idea."

I looked at Dean and Castiel.

"This Devil's trap is old Enochian." Castiel said, making me understand that they were looking at Alastair, "He's bound completely."

"Fascinating." Dean said and turned around, "Where's the door?"

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked, as Dean grabbed hold of me and started to walk through the room.

"We're going to hitch back to Cheyenne, thank you very much."

We walked past Uriel, but suddenly he stood in front of us, stopping us.

"Angels are dying, boy."

"Everybody's dying these days. I get it. You're all-powerful, you can make me do whatever you want. But you can't make me do this."

"This is too much to ask, I know." Castiel said and walked up to Dean and myself, "But we have to ask it."

Dean looked at Uriel.

"I wanna talk to Cass alone." he said.

"I think I'll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders." Uriel said.

"Well, get some donuts while you're out." Dean said, making Uriel chuckle.

"This one just won't quit, will he? I think I'm starting to like you, boy."

Uriel disappeared and Dean turned towards Castiel.

"You guys don't walk enough. You're gonna get flabby." Dean said, while Castiel just looked at him, "I'm starting to think junkless had a better sense of humor than you."

"Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone." Castiel said, sounding so serious, that I started to laugh.

"Oh, my. Really?" I asked and shook my head, "Well, then I guess that angels must be really humorless."

"What's going on, Cass?" Dean asked, "Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?"

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies."

"Your sympathies?"

"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You. Even your brother."

"Lou?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Castiel looked away from me.

"They feel I've begun to express emotions. The doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment."

"Well, tell Uriel, or whoever…" Dean said, "…you do not want me doing this, trust me."

"Want it? No. But I have been told we need it."

"You ask me to open that door and walk through it, you will not like what walks back out."

"For what it's worth… I would give anything not to have you do this."

A little while later Dean had gotten things to 'interrogate' Alastair with. Before he left the room and walked inside the room where Alastair was, I walked up to him.

"Dean." I said quietly and tried to catch his eyes, "Dean, look at me."

Dean looked me in the eyes. The sadness in his eyes were heartbreaking. I caressed his cheek and stood on my tiptoe, kissing his lips softly. I pulled away and looked down on the floor.

"I'll be waiting for you." I said and looked into his eyes again, "Don't let him get to you."

Dean nodded and then left the room. I sat down on the table inside the room and glared at Castiel.

"You could have found another way to do this." I said.

"We've tried several ways. None worked. Even your sister tried to get him talking."

"What is your deal with me and Lou? What do you want with us?" I winced when I heard screaming from the other room, "Tell me, Cass. Please."

**Arizona POV**

I sat on one of the bed in the motel, waiting for Ruby to show up. Sam was pacing around the room, obviously nervous about what was going to happen with Dean if he started to torture Alastair.

"Sam, please. Sit down, will you?" I said, starting to get annoyed.

Just as Sam sat down there was a knock on the door and he flew up. He unlocked the door and let Ruby go inside. I sat up straight, looking at the demon as she walked inside the room.

"I can still smell them." she said, wrinkling her nose, "Seriously, Sam. I'm not exactly dying to tangle with angels again."

"I need you to find out where they took Dean."

"Not sure I see the problem." Ruby said as I stood up and walked over to Ruby and Sam; "You know they have Alastair strung up six ways from Sunday. Dean cuts himself a slice, Al's a quivering heap, the good guys get the goods. What's wrong with that?"

"He can't do it." Sam said.

"I get it. You don't want him going all torture master again."

"No. I mean, he can't do it. He can't get the job done." Sam said, making me furrow my brows and look at him, "Something happened to him downstairs, Ruby. He's not what he used to be. Not strong enough."

"And you are?" Ruby asked.

"I will be." Sam said.

I rolled my eyes a little and looked at Ruby.

"Please, find them." I said.

"Them?" Ruby asked and looked around the room, "Aha, your sister is with him, huh?"

"Please, Ruby." Sam said.

"Fine." Ruby said and started to do some ritual with the map Sam had laid out on the table.

The map started to burn and I saw Sam looking at Ruby nervously. Ruby looked at Sam, her eyes all black.

"Relax. The fire is our friend. Besides, the only part of the map we need, is the 'Where's Dean?' part." Ruby said, "Out."

The fire burned out, leaving a small piece of the map untouched.

"There. Your brother's there. It's a good thing angels aren't concerned with hiding their dirty business. Not used to being spied on. I mean, who'd be stupid enough to try?"

"Zona, can you wait in the car?" Sam asked.

"Sure. Hurry up." I said and went out to the car.

**Dakota POV**

"Your sister and you are special." Castiel said sounding a little unsure about himself, "You have a special part in this."

"That's why we can hear you? Or, she can even communicate with you, right?"

"Your abilities are much stronger than Lou's, but hers are more developed."

I pulled my hand through my hair.

"Our mom was 'special' too?"

"Yes. It's in your blood."

"Zona?"

"Arizona is special in another way. I can not explain that."

The light bulb above our head broke. I looked over Castiel's shoulder, seeing Anna standing there.

"Angel-girl." I muttered.

"Anna."

"Hello, Castiel."

"Your human body…"

"It was destroyed. I know. But, I guess I'm sentimental." Anna said and walked up to us, "Called in some old favors and…"

"You shouldn't be here. We still have orders to kill you."

"Somehow, I don't think you'll try. Where's Uriel?"

"He went to receive revelation."

"Right." Anna said and turned to look at Castiel, "Why are you letting Dean do this?"

Like you care, bitch, I wanted to tell her, but didn't, knowing that it could be a bad idea pissing of an angel.

"He's doing God's work." Castiel told Anna.

"Torturing? That's God's work? Stop him, Cass, please. Before you ruin the one real weapon you have."

I wanted to snap at her, but decided against it. It was probably better just to shut up and let the angels fight.

"Who are we to question the will of God?"

"Unless this isn't His will."

"Then where do the orders come from?"

"I don't know. One of our superiors, maybe, but not him." Anna was suddenly right by Castiel's face, "The father you love, you think he wants this? You think he'd ask this of you? You think this is righteous? What you're feeling it's called doubt." I saw Anna touch Castiel's hand, "These orders are wrong and you know it. But you can do the right thing. You're afraid, Cass. I was too. But, together, we can st…"

"Together?" Castiel asked and then slapped away Anna's hand, "I am nothing like you. You fell. Go."

Castiel walked away from Anna.

"Cass…"

Cass turned around and glared at Anna.

"Go." he said sharply, making Anna disappear.

"You want me to kill her?" I turned around and saw Lou standing there, looking at Castiel, "I can do it for you."

"No, Lou." Cass said and looked at Lou, "No, you don't have to."

Lou walked up to me and laid her hand on my shoulder. I looked into her eyes and saw sympathy all over them.

"I know about Alex." she said, "I'm sorry about it."

"Don't." I said and flinched away from her touch, "I don't want to hear about it."

"Okay." Lou said and walked up to Cass, leaning close to his ear and whispered something.

Cass nodded and the two of them disappeared for like a second, and then Cass returned alone.

"Another seal?" I asked.

"Yes."

"She's like your little warrior, who listens to your every order?"

"It's not like that." Cass said, "She's doing this so we won't ask it from you."

I didn't answer at that and the two of us grew quiet. It was almost too quiet.

"Cass…?" I said, "Dean?"

Cass quickly got inside the other room, where I saw Alastair and Dean in the wrong positions. Cass stabbed Alastair and then the two started to fight. I quickly ran inside the room and kneeled down by Dean.

"Dean?" I asked, feeling after his pulse.

I exhaled in relief when I felt the pulse, right where it should be. I stood up and saw that Alastair had pushed Cass up against the wall.

"Well, like roaches you celestials." Alastair said, "I really wish I knew how to kill you, but all I can do is send you back to Heaven."

"Hey!" I said, grabbing Ruby's knife and throwing it at Alastair when he turned around.

Alastair grunted, but pulled the knife out quickly and then threw it back at me. I gasped as the knife pierced my stomach. I pulled out the knife and held pressure against the wound. Alastair had started to mess in Latin, to send Cass back to Heaven, but suddenly he flew up against the wall. I looked around and saw Zona and Sam walking inside.

"Stupid pet tricks." Alastair said, as Zona ran up to me and helped me holding pressure against my wound.

"Who's murdering the angels?" Sam asked, holding Alastair up with his demonic powers, "How are they doing it?"

"You think I'm gonna tell you?"

"Yeah, I do." Sam said and it looked like he was starting to pull the demon out of the body, "How are the demons killing angels?"

"I don't know." Alastair hacked out.

"Right." Sam said.

Alastair screamed a little.

"It's not us. We're not doing it."

"I don't believe you." Sam said.

"Lilith is not behind this. She wouldn't kill seven angels. Oh, she's kill a hundred, a thousand."

Sam let go of the thing he did to Alastair, who sighed.

"Oh, go ahead. Send me back if you can."

"I'm stronger than that now." Sam said, "Now I can kill."

Sam raised his hand and started to concentrate, as Alastair started to scream out in pain, until he died. When Sam let go Cass, I and Arizona looked at him, with big eyes.

"You're okay?" Arizona then asked, snapping out of it.

"What? Oh, yeah." I said and tried to get up, but groaned in pain, "Okay, maybe not. Sam. Sam! Go to Dean."

Sam ran over to Dean and Zona helped me up. I looked at my hand and winced when I saw the blood on it. I looked over at Dean's body and saw Sam trying to wake Dean up. I looked at Cass.

"Cass. Dean needs to get to the hospital." I said, making Cass nod and walk over to Dean.

Cass and Sam carried Dean to the Impala and then Sam, Dean, Zona and I drove over to the hospital.

**Louisiana POV**

I laid on the bed in the motel room I was staying at when Cass showed up.

"Hello, Cass." I said and sat up, "Something's wrong?"

"Alastair broke out of the Devil's trap."

"Impossible. You did the trap yourself."

"I know."

I stood up and walked up to Cass.

"Is Dakota and Dean all right?"

"They're at the hospital. Dean is unconscious and Dakota is suffering from a stab wound, but they'll be okay. I need your help, Lou."

"You know what I've been saying all along. There's an angel who's killing you."

"Yes. And there's only one that have been inside that warehouse and around that devil's trap."

"Uriel." I said and nodded, "Yeah. You need my help, how?"

"You can kill angels."

"You don't want to do it yourself." Cass looked away from me and I nodded, "Yeah, okay. Sure. Take me there."

We got to the warehouse and Cass looked over the trap, seeing that a pipe had dripped water to break the trap. Uriel walked inside the room.

"You called?" Uriel said, "What do you say, Castiel? Will you join me? Will you fight with me?"

Uriel looked over at me, suddenly looking a little nervous. I was sitting inside the Devil's trap, leaning against the cross on which Alastair had been stuck to.

"Strange." Castiel said, "Strange how a leaky pipe can undo the work of angels, when we ourselves are supposed to be the agents of faith."

"Alastair was much more powerful than we had imagined."

"No. No demon can overpower that trap. I made it myself."

"Did you think I had done it?" I asked, with a little smirk on my lips, "Bad move, Uriel."

"We've been friends for a long time, Uriel. Fought by each other's sides, served together, away from home, for what seems like forever. We're brothers, Uriel. Pay me that respect. Tell me the truth."

"The truth is, the only thing that can kill an angel, except that thing…" Uriel said and nodded towards me, as a long, silver dagger came to his hand, "…is another angel."

"You." Castiel said.

"I'm afraid so."

"And you broke the devil's trap, set Alastair on Dean."

"Alastair should never have been taken alive. Really inconvenient, Cass. Yes, I did turn the screw a little. Alastair should have killed Dean and escaped and you should have gone on happily scapegoating the demons."

"For the murders of our kin?"

"Not murders, Castiel. No. My work is conversion. How long have we waited here? How long have we played this game by ruled that make no sense?"

"It is our Father's world, Uriel." Cass said and turned his back to Uriel.

"Our Father? He stopped being that, if he ever was, the moment he created them. Humanity, his favorites. This whining, puking larva."

"Are you trying to convert me?" Cass asked, turning to look at Uriel.

"I wanted you to join me. And I still do. With you, we can be powerful enough to…"

"To?"

"To raise our brother."

"Lucifer."

"You do remember him?" Uriel asked and walked past Cass, "How strong he was? How beautiful? And he didn't bow to humanity. He was punished for defending us. Now, if you wanna believe in something, Cass, believe in him."

"Lucifer is not God."

"God isn't God anymore. He doesn't care what we do. I am proof of that."

"But this? What were you gonna do, Uriel? Were you gonna kill the whole garrison?"

"I only killed the ones who said no. Others have joined me, Cass. Now, please, brother, don't fight me. Help me. Help me spread the word. Help me bring on the Apocalypse. All you have to do is be unafraid."

I stood up, looking at Cass, who looked down on the floor.

"For the first time in a long time…" Cass said and then looked into Uriel's eyes, "…I am."

Cass punched Uriel, sending him through the brick wall. He looked at me.

"Don't interfere." he said and the two angels started to fight.

I slowly followed after them, knowing that I would interfere if things looked bad for Cass.

"You can't win, Uriel." Cass said when he saw down on his knees, "I still serve God."

"You haven't even met the man. There is no will." Uriel said and punched Cass, "No wrath," another punch, "No God."

This time, before Uriel could punch Cass, I stopped him, using my powers.

"Uriel, you've forgotten something." I said and saw Anna appearing behind Uriel and then stab him with the dagger.

"Maybe or maybe not…" she whispered in his ear, "…but there's still me."

A very bright light erupted from Uriel when he died. I walked up to Cass and Anna, glancing over at Anna and rolling my eyes.

"Cocky much?" I asked and then helped Cass up, "You all right?"

"Yes." Cass said, "You?"

"He didn't touch me." I said and shrugged my shoulders, "I might be scarred for life though, seeing angels fight like that." I looked at Anna, "You better get the hell out of here, before I kill you. Cass might not do it, but I will. You're no better than Uriel."

Anna disappeared and I looked at Cass. I sighed and started to walk out of the warehouse.

"You should go talk to Dean." I said, "And, you better go talk to your superiors, they'll want to know about this."

"Lou." Cass said, making me stop and turn to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for not…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm just pissed that Anna killed Uriel before I could. He did beat the crap out of you."

Cass suddenly stood really close to me. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"Don't do that." I said, "You creep me out."

"I am sorry."

"No worries. Well, I better get back to the motel, so I can get some sleep and save some seals."

"Yes, of course." Cass said, grabbed me tight and flew away with me to my motel room.

Before he got the chance to leave again, I quickly stopped him, using my powers.

"Cass." I said, quietly, making him look at me.

"Yes, Lou?"

I walked close to him and wiped away the blood from his face with my sleeve.

"You look like crap." I said and smiled, "You need to look fresh if you're going to talk to Dean. I want to thank you for letting Dakota know a little more about our faith."

"I didn't tell her anything really."

"I know. Only that we're special. That's enough, I guess. I don't think she wants to know the truth."

Cass looked a little puzzled. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know what this is all about. I know that I have to die in the end to make the change complete. I know everything."

"How?"

"I hear stuff, Cass. Stuff that I'm not supposed to hear. Just… Tell your friends to keep it down a bit. There's just a matter of time before Dakota finds out and then she's going to be furious."

"I will."

"Good." I said and kissed his cheek, "Now, go talk to Dean."


	23. Trust Me

**Trust Me**

**February 18****th****, 2009**

**Katie Smith POV (Arizona)**

"Katie, get your butt up!"

I groaned and slowly got up. I took a quick shower and put on the clothes my brother had bought me for work. Stupid 'go-to-someone's-work' week. I hate it. But, I put on the suit Dean had bought me, it consisted of a high-waist, black pencil skirt, a white blouse, a black suit-jacket and black, high-heeled shoes. And how the fuck was I going to be able to walk in them? I had no idea. I looked myself in the mirror and sighed. I quickly put on some makeup when Dean started to bang on my bedroom door.

"Katie? Are you done yet? We have to get going."

I finished the makeup and got out of my room, pushing Dean out of the way.

"Hey." he said, annoyed, "You should be happy I even agreed in taking you with me. I've only worked there for three weeks. You better not do anything to screw this up, Katie."

"I won't, Dean. Relax. Do I have time for breakfast?"

"No. Come on."

We walked out of Dean's penthouse and up to his silver, Toyota Prius. We got into the car and Dean started up the engine, the radio started to blast out rock music. Dean wrinkled his nose and changed radio channel, into the news.

"Oh, come on." I groaned, "Do we have to?"

"Yes. Now, shut up."

My big brother, Dean Smith. You must love him. He's a director of sales and marketing at Sandover Bridge & Iron. He's eleven years older than me and a total dick. Well, sure, I think that it's because of our age difference and life differences. He's very ambitious, careful with what he eats and a real pedant.

Me, myself however, are not caring, eats junk food all the time and very sloppy. I've never been good at school, always tired of the damn thing, but I'm great with making friends. But, I guess I'll end up like a waitress if Dean doesn't fix me a job at the company.

We got to the company and up to his office at one of the higher levels of the building. I heard Dean snorting when we got to the desk outside his office. The desk where his secretary should be.

"Your secretary isn't here, or what?" I asked.

"She's running late. Like always."

"Why do you keep her?"

Dean looked back at me and smirked.

"She's hot."

"You're probably banging her." I muttered.

"Katie! That's not a way to talk about your own gender."

"Whatever."

We got inside his office and Dean sat down behind his desk, while I moved one of the two chairs, on the other side of his desk, to the other side of the office and sat down, taking up my sketchbook and started to sketch.

"Your job is boring." I said.

"It may be, but I have one hell of a salary."

The door to Dean's office opened and a tall, slender woman walked inside. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a silky, green blouse and a pair of black, high-heeled shoes. Her long, dirty-blonde hair was up in a tight bun and she had a pair of black glasses on.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Smith. I really tried to be on time, but my husband left before me and forgot to leave the kid to kindergarten. That stupid…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Mr. Smith."

"It's alright, Mrs. Fox. Any messages?"

"No. I was just going to tell you that I arrived." she said and spotted me, "Oh."

"Mrs. Fox, this is my sister, Katie Smith. Katie, this is my assistant Renée Fox."

"Howdy." I said and waved with my hand.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Could you bring me a cup of coffee, Mrs. Fox?"

"Of course. You want anything?" she asked me.

"Nope. I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

**Renée Fox POV (Dakota)**

I woke up with a groan when my 1 and a half year old son started to cry. I looked at the digital clock by the bed and sighed deeply when I saw that it was already 5.37. I rolled around to my back and glanced over to the empty spot next to me.

I got up from bed and put on my pink bath-robe and walked away to my son's nursery and up to his crib. Lucas was standing up and looked at me with big, teary eyes. I picked him up and walked out of his room and to the bathroom. I quickly changed the diaper and his clothes and then walked to the kitchen, where my husband Alex sat and drank coffee and read the newspaper. I put down Lucas in his chair and took the newspaper away from Alex.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, sounding pissed off.

"What are you doing?" I asked back, "Lucas cried for, what? Ten minutes? Why didn't you take him up? You could have let me sleep a little longer."

"I don't have time. I have to get to work early."

"Well, take Lucas to kindergarten while you're at it." I snapped and went to the fridge and took out some yogurt for Lucas.

"I don't have time for that, Renée." Alex said and stood up, "I can't be late today."

"And you think I can?" I asked angrily, "I have been late almost every day since I came back to work. That's three weeks now, Alex. My new boss isn't very happy with me."

"I'm sorry, Renée, but I'm the one who makes the big money in this house."

"You're an asshole, Alex." I growled.

"Yeah, well, I can afford being an asshole." Alex said and checked himself in the hall mirror, straightening his tie, "I'll see you tonight, Renée. But I might be late. Carl is taking us out on beers after work."

I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Of course." I said, making Alex look at me with a raised eyebrow, "I told you that I was going out after work today. Who's going to pick up Lucas?"

"Who do you think?" Alex asked and picked up his car keys, "You are going to pick him up."

Alex left the house and I screamed in frustration, before I walked back to the kitchen and Lucas. Lucas smiled towards me, with his whole face full with yogurt. I sat down by the kitchen and buried my head in my hands.

"Why did I marry that son of a bitch?" I muttered and looked at Lucas.

Lucas ate his yogurt and then I took him to the bathroom, cleaned him up and then changed his clothes again. I put him down in his crib, while I changed and got ready to work. When everything was done I took Lucas to our red Passat Volkswagen 1999 and drove him to kindergarten. When I had dropped him off I was already late for work. Speeding to work wasn't really an option either, since traffic were horrible.

When I finally got to work I was more than thirty minutes late. I hurried to the office and knocked on the door to my boss' office. I opened the door and walked inside, smiling towards Dean Smith, my boss.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Smith. I really tried to be on time, but my husband left before me and forgot to leave the kid to kindergarten. That stupid…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Mr. Smith."

"It's alright, Mrs. Fox. Any messages?" Dean asked.

"No. I was just going to tell you that I arrived." I said at the same time as I spotted a young, brown-haired girl in the office's corner, "Oh."

"Mrs. Fox, this is my sister, Katie Smith. Katie, this is my assistant Renée Fox."

"Howdy." the girl said and waved with her hand.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Could you bring me a cup of coffee, Mrs. Fox?"

"Of course. You want anything?" I asked the girl.

"Nope. I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

I walked out of the office and walked over to the coffee-machine in the break-room, that usually was empty, as it was right now. I made the cup of coffee for Dean and one for myself and then walked back to the office. I put down my cup on my desk and then walked inside Dean's office. Dean was on the phone, so I didn't disturb him. I just put down the cup on his desk and then left the office.

I sat down by my desk and took a sip from the coffee. I exhaled slowly and looked into Dean's office, since the door was open. Dean was still talking in the phone. I looked at him. He was a really good-looking guy, with short, dark-blonde hair, tanned skin, and wonderful, green eyes. I shook my head and looked away from him. I was married. Even though I was pretty sure that Alex was cheating on me, I wouldn't sink to his level.

**Katie POV**

After a long day at Dean's work, listening to him talking to people on the phone and such things, we finally were on our way home. We were waiting for the elevator. I was listening to my iPod, while Dean was checking something on his phone, and Renée was talking to someone on the phone.

"No, Alex." she said, sounding pretty pissed.

I lowered the volume on the iPod, so that I could eavesdrop on her. I saw Dean glancing in her direction, with his brows furrowed.

"No." Renée said and sighed, "I called Bonnie. She picked him up and is taking care of him right now. … I'm on my way back home." I saw Renée's eye twitch, "Yeah, well, say hi to whoever you're going to fuck, Alex. I don't care anymore." Renée hung up and put down her phone in her purse.

The elevator opened and we walked inside, Dean checking that it was the right floor we were going to. I looked at the tall man inside the elevator. He had shaggy, brown hair and tanned skin. He was wearing the suit that tech support wore, khaki pants and a yellow tee. The man looked at Dean, Renée and me, furrowing his brows. I smiled brightly to him. He was really damn hot, that was for sure.

"Do I know you?" the guy asked and looked at the three of us.

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't think so." Dean said.

"I'm sorry, man, you just look really familiar."

"Save it for the health club, pal." Dean said just as the elevator opened and he and I walked out, "Bye, Mrs. Fox."

"Have a good evening, Mr. Smith." Renée called before the doors closed.

I hit Dean on his shoulder.

"Ouch!" he said and glared at me, "What was that for?"

"For being a dick, Dean." I said and rolled my eyes, "'Save if for the health club, pal.' Dude, he was hot."

"Dude, I'm not into dudes."

"No, that's right. You're into Mrs. Fox." I said and giggled a little, "She's married, Dean."

"Yeah, with a husband who cheats on her, from what I understood."

"She's a mother too."

"Whatever."

The next morning, on our way up to Dean's office in the elevator, we met the strange, but oh, so hot guy again. He walked into the elevator and on the next floor the others in the elevator left, leaving only Dean, myself and the hot guy from tech support inside the elevator. I saw Dean looking a little annoyed.

"Can I ask you a question?" the guy asked.

"Man, I told you, I'm not into…"

"Come on, I'm not either. I just wanna ask you one question."

Dean glanced down at me and sighed.

"Sure."

"What do you think about ghosts?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and almost started to giggle. Ghosts?

"Ghosts?" Dean asked.

"Do you believe in them?"

Dean looked down at me again, looking at me like he thought the guy was nuts, which, he seemed to be.

"Tell you the truth, I've never given it much thought." Dean said.

"Vampires?"

At that I started to laugh.

"What? Why?" Dean asked.

I composed myself and looked up at the freakishly tall man, who seemed to be on drugs.

"Because I've been having some weird dreams lately. You know what I mean?"

"No, not really." Dean said.

"So you've never had any weird dreams?"

"All right, look, man. I don't know you, okay?" Dean said and pressed one of the buttons of the elevator, "But I'm gonna do a public service, and let you know that you over-share."

The doors to the elevator opened and Dean grabbed my arm and dragged me out. I turned to look at the guy.

"My advice to you, stop using whatever you're on, okay?"

The doors closed and Dean let go of my arm.

"Hot, huh?"

"Yeah, but seemingly nuts." I said and shrugged my shoulders, "All hot guys are either nuts or gay."

**Renée Fox POV**

I hurried inside the elevator and pressed the right button, number 22, exhaling slowly when the doors closed. I looked at the guy in the elevator and saw the same guy from yesterday.

"Oh, hi." I said and smiled a forced smile.

"Hi." the guy said and furrowed his brows, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Is it going to be something like last night? Because I seriously have no time for something like that."

"I'll follow you up to your floor." the guy said, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Dude." I said and looked away from him, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just have been having weird dreams lately. Something's not right. I mean, my last name doesn't seem right for me. You know what I mean?"

"Definitely." I muttered.

"How?" the guy seemed to be happy that I didn't feel like my last name was right for me.

I sighed.

"I'm married." I said and glanced up at him, "To a total jerk. I can't understand why I ever married him. That's why my last name is wrong to me."

"Oh. Okay."

The doors to the elevator opened and I hurried out. I almost ran up to Mr. Smith's office, seeing that the door was already opened. I glanced at my watch, and almost panicked when I noticed that I was almost an hour late. I walked inside Mr. Smith's office and saw Katie and Mr. Smith looking up at me.

"I am so, so sorry." I said, making Katie laugh, I glanced over at her and then at Mr. Smith, "Just give me one more chance. Please."

"Yeah, of course. But, Mrs. Fox, something like this happen again, and I have to let you go."

I nodded and bit my lower lip.

"Yeah, I understand, Mr. Smith. Thank you."

I walked out to my desk and sat down, putting on the ear piece to the phone and starting up my computer. Katie walked out of Dean's office and sat down opposite me.

"So, did the guy say something to you last night?" she asked.

"Um, yeah?" I said, "He talked about that he thought he knew me. Then my phone rang." I said and looked at Katie, "But he did talk to me this morning again. Said something about ghosts, dreams and not liking his last name."

"We saw him today too." Katie said, "He asked us about ghosts and told us about his dreams. Weird dude, I must say, but hot though."

"Yeah, right." I said and rubbed my eyes, yawing.

"Tired?"

"What? Yeah, I couldn't sleep tonight."

"Something happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered and typed in my password to the computer.

"Okay, sure."

"Why aren't you inside with Mr. Smith?"

"I gotta tell you, he's like a over-weight cat. Really boring."

"Yeah." I said, not really listening.

The phone to my desk rang and I answered.

"Mr. Smith's office, this is Renée Fox speaking."

"_Hi, Renée_."

I closed my eyes and sighed hearing Alex talking.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call this phone?" I asked, irritated, "What do you want?"

"_Have you packed your stuff_?"

"Yeah, I have."

"_Good. You have any place to stay_?"

"I'll stay at a motel, Alex. Don't worry about me."

"_Good. Bonnie will pick up Lucas. Did you say goodbye to him last night_?"

"How could I? Bonnie had him at her place." I snapped, "Whatever. I have another call waiting. Bye, Alex."

I hung up and groaned.

"Did you and your husband break up?" Katie asked.

I nodded without looking at her. Suddenly I felt her grab my hand. I looked up at her surprised. She smiled sadly to me.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, to quote Mr. Smith 'Save it for the health club, pal.' I really don't want to talk about it."

"Of course." Katie said and walked in to Mr. Smith's office.

When I got to work the next morning cops stood outside the building. I followed the cops to tech support's floor, just outside their break room. I saw Mr. Smith standing there, so I walked up to him, just in time to hear him talk to a guy next to him.

"Something about this seem not right to you?" Mr. Smith asked the other guy.

"Yeah, try the whole thing. I'm telling you, man, I'll never eat popcorn again."

"Yeah, right."

"Why? What happened?" I asked and looked at the cops as they rolled out a body.

"A man killed himself by popping his head inside a microwave." Mr. Smith said and looked at me, "Mrs. Fox. On time today."

"Yeah, I told you I wouldn't let it happen again."

"Yeah, well, come on."

Katie, Mr. Smith and I took the elevator to the 22nd floor and Katie and Mr. Smith walked into his office. I put on my ear piece and started up the computer. My phone rang and I saw that it was Mr. Smith.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"_Could you call Ian Summers from tech support_?"

"Yes, I'll do it right away."

I typed a little on my computer, to find the number and then called his desk.

"_Tech support, this is Ian_." the guy answered.

"This is Renée Fox, I need you to go up to 22 and speak to Dean Smith, the manager of sales and marketing."

"_Be right up_."

I hung up and walked up from my desk and peeked my head inside Mr. Smith's office.

"He's on his way."

I sat down by my desk again and Katie soon joined me. She just sat there, while I typed on my computer and then the Ian guy walked up to my desk.

"Hi, I'm Ian." he said.

"Yeah, Mr. Smith is expecting you." I said and pointed to Mr. Smith's office, "You can just go right in."

Ian nodded and walked into Mr. Smith's office. I glanced over at Katie.

"Did you want something?" I asked.

"Nope. I just figured that Dean would want to talk to the guy himself. So, everything's good with you?"

"Yeah, just peachy."

"Well, at least you're on time today."

"Yeah."

Suddenly the Ian guy ran out of Mr. Smith's office, with Mr. Smith after him.

"Ian!" Mr. Smith called after the guy and then followed him to the bathroom.

Katie giggled.

"Man, he scares the crap out of people." she said and shook his head, "Stupid man."

I chuckled and then focused on the computer again, until I heard Mr. Smith call out for help. Both Katie and I got up and ran over to the Male Bathroom and got inside. We both gasped, seeing Mr. Smith kneeling down next to Ian's dead body.

"Call 911." Mr. Smith said, making me nod and run out of the bathroom.

The police and ambulance came not long after that. Mr. Smith talked to the cops and then he called the guy from earlier, the one that talked about ghosts.

"Renée." Mr. Smith said, looking out at me from his office, while buttoning his shirt, "Could you come inside with that guy when he arrives. I would like you in here with us. And… be ready with the phone, if he shows up to be some axe-murderer."

"Um, yeah, sure."

When the guy arrived I took him inside the office. The guy lightly knocked on the door, making Mr. Smith look at us.

"Come on in. Shut the door."

I closed the door and looked at Katie, who sat on her chair in the corner of the office. She smiled brightly. How the hell could she smile like that after seeing a dead body?

"Who the hell are you?" Mr. Smith asked the tech guy.

"I'm not sure I know."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago."

"All right, you cornered us in the elevator, talking about ghosts. And now…"

"Now what?"

"Now nothing. I… So you started working here three weeks ago, huh? Yeah, me too. And Renée as well." Mr. Smith said and opened a bottle with some fluid in it, "It's the Master Cleanse. You tried it? Phenomenal. Detoxes you like nobody's business."

Mr. Smith took a gulp from the bottle.

"When you were in that bathroom with Ian… did you see something?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what I saw."

"Wait. Are you saying that…? Did you see a ghost?"

I looked at Mr. Smith. Did he see a ghost? What the hell was this?

"I was freaking out. The guy penciled his damn neck."

"You did, didn't you? Okay, listen. What if these suicides aren't suicides? I mean, what if they're something not natural?"

"So, what, ghosts are real? And they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here? Is that what you're telling me?"

Mr. Smith and Sam sat down by his desk.

"I know it sounds crazy. But yes. That's what I'm telling you."

"Ah-ha. Based on what?"

"Instinct."

"I've got the same instinct."

"Seriously? You know those dreams I was telling you about? I was dreaming about ghosts."

"Yeah."

"And then it turns out that there's a real ghost."

"So you're telling me that your dreams are special visions and you're some kind of psychic?"

"No. I mean, that would be nuts. I'm just saying something weird is definitely going on around here, right? So I've been digging around a little." Sam said and pulled out some papers from his bag, "I think I found a connection between the two guys."

Mr. Smith looked at the papers and then at Sam.

"You broke into their e-mail accounts?"

"I used some skills that I happen to have to satisfy my curiosity." Sam said.

"Nice."

"Yeah. Okay. So it turns out Ian and Paul both got this same e-mail telling them to report to H.R., Room 1444."

"H.R.'s on seven."

"Exactly."

"Should we go check this out?"

"Like right now?"

"No. No, it's getting late. You're right."

"I am dying to check this out right now."

"Right?"

"Can I come?" Katie asked, making the guys look at us like they had forgotten all about us, "It is 'Follow someone to work week.' I need to follow you wherever you go, my dear brother."

"Right. Sure." Mr. Smith said and the three of them stood up, "Renée?"

"Huh?"

"You want to follow us?"

I looked at my watch and shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, sure. I don't have anyplace to be."

The four of us went down to the 14th floor, where we heard someone scream. Sam kicked the door to room 1444 open and the four of us walked inside. A guy from tech support laid on the floor, with a bookshelf over him.

Sam and Mr. Smith were just about to help the guy, when the ghost suddenly appeared, pushing the four of us away from the guy. I hit a shelf and I felt my back hurt, but I slowly got up again, seeing the ghost move closed to the guy, with electricity sparkling between his fingers, but he disappeared when Mr. Smith hit him with a wrench. Sam and Mr. Smith moved the shelf from the guy.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea. Katie, are you all right?"

"Yeah." Katie groaned and walked up to Sam and Mr. Smith, "I just hit my head a little. Renée?"

"I'm fine." I said, still in a little chock.

We helped the guy out of the room and then the four of us went over to Mr. Smith's place, a huge place.

"Holy crap, dude." Mr. Smith said, while drinking from his Cleanse thing.

Katie had gone to take a shower, while I was stuck with the guys.

"Yeah. I could use a beer." Sam said.

"Oh, sorry, man. I'm on the cleanse. I got rid of all the carbs in the house." Mr. Smith said and walked over to his fridge.

"Hey. How the hell did you know that ghosts are scared of wrenches?" Sam asked.

"Crazy, right?" Mr. Smith said and handed over a bottle of water to Sam, "And nice job kicking that door too. It was very Jet Li. What are you, like a black belt or something?"

"No. I have no clue how I did that. It's like we've done this before."

"What do you mean, 'before'? Like Shirley MacLaine before?"

"No." Sam said, "I just can't shake this feeling like I don't belong here. You know what I mean? Like I should do something more than sit in a cubicle."

"I think most people who work in a cubicle feel that same way."

"No. Well, look, it's more than that. Like, I don't like my job. I don't like this town. I don't like my clothes. I don't like my own last name." Sam said, "I don't know how else to explain it, except that it feels like I should be doing something else. There's just something in my blood."

I quirked one eyebrow up and thought about it. I felt the exact same way, plus a little more, like I didn't like my husband, and not even my own son. It felt like he wasn't mine. The motherly love I should have for him didn't exist.

"Like I was destined for something different." Sam said and looked at Mr. Smith, "What about you? You ever feel that way?"

"I don't believe in destiny." Mr. Smith said just as Katie walked inside the room, "I do believe in dealing with what's right in front of us, though."

"All right, so, what do we do now?"

"We do what I do best, Sammy." Mr. Smith said and stood up, "Research."

"Okay:" Sam said.

Mr. Smith started to walk past Sam and me.

"Did you just call me Sammy?" Sam asked.

"Did I?"

"I think you did. Yeah. Don't."

Dean went to get two laptops that he had, and Katie took one of her own, leaving me with nothing. Katie and Sam sat down by the dinner table, and I sat down next to Dean, looking at what he found at the computer.

"Hey, look at that, Mr. Smith." I said and pointed at a link, "Looks like something for us."

"Please, Renée. We're not at work. You can call me Dean."

"Oh, okay." I said and smiled at Dean, as he clicked the link.

"Oh, jackpot." he said.

"What you got?"

"We just found the best site ever. Real, actual ghost hunters. These guys are genius. Check it out."

Sam and Katie walked up to us and looked at the screen.

"Instructional videos?"

We looked at the video, until we got to the point where they told us the first step in hunting a ghost. Figure out what you're up against. We found out that it was the founder of Sandover that was the ghost. We also found out that room 1444 used to be the man's office. Then we came to the second point. Killing the ghost. Salt and iron. The guys at the instructional video told us another little trick.

"_Next little trick. We learnt this from those useless douche bags…"_

"_That we hate."_

"_The Winchesters."_

"_Gun."_

"_Shotgun shell. Pack it up with fresh rock salt."_

"_Very effective."_

"_Very effective."_

"_Winchesters still suck ass, though."_

"_Affirmative. Suckage, major."_

We started to pack salt and iron in a bag.

"Where do we even get a gun?" Dean asked.

"Gun store?" Sam suggested.

"Isn't there some kind of waiting period?"

"I think so."

"Then, how in the hell…?"

"I don't know. Seems pretty impossible."

"Right."

"I can get us a gun." I said, making the guys and Katie look at me, "My dad used to hunt, I have one of his guns at my husband's house. I can get it."

"Okay, go do that. Don't forget shotgun shells."

"Of course not. I'll meet you at the company."

**Katie POV**

We got to the company and into Sandover's old office, where we started to look for remains, since Sandover was cremated. Dean was searching the shelves, while Sam looked through an old desk and I weren't far away from Sam, looking through some old files.

"What the hell are you doing here?" someone suddenly asked, making me jump right up.

A security guard looked at Sam and myself.

"Nothing. We just…"

"Come with me."

The guard grabbed Sam's arm and looked at me. I raised my hands a little.

"Take it easy." I said and then the three of us left the room.

"Man, listen. Look. It's okay. I work here." Sam said.

"Yeah, and my brother's a manager."

"Whatever." the guard said, "Tell it to the cops."

We got to the elevator and the guard pressed the button to the ground-level. Suddenly the elevator stopped in between the ninth and tenth floor. The guard opened the doors and peeked out in the corridor of the tenth floor.

"Well, come on."

"What?" Sam asked.

I realized that I had gripped hold of Sam, so a let go of him and looked at the guard.

"Last time this happened, it took them two hours to get here." the guard said.

"Let's just wait."

The guard shook his head and climbed out.

"Hey, dude." I said, "What if the elevator starts going again?"

"Seriously, we'll wait." Sam said, making the guard stick his head back inside the elevator and glare at us.

"Look, I don't have the rest of my life here."

Suddenly the elevator fell down a bit, totally killing the guard, as his blood splattered all over Sam and myself.

"Oh, my God!" I said, shocked, as Sam gasped.

"Hey. You okay?" Dean's voice said from Sam's phone.

Sam picked up his phone.

"Call you back."

"Oh, my God." I said again and wiped away the blood from my face, "I wanna get out of here. Please, let me out."

"Katie. Calm down." Sam said and grabbed my shoulders.

I could tell that my eyes were full with tears and that I was shaking. I looked into Sam's eyes, trying to ignore the blood all over his face.

"Calm down, Katie. We're getting out of here."

There were a quite big gap down to the ninth floor. I looked at it and then at Sam.

"If we jump we might make it." I said and gulped, "Please, don't let me die." I whispered.

Sam went first and made it. He held out his arms.

"Quickly, Katie."

I jumped down in his arms and hugged him tightly. Sam dragged me with him to the bathroom, where we both quickly cleaned our faces. Then Sam called Dean.

"Dean, you there?" Sam asked as he dried of his face with a paper napkin.

"Yeah. I think I got it. Meet me on 22."

"Okay, yeah. Just take the stairs."

I held Sam's hand as we ran up the stairs towards floor 22 to meet Dean. When we met him he stared at us, seeing the blood on our shirts.

"Wow." he said, "That's a lot of blood.

"Yeah, I know." Sam said.

"You're all right, Katie?"

I simply nodded my head, still holding on to Sam.

"Right. So in there." Dean said and pointed at a pair of framed gloves.

"P.T. Sandover's gloves."

"Yeah. How much you wanna bet there's a smidge of DNA in there? You know, like a fingernail clipping or a hair? Something."

"So you ready?"

"I have no idea."

"Where's Renée?" I asked, finally finding my voice again.

"Not here yet." Dean said.

Sam and Dean grabbed hold of an iron pipe each, while I took a bottle of salt.

"Go for it." Sam said.

"All right." Dean said and broke the glass to the gloves.

It suddenly became really cold. Like it had been in the elevator before it stopped. Sam and I looked at Dean and I screamed, seeing the ghost behind Dean. The ghost grabbed Dean and threw him away, and then pushed me and Sam away in the other direction. As the ghost came closer I threw salt at him, making him disappear.

I honestly don't remember much after that, only that we fought off the ghost for a short while, until Renée suddenly shot him when the ghost had succeeded in pushing Dean away from Sam and myself, and that Sam quickly burned the gloves after that.

"That was amazing." Sam said.

"Right? Right?" Dean said.

I looked at Renée, who stood, with her shotgun over her shoulder.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

She smiled at me.

"I had to kick some butt first. But, I came before the ghost succeeded in killing you off. By the way, is blood the new 'it'? You think I have to go and buy myself some?"

"Har-har." I said and then the four of us walked to Dean's office, where he took out his first-aid-kit.

"Man, I gotta tell you. I've never had so much fun in my life." Dean said.

"Me neither." Sam said.

"Was a hell of a workout too, wasn't it?"

"We should keep doing this."

"I know."

"I mean it. There gotta be other ghosts out there. We could help a lot of people."

"Right, we'd be like the Ghostfacers."

"No, really. I mean, for real."

"What?" Dean chuckled out, "Like, quit our jobs and hit the road?"

"Exactly."

"How would we live? You gotta be kidding me. How would we get by, with stolen credit cards? Eating diner food drenched in saturated fats? Sharing a crap motel room every night?"

"All just details."

"Details are everything. You don't wanna go fighting ghosts without health insurance."

"All right. Confession." Sam said.

"What?"

"Remember those dreams I told you about with the ghosts?"

"Yeah?"

"I was fighting them."

"Good for you." Renée said.

"With you guys. All of you. We were these, like, hunters, and we were friends. You and I were more like brothers, really." Sam said and looked at Dean, "I mean, what if that's who we really are? You saw us back there working together. The ghost was scrambling peoples brains. What if it scrambled ours?"

"That's insane."

"Is it? Think about it for just one second. What if we think this is our life, but it's not?"

"The ghost is dead. We're still standing. I mean, I'm sorry, but…"

"Look, all I know is, this isn't who we're supposed to be."

"No. I'm Dean Smith, okay. Director of Sales and Marketing. I went to Stanford. My father's name is Bob, my mother, Ellen, and my sisters, Jo and Katie."

I looked at him and furrowed my brows.

"What? No." I said quietly, that weren't real.

"When's the last time you talked to them? To any of them?"

Dean pointed at me.

"Okay, you're upset. Upset, confused…"

"Yeah, 'cause I only moved here because I broke up with my fiancée, Madison. But I called her number and I got a damn animal hospital."

"Okay. What are you saying? Are you trying to say that my family isn't real?"

"Damn straight." I said and stood up, "Dean, our parents aren't Bob and Ellen, and our sister's name isn't Jo, it's Carolina. Mom and dad are Cornelia and Austin, and we have another brother named Texas."

"What? No." Dean said, "What are you up to? Come on."

"All I know is, I got this feeling in my gut. And I know. I know that deep down, you gotta be feeling it too. We're supposed to be something else. You're not just some corporate douche bag. This isn't you. I know you." Sam said.

"Know me? You don't know me, pal. And I don't know what you're trying to get us into, but making my sister behave like that? You should go." Dean said.

Sam left after a short while and I looked at Renée with big, shocked eyes. What was going on? Renée nodded with her head that the two of us should leave the office. We walked outside and she grabbed my shoulders.

"Cornelia and Austin?" she asked, "Texas and Carolina?"

"Yeah." I said and furrowed my brows, "Why?"

"That's my parents, and my siblings."

"What?"

"What is going on?" Renée asked and stood up straight, "I gotta go."

"What? Okay?"

The next morning, after Dean and I had gotten to the office, we noticed that Renée had beaten us to work. She sat by her desk, staring at her computer, not even glancing up at us when we walked inside the office. I told Dean that I would go to the bathroom and then I walked up to Renée."

"Renée? Are you all right?"

"No." she said, "My parents and my siblings are dead. And it says here that you're my sister and that we have another one, Louisiana. And, our names aren't Katie and Renée, or, they're our middle names, but, our real, first names are Dakota and Arizona."

"Wow."

"I just talked to Sam. He just quit. I'm going with him."

"Oh." I said and furrowed my brows and looked at Dean's boss as he walked up to Renée.

"Hello, Mrs. Fox."

"Hi. Dean's inside the office, it's just to go inside."

He walked inside and I looked at Renée.

"I want to go with you as well." I said.

Renée turned off her computer and stood up.

"Then, let's go and talk to Sam."

When we met Sam outside everything suddenly came back to all of us. The memories from the last three weeks were still in our heads, but so were the memories of our real lives. I was Arizona Sullivan, Renée was Dakota Sullivan, Sam was Sam Winchester and Dean was Dean Winchester. Dakota snorted and looked at us.

"The angels." she said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I heard about it just before it happened. They taught Dean some kind of a lesson to show him that he's a hunter, truly, in his blood. Those damn douche bags."

"So, you had a husband and a kid?" I asked Dakota and snorted, "Man."

"Alex." she said and looked at me, "And the kid I would have if the Foxes hadn't done what they did."


	24. Nothing To Lose

**Nothing To Lose**

**March 3****rd****, 2009**

**Dakota POV**

Dean parked the Impala outside a fantasy-book store. Lou had tipped us off about a hunt there. Sam and Dean went inside the store, while Zona and I stayed in the car.

"What do you think this hunt is about? Lou wasn't very specific." Zona said.

"I have no idea. But it has to be something. I mean, Lou is working with the angels."

We didn't have to wait for that long, until Sam and Dean came outside with a bag full of books. They got inside the car and Dean started her up.

"So? Is there a hunt here, or did you just go in to buy some books?" I asked and grabbed the bag with the books.

"Hey!" Dean said as I picked up one of the books.

"Supernatural?" I asked and read the back of the book, "Wow."

"Yeah." Sam said.

"What?" Zona asked and I handed over a book to her, "Okay?"

"Yeah." Sam said again.

We got to the motel where Dean immediately started to read one of the books. Neither him nor Sam wanted Zona or me to read the books, so we let the boys believe that they were in charge, to take one of the books later and read in secret. Dean lay on one of the beds with all the books on it next to him, while Sam checked out the thing on internet. Zona and I sat on the other bed, not really doing anything.

"This is freaking insane." Dean said, "How's this guy know all this stuff?"

"You got me."

"Everything is in here. I mean, everything. From the racist truck to me having sex. I'm full-frontal in here, dude."

I almost choked on the beer I was drinking. Zona gently hit my back and laughed a little. Dean tried to ignore us.

"How come we haven't heard of them before?"

"They were pretty obscure." Sam said as Dean walked up to him, "I mean, almost zero circulation. Started in '05. Publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And the last one, No Rest for the Wicked… ends with you going to Hell." Sam said and handed over the laptop to Dean.

"Well, I reiterate. Freaking insane. Oh, check it out, there's actually fans. Not many of them, but still. You read this?"

"Yeah."

"Well, for fans, they do complain a lot. Listen to this. Simpatico says, 'The demon story line is trite clichéd and overall craptastic.' Yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico, we lived it."

"Yeah. Well, keep on reading. Gets better."

"There are Sam Girls and Dean girls and… What's a slash fan?"

I burst out laughing this time, as did Zona. I had to bite my fist to stop laughing.

"As is…" Sam said, glancing over at us, "Sam-slash-Dean. Together."

I buried my face in my pillow, trying to stop laughing and I felt Zona shake beside me.

"Like, 'together' together?"

"Yeah."

"They do know we're brothers, right?"

"Doesn't seem to matter."

"Oh, come on. That's just sick." Dean said and closed the laptop, "We gotta find this Carver Edlund."

"That might not be so easy."

"Why not?"

"No tax records, no known address. Looks like Carver Edlund is a pen name."

"Somebody's gotta know who he is."

I got up and wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"Man, I haven't laughed this much since… I can't even remember the last time I laughed this much."

Zona snickered and looked at me. I looked at her and then the two of us burst out laughing.

"Yeah, laugh as much as you want." Dean snapped, "But this isn't funny."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." Zona said, "I say we go find the publisher. He or she might know who the author really are."

We did as Zona suggested and found the publisher to the Supernatural books. It was a female, with a brown bob with a large, blonde highlight.

"So you published the Supernatural books?" Sam asked.

"Yup. Yeah. Gosh, these books. They never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know, Dr. Sexy, M.D.? Please."

"Right. Well, we're hoping that our article can shine a light on an underappreciated series." Sam said.

"Yeah. If we got a little bit of good press then maybe we could start publishing again."

"No, no, no. God, no." Dean said, making the publisher glare a little at him, "I mean, why would you wanna do that? You know, it's such a complete series, what with Dean going to Hell and all."

"Oh, my God, that was one of my favorite ones because Dean was so strong and sad and brave. And Sam… I mean, the best parts are when they cry. You know, like in Heart, when Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved. And in Home, when Dean had to call John and ask him for help." the woman almost started to cry and turned her back against us.

I made the crazy sign with my fingers and rolled my eyes a little.

"If only real men were so open and in touch with their feelings."

"Real men?" Dean asked, making the woman turn around again.

"I mean, no offense. But, how often do you cry like that?"

"Well, right now, I'm crying on the inside."

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Lady, this whole thing is funny."

"How do I know you four are legit?"

"Oh, trust me. We… We're legit."

The woman sat down behind her desk and looked up at us.

"Well, I don't want any smart-ass article making fun of my boys."

"No, no, no. Never." Sam said.

"No, that's…"

"We are actually… big fans." Sam said.

"You've read the books."

"Cover to cover." Dean said.

"What's the year and the model of the car?"

"1967 Chevy Impala." Dean said, sounding proud.

"What's May 2nd?"

"That's my… Um, that's Sam's birthday."

"January 24th is Dean's."

"Sam's score on the LSAT?"

"One… seventy-four?" Sam said.

"Dean's favorite song?"

"It's a tie. Between Zep's 'Rambling On' and 'Traveling Riverside Blues'." Dean said, making the publisher snicker a little.

"Okay. Okay. What do you wanna know?"

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" Sam asked, getting right into business.

"Oh, no. No, sorry, I can't do that."

"We just wanna talk to him. You know, get the Supernatural story in his own words."

"He's very private. Just like Salinger."

"Please. Like I said, we are…" Sam said and started to undo his shirt, "…big…" he continued and showed a Pentagram tattoo on his chest, "…big fans."

The woman glanced over at Dean, who showed his, and then at Zona and myself. I actually felt myself blushing, while Zona pulled her hair aside and showed her tattoo that she had on her neck. Then everyone's focus were on me.

"Oh, I… uh… don't think… I don't wanna…"

"She has one as well." Zona butted in, "She's just shy in front of the boys."

"Awesome." the woman said and stood up, "One sec. You know what?" she said and pulled down her pants, showing off a tattoo on her left cheek, "I got one too."

"Wow, you are a fan." Dean said.

"Okay." the woman said and started to write something on a note, "His name's Chuck Shurley. And he's a genius, so don't piss him off."

We got the note and then left the publisher. Dean wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So, Sullivan? Where is your tattoo?" he asked, "On your ass like hers?"

"No." I said sharply and maybe a little too fast, "No. It's… Well, it's…"

"On her lower back. I mean, real low. Almost on her ass." Zona said and smirked towards me.

"Not that low!" I said.

"Almost."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry that that woman will get possessed." I said, trying to change the subject a little, "Shall we go over to Chuck's?"

"Yeah." Dean said with a smirk.

**Arizona POV**

We got out of the Impala outside a shabby-looking house and walked up to the house. Dean rang the doorbell.

"I don't like this." Dean muttered.

"Well, he do know everything about you, Winchester. Maybe he's a former lover or something." Dakota said and smirked.

"Yeah, and maybe your tattoo really are on your ass and that's why you don't want to show the rest of the class."

The door opened and a man looked at us. He had glasses and lots of facial hair, wore a bathrobe, a white wife-beater and boxers.

"You Chuck Shurley?" Dean asked.

"The Chuck Shurley who wrote the Supernatural books?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. Why?"

"I'm Dean. This is Sam. The Dean and Sam you've been writing about."

Chuck closed the door and Dean rang the doorbell again. Chuck opened again.

"Look, I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do. It's always nice to hear from the fans. But for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life."

Before Chuck could close the door again, Dean stopped him.

"See, here's the thing. We have a life. You've been using it to write your books." Dean said and then walked inside with Sam, myself and Dakota after him.

"Wait a minute. Now, this isn't funny." Chuck said.

"Damn straight, it's not funny." Dean said.

"Look, we just wanna know how you're doing it?" Sam said.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Are you a hunter?"

"What? No, I'm a writer."

"Then how do you know so much about demons and tulpas and changelings?" Dean asked, walking closer to Chuck, until Chuck fell down on the couch.

"Is this some kind of Misery thing? It is, isn't it? It's a Misery thing."

"It's not a Misery thing. Believe me, we are not fans." Dean said.

"Well, then what do you want?"

"I'm Sam and that's Dean."

"Sam and Dean are fictional characters. I made them up. They're not real."

"Let's try this another way." Dakota said and pulled Chuck up from the couch and dragged him outside.

"Hey, lady. Take it easy."

"Shut up." Dakota said and opened the trunk to the Impala and showed the guns.

"Are those real guns?" Chuck asked.

"Yup." Dean said, "This is real rock salt, these are real fake IDs."

"I gotta hand it to you guys. You really are my number one fans. That's awesome. So there's… I think I've got some posters in the house." Chuck said and started to walk inside.

"Chuck, stop." Dean said.

"Wait. Please, don't hurt me."

"How much do you know? Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?" Sam asked.

"Wait a minute, how do you know about that?" Chuck asked.

"Question is how do you?" Dean asked.

"Because I wrote it."

"You kept writing?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Even after the publisher went bankrupt. But those books never came out. Okay, wait… This is come kind of joke, right? Did that…? Did Phil put you up to this?"

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother, Sam. And those are Dakota and Arizona Sullivan." Dean said, which seemed to spike Chuck's interest.

"Last names were never in the books. Neither were the Sullivan sisters. I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote that down."

"Seems like we are the real deal, huh?" Dakota said and walked up to Chuck, "Now, we really need to know how you're doing this."

"Let's go inside." Chuck said and all of us went inside.

Chuck immediately went to take a glass of booze and when he turned around and groaned.

"Oh, you're still there."

"Yup." Dean said.

"You're not a hallucination."

"Nope."

"Well, there's only one explanation. Obviously, I'm a god."

"You're not a god." Sam said.

"How else do you explain it? I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through. The physical beatings alone."

"We're still in one piece." Dean said.

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive. You had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica."

"Chuck." Sam said.

"All for what? All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for entertainment."

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay? You didn't create us."

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

"What about the ghost ship?"

"Yes, that too." Dean said.

"I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing. If I'd known it was real, I would have done another pass."

"Chuck, you're not a god." Dean said, obviously getting seriously annoyed.

"We think you're probably just psychic." Sam said, always the calm one.

"No. If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard."

"It seems that somehow you're just focused on our lives."

"Yeah, like laser focused. Are you working on anything right now?"

"Holy crap."

"What?"

"The latest book." Chuck said and took up some papers, "It's kind of weird."

"Weird how?" Sam asked.

"It's very Vonnegut."

"Slaughterhouse-Five Vonnegut or Cat's Cradle Vonnegut?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"It's Kilgore Trout Vonnegut. I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself… at my house… confronted by my characters."

I looked around to find Dakota, but she seemed to be nowhere to be found.

"Where's Dakota?" I asked.

Dean and Sam looked around, as did Chuck, who then looked at his papers.

"She's probably outside." Chuck said, "You're going to meet her there." he said and pointed at his papers and then handed them over to Dean, "Here, take them. Might be good."

Dean took the papers and then we walked outside. And, as Chuck had said, Dakota stood by the Impala, talking to the phone. We walked up to her and she hung up.

"Lou's not answering and Bobby doesn't know where she is." she said and put down the phone in her jacket.

"Well, we need to do some laundry." Dean said and read the papers, "As it says in the papers."

"Zona and I go back to the motel." Dakota said.

"Yeah, do that."

**Dakota POV**

About an hour or two later, Dean called and told us to go back to Chuck's. So, Zona and I went over there and then sat down. I on the couch and Zona on a chair.

"So you wrote another chapter?" Sam asked when Chuck walked inside the room.

"This was so much easier when you weren't real."

"We can take it. Just spit it out." Dean said.

Chuck looked at Dean.

"You especially are not gonna like this." Chuck said and then looked at Zona, "Neither are you."

"I didn't like Hell." Dean said.

"It's Lilith." Chuck said, making myself sit up straighter, "She's coming for Sam."

"Coming to kill him?" Dean asked.

"When?" Sam asked and moved closer to Chuck.

"Tonight." Chuck said and sat down next to me on the couch.

"She's just gonna show up? Here?" Dean asked.

Chuck put on his glasses.

"See, it's…" Chuck said and started to read from his papers, "_'Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion_.'"

Sam started to laugh. I glanced over at Zona, who was staring at nothing with her mouth slightly open and chock written all over her face.

"You're kidding me?" Sam said, "Right?"

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked.

"You don't? I mean, come on. 'Fiery demonic passion?'"

"It's just a first draft. It's not…" Chuck started.

"Wait, wait, wait. Lilith is a little girl." Dean said.

"No." Chuck said and shook his head, "This time, she's a '_comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana_.'"

"Great. Perfect. So what happens after the fiery demonic whatever?"

"I don't know. It hasn't come to me yet."

"Dean, look, there's nothing to worry about. Lilith and me? In bed?" Sam said.

"How does this whole psychic thing work?" Dean asked.

"You mean my process?"

"Yes, your process."

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so I drink until I fall asleep. At first, I thought it was just a crazy dream."

"First time you dreamt about us?" Dean asked.

"It flowed. It just… It kept flowing. It still does. I can't stop it, really."

"You can't seriously believe…" Sam started.

"Humor me." Dean said and stood up, "Look, why don't we…? We just…?" Dean said and took the papers from Chuck, who handed them over to him, "Take a look at these and see what's what. You…"

"Knew you were gonna ask for that. Yeah." Chuck said, "As I know what's going to happen now."

I stood up and walked over to Zona, kneeling down by her, trying to get her attention. I snapped with my fingers, but Zona was really out of it. I stood up and looked over at Chuck, folding my arms.

"Yeah? What's going to happen?"

"You're going to slap her." Chuck said.

I nodded and turned my attention to Zona.

"I'm sorry about this, sis. But you give me no choice." I said and slapped her over her cheek, hard.

Zona gasped and looked at me, with her hand over her cheek.

"What!?" she asked harshly.

"You were dead to the world." I said and smiled, "Come on. Let's get the fuck out of here. This place give me a headache."

**Arizona POV**

We all sat in the Impala. I was still trying to cope with that Sam might sleep with Lilith that very same night. Dean was driving out of town. He wanted to leave the town before any of the things Chuck had predicted was going to happen.

"Dean, come on." Sam said and read from the papers we had gotten from Chuck, "_'The minivan accident wasn't that bad, but Dean was still seeing stars. He scratched absently at the pink flower Band-Aids on his face_.'"

"So?" Dean asked.

"So I've seen you gushing blood. You'd use duct tape and bar rags before you'd put on a pink flower band-aid."

"What's your point?"

"My point is this, all of this, is totally implausible. It's nuts."

"He's been right about everything so far. You think he'll ground out at first now?"

"'_Dean slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala and drove off, the plastic tarp on the rear window flapping like the wings of a crow_."

"A tarp?"

"Yeah, on the rear window. You drive it like that."

"Might be wrong about the details. Doesn't mean he's wrong about the end result."

"We just run?"

"Dude, we are a long way from ready for a face-to-face death match with Lilith."

"Do those papers say anything about me and Zona?" Dakota asked, leaning towards the boys, in between the seats.

"Yeah. Just some small stuff really." Sam said, "_'Dakota picked up a rock and threw it against the guys by Dean's car, but missed and instead hit the window of the car, that smashed. She turned around and looked at Dean, who was laying on the ground, getting pink flower band-aids on by a small girl. Dakota smiled emotionally and walked up to Dean and the others, forgetting about the Impala. She kneeled down and kissed Dean's cheek, making Dean flutter his eyes open_.'"

"Cheesy." Dakota said and leaned back, "What about Zona?"

"Okay." Sam said and read from the papers, "_'Arizona wandered around in the small bathroom. She didn't want to face Sam, but she knew, deep down in her gut that Sam never would sleep with Lilith. Arizona sighed deeply and unlocked the bathroom door and walked outside it, looking at Sam, who laid on the bed. Sam stood up and walked up to Arizona, grabbing her chin. 'I would never do it, Zona. You know that.' he said and Arizona pulled away from him and turned her back against him. 'I know, Sam.' she said, and turned around, 'I know.' Sam walked up to her again and the two of them kissed each other softly_.'"

"Wow, enough." Dakota said and glanced over at me, "What's up with the sweet and tender moments, huh?"

We got to a police-blockade and stopped the car, as an officer walked up to us.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dean asked.

"Bridge is out ahead."

"We're just trying to get out of town."

"Afraid not."

"Is there a detour?"

"Nope."

"No side-road to the highway?"

"To get to the highway, cross that river. To cross that river, you take that bridge."

"How deep's the river?"

"Sorry. Afraid you guys have to spend the night in town."

"Great." Dakota muttered and then we drove back to town.

Since it was dinner-time, we stopped by a small diner to get something to eat.

"Hey, this could be a good thing." Dean said, while reading the papers, "If this is what puts us on the path to Lilith, all we gotta do is get off the path."

"How do you mean?"

"It's a blueprint of what not to do. I mean, if the pages say that we go left…"

"Then we go right."

"Exactly. We get off book, we never make it to the end. It's opposite day. It says that we get into a fight, so no fighting. No research for you."

"No bacon cheeseburger for you."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll order something else."

"Hey." the waitress said as she walked up to us.

"Hi, what's good?"

"Well, if you like burgers, Oprah's girlfriend said we have the best bacon cheeseburgers in the country."

"Really." Dean said.

"I'll just have the Cobb salad, please." Sam said.

"I'll have the veggie tofu burger." Dean said.

"I'll have chicken salad, please." I said and then we all looked at Dakota, who leaned back and smirked towards Dean.

"I'll take that bacon cheeseburger you talked about." she said and then we handed over the menus to the waitress, who walked away.

Dean glared a little at Dakota, who smiled brightly.

"This is ridiculous." Sam said.

"Lilith is ridiculous?"

"The idea of me hooking up with her is."

"Right. Because something like that could never happen."

"Dean, for the first time, we have warning that Lilith is close."

"So?"

"So, we've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming, we know where… This is an opportunity."

"Are you…?" Dean started harshly, but then relaxed, "It frustrated me when you say such reckless things."

"Well, it frustrates me when you'd rather hide than fight." Sam said.

"And there was the fight." I muttered, "You suck at this."

The waitress walked up to us and gave us our orders.

"It's not hiding. It's being smart. It's picking your battles. This is a battle that we are not ready to fight."

Dean took a bite of his burger, while Dakota started to eat some fries.

"Oh, my God." Dean said, his mouth full of food, "This is delicious. Tofu is amazing."

The waitress walked up to us.

"I'm so sorry." she said and took Dean's plate, "I gave you the bacon cheeseburger by mistake." she said and looked at Dakota, "You got the tofu one."

Dakota handed over her plate to Dean and smiled at the waitress.

"I'll come with a new one in just a minute." the waitress said and walked away.

Dakota sighed and started to eat the fries from Dean's plate.

"Hey." Dean said.

"What? You ate from my burger."

"Yeah, but you're going to get a new one."

"Shut it, Winchester."

**Dakota POV**

We got to the Toreador Motel.

"Dude, this place charges by the hour." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, the book says Lilith finds you at the Red Motel. Hence, the Hooker Inn. It's opposite day, remember?"

Dean and I walked inside to get us a room. While we were waiting for the owner to get us a key, Dean turned to me.

"You know, the book says that I'm out all day, driving with you and that Arizona stays with Sam, but then leaves. So, I think that you should stay with Sam, and stay in there, while I take Zona with me to park the car."

"Yeah, right." I said and nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Opposite day."

We got a key and got to our room, where Dean immediately started to put out hex bags.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Couple of hex bags ought to Lilith-proof the room."

"So, what, I'm supposed to just hole up here all night?"

"That's exactly what you'll do, okay? And no research. I don't care what you do. You can use the Magic Fingers or watch Casa Erotica on pay-per-view." Dean said and took Sam's laptop.

"Oh, dude, come on."

"Just call it a little insurance."

"What are you gonna do?"

"The pages say I spend all day riding around in the Impala, with Dakota, so I'm gonna go park her, with Arizona." Dean said, making Arizona look at him as he went to the door and waved her to him, "Behave yourself, would you? No homework. Watch some porn." Dean and Zona left the room and drove off.

I looked at Sam and put on my jacket.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to take a walk." I said, "While you stay here and watch some porn. Okay, good dog."

I walked out of the motel room and started to walk down the sidewalk. I actually didn't get that far until I saw Arizona, walking towards me.

"Hey." I said and furrowed my brows, "Weren't you going to go with Dean?"

"Yeah, well, I told him I needed to take a shower, and he thought that, 'hey, better no girl than Dakota, huh?' So, he dropped me off."

"Well. I'm gonna take a walk." I said, "Sam's probably watching some porn now, so, don't bother him, will you?"

"No." Zona said and then kept walking.

I snorted and continued walking towards town. I suddenly heard tires screeching and remembered that Dean was going to get hit by a minivan. I started to run in the direction of the tires and then saw a couple of guys trying to break into the Impala.

"Hey!" I called out to them and picked up a big stone, "Stop that!"

I threw the stone at them, but missed and hit the Impala's rear window.

"Oh, shit." I muttered and then looked in the direction of Dean.

Dean laid on the ground, with a girl over him, who put on band-aids. Probably pink flower band-aids. I smiled a little and walked up to them. I kneeled down by Dean and kissed his cheek. His eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, thank God." the woman next to me said, "Just take it easy. You're gonna be okay."

"Stars." Dean said, making me look at the woman next to me.

"What was that?"

She had star-earrings. He saw stars. Dean groaned a little and moved his head up.

"I'm so sorry. I just didn't see you. Are you okay?"

Dean sat up and looked at the van that had hit him.

"I'm sorry about… You know. My daughter's going through a doctor phase."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're better now." the little girl said, making me snort a little and then help Dean up when he saw the Impala.

"Oh, no." he said and then walked over to the car.

I thanked the people who had helped him and then slowly followed him to the Impala. Dean turned to me, after taking off one of the band-aids on his cheek.

"You did this?"

"No." I said, "The guys did it. I threw the rock at them and then they used it to break the window."

Apparently my lie seemed to be good enough for Dean, because he didn't bitch me anymore about it. Instead we found a tarp and put it over the window and then drove off towards Chuck's place to talk to him. Dean picked the lock and then we went inside. Dean sat down on one of the chairs and I sat down on the couch. Chuck came home not long after that, his arms full of beer.

"Dean. Dakota." he said and glanced nervously at us.

"I take it you knew we'd be here."

"You look terrible."

"That's because I just got hit by a minivan, Chuck."

"Oh." Chuck said.

"That's it? Every damn thing you write about me comes true, all you have to say is: oh?"

"Please don't yell at me."

"Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling us?" Dean asked and got up to Chuck.

"What wouldn't I tell you?"

"How you know what you know, for starters?" Dean yelled.

"I don't know how I know. I just do."

"Not good enough." Dean said, grabbed Chuck and pushed him against the wall, at the same time as Castiel showed up, "How the hell are you doing this?"

"Dean, let him go." Castiel said harshly, "This man is to be protected."

"Why?"

"He's a prophet of the Lord."

"You… You're Castiel, aren't you?"

"It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I admire your work." Castiel said and took up one of the Supernatural books.

"Whoa, whoa, what? This guy? A prophet?" Dean asked, as Chuck grabbed at booze-bottle and sat down on the chair Dean had occupied before, "Come on. He's practically a Penthouse Forum writer. Did you know about this?" he then asked Chuck.

"I might have dreamt about it."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"It was to preposterous. Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night-level douchiness."

"This is the guy who decides our fate?" Dean asked Castiel.

"He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece, a conduit for the inspired word." Castiel said, not taking his eyes from the book he was currently reading.

"The word? The word of God? Like the New New Testament?"

"One day, these books, they'll be known as the Winchester Gospel."

"You gotta be kidding me." both Dean and Chuck said at the same time.

Castiel looked up at Dean.

"I am not kidding you."

Chuck got up from his chair and started to walk out of the room.

"If you'll all please excuse me one minute." he said and left the room and went upstairs.

"Him? Really?" Dean asked.

"You should have seen Luke." Castiel said and looked at Dean.

"Why'd he get tapped?"

"I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command."

"How high?"

"Very."

"So, what? Is there going to be a Sullivan Gospel as well?" I asked, making Dean and Castiel look at me, "What? It's unfair that the Winchesters get all the attention when we Sullivans are special as well."

"Yes, there's going to be a Sullivan Gospel as well." Castiel said.

"Well, whatever. How do we get around this?" Dean asked.

"Around what?"

"The Sam-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?"

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it so it shall come to pass."

**Arizona POV**

I had just showered and put on some clothes. I started to wander around the small bathroom, but stopped when I realized that it was in the book. I sighed and walked outside the bathroom and laid my eyes on Sam, who laid on the bed. Sam quickly got up when he saw me and walked up to me, gently grabbing my chin.

"I would never do it, Zona. You know that."

I pulled away and turned around from him.

"I know, Sam." I said and then turned back at him, "I know." I whispered the last part, almost on the verge to tears.

Sam grabbed my cheek and caressed it with his rough thumb. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, closing my eyes. The kiss quickly turned needy and Sam pushed me up against the wall. He grabbed my legs, lifting me up from the ground, settling me around his waist.

He started to kiss my throat and left one hand on my ass, while the other went up under my shirt. I moaned when he pressed himself a little closer and squeezed my ass. He nibbled a little at my earlobe.

"I would never do it." he whispered in my ear, "I have you."

I smiled and grabbed his cheek, pulling him in a deep, needy, passionate kiss. Sam carried me over to the bed and laid me down and pushed my legs apart, as he settled in between them. He kissed me again, one of his hands traveling up and down my thigh and the other moving over one of my breasts.

His hands then got under my shirt and pulled it up and over my head. I sat up a little, and started to unbutton his shirt as soon as the buttons were open Sam threw the shirt aside and kissed me passionately. One of his hands made its way to my pants and unbuttoned them. I pulled away from him, breathing heavily. I had my eyes closed.

"Sam." I said and fluttered my eyes open, "I don't… I'm not…"

"Okay." Sam said and nodded, "We'll slow down." he said and kissed me again.

"Good." I said, just as I heard someone unlocking the door, "Shit!"

The door opened and Dean and Dakota walked inside. The two of them stopped when they saw me and Sam, but Dean quickly shook it off.

"Come on, we're getting out of here."

"What? Where?" Sam asked as he quickly put on his shirt and I put on my tee shirt.

"Anywhere, okay? Out of this motel, out of this town. I don't care if we gotta swim, we are getting out." Dean said and then looked around a little, "Dude, where are all the hex bags?"

"I burned them." Sam said, making the rest of us surprised.

"You what?"

"Look, if Lilith is coming, which is a big if…"

"No, no, no. It's more than an if. Chuck is not a psychic. He's a prophet."

"What?" both me and Sam asked at the same time.

"Cass showed up. And apparently, Chuck is writing the gospel of us."

"Okay."

"Okay. Let's get the hell out of here."

"No." Sam said.

"Lilith will slaughter you." Dean said.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't."

"So what, you think you can take her?"

"One way to find out, Dean. And I say bring her on."

"Sam…"

"You think I'll do it, don't you? You think I'll go dark side."

"Yes! Okay? Yes. The way you've been acting lately? The things you've been doing? Oh, I know. How you ripped Alastair apart like it was nothing, like you were swatting a fly."

Sam looked at me and then at Dakota.

"Cass told me, okay?" Dean said, making Sam look away from Dakota and at Dean.

"What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing I don't already know. You've been using psychic crap and getting stronger. Just don't know why and how."

"It's not what you think."

"Then what is it, Sam? Because I'm at a total loss." Dean said and then picked up his duffel bag and walked to the door, "Are you coming or not?"

"No." Sam said.

Dean opened the door, but before he went out he threw the duffel bag on a chair. Dean slammed the door close. Dakota looked at us, her eyes lingering at Sam, then she shook her head and walked outside as well.

I pulled my hand through my hair and followed Dakota outside. I saw Dean by the soda-machine. I walked over to Dakota, who stood leaning against the Impala. She was looking at Dean. I stood next to her and looked at Dean as well, just as Castiel showed up and began talking to him.

"So, you and Sam got hot and heavy, huh?" Dakota asked, not taking her eyes off Dean and Castiel.

"Yeah." I said, blushing, "We just made out, though."

"Yeah, of course. But it might happen something else, soon."

"Maybe. We'll see."

Castiel disappeared and Dean walked up to us.

"We have to go get Chuck. Now."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if he's in the same room as a demon, an archangel will come." Dakota said and got inside the car.

I got into the backseat as Dean drove off.

"How'd you know that?" Dean asked Dakota.

"When angels talk I hear them in my head, remember? I heard Cass like if he stood right next to me."

We got to Chuck's house and Dean went inside to get Chuck. I looked at Dakota.

"Is this going to work?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's hope so, 'cause I don't want an archangel trying to kill us."

"Don't you want to be at the motel now? To kill Lilith?"

"You know that we shouldn't kill her." Dakota said and clenched her jaw, "But I want it so bad."

"Yeah." I said and looked at Dean as he and Chuck walked out of the house.

The two of them got into the car and then we drove off to the motel.

"How is this going to work?" Chuck asked, "Oh, my God. I'm going to die."

"Just calm down." Dakota said, "All you have to do is walk inside that motel room and your archangel will take care of the rest."

We got to the motel and Dean kicked the door open and Dakota pushed Chuck inside.

"I am the prophet Chuck." Chuck said.

"You've got to be joking." Lilith said and stood up.

I stood by the doorway, as the entire room started to shake.

"Oh, this isn't a joke. You see, Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder." the room started to become really bright, "You got about 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. Sure you wanna tangle with that?" Dean said.

Lilith looked at Sam and then the demon flew out of the body of the dental hygienist. Dakota grabbed Chuck's shoulder, making him jump.

"Great job, Chuck." she said with a smile, "Come on. Let's get the fuck out of here."

"What about her?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, if she's alive she's going to be fine." Dakota promised and then dragged Chuck out of there.

Dean followed and I walked up to Sam and hugged him tightly. Sam hugged back and kissed the top of my head.

"Let's get to the car."

We dropped off Chuck and then drove off.

"So, a deal, huh?" Dean asked Sam.

"That's what she said."

"To call the whole thing off. Angels, seals, Lucifer rising, the whole nine?"

"That was the gist of it."

"Huh."

"What?"

"You didn't think once about taking it?"

"You kidding me? You just spent all day trying to talk me off the Lilith track."

"I'm just saying."

"She would have found some way to weasel out of it. All it would have cost us was our lives."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Anyway, that's not the point."

"What's the point?"

"Point is she's scared. I could see it. Lilith is running."

"Running from what?"

"Don't know. But she was telling the truth about one thing."

"What's that?"

"She's not gonna survive the Apocalypse. I'll make sure of that."

I looked at Dakota, wanting to tell Sam about Lilith being a seal, but Dakota shook her head, as if reading my mind. Dakota sighed.

"Dean, you got to take the car to someone and get the bloody window fixed. I won't survive being in this car for long."

"I'll take care of it tomorrow."

"Good."


	25. Losing Grip

**Losing Grip**

**March 14th****, 2009**

**Arizona POV**

I woke up groaning after a night of sleeping in the car. I rubbed my eyes and glared at Dean, who had been the one waking me up, since he wasn't directly quiet when he woke up.

"Hey." I heard Sam say from outside, "How'd you sleep?"

"How do you think?" Dean asked as he got out of the car, "I'm starving. Let's get breakfast."

I got out of the car as well and stretched, looking for Dakota, who was nowhere to be found.

"Where? We're like two hours away from anything."

"But I'm hungry now."

"There's probably still a sandwich in the backseat." Sam said and Dean walked past me to the backseat.

I walked up to Sam and kissed him on his cheek, while he brushed his teeth.

"Where's Dakota?" I asked, just as Dean complained over the tuna sandwich.

Sam spit and the three of us tensed a bit when we heard a cell phone ringing. Dean picked it out from the glove department and hit his head on the way out.

"Isn't that Dad's phone?"

Dean nodded and then answered.

"Hey, where's Dakota?" I asked, making Sam shrug his shoulders.

"She left a note saying that she went on a run."

"Oh." I said and then looked at Dean, who talked a little to the person that had called and then hung up.

Dean walked up to us.

"He said that his name was Adam Milligan and that he's dad's son."

"What?" Sam asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. He's in Windom, Minnesota. Let's go."

I picked up my phone, making Dean look at me.

"Who are you calling?" he asked.

"Dakota." I answered and pressed the dial button, "Shit." I said when I heard Dakota's phone go off in the backseat of the Impala, "I guess we have to wait."

"Damnit, Sullivan." Dean muttered and sat down on the Impala, "Where is she?"

"She's out running. I don't know. I've been up, like, 20 minutes. She have to come back soon."

"I wouldn't rely on that." I said, "When Dakota is running, she can be really absent-minded and run for an eternity."

"Perfect." Dean muttered and looked at Sam, "What do you think? A demon or something?"

"Might me. Or, maybe Dad did have more kids."

"Oh, come on. It got to be a demon, who's trying to mess with out heads."

I saw Dakota running up to us, in only a black sports-bra and a pair of black shorts. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was sweating as she ran up to us and started to stretch.

"Good morning." she said, out of breath, "What's up?"

"We have to go now, Sullivan." Dean said, "We got a job."

"Really? Well, just let me…"

"No, no, no. We're going now."

"You want to smell sweat all day, fine, I don't care." Dakota said and started to walk to the car, "But, the stench might fasten in the car and you might never get rid of it."

"Fine! But where are you going to shower, huh? We're two hours away from anything."

Dakota pointed at the water.

"In there? That's gotta be freezing."

"Yeah, whatever." Dakota said and took out her bag from the backseat, "But, at least I'll do it fast then."

She threw Dean a cheeky smile and took out shampoo and soap from her bag, as well as a towel and some clothes. She took the things and walked down to the water, where she took off her clothes.

"Is she…?" Dean said and tilted his head a little, "Is she going skinny-dipping?"

"Looks like it." I said and snorted, "That's Dakota to you. She's the crazy one in the family."

Dakota walked into the water and quickly shampooed her hair and then soaped herself. After about five minutes she was done.

"Dude, I want the binoculars." Dean said.

"Uh-huh." I said, "No way."

Dakota dried herself off and put on her clothes and then walked up to us. You could she that she was freezing, and the tee shirt she had on didn't exactly do anything to help her against the cold.

"Man, that was some cold water." she said and smiled, "Look, goose-bumps."

"Yeah, look at that." Dean said.

"You should see my nipples." Dakota said and got inside the car, putting on her jacket, "Like small rocks."

"I would love to see them." Dean said as we all got inside the car.

"Tough luck. You should have gone skinny-dipping with me then." Dakota said, "So, where to?"

"Windom, Minnesota." Dean said and drove off.

**Dakota POV**

We got to Windom, Minnesota after a few hours of driving. Apparently someone who claimed to be John Winchester's son had called, so we had to check it out.

"Dean, look, the best I can tell, Adam Milligan is real." Sam said as we got outside the car and Dean opened the trunk, "Born September 29th, 1990, to Kate Milligan, no father listed on the birth certificate. He's an Eagle Scout, graduated from high-school with honors and currently goes to the University of Wisconsin, biology major, pre-med. Dean? You listening?"

"This is a trap." Dean said and closed the trunk after getting some things to check if the kid was possessed.

We walked inside the small diner and got seated. All of us on one side of the table. Sam furthest in, with Dean beside him, then myself and then Zona.

"Dean, I'm telling you, the kid checks out." Sam said.

"Great. So he's an actual person on the planet Earth. Sucks he's got a demon in him."

The waitress walked up to us, and looked at us with a weird look, sure, it looked kind of weird having all four of us on one side of the table, when there only were two seats on each side.

"Hi. Welcome to Cousin Oliver's."

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Can I…?"

"We're actually waiting on somebody." Dean snapped off the waitress, who slapped down the menus on the table and then left.

"Thank you." Sam muttered after her, as Dean took one of the glasses of water and poured the water on a plant, "What are you…? Holy water?"

"Yup. One sip of Jesus juice, this evil bitch is gonna be in a world of hurt." Dean said and put the glass back, filled with holy water.

"And what if he's not possessed, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Then he is a Shapeshifter." Dean said and took out a silver knife and fork from his pocket and switched.

"Hence, the silver."

"Look, either way, this things is gonna bleed. I mean, using Dad as bait? That's the last mistake of its short, pitiful life." Sam just looked at Dean, "What? What?"

"Dean, listen. There's an entry in Dad's journal from January of 1990, saying he's headed to Minnesota to check out a case. That's roughly, oh, about nine months before the kid was born."

"Coincidence."

"Coincidence. The next two pages in the journal, torn out."

"You're not actually buying this, are you?"

"I don't wanna believe it either. I'm just saying it's possible. I mean, Dad would be gone for weeks at a time, and he wasn't exactly a monk. I mean, a hunter rolls into town, kills a monster, saves the girl, sometimes the girl's grateful."

"Well, now I'm thinking about Dad sex. Stop talking."

"Maybe he slipped one past the goalie."

"Dude."

I snorted, just as a kid in Arizona's age walked inside. I nudged Dean's side, who in turn nudge Sam's.

"Adam?" Sam asked.

"You Sam?" the kid asked as he walked up to the table.

"Yeah. This is Dean, Dakota and Arizona."

"Hey." the Adam guy said and sat down, "So, how'd you know my dad?"

"We worked together." Sam said.

"All right." Adam said and looked at Arizona and me and then back at Sam, "How did he die?"

"On the job."

"He's a mechanic, right?"

"A car fell on him." Dean said.

The waitress walked up to us with a glass of water.

"Hey, Adam. How you doing?"

"I'll take that." Dean said and took the glass, "I'm very thirsty."

The waitress just looked at Dean with the same, weird look and then looked at Adam.

"The usual, Adam?"

"Yeah, thanks, Denise."

Adam took the glass of holy water and drank from it. Nothing happened. Hence, no demon.

"So when's the last time you saw John?" Sam asked.

"I don't even know. It's a couple of years."

"Why'd you decide to call him now?" Sam asked, just as I noticed Dean pulling out his gun.

I grabbed Dean's hand, making sure he didn't do anything too soon.

"I didn't know who else to call. He's the only family I got. My mom's missing."

"Really? I'm sorry. For how long?" Sam said.

"It's tragic, really. But if you're John's kid, how come we've never heard of you?" Dean said.

"John and me didn't really know each other. Not until a few years ago, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"My mom never talked about him. I knew some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Dean asked.

"My Mom's a nurse and Dad came into the ER, pretty torn up. He was in a hunting accident or something. I knew his name: John Winchester. That's about it. We're not exactly a nuclear family."

"Yeah, who is these days?" Sam said.

"So when did you…? When did you finally meet him?" Dean asked.

"When I was twelve. My mom had one of his old numbers and… after I begged her, God, 24/7, she finally called him. God, when John heard he had a son he raced to town. I mean, he dropped everything. He drove all night."

The waitress came over with Adam's food.

"Oh, that's heartwarming." Dean said.

Adam sighed and pointed at his food.

"You mind?"

"No, please, dig in." Dean said and I felt him unsafe the gun.

I squeezed his hand, making him glare a little at me.

"Easy." I mouthed.

"He would swing by once a year or so, you know." Adam said and grabbed the fork and knife, "Called when he could, but still…" Dean put the safety on and put down the gun, "…he taught me poker and pool, even bought me my first beer when I was 15. And he showed me how to drive. Dad, he had this beautiful '67 Impala."

"Oh, this is crap." Dean suddenly snapped, "You know what? You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Oh, yeah, you are."

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you to call me a liar?"

"We're John Winchester's sons, that's who. We are his sons." Dean snapped.

"I've got brothers?" Adam asked.

"No, you don't have brothers. Look, I don't know if you're a hunter, or what kind of game you're playing here…"

"I have never been hunting in my life."

"Whatever. I'm out of here. Come on, Sam." Dean said and stood up, grabbing my arm in the process and then dragging my sorry ass out of there, leaving Sam, Zona and Adam by the table.

"I can prove it." Adam called after Dean.

"How?" Dean asked.

"I've got pictures and stuff at home. I can prove it."

I slapped Dean's hand away from me and looked into his eyes.

"It can't hurt." I said softly, "Come on, Dean. I know exactly what this feels like."

"No, you don't."

"Hello? Carolina?"

Dean's jaw clenched, but he agreed in going home to Adam's.

**Arizona POV**

We got to Adam's house and Adam showed the boys a picture of him and John.

"He took you to a baseball game?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, when I turned 14. Dad was around for a few of my birthdays."

Sam opened the journal.

"September 29th, 2004. One word: Minnesota." Sam said.

"He took you to a freaking baseball game?"

"Yeah." Adam said, "Why? What did Dad do with you on your birthdays?"

"Adam, you said you called Dad because your mom was missing?"

"Yeah."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Three days."

"Who was the last person to see her?" Dean asked.

"Mr. Abbinanti, our neighbor. He saw her coming home Tuesday night, but she never showed up to work Wednesday."

"Did you call the police?" Sam asked.

"Mom's supervisor at the hospital did. And then I drove down here as fast as I could. I should have been here."

I saw Dakota grabbing hold of Dean's hand and that Dean squeezed her.

"What'd the…? What'd the cops say?" Dean asked.

"They searched the house. They didn't find anything. She wouldn't leave without telling anybody. It's like she just dropped off the face of the Earth, you know?"

"Yeah, well, Zona and I can go and talk to the cops. We will try to help you find your mom."

Sam went to the cops, while I visited the local library to find out what John had been hunting during his visit the first time. When I had found something interested Sam walked up to me.

"Found anything?" he asked.

"I'd say so." I said and handed over the printed result, "Check out that photo."

"Dad." Sam said and nodded, "Okay, grave robberies?"

"Yup. Let's get back to Adam's before Dean decides to kill him after all."

We got back to Adam's. Dean, Dakota and Adam were in Adam's mother's bedroom, trying to find something that could give us a clue. When Dean noticed us he excused himself and Dakota and the two of them walked out to us.

"Talk to the cops?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Like Adam said, no leads on his mom."

"Shocker there."

"But, Zona did find this. Here." Sam said and handed over the papers to Dean, "In 1990, there were 17 grave robberies in Windom."

"Think that's why Dad came through here?" Dean asked.

I looked at Dakota, who's face had paled. I knew what she was thinking. I was thinking it as well. Ghoul.

"I'd say so. Check it out." Sam said and pointed at their dad on the picture.

"So he was hunting something. What?"

"No idea. Those were the pages he tore out. But last month, the corpse snatching started again. Three bodies from the local cemetery."

"So whatever he was after, he didn't kill it. It's back."

"And, what, it stepped up its game to fresh meat? I mean, Kate's missing, and…" Sam said and gave Dean another paper, "…so is the local bartender. A guy named Joe Barton."

Dean took the paper and walked into the bedroom to Adam.

"Hey, does your mom know Joe Barton?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

Dean noticed something under the bed, and when I looked I saw it too. Scratch-marks. I looked back at Dakota and walked up to her, grabbing her shoulders, when I noticed that she was looking out in space.

"Hey, Dakota?" I asked and shook her slightly, making her slowly look at me, "You okay?"

"It's a ghoul, Zona." she said, her voice breaking a little, "A ghoul."

"I know." I said, "But the guys don't know. We should tell them."

"No. Maybe… I mean, maybe it's not a ghoul."

"Dakota. All the signs are there. Grave robberies? Come on."

"It might be something else." Dakota snapped, just as I noticed Dean starting to crawl down the air-drum.

I walked away from Dakota and up to Sam.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Scratch-marks, air drum. You have to be a fool not to see what's going on here, Zona." Dean snapped and crawled down.

"You think this is a good idea?" I asked, looking back at Dakota, who looked like she was going to start crying any minute, "What if the thing's still down there?"

"What?" Adam asked, making me laugh nervously.

"I mean, what if there's someone down there, who wants to rip your lungs out?"

"Don't worry, Zona. Dean's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Sam said, smiling as he draped his arm around me, "What's up with Dakota?"

I shrugged my shoulders and then looked down at my feet.

"She thinks…" I started and then looked up at Adam, "Well, I'll tell you later."

Dean came back up and shook his head.

"Call the cops." he said.

**Dakota POV**

We sat in the motel room. Dean was cleaning his guns, while I was laying on the same bed that he was sitting on. Sam was sitting by his laptop, with Arizona next to him. I just knew it. This was a ghoul. I was going to have to hunt the same monster as the one that killed Rose. There was a knock on the door. Sam got up and cautiously opened the door, letting Adam inside.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asked.

"Adam, hey. Take it easy." Sam said, as Dean covered his guns.

"Don't tell me to take it easy. My house is a crime scene, my mom's probably dead, and you four, well, you told me to call the cops, but you gotta bail before they show? So who are you really? Cops didn't know where to look, but you did. And I heard you talking earlier, something about grave robberies. You're not mechanics. I just wanna know what's going on. Please."

"We're hunters." Sam said, making me sit up straight.

"Sammy." Dean snapped.

"He deserves to know, Dean."

"What do you mean, 'hunters'?" Adam asked.

"You better sit down." Sam said and the two of them walked over to the table, where Arizona was sitting.

Zona moved and let the guys talk. Sam told Adam all about our lives.

"Okay, so, basically, you're saying that every movie monster, every nightmare that I've ever had, that's all real?" Adam asked after hearing all about it.

"Godzilla is just a movie." Dean said.

"We hunt them. So did Dad." Sam said.

"Okay." Adam said.

"Okay?" Dean said, "That's it?"

"What am I supposed to say?"

"That we're liars, that we're crazy. Nobody just says 'okay'."

"Well, you're my brothers. You're telling me the truth, right?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Then I believe you. Then what took my mom?"

"We're not sure. Something's in town is stealing bodies, living and dead. But we don't know what." Sam said.

"Long list of freaks that fit the bill." Dean said.

"You think maybe she might still be alive?" Adam asked, making the boys grow quiet.

"No." Dakota then said, "These things rarely leaves anyone alive."

"How can I help?" Adam asked.

"You can't." Dean answered.

"This thing killed my mom. I want in."

"No."

"Dean, look, maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"He lost his mother. We can understand what that feels like."

"Why do you think Dad never told us about this? Why he ripped out the pages?"

"Because…"

"Because he was protecting him."

"Dad's dead, Dean."

"It doesn't matter. He didn't want Adam to have our lives. We're gonna respect his wishes."

"Do I get a say in this?" Adam asked.

"No!" both Dean and Sam said at the same time and then Dean started to walk out, "Babysit the kid."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out!"

I noticed Dean's look that he gave me, so I stood up and looked at Zona.

"Don't do anything stupid, Zona."

"I think I can handle it."

"I mean it."

"I know you do. Don't worry. I won't do anything that… um… Carrie wouldn't do."

"Not good enough. She walked out and got eaten by zombies."

"Okay, okay. That… Lou wouldn't do."

I wrinkled my nose and then nodded.

"Good enough." I said and glared hard at Sam, "Don't let her out of your sight, you got me?"

"Yeah. Sure."

I grabbed my jacket and walked outside to Dean, who was sitting in the Impala. I got inside it and looked at him as he drove off away from the motel.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"To the cemetery." Dean said, "Let's have a look at those tombs."

I sighed and licked my lips.

"Okay."

**September 2****nd****, 2008**

_Dakota and Arizona got out of the car and walked up to Rose Wilson, who stood outside a mausoleum._

"_You found it?" Dakota asked._

"_Yup. He's in here."_

"_Maybe you should stay behind, Rose."_

"_No. I'll be fine."_

"_Okay. Well, let's split up. I'll go down, Rose stays here and Zona goes to the other mausoleum."_

"_Why the other one?" Arizona asked._

"_There's a way through these both mausoleums. He might go over there when I get down."_

"_Okay." Zona nodded and loaded her gun and walked away._

_Dakota looked at the tall, pale brunette._

"_And you stay here to make sure he doesn't go out this way."_

"_Yup."_

_Dakota walked down to the mausoleum, her flashlight and gun pulled out. She got down to where the graves where, hearing smacking. She walked further in and suddenly was pushed and hit her head against one of the graves. She groaned and heard the ghoul running up the stairs towards Rose._

" _Oh, shit." Dakota said and pushed herself up and ran after the ghoul._

_She felt blood dripping down her face, but she ignored it and only thought about getting to Rose. When she got up from the mausoleum she stopped dead in her tracks, seeing the ghoul eating from Rose and ripped her apart. _

_Dakota pulled herself together and then shot the ghoul in the head and then the heart. Dakota walked up to Rose's body and kneeled down by it, taking her pulse. She sighed deeply as Arizona walked up to her._

"_She's dead, huh?" Arizona said quietly._

"_Yeah." Dakota said and stood up, "It's my fault. I shouldn't have let her be here in the first place. I shouldn't have let the motherfucker get a chance to get away from me. Fuck."_

"_It's not your fault, Dakota." Arizona said and laid her hand on Dakota's shoulder, "We couldn't see this coming."_

**Present time**

We got to the cemetery and talked to a man that showed us the robbed graves.

"This tomb was built in 1926. Four generations of the Millsap family were interred here." the man said.

"They don't build them like this anymore."

"Tell me, Agent Nugent, have you thought about where you might like to spend eternity?"

I snorted and walked up to the graves, checking them out closer.

"All the damn time." Dean said and walked up to me, "So three bodies went missing. Any idea who did it?"

"Hooligans. Sick, deranged hooligans."

Dean kneeled down and found some fluid.

"This isn't blood. What is this?"

"No, it' embalming fluid. Whoever committed this crime didn't just take the corpses, they opened them up."

I took a deep breath and took hold of Dean's shoulder.

"Come on." I said, "I've seen enough."

"Yeah." Dean said and stood up, "Thanks for your time." he said to the man and then we went to the Impala.

We got inside it and then drove over to the bar where the missing bartender had worked. We sat down by the bar, as the female bartender made us beers.

"First beer's on the house for cops. Feds too."

"Are we that obvious?" Dean asked.

"I know all the local badges and you've got that law-and-order vibe. So, what's the FBI doing in Windom?"

"Looking into the disappearance of Joe Barton." Dean said and showed the bartender the photo, "I assume you knew him."

"A little. I'm his wife, Lisa."

Dean took away the picture.

"What can you tell me about his disappearance?"

"Same thing I told the sheriff. He stayed late, Friday before last, to do inventory, never came home."

"And the police?"

"Nothing. Truth is, I was scared they stopped looking. But now you're here."

Dean smiled towards Lisa and I drank some of the beer.

"Joe was a cop?" Dean suddenly asked.

"Deputy for a little while. That was a long time ago."

"He didn't happen to work the grave-robbery case back in '90?"

"He did, yeah. Joe was the one who found those bodies. He got an award for that."

"That was an interesting case. He ever tell you how he did it?"

"Most of the time, he'd say 'good, honest police work'. But after a few beers, he'd admit he had a little help."

"From who?"

"A specialist. That's all he'd say."

"Cops ever find the guy that stole the bodies?"

"No. But when I asked Joe about it, he'd say not to worry. 'We took care of what done it'."

I drank all the beer and leaned closer to Dean and whispered in his ear.

"Whatever this is, it's probably two. And your father only killed one."

**Arizona POV**

Sam had though Adam about guns, and now the three of us sat on the beds, cleaning some guns.

"Sam, how did Dad really die?" Adam asked.

"A demon."

"You hunted it down? Got revenge?"

"Dean killed it."

"So it's over for you."

"It's never over." Sam said.

Suddenly the lights went off. I loaded my gun and swallowed hard. If something happened to me Dakota would want to leave the Winchesters forever.

"What the…?" Adam said.

We heard some strange noise and Sam took up his gun.

"Stay here." he said and then opened the closet.

We heard the noise again and all three of us looked up at the vents.

"It's in the vents. Go!"

Sam ushered us out and we all ran out to the parking lot.

"Where's your car?" Sam asked.

"Over there."

"All right. Keys."

"Here, here."

Sam got the car keys and then went to unlock the door, when he suddenly fell down and was dragged a bit under the car. Adam and I started to drag Sam from there, just as the Impala drove up and Dean helped up. Dean picked up Sam's shotgun and pulled the trigger, hopefully hitting something. Dakota got out of the Impala and bit her lower lip.

"You guys all right?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Dakota nodded and then got inside the truck and moved it. Dean walked up to the hole and touched some blood by it.

"I winged it. Did you see anything?"

"I didn't get a good look."

"What the hell is this thing?" Dean asked, just as Dakota got out of the truck and walked up to us.

"Should we go after it?" Adam asked.

"No, no. In that maze? That thing's gone." Dean said.

"All right, so we don't know what it is, but we do know who it's going after; Joe Barton, Adam's mom…"

"And Adam. It was under his truck, waiting for him."

"It set a trap and I walked right into it." Sam said.

"Doesn't matter. There's a pattern. Joe Barton was a cop. I'm pretty sure he helped out Dad. So we've got him, Dad's girl… and his son."

"All the people Dad knew in town."

I looked over at Dakota, who was eyeing Adam suspiciously. I wondered what was going on in her head.

"At least we know why it's back." Dean said.

"It wants revenge." Adam said.

"Whatever it wants, we should get Adam out of here." I said, looking away from Dakota, "At least he'll be safe."

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go and get your stuff and then we'll leave." Dean told Adam, and then the five of us got into the Impala and drove over to Adam's.

"Grab your stuff. We'll hit the road." Dean said.

Adam left us in the kitchen and walked up to his room.

"We shouldn't leave." Sam said and put his injured foot on a chair.

"Yeah, stay where the kid's mom got ganked. Good one."

"I'm serious."

"No. We're gonna take the kid, drop him off at Bobby's, then we'll go back here and finish what Dad started."

"How? We got no leads, no witnesses. We do have what this thing wants."

"You wanna use the kid as bait? That's why you wanna stay?"

"Maybe this thing will come back. We could train Adam, get him ready."

"He could die, Sam."

"We could all die, Dean."

"Well, look how it went for Carolina." Dakota said.

"Even if we kill this, there are other freaks that want revenge. On Dad, on us." Sam said, ignoring Dakota's comment, "What if they find the kid instead and he's not ready?"

"I'll do it." Adam suddenly said, walking up to us, "Whatever it takes, I'll do it. I wanna do this."

"You should know that people around us tend to die." Dakota said, "Our parents, all our parents, Zona and I lost two of our siblings, and friends… well, they drop like water when it rains."

"I don't care. I want to do this."

"Sure. It's your call, buddy." Dakota said.

During the next day Sam taught Adam all he could, during one day, while Dakota and I were at Adam's house, trying to find out if it could be anything else than a ghoul.

Dean was right, there were many other freaky things it could be, but Dakota was sure. It was a ghoul. We got downstairs when it had turned dark, just in time to see Dean walk out of the house. Dakota threw me a look and then ran after him, grabbing her jacket while she went.

**Dakota POV**

Dean and I got to the cemetery, where we found a hole from which the ghoul could have gone to the tombs. We crawled through the hole and got to what you could call the ghoul's home.

"Home, sweet home." Dean said and shone with his flashlight.

I walked up to an arm that just lay there, all bloody.

"Mm." I said, "I think I found the bartender."

Dean kneeled down and took up a pair of glasses.

"Sloppy Joe." he said.

I rolled my eyes and stiffened when I heard something that didn't sound like fun.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You hear that?"

Dean got up and looked through the hole from which he had come. The ghoul was closing the hole for us. Dean shot after it, making the tunnel wall apart.

"Oh, son of a bitch." Dean said.

"Real smooth, Dean." I snapped, "How the hell are we going to get out now?"

We both took out our cell phones. No reception.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said again.

"We're under ground. Of course there's no reception." I muttered.

Dean tried to open a door in the room, but it didn't bulge. He walked around a little.

"Hey, what about opening some graves?" I asked and started to open one of the graves, "Mommy." I said and rolled my eyes.

Dean opened the other one.

"Shit." he said.

I walked over to him and looked down at the body in the coffin.

"Fuck. Ghouls." I said and looked at Dean, "Oh, my God. I left Arizona with him."

**Arizona POV**

I got out from the bathroom, only to be grabbed by Adam.

"Adam? What the fuck?"

"Not those ugly words now, sweetie." Adam said and dragged me to the living room, where I saw Sam strapped to a table, and the body of Adam's mom sitting next to him.

"I guess Dakota was right then." I said, "You are ghouls."

"She knew?" Sam asked, "Why didn't she tell?"

"She hoped for something else, of course. It was a ghoul who killed Rose." I snapped when Adam started to tie me up on a chair.

I saw that Sam had some small cuts on him, that the ghouls probably had licked up his blood from. Adam poked his finger in a cut on Sam's side.

"Thanks to your daddy, my brother and I grew up on our own." the other ghoul told Sam, "At least we had each other."

Adam put his finger in his mouth, making my eyes tear up. I had seen Rose getting killed, but I had tried not to make a sound, until Dakota got there and killed that son of a bitch. This was quickly getting out of hand for me.

"Like you and your brother, inseparable." Adam said.

"Actually, it was very hard to get you on your own. Well, we couldn't get you on your own. We got another treat as well." the woman said and looked over at me, "Oh, are you crying?"

"No." I said and furrowed my brows, as I clenched my jaw, "Not at all."

"Who was Rose?" she asked.

"None of your business." I snapped.

The woman walked up to me with her knife and smirked to me.

"Don't worry, I'll know soon enough." she said and cut my cheek.

I winced from the pain, but tried not to start crying. The ghoul licked the blood on my cheek and smiled.

"Mm-mm-mm." she said and walked up to Adam.

"Like you said Sam, the only thing you can count on is family." Adam said.

"And for 20 years, we lived like rats."

"Graveyard after graveyard, all that stinking flesh."

"Then we thought, 'Hey, why not move up to fresher game?'"

"And we knew just where to start." Adam said and poked in a cut on Sam's arm, "Revenge. It's never over, is it Sam?"

"First it was John's cop friend, and then his slut, and then his son."

"Then I called John, but son of a bitch was already dead."

"So, I guess you and Dean will have to do instead. Oh, and your little lady friends."

"Dean and Dakota won't interrupt us this time. We're gonna feed on you nice and slow. Like we did with Adam."

"Oh, and by the way. He really was your brother." the woman said, "You should know that."

"He was still alive when we took our first bites."

"And he was a screamer."

They started to cut Sam, making him bleed down on plates. I closed my eyes. Hoping that Dakota and Dean would come.

"Sam, the more you struggle, the faster you're gonna bleed out." Adam said, "So you might as well lie back and relax."

"Hey!"

My eyes snapped open when I heard Dean's voice and I saw him shoot Adam. I started to laugh nervously in relief over that Dean was there.

"Dean, they're ghouls!" Sam called.

I saw Dean shooting the woman in the head, blowing the head off.

"Which means headshot." Dean said and was then attacked by Adam.

Dakota walked into the room, with her shotgun.

"Hey, Dean. Let me, will you?"

"With pleasure." Dean said, smirk in his voice.

Dakota walked into the living room, where Dean and Adam were. Adam was lying on the ground and Dakota aimed at his head and shot, making blood splash over her and Dean.

"Dean!" Sam said, making Dean run over to Sam, while Dakota shot Adam again in the chest.

Dean cut Sam loose and then Dakota walked over to me and cut me loose. Her jaw clenched when she saw the small cut on my cheek and the obviously smeared blood.

"That son of a bitch." Dakota muttered, as Dean started to put pressure on Sam's deep wounds.

I got up and walked up to the two of them.

"Thank you." Sam said, out of breath.

"That's what family's for, right?" Dean said, "Keep pressure on that."

I took hold of Sam's arms and felt my chin quivering. Dakota and Dean started to clean up the mess a little.

"Zona…" Sam said softly.

I looked into his eyes and felt the tears flooding my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed, "I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's okay. You can cry all you want. Just, take deep breaths okay?"

I nodded and looked at Sam's arms.

"I'll stitch that up for you later." I said and nodded, "Yeah."

"You do that. How's your sister holding up?"

I looked over Sam's shoulder at Dakota, who was kicking the ghoul in Adam's body over the floor.

"I don't know. I think she may be acting out a little." I said quietly, seeing Dakota suddenly kicking the little that was left of Adam's head, hard, "She's definitely acting out. She might be difficult for a couple of days."

"Yeah." Sam said.


	26. St Jimmy

**St. Jimmy**

**March 19th****, 2009**

**Dakota POV**

We had just gotten to a cheap motel and checked in. I could tell that Arizona and Sam were getting even closer, since they talked to each other all the time, often sitting really close, and, Arizona giggled when she was around him. She was definitely in love. Arizona and Sam shared the same bed, and Dean and I took the other one.

Arizona and Sam were already asleep, and I sat on the other bed, staring at the TV, which didn't show anything but a black screen. Dean came out from the bathroom, wearing a tee shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Is it a good show?" Dean asked, smirking.

"Yeah." I said and looked at him, "Very."

"You look tired." Dean said and got into bed next to me.

"Yeah, well, that's why I'm in bed." I said.

"Smartass."

I smiled weakly and then stood up.

"I have to change." I said and walked over to the bathroom.

I closed the door, but didn't bother locking it. I changed and then walked of the bathroom and into bed next to Dean. I turned away from him and closed my eyes. I felt Dean lay his arm around my waist and pull me closer.

"Hey, Dakota?"

"Huh?" I mumbled and turned my head a little.

"I… uh… I want you to know that… well, I really like you."

I snorted and turned around fully.

"You 'like' like me, or what?"

"Well, yeah."

"How sweet of you." I said, with a little smile.

Dean caressed my cheek and smiled a quick smile. I lay my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I'm really tired." I said, "Let's sleep."

"Yeah." Dean said and kissed my cheek.

**Arizona POV**

"Sam. Sammy, get up. Zona, you too. Hey, Dakota, wake up."

I opened my eyes and sat up, looking at Dean, who walked up to Sam's and my bed and hit Sam's leg.

"Hey. Wake up."

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Angel business. Let's go."

"Yup, got it." Sam said and sat up, "Oh, God.

"Dakota, get your fat ass up from there." Dean told Dakota, who just kept sleeping, and then he looked at Sam, "What, are you hung-over or something? Come on."

"Sam, are you okay?" I asked and furrowed my brows.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said and started to get dressed.

I got up from bed and walked over to Dakota, who still slept.

"Hey, Dakota?"

Dakota suddenly gasped and sat up straight, panting.

"Dakota?" Dean asked and looked out from the bathroom, "What's wrong?"

She looked around the room, with big, panicked eyes.

"Castiel." she said, "I think he's in trouble."

We all got to a warehouse, where Castiel had told Dean he would be. Dakota had tried to call Lou, but Lou wasn't answering.

"We haven't heard from Lou for about a month now." I said and looked at Dakota, "You think something's up with her?"

"Nah. She's okay." Dakota said, and then we walked inside the warehouse, using flashlights, since it was still night.

"Well, what did he say, Dean?" Sam asked, "What was so important?"

"If I knew, would I be here?" Dean said, "What the hell?"

"It looks like a bomb went off." Sam said, and I couldn't more than agree.

The place was a real mess.

"There was a fight here." Dean said.

"Between who?"

"Check it out." Dean flashed on the same kind of thing that Anna had made before, "Look familiar?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Anna used something like that to wish the angels back to the cornfield."

"So, what? Cass was fighting angels?"

"I don't know." Dean said and flashed his light around the room, "Sam."

Sam and Dean walked over to a body, a body I soon recognized and Castiel's.

"Cass?"

"Cass. Hey, Cass?" Dean shook Castiel a little, waking him up.

"What's…? What's…? What's going on?"

"Just take it easy. Take it easy." Dean said and helped Castiel up.'

I looked at Dakota, who looked troubled, and then walked up to Sam, Dean and Cass.

"No." Cass said.

"Cass, you okay?" Sam asked, just as Cass stood up.

"Castiel." Cass said, making me confused, "I'm not Castiel. It's me."

"Me?" I asked.

"Who's 'me'?" Sam asked.

"Jimmy. My name's Jimmy."

"Where the hell is Castiel?" Dean asked.

Jimmy shook his head.

"He's gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Dean asked.

"As in he's not in there." Dakota said and walked up to us, looking around the room, "I say let's get the fuck out of here." she said and took up her phone, "Damn it, Lou, pick up the damn phone."

We got back to the motel, after buying some take-out for Jimmy, who said that he was hungry, and then we all sat by the table in the room, watching Jimmy eat.

"Slow down. You give me angina." Dean said.

"I'm hungry." Jimmy said and shrugged his shoulders.

"When's the last time you ate?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Months." Jimmy said.

Dakota was pacing around the room, trying to get a hold of Lou. She had left dozens of voice-messengers by now.

"What the hell happened back there? It looked like an angel battle royale." Sam said.

"All I remember is a flash of light and I… I woke up and I was just, you know, like, me again."

"So, what? Cass just ditched out of your meat suit?"

"I really don't know."

"You remember anything about being possessed? Anything at all?"

"Yeah, bits and pieces. I mean, angel inside of you it's kind of like being chained to a comet."

"That doesn't sound like much fun." Dean said.

"Understatement."

"Cass said he wanted to tell us something. Please, tell me you remember that." Sam said.

Jimmy shook his head.

"Sorry."

"Come on, what do you know?"

"My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac, Illinois. I have a family."

"Oh, come on!" Dakota said, irritated, "Answer your God-damned phone!"

I looked over at Dakota and then walked up to her, while Jimmy told Sam and Dean about what he remembered. After a short while Sam and Dean left the room to talk a little about the situation. I left Dakota, who didn't stop calling Lou, and sat down with Jimmy.

"Do you remember Lou?" I asked.

"Lou? Yeah, that woman." Jimmy said and nodded, "I've seen her."

"You don't happen to know where the hell she is right now?" Dakota asked.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Have you called Bobby?"

"Of course I have called Bobby." Dakota snapped, "He doesn't know a damn thing."

Sam and Dean walked back inside.

"When can I go home?" Jimmy asked.

"You can't go home." Sam said.

"What the hell are you talking about, I can't go home?"

"It's a good chance you have a bull's-eye on you." Dean said.

"What? From who?"

"Demons."

We all looked at the now open door, and saw Lou standing there.

"Come on, that's crazy." Jimmy said, as Lou walked inside, "What do they want with me?"

"I don't know, information, maybe?" Dean said.

"I don't know anything."

Lou closed the door and glanced over at Dakota, who glared daggers at her, and then she looked at Jimmy.

"I know, but…" Dean said.

"Look, I'm done, okay? With demons, angels, all of it. I just wanna go home."

"We understand."

"I don't think you do understand. I've been shot and stabbed and healed and my body's been dragged all over the Earth. By some miracle, I'm out and I am done. I've given enough, okay?"

"Look, all we're saying is that until we figure this out, the safest place is with us." Sam said.

"How long?" Jimmy asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Jimmy started to walk towards the door, but Sam stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"To see my wife and daughter, okay?"

"No, you're not. You're just gonna put those people in danger."

"So, what, now I'm a prisoner?"

"Harsh way to put it." Sam said.

Lou pushed Sam away gently and smiled towards Jimmy.

"Jimmy, I know that this is hard for you to understand…"

"No, you're the ones that have a hard time understanding!"

"Jimmy." Lou said, locking eyes with him, "Listen to me. If you go to your family, you will drag the demons over there. You will put your family in danger. Trust me, you don't want to do that. Just, go to sleep, and we'll figure this out tomorrow."

"Fine." Jimmy said, "Fine."

Dakota walked up to Lou.

"Why couldn't you pick up the phone?"

"I don't have it with me anymore." Lou said and looked at Dakota.

"Then how the hell did you know we were here?" I asked.

Lou pointed at her head.

"Angel radio, remember?"

"What's going on?" Dean asked, as Jimmy got to bed in one of the two beds.

"Castiel has been dragged up to Heaven." Lou said, "Why I do not know. But he must have stepped on someone's toes."

"Whatever." Dakota said, "I'll go to sleep."

"Yeah, Sammy? Can you watch him?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, sure."

I lay down on the couch, while Dakota and Dean took the other bed. Lou sat down by the table, and kept Sam company.

**Louisiana POV**

Sam looked at Jimmy and then at me.

"Hey, Lou. Can you keep watch?"

"Yeah, you go."

Sam left the room and Jimmy got up from bed. He looked at me.

"Please. I have to see my family."

I smiled to him.

"Sure." I said, "But you have to take me with you."

"Why?"

"Because I can protect you, Jimmy."

I stood up and then Jimmy and I left the motel.

"We can't take the car." I said quietly, "Sam is standing over there. He would hear. So, let's take the bus."

"Okay."

We got on the bus early in the morning. Jimmy glanced over at me.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked.

I looked at him.

"Castiel said that I would do whatever you asked of me if he ever got out of you." I said and looked away from him, "So, that's what I'm doing."

"You can't follow me inside the house. My wife would…"

"I know." I said, "So I'll stay outside, out of sight of anyone, but I'll keep an eye on you."

"Thank you." Jimmy said.

"Yeah." I said and looked down at my hands, "But do consider that demons might be after you, and they might already watch your home."

We got to Pontiac, Illinois in the afternoon. I let Jimmy go and talk to his wife, while I hid in their garage. I lay down on the car's hood and closed my eyes, listening in to what was happening inside the house.

I lay there for about half an hour before something happened. An old friend of Jimmy got inside the house, and I immediately knew that he was a demon. I quickly got up and quietly walked inside the house from the door inside the garage that went inside the house. I walked further inside the house, and noticed that Jimmy and the demon were left alone, and then suddenly Jimmy attacked the demon.

"What are you doing? Jimmy, stop!" Jimmy's wife yelled.

"He's a demon! Run!"

"Stop it!"

"Run!"

I walked inside the living room and the wife looked at me with big eyes.

"Run, now." I said and dragged Jimmy away from the demon.

Jimmy and I dragged his wife and daughter into their larder.

"Where is it?" Jimmy asked and started to look for the salt.

"Roger was your best friend."

"Roger was a demon, damn it." Jimmy said and salted the doorway, "Don't cross this line."

"Jimmy, you're so sick. And who is she?"

"Don't worry. I'm not as dangerous as the man outside." I said with a smile.

"I'm not crazy." Jimmy said, "This is all real."

"Stay away from us."

"Claire, sweetie…"

"No!" Amelia, the wife said and pushed Jimmy aside, "Run. Leave her alone, I said."

Claire, the daughter pushed her way past me and out into the house again. I looked at Jimmy, who threw me a panicked look and then followed the daughter. I stopped when I saw the demon holding Claire. Jimmy and Amelia came up to me, right afterwards.

"Damn it." Jimmy said, "Lou, do something."

"Hey, pal." the demon said, "Told you I'd gut the bitch."

"Roger." Amelia said.

"Daddy." Claire said.

"Just let her go, okay?"

I narrowed my eyes, sensing another demon in the house.

"Now, me, I would, but the missus, she has other ideas.

Suddenly the other demon jumped me and knocked my head down the floor and then jumped Jimmy and started to hit him. I groaned from the pain in my head and slowly got up. I saw Dean cutting the male demon's throat and then Sam trying to use his demonic powers on the female.

"Go. Get them out of here."

I felt strangely dizzy as I tried to get up. Arizona ran up to me and helped me up.

"Oh, my God." she whispered.

"What?" I slurred.

"Nothing. Come on."

"Go. Get them out of here." Dean said, "Go, go, go!"

Arizona helped me outside, to Jimmy, Claire and Amelia. Amelia went to the garage to get some blankets and I staggered a little. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Oh, thank God." Jimmy said when Sam, Dean and Dakota ran out of the house.

"Where's your wife?" Dean asked.

"Right here." Amelia said and gave Claire the blanket.

"Let's go." Dean said and looked at Dakota, "You hotwire their car, okay?"

"Yeah." Dakota said and ran inside the garage to hotwire Jimmy's car.

Dakota came up to Arizona and me with the car not even a minute later.

"Get it."

Arizona helped me get into the backseat and then she took shotgun.

We got to a parking lot, where Dean and Sam had parked their car, and now were talking to Jimmy. Dakota and Arizona got out of the car before me, and I saw Arizona whisper something to Dakota, who looked back at me with a worried look. I got out of the car and leaned heavily on it. I felt so dizzy.

Dakota and Arizona walked up to Sam, Dean and Jimmy. I stayed by the car, closing my eyes. I took a deep breath and felt the back of my head with my hand. My eyes snapped open when I felt something sharp sitting in the back of my head. A knife or something, with the handle broken. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

"I'm going to die." I said quietly and saw Sam coming over to me.

"Hey." he said, "We're going to let Amelia and Claire take this car."

"Yeah, of course." I said and smiled weakly.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I said.

Arizona walked up to me and helped me over to the Impala, while Jimmy said goodbye to his family. Soon I sat in the back of the Impala, with Dakota and Jimmy, while Arizona sat in Sam's lap and Dean drove. I refused to close my eyes, or lean my head back, and I knew that Dakota or Arizona would never tell me what was going on with me. They were too weak to handle it.

A bit later, when everyone was asleep, but me, Sam and Dean, Dean decided to ask Sam some questions. I guess he didn't bother that I was still awake, I wouldn't stick around long enough to remember it anyways.

"What the hell happened back there?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"You practically fainted trying to gank a demon."

"Okay, I didn't faint. I got a little dizzy."

"You can call it what you want. You used to be strong enough to kill Alastair. Now you can't kill stunt-demon number three?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"What's going on with your mojo? I mean, it's yo-yoing all over the place. I'm not trying to pick a fight here, okay? You're scaring me, man."

"I'm scaring myself."

Suddenly a phone called, snapping Arizona up from slumber. Sam took up his phone.

"Hello? … Who is this?" Sam reached to the back and patted Jimmy, "Hey. It's your wife."

Jimmy took the phone.

"Amelia? … Oh, my God." he hung up and looked at Sam and Dean, "We have to go back. The demons have Claire and Amelia."

We got to an old warehouse, and I mean, really old. We all got out of the car, me still a little dizzy, but managing.

"They're expecting you to come alone. That's exactly what you're gonna do." Dean told Jimmy.

"We'll work our way thought the catwalks." Sam said, "We'll be right behind you."

"All you gotta do is stay calm and stall. Let us do our job."

"You want me to stay calm? This is my family we're talking about." Jimmy said, obviously freaking out.

"Listen, this will work. You understand. Nobody's gonna get hurt." Dean said.

"Yeah, whatever. Give me a minute, okay?" Jimmy said and left.

"There's no way they're expecting him to come alone, Dean." Sam said, "You know this is probably a trap."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I have a plan."

I staggered away from them a little. The dizziness starting to kick in full time again. I glanced over at Dakota and Arizona, who was talking to Sam and Dean. I was glad that they had them, without them they would break apart, I just knew it. And Arizona needed to stay with Dakota, no matter what. That was crucial.

Suddenly five demons came and captured us. Sure, they had to fight Sam, Dean, Dakota and Arizona a little, but capturing me, oh, that was easy now. After the demons had taken us they brought us inside the warehouse.

"Nice plan, Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, nobody bets 1.000."

"Got the knife?" a demon who was in the body of Amelia asked, as one other demon showed her the knife, "And you know what's funny?"

"You wearing a soccer mom?" Dean asked.

"I was actually bummed to get this detail, picking up an empty vessel. Sort of like a milk run. Now look who landed in my lap."

"Yeah, well, you got us, okay?" Sam said, "Let these people go."

"Oh, Sam. It's easy to act chivalrous when your Wonder Girl powers aren't working, huh? Isn't it, Louisiana?"

She looked at me and smirked. She walked closer and looked at the knife in the back of my head.

"My, oh, my. I got it deep, didn't I? Now for the punch line. Everybody dies." she said, aiming the gun at Sam and then shot Jimmy, "Waste Little Orphan Annie." she said and then pulled out the knife from the back of my head, making me fall down on my knees, just as I felt that Castiel was in the room and heard Arizona scream.

**Dakota POV**

"NO!!!" Arizona screamed when the demon pulled out the broken knife from the back of Lou's head.

I took a deep breath and looked at the demon walking up to the kid. I felt that the kid wasn't the kid anymore, but rather Castiel. Good, he could save Lou.

I glanced over at Lou and saw the pool of blood around her head. She was dead. That was for sure. The demons was just going to smack Castiel with an iron pipe when Cass grabbed the pipe from him and killed the demon. The rest of us started to fight the demons.

I easily killed the demon who had been holding me, using my angelic powers. Hell, I didn't even know how I did it, but it did. I started to fight Arizona's demon, while Arizona ran over to Lou's body and tried to wake her up. Cass killed the demon Dean was fighting and then he killed my demon.

I glanced over at Sam, who was drinking blood? Sam looked back at me, Dean and Cass, his face full of blood. Arizona walked up to us, just as Sam stabbed the demon with the knife and killed it. Then he stood up and looked at us. I saw Arizona stiffen by the sight. Sam started to exorcise the demon inside Jimmy's wife, who had come up behind us.

Arizona grabbed my arm and pulled me away to Lou. I kneeled down by her and took her pulse. None. Castiel walked over to Jimmy and talked to him. Jimmy begged him to take him instead of his daughter. I stood up and looked at them, just as Castiel agreed in changing bodies. Castiel got up from the floor, inside Jimmy's body. Castiel started to walk out of the warehouse and I ran over to Sam and Dean.

"Cass, hold on." Dean said, making Castiel turn around, "What were you gonna tell me?"

"I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve Heaven, I don't serve man, and I certainly don't serve you." he said and turned away to leave.

"No!" Arizona said and got up as well, "What about Lou? You can't leave her like this! You have to save her!"

Castiel turned around and looked at Lou's body.

"It was her time to go." he said and then started to walk away again.

"Stop!" I said and walked closer, "You can't do that. Think about how she helped you. You can't leave her. You have to bring her back!"

"No." Castiel said and disappeared.

"Oh, no. No, no, no." Arizona started to cry.

I turned around and looked at her, seeing Sam bending down, but Arizona flinching away.

"Leave me alone!" she snarled.

I felt tears threatening to fall, but I tried to hold them inside. I looked at Sam and Dean.

"You guys go ahead." I said, clenching my jaw, "We'll steal a car and then come and find you."

"Okay." Dean said.

Dean and Sam took Claire and Amelia with them and left the building. I walked over to Arizona and gripped her shoulder. Zona started to sob violently.

"Let's give her the funeral she deserves." I said and took out my lighter.

"No." Arizona said, "No. We can't. We have to bring her back."

"No, Zona. We can't." I said, "No demon will make a deal, and I'm damn sure that the angels won't do anything."

I kneeled down and took out some salt I had in my pocket. I salted Lou's body with it and then set it on fire. I dragged Zona away from there and dragged her out from the warehouse. I picked up my phone and dialed Bobby's number.

"_Yeah_?" he answered.

"Hi. It's me, Dakota. Listen, I think we have to lock Sam up."

"_Why's that_?"

"He's drinking demon blood, that's why. Call him and tell him that we need to come to your place for a while. He's probably addicted to it."

"_Okay. You found Lou_?"

"Yeah." I said and then added in a solemn tone, "She's dead."

Bobby didn't say anything to that, and I hung up. I dragged Zona with me to find a car, as the warehouse started to burn behind us. I couldn't believe that Lou was dead, but I had to try to understand it, I didn't want to, but I had to.

Arizona was crying and sobbing behind me, but I tried to keep my own tears inside. I didn't want her to see me crying. I didn't want anyone to see me crying, especially not Zona. I had to remain strong for her sake.


	27. Time To Say Goodbye

**Time To Say Goodbye**

**March 22****nd****, 2009**

**Dakota POV**

We got to Bobby's after two days. Arizona hadn't spoken a word since the day before, but neither had I. we got inside Bobby's house and heard Sam's screams right away.

"Wonderful." I muttered, as Zona quickly walked upstairs to our room.

I walked into the library where Dean and Bobby were. I grabbed the whiskey bottle and drank directly from it. Bobby looked at me.

"Dean told me how it happened." he said.

I nodded and took another gulp.

"Yeah." I said then and sat down.

"I can't understand why Cass didn't bring her back." Dean said quietly.

"Because he's a fucking cock-sucker. I swear, I will learn how to use this powers and I will kill him."

"You hear that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's a little too much nothing." Bobby said and then the two of them ran down to the panic-room.

I drank up the rest in the bottle and then walked outside to the junkyard. I kicked one of the cars and screamed in angst. The tears started to stream down my face and I sank down to my knees.

"Why, why, why?" I asked, "Why couldn't you save her!?" I screamed, "You damn son of a bitch! I will kill you!!!"

I started to sob violently. This was finally getting to me. It felt like I had a hole where my heart was supposed be. I had lost three of my siblings, two that I had been pretty close to. I had lost my parents, who I had loved deeply. I had lost my friend, who had been a crucial part of my life. And of all these people I had lost, losing Lou was probably the hardest one to lose. She had had the same problems that I had during these last months. She had helped me with them and she had understood everything.

"I loved her." I sobbed, "Why did you have to die, Lou? How am I going to make this without you?"

**Arizona POV**

I looked at Dakota from the window and then walked downstairs. Dean and Bobby were arguing in the library, so I quietly made my way downstairs. To Sam. I needed someone to talk to. I needed to talk to Sam, he was the only one who actually could listen to peoples feelings, except Lou, and Lou wasn't with us anymore.

I wasn't sure I wanted to talk to Sam, with him being addicted to demon blood and all, but I needed to talk to someone. I got up to the panic room and walked inside. Sam was strapped onto a bed. I looked at him sadly and sat down on the bed next to him. Sam opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Zona, I…"

"Don't talk, Sam." I said and took his hand, "Don't talk."

Sam nodded and furrowed his brows. I looked away from him and felt tears starting to fall down my cheeks. I grabbed Sam's hand with both my hands.

"Sam…" I said and felt Sam squeeze my hands, "I care a lot about you, I do, but I don't know if I can let this slip through my fingers. I mean, demon blood, Sam? That's just wrong. I shouldn't even be here right now, but I have no one else to talk to, and I really need to talk."

"I'm here for you." Sam said.

"Lou is dead, Sam." I sobbed, "Dakota is ruined. I don't know what to do."

"You'll manage." Sam said, "I promise you that."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that. I've never seen Dakota act out like this and if she does something… I would die then, Sam. And what if you can't go through this? I need you, but I just don't know if we should be together right now. But I really need you, Sam. You mean a lot to me."

"Zona, I love you." I sobbed at that, "I really do. I will make through this, and you will be okay."

"I think I have to go." I said and stood up, but Sam didn't let go of my hand.

"Don't leave me." he said, "Please."

"Sam, I love you too, but I can't stay here. I have to leave for a while. I need some time off."

"Don't leave me."

"Sam." I said and thought about Lilith, "Don't go and kill Lilith. It doesn't matter how strong you are, you can't kill Lilith. She's the final seal."

Sam suddenly glared at me.

"No!" he said, "I know what you're doing. You want Dakota to kill Lilith instead of me. No, get out of here! I am going to kill Lilith, no one else! I hate you, get out of here!"

I left the room, tears falling down my cheeks and now I had decided to go through with my plan. I had decided to take a break from hunting for a while. I would leave Sam, Dean, Bobby and Dakota. I knew Dakota wouldn't take this very well, but I couldn't risk letting her see me die as well, and I couldn't do this anymore. I didn't want to see any more people die, I couldn't handle it anymore.

I walked back up to my room and wrote a note for Dakota. I laid the note on her pillow and then walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. Dean and Bobby sat there, drinking some whiskey, trying to block Sam's screams from their minds.

"I'm going out for a while." I said, "I'll take Carrie's car."

"Okay. Do that." Bobby said.

I smiled a quick smile, grabbed the keys to Carrie's BMW and then walked outside. I saw Dakota sitting in the same spot as before, so I decided to go over to her and see if she wanted some comfort.

"Dakota? Do you want to talk?" I asked.

"No. I don't want to talk. You should know that by now. Just leave me alone!"

"Okay." I said and then walked over to the BMW.

I unlocked the car and got inside. I sighed deeply, looking at Dakota and then put the key in the ignition and started the engine and drove off, putting Bobby's house behind me, along with the wonderful people in it.

**Dakota POV**

After a while of pulling myself together, I walked inside.

"Dakota? You want something to eat?" Bobby asked.

"No. I'm fine." I said and walked up to the bedroom.

I threw myself on the bed and furrowed my brows when my head landed on my pillow. Something was on the pillow. I held up my head and saw an envelope with my name on it. I saw that it was Zona who had written it. I ripped the envelope open and started to read the note in it.

"_My dear Dakota, I love you so much, and that's why I'm going to leave for a while. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you had to watch me die as well. I need some time alone to think and get myself together. This life is killing me. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll call you when I feel that I'm ready. I love you. Yours forever, Arizona._"

I scrambled the paper and stomped down to the kitchen, still holding the paper in a tight grip. Bobby and Dean looked up at me when I walked into the kitchen.

"She left." I said.

"Yeah, she said she was going out for a while." Bobby said.

"No. I mean, she 'left' left." I said and handed over the scrambled paper to Bobby, who took it from me, "She left me."

I felt my chin quivering and my eyes water up. Arizona had left me when I needed her the most. How could she do that to me? Dean quickly got up and hugged me tightly. I clutched to him and started to cry. I hadn't cry in front of people in a very long time, and now I broke apart.

"She left me." I sobbed.

Dean actually carried me to his room and laid me down on his bed. He tucked me in and started to leave.

"Dean, please. Stay." I said.

Dean nodded and kicked off his boots and then laid down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't stop crying. This was very strange for me, and I was really glad that Dean was with me.

"It feels like she ripped my heart out." I said hoarsely, "How could she do this to me?"

"I don't know." Dean said.

I started to hiccup and Dean gently stroked my hair. I turned around towards him and hiccupped again. Dean wiped away my tears with his thumb and smiled a little when I hiccupped again.

"What am I going to do? I have to find her." I hiccupped again, "I have to find her…"

Dean nodded and caressed my cheek.

"We'll find her. But Sam is the number one priority right now. Zona isn't dangerous. I promise you that we'll help you find Zona as soon as Sam is clean. I don't think you should go by yourself."

"Okay."

Truth was that I wanted to go after Zona right now, but I knew that if I went alone things might go real bad. I weren't myself anymore. I hiccupped again and moved closer to Dean, gently kissing his lips. Dean kissed back and I could feel the need in the kiss.

"You cured my hiccup." I said, pulling the cover a little closer and smiled towards Dean who lay next to me.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that." Dean said.

"You used the scary-method, huh? Well, I must say that it worked. Maybe I'll try it again later."

"Har-har. I'm laughing my ass off."

I smiled a little and kissed Dean.

"I really needed that. Thanks."

"Yeah." Dean said and smiled towards me, "Me too."

I stretched a little and looked on the floor for my clothes. Dean handed over his shirt to me.

"Take that." he said.

I put on his shirt and walked out to my room, while holding the unbuttoned shirt close to my body. I took out a few clean clothes and then took a shower. After the shower I put on a pair of clean, black panties and a matching bra, a pair of tight, blue jeans, a white tank top and Dean's shirt over it all. I tangled out my hair and left it to air-dry and then walked out of the bathroom and my room.

I walked down to the kitchen, where Bobby and Dean were. Dean was newly showered as well. I sat down next to Bobby and looked at him.

"So, I noticed that Zona left her phone." I said, "She really doesn't want me to find her."

"Maybe you should give her some time." Bobby said, "She did write that she'll call when she's ready."

"Yeah." I said and looked down at my hands.

"She's coming back, Dakota. Don't you worry one bit. She loves you too much to stay away."

"Maybe." I said and sighed, "I hope so. "

"Here." Bobby said and gave me a plate with fries and a bottle of water, "You have to eat something."

I took a couple of fries and stuffed them in my mouth.

"So, how's the seals going?"

"Haven't you heard anything?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, I'm putting the angels as far away from my mind as possible. I don't want anything to do with them anymore. From this day forth, I will have nothing to do with the angels. So, the seals?"

"They are breaking. Fast. Probably not many left." Bobby said.

"Great." I muttered and ate some more fries.

I saw Bobby and Dean look at each other. Dean shook his head.

"What?" I asked, "What?"

"Dean sold his soul to the angels to use whenever they want to." Bobby said.

"Bobby!" Dean exclaimed.

I opened the water bottle and looked at Dean with thoughtful eyes. I drank some water and then put down the bottle again.

"Okay." I said, "Sounds like fun."

"Dakota, it was either trusting the angels or letting Sam trusting a demon. What was I supposed to do?"

"No, you did the right thing. It might even be good."

"How so?" Bobby asked.

"It'll be easier to kill them if they come to me, instead of me looking for them. Well, I'm going to bed." I said and then left the table and walked up to my room.

I glanced over at Zona's stuff and sighed. I wouldn't be able to sleep in here. I changed so that I only wore Dean's shirt and then I walked out to his room. Dean sat on his bed and looked up at me when I walked inside.

"I won't be able to sleep in there." I said, feeling extremely weak when I said that, "Can I sleep in here?"

"Yeah, sure." Dean said and moved a little so I could fit in the bed.

I lay down and pulled the covers over me. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes.

I woke up by Dean shaking me.

"Dakota, wake up. Sam's gone."

"What?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"He's missing. Come on, we need to find him."

Dean left the room and I quickly got dressed. I pulled my messy hair up in a ponytail and walked down to the living room, where Bobby and Dean were. It was early in the morning. I walked up to them.

"So, how did this happen?" I asked.

"We don't know. But the panic room was pull with busted Devil's Traps. And… he took your car." Bobby said.

"What!?" I exclaimed, "That son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill him."

"I called the cops." Bobby said, "They're looking for it right now."

"I'll be outside." Dean said and walked outside.

"Gah! Of every car in this joint, he had to take mine?" I was pretty upset about the whole thing.

Bobby called the cops again and then came over to me.

"Cops found the car." he said, "In Jamestown, North Dakota. I'll go out and tell Dean."

I nodded and then walked to the kitchen and took out a couple of water bottles and quickly made some sandwiches, then I put everything down on a bag and walked outside. Dean was just getting into his car, so I quickly got in the car and looked at Dean.

"You're not going alone." I said, "Zona might have talked to Sam. Maybe he knows where she is, and, he did hotwire my car. I need to hit him at least once."

"Sure." Dean said and started the car and drove away from Bobby's.

Bobby called us during the way and Dean found out where Sam could be. We drove up to the pretty nice hotel and walked inside.

"Let's split up." Dean said, "It'll be easier that way. Call me and we'll put our phones on speaker."

I dialed Dean's number and put in the phone's earpiece in my ear. Dean answered the call and put his phone in his pocket.

"Okay, you'll take the top level and work your way down." I said, "The better rooms are on the top."

"Okay. Be careful."

"Yeah, you too." I said and Dean took the elevator to the top floor.

I had looked in six rooms when Dean spoke to me.

"Honeymoon suite, top floor." he said.

"I'll be right there." I said and got into the elevator.

I pressed the top floor button and got there after about three minutes. I found the honeymoon suite and found the brothers fighting. Fists and blood all over. I didn't really want to get in the middle of two guys fighting, so I stayed behind a little. Dean fell over a glass table and stayed down, but Sam stalked over to him and started to choke him.

"Sam!" I said and ran over there, "Let go of him!"

Sam let go and Dean started to cough.

"You don't know me." Sam told Dean, "You never did. And you never will."

Sam stood up.

"You walk out that door, don't you ever come back." Dean said.

Sam looked over at Dean and then walked outside. I quickly ran after him.

"Sam! Hang on!" I grabbed his arm, but he yanked me back, making me hit the wall, "Sam, God-damnit."

I pushed myself off the wall and ran up in front of Sam and punched him on the nose.

"Listen to me, you son of a bitch." I snarled, "Did Zona talk to you before she left?"

"I won't let you kill Lilith." Sam said and shook his head, "No way."

"What did she say to you?"

"I'm not going to let you kill Lilith!"

"Lilith is the final seal, Sam! Ruby is screwing you over."

"Don't try that."

"Sam, I don't care about Lilith. Arizona is missing. I need to find her."

"Well, if I had you as my sister, I would leave too." Sam said, pushed me hard in the wall and walked away.

I clenched my jaw and walked back to the hotel room, where Dean had just gotten up. I walked up to him and looked down at the floor. Dean grabbed my arm and then we started to walk outside.


	28. Gives You Hell

**Gives You Hell**

**Dakota POV**

We got back to Bobby's later that night. Neither one of us had talked during the whole trip. We walked inside the house where Dean told Bobby what had happened and I took a quick shower. When I walked downstairs and grabbed the first-aid-kit and walked up to Dean, who stood by the window and looked out, and I quickly patched him up.

"Dean, you should call him." Bobby said, "Dean. Dean. You listen to a word I said?"

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm not calling him." Dean said.

"Don't make me get my gun, boy."

Dean turned around towards Bobby and I sat down on the shelf by the window.

"We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon. Don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?"

"I know you're pissed and I'm not making apologies for what he's done. But he's your…"

"Blood? He's my blood? Is that what you're gonna say?"

"He's your brother and he's drowning."

"Bobby, I tried to help him. I did. Look what happened."

"So try again."

"No, it's too late."

"There's no such thing."

"No, damn it. No. We gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. He hated this life growing up. Ran away to Stanford first chance he got. Now it's like déjà vu all over again." Dean said and sat down on a couch, "Well, I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him. He can do what he wants."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do, Bobby. Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not even sure if he's still my brother anymore. If he ever was."

Bobby slapped down all the books and papers in his desk.

"You stupid, stupid son of a bitch." he said, walking up to Dean, who stood up, "Well, buh-huh, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess. Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good? Bake you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!"

"I told him, 'You walk out that door, don't come back'. And he walked out anyway. That was his choice."

"You sound like a whiny brat." Bobby said, making Dean roll his eyes and walk over to me, "No. You sound like your dad. Well, let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward."

Dean turned around towards Bobby.

"My dad was a lot of things, Bobby, but a coward?"

"He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him. Well, that don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was. So you do both of us a favor, hell, all three of us a favor. Don't be him."

Dean turned around again and looked at me. I grabbed his hands and smiled sadly at him. Dean turned around once again to say something to Bobby, and when he did that both of us were shocked.

I stood up and blinked. We were no longer at Bobby's, more like in a castle or something. We walked further inside the room, until I felt that Castiel was there. I quickly turned around and glared at him.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said, making Dean turn around, "It's almost time." Castiel looked at me, "Dakota." he said.

I snorted.

"Be glad that I don't know how to use my powers yet. Because if I did, I would kill you right away."

Castiel didn't answer at that, but just disappeared. I made an irritated sound and looked at Dean.

"I'm going to kill him." I said.

Dean nodded.

"You do that." he said, "I could care more."

I sat down on a chair and buried my head in my hands, while Dean started to explore the room a little more. I groaned when I felt the presence of two angels.

"Hello, Dean. You're looking fit." one of them said.

I looked up and saw Castiel standing behind an angel who wore an pretty old vessel. I also noticed beer and burgers on the table.

"Well, how about this." Dean said, "_The Suite Life of Zach and Cass_." the angels looked a little confused, "It's a… Never mind. So, what is this? Where the hell are we?"

"Call it a green room. We're closing in on the grand finale here. Wanna keep you safe before showtime. That Dakota came along, well, that's just a miscalculation on Castiel's side." the one called Zach said and grabbed a burger, "Try a burger. They're your favorite." he said and handed it over to Dean, "From that sea-side shack in Delaware. You were 11, I think."

"I'm not hungry." Dean said.

"No? How about Ginger from season two of _Gilligan's Island_? You do have a thing for her, don't you?"

"Tempting. Weird."

"We'll throw in Mary Ann for free."

"No, no, it's… Bail on the Holodeck, okay? I wanna know what the game plan is."

"Let us worry about that. We want you focused, relaxed."

"Well, I'm about to be pissed and leaving, so start talking, chuckles." Dean said.

"All the seals have fallen, except one."

"That's an impressive score. That's right up there with the Washington Generals."

"You think sarcasm's appropriate, do you? Considering, you started all this?" when Zach said that, Dean glanced down at me, but I just shrugged my shoulders, "But the final seal, it'll be different."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Lilith has to break it. She's the only one who can. Tomorrow night. Midnight."

"Where?"

"We're working on that."

"Well, work harder."

"We'll do our job. You just make sure you do yours."

"Yeah, and what is that, exactly? I'm supposed to be the one that stops her. How? With the knife?"

"All in good time."

"Isn't now a good time?"

"Have faith."

"What, in you? Give me one good reason why I should."

Zach walked closer to Dean.

"Because you swore your obedience. So obey."

I stood up and cracked my neck.

"Well, I haven't swore anyone's obedience. Fact is, if I knew how, I would kill the both of you right now, so, if you just could…"

"No." Dean said and grabbed my arm, "You're staying here."

"The big scary angels give you the chills, or what? Zona's still missing, I need to find her."

"No. I think Dean is right. You should stay right here." Zach said.

"Yeah? Tell me why?"

"We can help you gather your powers. You can make sure that Louisiana's death will be meaningful."

"Oh, right." I said, "Lou warned me about teaming up with you, so I'm going to…"

"That was before." a female voice said from behind me.

Dean and I turned around and looked at a tall, curvy, brunette with clear, blue eyes. I furrowed my brows.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"You both knew me before." the woman said and walked closer, she was wearing a long, white dress and her hair was long, curly and dark-brown, "Last time you saw me, I had a knife stuck in the back of my head."

I opened my mouth a little and then closed it, narrowing my eyes.

"Lou?"

"The one and only." the woman said and smiled, "Just, in a different body."

"You're an angel?"

"Thanks to the developing of my powers, yes. I turned into an angel when I died. You will too, if only you start trust us and start developing your powers."

"Right. Well, I don't know." I said and looked away from Lou's eyes, who reminded me too much about the real Lou, "I want to talk to Zona about it first."

"Why would you want to do that?" Lou asked, "You can't trust Arizona anymore, Dakota. She's going down a dark path."

"She is?" Dean asked, "How so?"

Lou glanced over at Dean and then back at me.

"You're going to have to kill her, Dakota. She's going to team up with Lucifer. She's already under the demons protection. We cannot find her."

"Well, fuck you, Lou. If I so have to kill all of you, I will. I won't kill Zona."

"Very well." Lou said and then the three angels were gone.

"What the fuck?" I said and turned to Dean, "What the…?"

"Shush." Dean said and pulled me into a hug, "It's okay, Sullivan. We're going to save Zona, but first we have to get the hell out of here."

"You need to talk to Sam." I said, "Lilith isn't going to break the final seal. She is the final seal."

"What?"

"If she dies the Apocalypse begins. We have to stop Sam from killing her." I said and pulled away from Dean, "The angels are…"

Suddenly I were inside Bobby's house again. I looked around in chock and then looked outside. Bobby's car was gone, which meant that Bobby wasn't home. I picked up my phone and tried to call Dean, but the number weren't operable. I called Sam's phone and got to voicemail.

"Sam, listen. You can't kill Lilith. She's the final seal. You have to trust me." I said and sighed, "Dean's sorry. Come on, Sammy. Don't kill Lilith."

I hung up and then walked outside. Dean's car keys still were in his jacket, so I had to hotwire the car.

"Oh, God. He's going to kill me." I muttered, but started the car and began driving.

I figured that someone had to know where Sam would be. Chuck the prophet. I made sure that I could hear the angels, but they didn't say anything that I already didn't know, so I just blocked them away again. I pressed down the gas and drove away from Bobby's. I picked up my phone and dialed Chuck's number.

"_Hello, Dakota_." Chuck answered.

"You probably already know what I'm going to ask." I said, "So just give me the answer."

"_St. Mary's Convent, Ilchester, Maryland. But I have to warn you…"_

"Yeah?"

"_You're going to end up hurt_."

"But I'll live?"

"_Yeah, but you'll be unconscious. Sam's going to beat you up_."

"Now that I know I might be able to prevent it."

I hung up and pressed the car faster, driving towards Maryland. When I got there I quickly got out of the car and took a gun with me. I ran up to the convent and inside. When I reached the mess-hall, I saw Sam and Ruby already there. I tried not to make a sound as I ran into it and pushed Ruby aside, using my powers.

"Sam!" I said and pulled up my gun, "Don't kill her."

Sam turned around and glared at me.

"You're not going to kill her!" he said and jumped me.

I dropped the gun as Sam punched me in the face and pushed me aside towards Ruby. Ruby got up to me and kicked me in the stomach.

"Bitch." she said.

"Don't do it, Sam. She's the final seal."

Sam walked up to me and punched me in the face again, making everything go black.

* * *

So, that was the end of this story. Now we have to wait until season 5 gets to DVD in Sweden. I don't really know when that is, but I can't wait. I have some ideas for the sequal, pretty exciting to see if those ideas can make it into the season in a good way.

I'm also planning to write some prequels, so I can introduce some characters that are going to appear in my next story.


End file.
